The Potter Twins and The Philosopher's Stone
by Fizzyberries302
Summary: Selena Lillian Potter is Harry Potter's twin sister, who is like her late mother in every way. Both of twins are miserable with their life at the Dursley's. But when you learn you have magical powers, your life will never be the same. Especially when you befriend a certain, blonde haired Slytherin Prince…
1. The Twins Who Lived

James and Lily Potter stood in horror at the shadowy figure approaching their door, holding their twin children. James turned to his wife, who was holding their one-year-old son Harry Potter. "It's Him! Lily, take the twins and go," he said frantically passing Lily their daughter, Selena Potter. "I'll hold him off!" he yelled, urging his wife to run upstairs.

Lily bolted up the stairs in terror, clutching her two children tightly in either arm. Behind her, she heard the front door slam open and the sound of her husband's final scream as Voldemort cast the Killing Curse on him. Lily reached the twins nursery and set them both in Harry's crib. Kneeling down she gazed at her babies. Identical twins, aside from their hair colour. Harry's was a wild, untidy black, while Selena's was a dark, wavy red like her mother's, which was tied up in a cute tufty ponytail with a green ribbon. One thing the twins shared in appearance was their identical green eyes, exactly same shade as Lily's.

Weeping softly, she faced her son and daughter through the bars of the crib in a gesture of love and farewell. "Harry, Selena, both of you are so loved. Harry, Mama loves you, Dada loves you. Be strong, be safe." Lily closed her eyes and wished for the skills her son would need: Loyalty and Bravery. She then turned to her daughter with the same gesture. "Selena, Mama loves you, Dada loves you. Be strong, be safe." She closed her eyes once more and wished her daughter the skills she would need: Loyalty and Kindness, but also Bravery. Lily waved her wand and performed an ancient, powerful spell that would keep her twins safe from harm.

The door burst open and Lily flung herself in front of the crib. Lord Voldemort stood in the doorway. "Step aside foolish girl," he hissed, pointing his wand at the terrified woman.

"No…please, not the twins. Take me instead, just let them live. Have mercy on them, please. They are only babies." She pleaded.

"Step aside girl,"

"Don't hurt Harry and Selena, take me instead."

Voldemort raised his wand and hollered the familiar words that killed James. "AVADA KEDAVRA!" Lily Potter screamed and crumpled to the floor. Dead, but not in vain, for she knew her children would be safe from Voldemort's wrath.

Voldemort turned his wand on the twins, staring up at him with innocent, green eyes, not understanding that their Mama was killed in front of them.

Showing no sign of mercy, he repeated the words that had left these children orphans. "AVADA KEDAVRA!" All he felt was fire burning in his skin. He felt his soul burning within his body. Lord Voldemort fled the house, leaving behind the twins, who were very much alive, with nothing but a single lightning shaped cut upon their foreheads.

* * *

"Fancy seeing you here, Professor McGonagall." said the man with long silver hair to the tabby cat sitting on the garden wall. He turned to smile at the tabby, but it had gone. Instead he was smiling at a rather severe-looking woman who was wearing square glasses exactly the shape of the marking the cat had had around its eyes. She, too, was wearing a cloak, an emerald one. Her black hair was drawn into a tight bun. She looked distinctly ruffled. "How did you know it was me?" Minerva McGonagall asked the older, silvery grey-haired man.

The man, Albus Dumbledore nodded at the witch clothed in emerald. "My dear Professor, I've never seen a cat sit so stiffly."

"You'd be stiff if you've been sitting on a brick wall all day," said Professor McGonagall.

"All day? When you could have been celebrating. I must have passed a dozen feasts and parties on my way here."

Professor McGonagall sniffed angrily. "Oh yes, everyone's been celebrating, all right," she said impatiently. "You'd think they'd be a bit more careful, but no – even the Muggles have noticed something's going on. It was on their news."

"I heard it. Flocks of owls… shooting stars…Well, they're not completely stupid. They were bound to notice something. Shooting stars down in Kent – I'll bet that was Dedalus Diddle. He never had much sense."

"You can't blame them," said Dumbledore gently. "We've had precious little to celebrate for eleven years."

"I know that," said Professor McGonagall irritably. "But that's no excuse for them lose their heads. People are being downright careless, out on the streets in broad daylight, not even dressed in Muggle clothes, swapping rumors."

She threw a sharp, sideways glance at Dumbledore, as though she was hoping we was going to tell her something, but he didn't, so she went on. "A fine thing it would be if, on the very day You-Know-Who seems to have disappeared at last, the Muggles found out about us all. I suppose he really has gone, Dumbledore?"

"It certainly seems so," said Dumbledore. "My dear Professor, surely a sensible person like yourself can call him by his name? All this 'You-Know-Who' nonsense – for eleven years have been trying to persuade people to call him by his proper name: Voldemort."

Professor McGonagall flinched, but Dumbledore seemed not to notice.

"It gets so confusing if we keep saying 'You-Know-Who'. I have never seen any reason to be frightened of saying Voldemort's name."

"I know you haven't," said Professor McGonagall, sounding half exasperated, half admiring. "But you're different. Everyone knows you're the only one You-Know-Who, was frightened of."

"You flatter me," said Dumbledore calmly. "Voldemort had powers I will never have."

"Only because you're too – well – noble to use them."

"It's lucky it's dark. I haven't blushed so much since Madam Pomfrey told me she liked my new earmuffs."

Professor McGonagall shot a sharp look at Dumbledore and said. "The owls are nothing next to the rumours that are flying around. You know what they're saying? About why he's disappeared? About what finally stopped him?"

"What they're saying," she pressed on, "is that last night Voldemort turned up in Godric's Hollow. He went to find the Potters. The rumor is that Lily and James Potter are – are – that they're – dead."

Dumbledore bowed his head. "They are indeed true Minerva."

Professor McGonagall gasped, clutching her heart, remembering Lily and James in their youths. "I…I wasn't sure if I believed it. I didn't want to believe it…oh Albus."

Dumbledore reached out and patted her on the shoulder. "I know…I know..." he said heavily.

Professor McGonagall's voice trembled as she went on. "That's not all. They're saying he tried to kill the Potter's son and daughter, Harry and Selena. But he couldn't. He couldn't kill the twins. No one knows why, or how, but they're saying that when he couldn't kill Harry and Selena Potter, Voldemort's powers somehow broke – and that's why he's gone."

Dumbledore nodded glumly.

"It's – it's true?" faltered Professor McGonagall. "After all he's done… all the people he's killed … he couldn't kill a little boy and a little girl? It's just astounding … of all the things to stop him … but how in the name of heaven did Harry and Selena survive?"

"We can only guess," said Dumbledore. "We may never know."

Professor McGonagall pulled out a lace handkerchief and dabbed at her eyes beneath her spectacles. Dumbledore gave a great sniff as he took a golden watch from his pocket and examined it. It was a very odd watch. It had twelve hands but no numbers; instead, little planets were moving around the edge. It must have made sense to Dumbledore, though, because he put it back in his pocket and said, "Hagrid's late. I suppose it was he who told you I'd be here, by the way?"

"Yes," said Professor McGonagall. "And I don't suppose you're going to tell me why you're here, of all places?"

"I've come to bring Harry and Selena to their aunt and uncle. They're the only family they have left now, besides each other."

"You don't mean – not the people who live there?" cried Professor McGonagall, jumping to her feet and pointing at Number Four. "Dumbledore – you can't. I've been watching them all day. You couldn't find two people who are less like us. They've even got this son – I saw him kicking his mother all the way up the street, screaming for sweets. Harry Potter and Selena Potter come and live here!"

"It's the best place for them," said Dumbledore firmly. "Their aunt and uncle will be able to explain everything to them when they're older. I've written them a letter."

"A letter?" repeated Professor McGonagall faintly, sitting back down on the wall. "Really Dumbledore, you think you can explain all this in a letter? These people are the worst sort of Muggles I have ever seen, they'll never understand them! They'll be famous – legends – I wouldn't be surprised if today was known as The Potter Twins day in the future – there will be books written about them – every child in our world will know their names!"

"Exactly." Said Dumbledore, looking very seriously over the top of his half-moon glasses. "It would be enough to turn any child's head. Famous before they can walk and talk! Famous for something they won't even remember! Can you see how much better off they'll be, growing up away from all that until they're ready to take it?"

Professor McGonagall opened her mouth, changed her mind, swallowed, and then said, "Yes – yes, you're right, of course. But what of the children? How are they getting here?" She eyed his cloak suddenly as though she though he might be hiding the twins underneath it.

"Hagrid's bringing them."

"You think it's – wise – to trust Hagrid with something as important as this?"

"Ah Professor, I'd trust Hagrid with my life."

Suddenly, a low rumbling sound had broken the silence around them. It grew steadily louder as they looked up and down the street for some sign of a headlight; it swelled to a roar as they both looked up at the sky – and a huge motorbike fell out of the air and landed on the road in front of them. Riding the motorbike was a giant of a man. He looked simply too big to be allowed on the bike, and so wild – long tangles of bushy black hair and beard that hid most of his face, he had hands the size of dust pan lids, and his feet in their leather boots were like baby dolphins.

The giant climbed off the motorbike, carrying two small bundles in his huge arms. "Evening Professor Dumbledore, Professor McGonagall."

"Hagrid," said Dumbledore, sounding relieved. "At last. And where did you get that motorbike?"

"Borrowed it, Professor Dumbledore, sir," said the giant, climbing carefully off the motorbike as he spoke. "Young Sirius Black lent it to me. I've got em both, sir."

"No problems, were there?"

"No, sir – house was almost destroyed, but I got 'em outta there before any of 'em Muggles showed up. Little Harry fell asleep as we were flying o'er Bristol, Selena on the other hand, was coo'n at me the entire ride, reckon she's been wonderin' who I am, she finally fell asleep ten minutes before we arrived, don't wake em." Hagrid said.

Dumbledore and Professor McGonagall bent forward over the bundles. Inside, just visible, was a baby boy and a baby girl, fast asleep. Under a tuft of jet-black hair over his forehead they could see a curiously shaped cut, like a bolt of lightning. The baby girl was quite the opposite, a cute ponytail was done up with a green ribbon in her ember red hair. On her forehead, they could clearly see a matching cut to the one on her brothers.

"Are those where -?" whispered Professor McGonagall. "Yes," said Dumbledore. "They'll have those scars forever."

"Couldn't you do something about it, Dumbledore?"

"Even if I could, I wouldn't. Scars can come in very handy. I have one myself above my left knee that is a perfect map of the London Underground. Well – give them here, Hagrid – we'd better get this over with."

"Dumbledore took Harry in his arms, while McGonagall took Selena. "Could I – could I just say good-bye to them, sir?" asked Hagrid. He bent his great, shaggy head over the twins and gave them each what must have been a very scratchy, whiskery kiss. Then, suddenly, Hagrid let out a howl like a wounded dog. "Shhh!" hissed Professor McGonagall, "You'll wake the Muggles!"

"S-s-sorry," sobbed Hagrid, taking out a large, spotted handkerchief and burying his face in it. "I c-can't stand it. Lily an' James dead – an' poor Harry an' Selena off ter live with Muggles –"

"Yes, yes, it's all very sad, but get a grip on yourself, Hagrid, or we'll be found," Professor McGonagall whispered, rocking the baby girl in her arms. The two Professors gingerly stepped over the garden wall and walked up the doorstep of the Dursley's house.

They paused for a bit at the front door. Professor McGonagall stammered, clutching tightly to the baby girl in her arms, not wanting to leave her with these awful people. Dumbledore looked down at the baby boy in his own arms. "I think," he said, briefly looking back at the baby girl before turning back to her brother. "We can expect great things from these two. But in order to do so, they must work together as a team as neither will last long without the other." Albus Dumbledore gently lay Harry on the front doorstep, while McGonagall did the same with Selena. The twins stirred in their sleep, seeming to sense their sibling's presence and reached out a tiny hand to grasp the others. Dumbledore smiled warmly as McGonagall wiped away a tear from her eye. "Ahh, amazing bond, twins have. They are a team right from birth and that…is a powerful charm in itself." Dumbledore murmured he took a letter out of his cloak and tucked it between the twins and backed away.

For a full minute the three of them stood and looked at the little bundles; Hagrid's shoulders shook, Professor McGonagall blinked furiously, and the twinkling that usually shone from Dumbledore's eyes seemed to have gone out. "Well," said Dumbledore finally, "that's that. We've no business staying here. We may as well go and join the celebrations."

"Yeah," said Hagrid in a very muffled voice, "I'll be takin' Sirius his bike back. G'night, Professor McGonagall – Professor Dumbledore, sir." Wiping his streaming eyes on his jacket sleeve, Hagrid swung himself onto the motorbike and kicked the engine into life; with a roar it rose into the air and off into the night.

Dumbledore and McGonagall looked back at the twins, still holding hands on the doorstep. "I shall see you soon, I expect, Professor McGonagall," said Dumbledore, nodding to her. Professor McGonagall blew her nose in reply. Dumbledore turned and walked back down the street. On the corner he stoped and took out the silver Put-Outer. He clicked it once, and twelve balls of light sped back to their street lamps so that Privet Drive glowed suddenly orange and he could make out a tabby cat slinking around the corner at the other end of the street. He could just see the two bundles of blankets on the step of number four.

"Good luck, Harry and Selena." Dumbledore murmured. He turned on his heel and with a swish of his cloak, he was gone leaving behind the two children sleeping peacefully on their doorstep. A breeze ruffled the neat hedges of Privet Drive, which lay silent and tidy under the inky sky, the last place you would expect astonishing things to happen. Harry Potter and Selena Potter rolled over inside their blankets without waking up. Their hands never left each other's and they slept on, not knowing they were special, not knowing they were famous, not knowing they would be woken in a few hours by Mrs Dursley's scream as she opened the front door to put out the milk bottles, nor that they would spend the next few weeks being prodded and pinched by their cousin Dudley.

They couldn't know that at this very moment, people meeting in secret all over the country were holding up their glasses and saying in hushed voices: To Harry Potter and Selena Potter - The-Twins-who-Lived!


	2. The Vanishing Glass

Nearly ten years had pass since the Dursley's had woken up to find their niece and nephew on the front step, but Privet Drive hadn't changed at all. The sun rose on the same tidy front gardens and lit up the brass number four on the Dursleys front door, it crept into their living room. Only the photographs on the mantelpiece really showed how much time had passed. Ten years ago, there had been lots of pictures of what looked like a large pink beach ball wearing bonnets, but Dudley Dursley was no longer a baby, and now the photographs showed a large boy riding is first bicycle; on a carousel at the fair, playing a computer game with his father, being hugged and kissed by his mother. The room showed no signs that any other children lived in the house, too.

Yet Harry and Selena were still there, asleep at the moment, but not for long. Their Aunt Petunia was awake and it was her shrill voice that made the first noise of the day.

"Up!" snapped the shrill voice, followed by rapid tapping on the door. "Get up!" Selena groaned, turning on her side. Her brother, Harry Potter shifted upright and reached for his glasses and turned on the light to the small cupboard under the stairs, sharing the small bed with his sister. It was cramped but it was the best they had. The twins went about getting dressed. Harry was forced to wear Dudley's old baggy clothes and Selena wore second hand clothes bought at the Second-Hand shop for only one or two pounds. She reached under their bed and pulled out a simple white long-sleeved shirt and plaid skirt. She shook a spider off the skirt and pulled it on. The twins were used to spiders, since the cupboard under the stairs was full of them and that was where they slept.

Once they were both dressed, Harry nudged his sister. "Come on Lena, we better get up before Uncle Vernon drags us out."

Selena sighed, tying her green ribbon in her hair. "Fine," she grumbled, pushing open the door.

At first glance, you would think the twins were just family friends and not relatives. The twins were both skinny and Harry looked even skinnier in his baggy clothes and Selena, if it was possible, she was skinnier than Harry.

Harry had a thin face, knobbly knees, black hair, and bright green eyes. He wore round glasses held together with a lot of Scotch tape because of all the times Dudley had punched him on the nose. Selena was the opposite. She had a heart shaped face with long, dark red hair she liked to wear either lose in silky waves or; like she was currently, in a low wavy ponytail tied with a green ribbon. She also had bright green eyes, but never needed glasses. The only thing the twins liked about their apperences was a very thin scar they both had, besides their eyes it was the only identical thing they shared. The scars were settled on their foreheads, like bolts of lightning.

It was an age old question in the twins minds as to how they got them, and the first question they had asked Aunt Petunia.

"In the car crash when your parents died," she had said. "And don't ask questions."

Don't ask questions – was the first rule for a quiet life with the Dursleys.

Aunt Petunia immediately started barking orders at them as soon as they entered the kitchen. "Harry, you watch over the bacon. Selena, you cook the eggs and make the toast and don't let anything burn. I want everything perfect for my Ickle Duddikins special day."

 _"_ _Dudley's birthday,"_ Selena said telepathic to Harry. That was another thing that the twins shared. Somehow, they could read minds and talk to one another through their mind, but they dared not mention this to their folks in fear of another beating. This skill came in handy if they were running away from Dudley's gang, all really big and stupid. _"Pity we intended to forget,"_ Harry replied. That caused a chuckle from the twins, but their joke was interrupted by their Uncle. "Hurry up! Bring my coffee, girl,"

"Yes, Uncle Vernon." Selena said, scooping some coffee powder into a mug and filled it with warm milk, adding a spoonful of sugar before passing it to the man. Aunt Petunia was covering Dudley's eyes, taking him over to where his mountain of birthday presents. She uncovered her son's eyes and Dudley immediately started counting them. 36 in total.

Selena and Harry exchanged nervous glances, sensing another huge, unnecessary Dudley tantrum building up. Harry began scoffing down his bacon encase Dudley flipped the table up. "THIRTY-SIX! LAST YEAR I HAD THIRTY-SEVEN!" The plump boy screamed.

Aunt Petunia was quick to calm her son down. "Now, now Duddy. Here's what we are going to do. When we go how, we are going to buy you two more presents, how's that Popkin, two more presents?" "So, I'll have…thirty…thirty,"

"Thirty-nine my boy." Uncle Vernon said ruffling his son's hair, making Harry and Selena cringe. There was a ring from the telephone and Aunt Petunia went to answer it while Harry and Selena were busy washing up, watching their brainless lump of a cousin unwrap his presents. They heard Aunt Petunia's muffled voice, then the telephone being hung up again. Petunia returned to the kitchen looking sour. "Bad news Vernon, Mrs Figgs broken her leg. She can't take them."

Dudley's mouth fell open in horror, but Harry and Selena's hearts gave a leap. Every year for his birthday, Uncle Vernon and Aunt Petunia would take Dudley out for the day to places like amusement parks, hamburger joints, or the movies. Harry and Selena were left with a neighbour, Mrs Figg. Mrs Figg was an old woman whose house smell of cabbage and included one too many cats. Harry hated it, but Selena loved it there, as Mrs Figg would invite her over in the holidays, to teach her arts and music, something that she loved. Yet the twins both felt delight as that meant that their Aunt and Uncle had no choice but to bring them along.

"Now what?" said Aunt Petunia, looking furiously at the twins as though they'd planned this. Harry and Selena knew they'd ought to feel sorry that Mrs Figg had broken her leg, but it wasn't easy for Harry when he reminded himself it would be a whole year before he'd have to look at Tibbles, Snowy, Mr. Paws, and Tufy again.

"We could phone Marge," Uncle Vernon suggested.

"Don't be silly, Vernon, she hates them both."

The twins breathed a sigh of relief. They would gladly spend the night sleeping in a rubbish dump than have Marge look after them for the day, she hated them and they hated her.

The Dursleys often spoke about Harry and Selena like this, as though they weren't there – or rather, as though they were something very nasty that couldn't understand them, like a slug.

"What about what's-her-name, your friend – Yvonne?"

"On holiday in Majorca," snapped Aunt Petunia.

"You could just leave us here," Harry put in hopefully (they'd be able to watch what they wanted on television for a change and maybe even have a go on Dudley's computer).

Aunt Petunia looked as though she'd just sucked on a lemon.

"And come back to find the house in ruins?" she snarled.

"We won't blow up the house," said Selena, but they weren't listening.

"I suppose we could take them to the zoo," said Aunt Petunia slowly, "… and leave them in the car…"

"That car's new, they're not sitting in it alone…"

Dudley than started sniffling dramatically, like he was about to cry. Selena rolled her eyes. " _Oh Lord, here we go,"_ she said through to Harry. She knew that he wasn't really crying – it had been years since he'd actually cried – but he knew that if he screwed up his face and wailed, his mother would give him anything he wanted.

"Dinky Duddydums, don't cry, Mummy won't let them spoil your special day!" she cried, flinging her arms around him.

"I… don't… want… them… t-t-to… come!" Dudley yelled between huge, fake sobs. "They sp-spoil everything!"

Half an hour later, Harry and Selena couldn't believe their luck, they were sitting in the back of the Dursleys' car with Dudley wedged between them, on the way to the zoo for the first time in their lives. Their aunt and uncle hadn't been able to think of anything else to do with them, but before they'd left, Uncle Vernon had taken Harry and Selena aside. "I'm warning you both, any funny business and you won't have any meals for a week. Understood?"

"Yes, Uncle Vernon. We understand." Selena said, holding tight to Harry's hand keeping the bond strong.

Uncle Vernon didn't believe them. No one ever did.

The car ride to the zoo was a nightmare. While he drove, Uncle Vernon complained to Aunt Petunia. He liked to complain about things: people at work, The Twins, the council, The Twins, the bank and The Twins, just to name a few. This morning, it was motorbikes.

"… roaring along like maniacs, the young hoodlums," he said, as a motorbike overtook them.

"I had a dream about a motorbike," said Harry, remembering suddenly. "It was flying."

Selena slapped herself in the forehead for his stupidity. Uncle Vernon's reaction was much different, he slammed on the breaks, almost crashed the car in front of them. He turned around to the back, looking like a beetroot with a moustache, yelling at Harry. "MOTORBIKES DON'T FLY!"

"I know they don't, it was only a dream!" Harry insisted.

Dudley snickered.

Harry looked over at Selena, who's eyes were misty with wonder.

 _"_ _I had the same dream,"_ Selena said to him through her mind.

 _"_ _Really?"_

 _"_ _Cross my heart, do you think it's because we're twins?"_

 _"_ _I don't know, Lena, but it's weird,"_

 _"_ _Maybe it was just a strange reoccurring dream that people get,"_

It was a bright and sunny Saturday and the zoo was crowded with families. Uncle Vernon bought Dudley a large chocolate ice cream at the entrance, but when the smiling lady in the van asked the twins what they wanted before they could hurry them away, he bought them each a cheap, lemon ice lolly.

"It's better than nothing Harry, there are people in the world who have it far worse than us." Selena said, licking hers.

"Yeah, true." Harry replied. When they reached the Reptile House, Dudley wanted to see huge poisonous cobras and thick, man-crushing pythons and quickly made a beeline towards the biggest snake on display. But the snake didn't show any sign of movement. Dudley tapped roughly on the glass, yelling at the snake like a spoiled brat. "Move!"

"Leave him alone," Selena snapped.

"He's asleep!" Harry added.

"He's boring," Dudley said, walking off.

Selena and Harry gazed through the glass at the snake. "Sorry about him, he thinks he can get whatever he wants just by yelling." Selena said.

"He doesn't know what it's like being stuck in a cage all day with only stupid people knocking on the glass for company." Harry said.

Then, something strange happened. The snake lifted its head, winked and the twins could swear it said. "I get that all the time,"

Selena shot her brother a glance. "Harry, did you hear that?"

"I did," he said, turning back to the snake.

"Can you hear us?"

The snake nodded.

"Woah,"

"Woah indeed. We've never talked to a snake before."

"Where are you from?" Selena asked the python.

The python pointed to a sign nailed to the wall outside the glass. It read: Boa Constrictor, Brazil.

"Was it nice there?" Harry asked.

The snake pointed a bit lower and the twins read the text underneath the first sentence. This one read: This specimen was breed in Captivity.

"Oh, so you've never been to Brazil." Selena uttered, feeling sorry for the snake. "That's like with us, we never knew our parents."

Selena and Harry jumped as the reptile house filled with the excited scream of Dudley. "Mummy! Daddy! Come quick, won't believe what the snake is doing!"

He roughly shoved the twins to the floor, Selena landing on top of Harry. "Outta the way, twerps!"

Selena and Harry sat up on the hard, stone-cold floor, glaring at the glass. Both felt a boiling rage inside their bodies. But what happened next shocked them all. The glass window to the enclosure disappeared and Dudley fell head first into the water inside the enclosure.

The boa constrictor started slithering off the rock and onto the floor, hissing to the stunned Twins. "Thanks, amigos,"

"Anytime," Harry and Selena said as Selena brushed a strand of hair out of her eyes.

There was an uproar, as frightened visitors to the Reptile House screamed as the snake slithered out of the reptile house with thousands of people running for their lives.

Dudley stood up shaking and soaked to the bone. But the glass had returned, trapping him inside. "Mummy! Daddy! Help me!" he cried, panicking.

Aunt Petunia screamed, causing an addition to this huge scene. "Oh, my darling boy, how did this happen?!" Selena and Harry started laughing to themselves, until Uncle Vernon eyed them dangerously. It was then they knew, they were in a lot of trouble.

Uncle Vernon was so angry when they got home, he couldn't speak. All he managed to say to the twins was, "Go – cupboard – stay – no meals," before collapsing into a chair, and Aunt Petunia ran to get him a large brandy.

Later that night, Selena and Harry couldn't sleep. They just sat on the edge of their bed, their arms around each other. Selena wouldn't stop crying after they had been locked in this prison cell, Harry let her cry into his shoulder until she stopped.

Selena used an old, chipping hairbrush to brush her thick red locks. "Harry, what do you think that was? That snake, it talked to us!"

"I haven't any idea Lena, but whatever it was it was strange, almost magical."

"Harry, you don't think that that snake talking to us has anything to do with our telepathic powers?"

"I don't know sis, it was weird that's all I can say."

They'd lived with the Dursleys for almost ten years, ten miserable years, as long as they could remember, ever since they'd been babies and their parents had died in that car crash. They couldn't remember being in the car when their parents had died.

Sometimes, if they strained their memories during long hours in their cupboard, they came to a strange vision: a blinding flash of green light and a burning pain on their foreheads. This, they supposed, was the crash, though neither could figure out where the green light had come from.

They couldn't remember their parents at all. Their aunt and uncle never spoke about them, and of course they were forbidden to ask questions. There were no photographs of them in the house.

When they were younger, Harry and Selena had dreamed and talked of some unknown relation coming to take them away, but it never happened; the Dursleys for their only family. Yet sometimes they thought that strangers in the street perhaps knew them. A tiny man in a violet top hat had bowed to them once in the shop. When Aunt Petunia had asked them furiously if they knew the man, she had rushed them out of the shop without buying anything. A wild-looking old woman dressed in all green and waved to them on the bus. A bald man in a very long purple coat had actually shaken their hands in the street the other day and then walked away without a word. The weirdest thing about all these people, was that they all seemed to disappear as soon as the twins tried to get a better look.

At school, Harry and Selena only had each other. Everybody knew that Dudley's gang hated the odd Harry and Selena Potter in their old second-hand clothes and in Harry's case, broken glasses, and nobody liked to disagree with Dudley's gang.


	3. The Letters from No One

It had been a week when the twins were finally let out of their cupboard, by then the snake fiasco had been forgotten and Dudley had already broken several of his expensive presents and had run over Mrs Figg with his bike, who was crossing the road on her crutches.

It was beyond the twin's knowledge as to why Dudley had asked for a bike anyway as Dudley was very fat and hated exercise, except when it involved punching somebody. Dudley's favourite punch bags were of course, Harry and Selena. But he couldn't always catch them.

Despite being small and skinny, the twins were very quick and hard to catch. Usually, the twins would work as a team and take sharp turns and circle Dudley in an attempt to confuse him to the point where he lost interest and stomped off to ruin someone else's day.

When the twins were let out they were immediately sent to the kitchen, where there was an awful smell coming from a metal tub filled with what appeared to be dirty water and old rags. "What's that?" Selena asked, wrinkling her nose is disgusted.

"Your new school uniforms." Aunt Petunia hissed.

"Oh, do they have to be so wet?" Harry asked.

"Nonsense, I'm dying some old clothes grey for you and don't ask questions!"

The talk at breakfast that day was on what new schools they were going to. Dudley was going to Uncle Vernon's old school, Smeltings.

Harry and Selena were going to Stonewall High, which Dudley thought was hilarious. "They stuff people's heads down the toilets first day at Stonewall, wanna go upstairs and practice?" he asked, wearing his full brand-new uniform.

"No thank you," Harry said politely.

"Stuff yourself, you'd fit right in!" Selena mocked, giggling under her breath. The twins quickly scurried away before Dudley could figure out what they just said.

Then the letter box clicked and a pile of letters landed on the doormat. "Get the post, Harry." Uncle Vernon said, not looking up from the newspaper.

"Make Dudley get it,"

"Get the post Dudley,"

"Make Selena get it,"

"Calm down, Harry and I will both get the post." Selena said, ending the unnecessary loop.

"Come on bro, it's not worth it." The twins got up from their seats and walked towards the front door to collect the pile of letters on the floor.

It consisted off a postcard from Marge, Vernon's sister, a thick brown envelope that looked like a bill and _a letter for each Twin._ Harry and Selena gasped at the letter's in their hands. The addresses were written in green ink. Harry turned his around and they saw a red wax seal bearing the coat of arms with a lion, an eagle, a badger and a snake surrounding the letter 'H'.

"What in the world?" Selena whispered under her breath. The twins had any relatives besides their Aunt and Uncle. They had no friends besides each other. They didn't even belong to the library so they never got rude notes asking for books back. But there it was, a letter for each of them. Selena's letter read:

Miss S. Potter

Cupboard under the Stairs

4 Privet Drive

Little Whinging

Surrey

Harry's was the same but addressed to him instead of his sister. " _I don't believe this_ ," Selena said to Harry through her mind. " _I don't either_ ," Harry responded.

"What are you two doing in there? Checking for letter bombs?" Uncle Vernon called, laughing at his own joke.

Silently, the twins walked back into the kitchen, their eyes not tearing away from the letters. Harry handed Uncle Vernon the bill and postcard, while still holding his letter. Uncle Vernon scoffed at the bill and looked over the postcard. "Marge's ill," he informed Aunt Petunia. "Ate a funny whelk."

"DAD!" Dudley screeched, snatching the letters out of the twin's hands. "HARRY AND SELENA HAVE GOT LETTERS!"

"GIVE THEM BACK! THOSE ARE OURS!" Harry and Selena growled in anger.

" _Yours_? Who'd be writing to the two of you," Uncle Vernon scoffed, he turned over Harry's letter and froze when he saw the address, his face changed colours faster than a set of traffic lights. First red, then purple, then a pale grey like expired porridge.

"P-P-Petunia," he stammered, showing his wife.

Aunt Petunia gasped, clutching her throat.

Dudley tried to snatch the letter for a better look, but Uncle Vernon held it out of his reach. "I want to see those letters!" he demanded.

"Give them back!" Harry shouted.

"They're our letters!" Selena snapped.

"Out!" Uncle Vernon barked.

"You have no right to-"

"Give us our letters!"

"LET ME SEE THEM!"

"OUT!" The man hoisted himself up from his chair, picked up Dudley, Harry and Selena by the scruffs of their hair and threw them into the hallway, slamming the door and locking it.

Immediately, all three kids had a silent battle over who would listen through the keyhole. Even if it was two against one, Dudley won, while Harry and Selena had to listen through the crack between the door and the floor.

They could see Aunt Petunia pacing around the kitchen muttering. "Vernon, how could they possibly know where they sleep. They could be watching us, spying on the house this very moment. What do we do?"

"Nothing,"

"But Vernon,"

"No, Petunia, didn't we swear that when we took them in we put a stop to this rubbish, force it out of them."

"But maybe we could make an exception for them, after all my sister was one-"

"I'm not having their kind in the house, Petunia. I can barely stomach the idea of having one in the house, let alone _two_. We ignore these letters and we ignore them, soon they'll get bored and move on."

"Vernon, I don't think that's going to work."

Later that day, Uncle Vernon did something he rarely did. He visited the twins in their cupboard. "Harry, Selena. You're Aunt and I have been thinking that maybe the two of you are getting a bit big for this cupboard. So, we've decided to move you two into Dudley's second bedroom."

The Dursley's had four bedrooms. One was for Uncle Vernon and Aunt Petunia, the second was for guests (mostly Uncle Vernon's sister Marge), third was Dudley's room and the fourth was the room where Dudley kept all his stuff that he couldn't fit in his first room.

But the twins weren't concerned about being moving into the smallest room, instead their concerns were of their letters. "What about our letters? What did you do with them?" Harry asked.

"I burnt them, they were the wrong addresses." Uncle Vernon lied.

Selena was furious. "You did what?!"

Harry was just as outraged. "They weren't the wrong addresses, they had our names on it!"

"Silence, this conversation is over! Now both of you collect your things and got upstairs to your new room!"

Harry and Selena grumbled as they collected what little clothes they had combined and walked upstairs into the smallest bedroom. Everything in there, looked beyond repair, including a TV set that Dudley had put his foot through when his favourite show had been cancelled. Inside the room, there were twin beds on either side of the room, an old closet resting in the corner and a chest-of-draws between the beds.

Yesterday, the twins would've given anything to have this room, but now all they cared about what their letters, now lost to the flames of the fireplace. "Who could've sent us those letters?" Selena wondered out loud as she pinned up some Michael Jackson posters above her chosen bed. A few of her favourite artists/bands included Michael Jackson, Elvis, Queen and David Bowie. "Not a clue sis, but whoever did, Uncle Vernon and Aunt Petunia know something about it, I'm sure of it." Harry said.

The next few days were Hell. Once Dudley had learned that the Twins had been moved into his second bedroom, he threw the tantrum of tantrums. He screamed, punched the walls, kicked his mother, broke a few of his things and threw his tortoise through the Greenhouse roof and he still didn't have his room back. The days after that fiasco, more letters appeared. This time they read:

Miss S. Potter

Smallest Bedroom

4 Privet Drive

Little Whining

Surrey

Mr H. Potter

Smallest Bedroom

4 Privet Drive

Little Whinging

Surrey

"I don't believe this," Dudley gapped at them when more letters arrived. "Who wants to talk to you two this badly?"

Harry and Selena both shrugged. Uncle Vernon had boarded up the letterbox by that point but still the letters kept coming. The entire week went on with letters addressed to the twins started piling up on the doorstep to which point their very confused milkman had to make his deliveries through the living room window.

"Whoever is sending these letters must have terrible writer's cramp," Selena commented one morning.

When Sunday rolled around Uncle Vernon was in the best mood he had been in the entire week. "Fine day, Sundays," he said to no one in particular.

"Why is that Dudley?"

Dudley just shrugged stupidly.

"Because there's no post on Sunday," Harry replied, looking miserable.

Selena was pouring tea into Aunt Petunia's mug, reflecting her brother's facial expression.

"Right you are Harry," Uncle Vernon cried, taking a digestive biscuit. "Ha, no damn letters today."

Selena suddenly noticed something out of the corner of her eye. She nudged Harry in the ribs and cocked her head to the curtained-up window.

The twins walked over to the window, pulled back the curtain and peered through. Selena's jaw dropped in shock when saw Privet Drive. A large flock of owls had arrived in the street and they were perched up on street lamps, rooftops, garden fences, even Uncle Vernon's car. They all seemed to be focused on the house.

"What the…" she uttered.

"No damn letters today," Uncle Vernon continued on to ramble.

Something flew out of the empty fireplace and hit Uncle Vernon's tea cup. He froze in surprise. Harry and Selena whirled their heads around hearing something rumbling from the chimney. Thousands of letters started pouring out from the fireplace and flying everywhere. The twins gasped in shock and delight, running to grab one.

Aunt Petunia and Dudley screamed as more and more of the same letters filled up the living room. Selena used her other power that she possessed to make a letter fly into her hand, while Harry picked one off the floor. Uncle Vernon saw this and chased them yelling: "Give me those letters!"

The twins ran into the hallway but were caught by Uncle Vernon. "Let go!" Selena squealed, kicking at her uncle. The boards blocking up the letter box broke off and letters started pouring through the door.

"THAT'S IT! WE'RE GOING AWAY! FAR AWAY WHERE THEY CAN'T FIND US!" Uncle Vernon yelled as he snatched the letters from the twins. "ALL OF YOU GO UP TO YOUR ROOMS. JUST PACK SOME CLOTHES. NO ARGUMENTS!"

* * *

An hour and a half later they were all piled up into the Dursley's car. Dudley was sniffing because Uncle Vernon had hit him over the head for holding them up as he tried to pack his computer, his television and his games into his sports bag.

Uncle Vernon was driving like mad man, dodging in and out of traffic. "Shake em off, shake em off," he muttered, his face beet red. They stopped to rest at a crummy hotel for the night, but the next morning at breakfast the manager came to their table holding two letters saying.

"Scuse me, but which of you are Miss S. Potter and Mr H. Potter, only I got bought a hundred of these at the front desk."

"I'll take those!" Uncle Vernon snapped, snatching them from the woman. They were back on the road soon after. They didn't stop to eat or drink all day.

By the time they finally stopped, it was night time and Dudley was howling. He was hungry, he had missed out five television programs he wanted to see and he had never gone so long without blowing up an alien on his computer. It was also raining and Uncle Vernon had stepped out for a bit. "It's Monday!" he whined. "Power Rangers are on tonight. I want to stay somewhere with a television!"

Monday. The Potter twins looked at each other. They could always count on Dudley to remember the days of the week because of television.

If today was Monday, then tomorrow was 31stof July, the Twins 11thbirthday. Neither of the twins looked forward to their birthdays as they never got anything for it. No cards, no presents not even a cake. Last year for their birthday, Harry got a pair of Uncle Vernon's old socks and Selena got one of Aunt Petunia's old ugly dresses. But still, nobody is 11 every day.

When Uncle Vernon came back he was holding a thin, long package and a plastic bag in the other hand. "I've got some rations and this gentle man has kindly agreed to lend us his boat." A toothless old man walked up to the car, smiling wickedly as he pointed to a small, broken hut perked on a rock out at sea. One thing was certain, there was no television.

Turned out Uncle Vernon's rations were apparently a small bag of crisps each and five bananas. Uncle Vernon then started to light a fire, but the empty crisp packets did nothing but sizzle and smoke. "Could do with some of those letters now then." He chuckled.

Uncle Vernon and Aunt Petunia went to sleep in the lumpy bed upstairs, Dudley went to sleep on the moth-eaten sofa and the twins were left to sleep on the softest bit of floor under the thinnest, most ragged blanket.

Neither of the twins sleep a wink. They were cold, hungry and constantly kept awake by Dudley's loud snores. Selena was fishing for something in her dress pocket. "I made you a card Harry." She said, pulling out a small, handmade birthday card.

Harry smiled at his twin. If there was anyone in the world he could count on, it was his her. "Thank you, Selena, I also made one for you but it's back home."

"Don't worry about it, just read yours."

Harry opened up the card and saw a drawing of him and Selena holding hands with the words: "Through thick and thin, we stand together as One," floating above them.

There was also a message written in Selena's hand writing:

Dear Harry James Potter,

I wish you Happy 11th Birthday.

You are an amazing, caring person and have been my best friend since birth.

Thank you for always being there for me.

Lots of Love,

your Twin Sister,

Selena Lillian Potter

Harry hugged Selena close and smiled.

"How much longer have we got until our birthday?" Selena asked.

Harry turned to look at the time on Dudley's watch that was wrapped around his fat wrist. "About a minute."

"Ready Selena?"

"Ready," she replied as they started the countdown. 10, 9, 8,

"How about we wake Dudley up, just to annoy him." Selena giggled.

3, 2, 1.

"Happy Birthday," they said together, smiling.

BOOM!

Harry and Selena jumped up in shock hearing a loud bang on the door. Someone was outside knocking on the door.


	4. Diagon Alley

BOOM!

Dudley jerked awake. "Where's the cannon?" he said stupidly.

Uncle Vernon and Aunt Petunia came down the stairs, Uncle Vernon was armed with a rifle. Now they knew what had been in the thin package before. "Who's there?" he shouted. "I warn you, I'm armed!" The door crashed open and standing in the doorway was a giant of a man. Dudley screamed as the giant walked into the room.

His face was covered with a bushy beard, his hands were the size of dustpans and his boots were as big as baby dolphins. "Sorry bout that," he apologised, picking up the door and returning it to its hinges.

"I demand you leave at once, you are breaking and entering!" Uncle Vernon yelled, bravely.

The giant stomped over. "Dry up Dursley ye great prune," the giant bent the barrel of the rifle and threw it across the room.

Uncle Vernon made a small noise, like a mouse being stepped on.

The giant walked over to the sofa and sat down. "Budge up ye great lump," he said to Dudley.

Dudley squealed and ran to hide behind his mother. The giant then locked eyes with the twins, who were frozen in shock, holding each other's hand.

"Blimey I haven't seen the two of ye since you were babies. Harry, yer look a lot like yer Dad but you got your Mum's eyes an Selena, you look jus like yer Mum." he said.

The giant turned to the empty fireplace and snorted. He pulled out an umbrella, pointed it at the fireplace and shot a ball of energy and a fire was lit up in seconds. Harry and Selena felt the heat wash over them as if they had just sunk into a hot bath.

The giant then pulled out a squashy package of sausages, a poker and a teapot. He slid four thick, fat sausages onto the poker and held them over the fire. "Don't touch anything he gives you Dudley." Uncle Vernon hissed.

"Ehh your great pudding of a son don' need fattin anymore Dursley don' worry." The giant said darkly.

The giant then slid two cooked sausages into the twin's hands. "There ye go, eat up. The two of you mus be famished."

The twins, being so hungry began to scoff down the sausages without a second thought. The giant started fidgeting around in his coat which had one too many pockets.

"Now, where was I? Ah yes, I wanna wish you both a Happy Birthday. Got something for you both, I mighta sat on it at some point but it'll taste alright."

He pulled out a squashy white box and handed it to the twins. "Baked it meself,"

Harry and Selena opened it with shaking hands and saw a thick, rich chocolate cake with the words: "Happy Birthday Harry and Selena", written in green icing.

"Thank you," they said together. Selena set the cake box on a bench as Harry stammered out the question everyone was asking.

"Excuse me, who are you?" he asked.

"Rubeus Hagrid, Keeper of Keys an Grounds at Hogwarts. Now I expect you two would know all about Hogwarts by now."

"No, we don't." the twins said together.

Hagrid stared at them, concerned. "You don'? Blimey, did either of you ever wonder where yer Mum and Dad learned it all?"

"Learn what?" Selena asked.

Hagrid looked shocked. Selena looked at the giant in fear. "Sorry," she said quickly, afraid she had offended him.

"It's not you that should be sorry, it's them!" Hagrid snapped, pointing a finger that the Dursley's.

"What are you talking about?"

"Now wait jus a minute!" Hagrid got up from the sofa and marched up to the Dursley's with a look of madness in his eyes.

"You mean to tell me that these two," he pointed a finger back at the twins. "Know nothing about anything?!"

"Know what?!" The twins demanded.

"You're a witch and wizard." said Hagrid.

The twin's jaws dropped in shock as silence filled the room. The only sound that could be heard was the sound of waves crashing against the rocks.

"We're what?"

"A Witch an Wizard, an thumpin good uns too."

"N-no, we can be a witch and wizard, we're just normal children." Harry said with Selena nodding beside him.

"Well, _just normal children_ ," Hagrid chuckled.

"Did either of you make anything happen? Ye know, things ye couldn't explain?"

Harry and Selena looked at each other shocked. _"The python at the zoo!"_ Selena said through her mind.

"Y-yes, we have." Selena said.

"What's this Hogwarts place?" she asked, confused.

"On'y the finest school of magic in the world!" Hagrid explained in a nutshell, before turning back to the Dursley's. "And you nev'r told 'em about it?!"

"Of course, we didn't tell them." Uncle Vernon snapped back.

Harry and Selena glared at their Aunt and Uncle in an outrage. "You knew! Both of you knew all along!"

"Of course, we knew." Aunt Petunia hissed. "My _perfect_ sister being who she was. My mother and father were so proud. I was the only one who saw her for what she was, _a freak_. It was always, Lily this and Lily that. Then she got her letter and went off to that school where she met your Father and they got married and had the two of you. I just knew you'd both be just as, abnormal. Then she went and got herself blown up and we ended up with you."

Selena went chalk-white. "Blown up?"

"You said that they died in a car crash!" Harry snapped.

"CAR CRASH! HOW COULD A CAR CRASH KILL LILY AN JAMES POTTER? IT'S AN OUTRAGE! A SCANDAL!" Hagrid roared in a fury.

"They will not be going!" Uncle Vernon hissed.

"An how's a great Muggle like you gonna stop them?" Hagrid mocked.

"Muggle?" Harry asked.

"What's a Muggle?" Selena questioned.

"Non-Magic folk," Hagrid explained, before continuing his rant.

"These children have had their names down since you were born. They are off to the finest school of Witchcraft and Wizardry an they'll be under the protection of the greatest wizard in history, Albus Dumbledore."

"I'll not pay to have some crack-pot old fool teaching them magic tricks!" Uncle Vernon shouted.

Hagrid pulled out his umbrella pointing it dangerously at the Dursley's.

"NEVER. INSULT. ALBUS. DUMBLEDORE. IN. FRONT. OF. ME!" he aimed the umbrella at Dudley and a blast went off.

Suddenly, Dudley was dancing on the spot, clutching his fat bottom, howling in pain.

As he whirled around, Selena and Harry saw a curly pigs tail sticking out of his pyjama bottoms. Aunt Petunia and Uncle Vernon screamed, taking Dudley into the next room.

Uncle Vernon shot Hagrid a look of terror before disappearing into the room. Hagrid turned to the twins, who were laughing like mad. "Better not mention that to anyone. I'm not really supposed to use magic. Now, I think the two of you have waited long enough for these," he pulled out two of the letters and handed them to the twins.

Harry and Selena opened them up, excitedly:

 _Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry_

 _Headmaster: Albus Dumbledore (Order of Merlin, First Class, Grand Sorc, Chf. Warlock, Supreme Mugwump, International Confed. of Wizards)_

 _Dear Selena Potter,_

 _We are pleased to inform you that you have been accepted at Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry. Please find enclosed a list of all necessary books and equipment. Term begins on September 1st. We await your owl by no later than July 31st._

 _Yours sincerely,_

 _Minerva McGonagall,_

 _Deputy Headmistress_

Harry's was the same but addressed to him. "What does it mean by 'we await your owl'?" Selena asked.

"I'll explain later," Hagrid said, pulling the door off the hinges again. "You two coming? Unless you want to stay."

Selena and Harry looked at each other, grinning wildly.

* * *

The next morning, they were all in London. Harry and Selena were looking over their letters. "It says that we need: one standard sized cauldron; pewter, one wand, Standard Book of Spells Grade One and students may bring; an owl, a cat or a toad." Harry read out.

Selena stared in shock. "Hagrid, can we really buy all this in London?" Selena asked.

Hagrid smiled mysteriously. "If ye know where to look. There we are, The Leaky Cauldron." Hagrid said, pointing to a grubby looking pub.

But what surprised the twins the most was the fact that people kept walking past, not giving it a second glance. Then it occurred to the twins that only they and Hagrid could see it. They walked through the door and Selena clung tightly to her brother's hand. The bartender seemed to recognise Hagrid as he asked.

"Ahh Hagrid, the usual?"

"No thanks Tom, I'm on Hogwarts Business. Helping young Harry and Selena with their school stuff." He said, ruffling the twin's hair.

Tom, the bartender stared in wonder at the twins. "Bless my soul, it's the Potter Twins." As he said that all the talk and card games ended as almost everyone in the pub turned around at stared at the twins.

A couple people even got out of their chairs and ran to greet the twins. Harry and Selena soon found themselves shaking hands with almost everyone in the pub, even Tom came out from behind the counter to shake their hands.

"Welcome back Potters, welcome back,"

"Doris Crockford, Miss Potter I can't believe I'm meeting you at last."

"Harry and Selena, it's such an honour to finally meet you both."

A tall thin man in a purple turban approached them. "H-Harry and S-S-Selena, I c-can't t-t-tell you how p-p-pleased I am t-too m-m-meet you t-two."

"Hello Professor, didn't see you there," Hagrid greeted. "Harry and Selena, this here is Professor Quirrell, he'll be one of your teachers at Hogwarts."

"Oh," Selena said, smiling.

"Nice to meet you," Harry said, shaking his hand.

"What subject do you teach?" Selena asked, doing the same thing as Harry.

"D-Defence A-Against T-T-The D-Dark A-Arts."

To Harry and Selena, it seemed like the poor man was scared of his own subject. "I-I'll b-be s-s-s-seeing y-y-you at H-Hogwarts t-t-then," he stammered.

Hagrid chuckled. "Well, later Professor, we best be off. Got lots ta do." Hagrid said, dragging the twins into the back.

Once they were out back, Selena freaked out. "What was all that about?!"

"Selena's right, what's with all those people back there and how do they know our names?" Harry agreed.

"Because the two of ye are famous."

"Famous for what?" Selena questioned. She and Harry had never done anything worth of fame. They hadn't written any music or were in the acting business. "I can't tell ye yet."

"Hagrid, we have a right to know!" Selena argued.

Hagrid ignored her and tapped a couple bricks on the wall. The twins gasped as the wall began to open, revealing an alleyway lined with shops, restaurants, pubs and other things. "Harry, Selena, welcome to Diagon Alley."

Harry and Selena gapped at all the beautiful magical shops, along with people dressed in robes and pointy hats, carrying wands up their sleeves or in pockets.

The happy moment was soon ended when Harry realised they had no money to buy the things they needed. "Hagrid, we have no money,"

Selena glared at her brother, which was something she rarely did. "Thanks for ruining my happiness, Harry."

"Calm down you two, there's your money up ahead," Hagrid said, pointing to an ivory white building. "Gringotts Wizard Bank, safest place on earth. Except perhaps Hogwarts." He commented.

As they stepped into the building, the twins immediately took notice of the bank employees. They were short, wrinkly and had pointy noses and ears. Selena whimpered as one particularly mean looking one glared at her. "Hagrid," Harry stammered, feeling his sister take his hand again. "What are these things?"

"They're Goblins, tricky little creatures but not the friendliest. Better stay close you two."

"But I thought Goblins were make-believe." Selena quivered as they approached a free desk and Hagrid spoke to the goblin sitting at the desk, counting small gold coins.

"Mr Harry Potter and Miss Selena Potter wish to make a withdrawal." explained Hagrid. The Goblin stared the twins down. "And do Mr and Miss Potter have their key?" he questioned, almost intimidatingly.

"I've got here somewhere – ah, there's the little devil," Hagrid said, pulling out a golden key, giving it to the Goblin. "Oh, and there's one more thing," he pulled out an envelope. "Professor Dumbledore gave me this, it's about the You-Know-What in Vault 713."

The Goblin took the envelope, opened it and read the letter. Selena looked up at Hagrid. "What's that all about?"

"Can't tell ye, top secret Hogwarts business." He replied.

The goblin appeared satisfied by the letter and handed it back to Hagrid. "Very well, I'll send someone to take you both vaults. Griphook!"

A short, scruffy looking goblin approached them, holding a lantern. "Please escort these people to their Vaults."

"Vault 787," Griphook announced. Selena and Harry got off the cart that had taken them to the vault. It felt like they had been on the fastest roller coaster in the world.

Hagrid himself was looking a little ill. "Key please," Griphook asked.

Hagrid handed him the key. Griphook then lead them over to a large vault door with the numbers 787 imprinted into the door. Griphook slid the key into the lock, the lock clicked and the door swung open.

Inside the vault was a huge pile of gold, silver and bronze coins. "The gold ones are Galleons; the silver ones are Sickles and the little bronze ones are Knuts. 17 Sickles to a Galleon and 29 Knuts to a Sickle. It's easy enough." Hagrid said, scooping some of the coins into a little pouch.

"That should be enough, come on. There's still one more vault we need to visit." Hagrid said, getting back into the cart.

The twins sat down beside him and Griphook up front. "Can't ye go any slower," Hagrid pleaded.

"One speed only!" Griphook said as the cart took off. Selena and Harry whirled their heads around seeing a burst of flames from another corner. Hagrid mentioned to them about there being dragons kept down there to guard the vaults, but they never got a good look at what it was. He also mentioned that he'd always wanted a dragon. "Vault 713," he announced, five minutes later.

They all got back out and Griphook slid one, long, bony finger down the length of the door. "That's powerful magic that is, on'y a Gringotts goblin can open that. If you attempted, you'd be sucked in forever." Hagrid explained. Selena gulped.

Harry decided to ask Griphook a question. "How often do you check if anyone's broken in?"

"Once every ten years!"

"Ten years?" Selena gasped.

"Like your friend mentioned earlier, little girl, you'd be mad trying to rob this place." Griphook sneered.

The door opened and both twins expected it to contain a large pile of jewels or some mysterious golden object, but instead, sitting alone in the vault was a tiny, grubby package.

Hagrid was quick to swoop in and snatch it up, stuffing into one of his coat pockets. "Best if neither of you mention this to anyone, top secret this is. Now, we best get your school things sorted."

Once they were back out into Diagon Alley, their pockets rattling with money they stopped in front of a robe shop. "Can I go in Hagrid, please?" Selena pleaded.

"Alright, Harry and I will go collect your books and cauldrons. Then we'll go look at wands, alright?"

"Sounds like a plan, see you Harry." Selena said, hugging her brother.

* * *

Uncertainly, she walked into the shop. She didn't have to look around for long when a kind looking woman approached her. "Hello dear, Hogwarts too?"

Selena nodded.

"Right this way dearie, another boy is being fitted as we speak."

The woman led Selena behind a curtain where a blonde boy around the same age as her, was being fitted. "Hello," he said, making conversation. "Hogwarts too?"

Selena nodded.

"Father's next door buying books and my mother's up the street looking at Potion ingredients. Then we're going to meet up later and get my wand. Maybe I'll drag them off to look at brooms. It's stupid that first years aren't allowed to bring their own broom,"

Selena stared at him for a moment, then she remembered that witches were supposed to ride on broomsticks. That sounded so cool. Selena also continued to stare at the boy. He reminded her so much of herself and he was kind of cute. "Do you have your own broom?" he asked.

Selena shook her head.

"Play Quidditch at all?"

"No,"

"I do, Father says it's a crime if I'm not picked for the team. I already know what house I'm going to be in, Slytherin, all my family's been. Imagine if I get put into Hufflepuff, I'd think I'd leave."

"I'm sorry, I didn't quite catch your name?" Selena asked politely.

"Oh, where are my manners, I'm Draco."

"Selena,"

"That's a very pretty name,"

"Thanks, it means 'Moonlight'"

"Good Lord, look at that man!" Draco cried, his mouth agape. Selena turned her head and saw Harry and Hagrid in the window, holding ice creams and a pile of books.

"Oh, that's Hagrid and that boy with him is my twin brother." Selena explained.

"Oh, I've heard of this Hagrid, he's a sort of servant, isn't he?"

"He's the gamekeeper,"

"Father says he lives in this little hut on the school grounds, then he gets drunk, tries to do magic and ends up setting fire to his bed."

Selena frowned. "I think he's brilliant,"

"Why is he with you and your brother, Selena. Where are your parents?"

Selena hung her head, sadly. "They both died when I was a baby."

"I'm sorry, they were _our_ kind at least?"

"If you mean they were a witch and wizard, then yes. I actually didn't learn I was a witch until last night."

"Why?"

"I was raised by these despicable Muggles, my Aunt and Uncle on my mother's side. Awful, abusive lot they are."

"You were raised by Muggles, that's horrible."

"My Aunt and Uncle are, but not all Muggles are bad. They may lack magic, but they make up for it with creativity in things like music. You should listen to some of it." Selena said.

Draco chuckled. "You're a music fan then. I think my Father will kill me if I listened to Muggle Music. Say, what's your surname, you look kind of familiar."

"That's it," Madame Malkin chimed. "You're all done dear,"

"Well, I'll see you at Hogwarts."

"Bye then," Selena said, waving. Selena then left the shop with two sets of uniform robes for herself and Harry and possibly a new friend.

"Hello sis, who was that you were talking to?" Harry asked, handing her an ice cream cone (Strawberry and chocolate swirl, her favourite).

"Just making a new friend," she said, licking her ice cream.

Harry got raspberry and chocolate with chopped nuts. They stopped at more shops to collect things like Potion ingredients, cauldrons and a few other trinkets. Harry checked over the list to make sure they got everything.

"All we need is a wand," he said.

"A wand, well you'd better head off to Ollivanders now then, best place for finding a wand." Hagrid said, pointing in the direction of a shop that had the text 'Ollivanders: Makers of Fine Wands since 382 B.C.' written in gold paint.

"Why don' you an' Selena run along an' wait, I won't be long."

Harry started dragging Selena by the arm into the shop. The shop was strangely empty of customers. It was dark, musty and there were stacks of thin cardboard boxes behind the counter.

"H-Hello," Selena stammered.

"Is anyone there?" Harry continued.

An old man with silvery blue eyes emerged from behind a stack of boxes. He grinned when he saw the twins. "I wondered when I would be seeing the two of you, Mr and Miss Potter. You look so much like your parents, especially you Selena. I nearly mistook you for your mother Lily."

The man who must have been Ollivander said, as he reached for two boxes. "You look exactly like her."

He opened up the boxes and handed each twin a wand. "Selena, give yours a try,"

Not sure what to do, Selena flicked her wand and an entire stack of boxes tipped over. "I-I'm so sorry," she apologised profusely.

"Not the first time that's happened dear, don't worry." Ollivander assured her.

"Harry, give yours a wave." Harry jumped but copied his sisters move. Instead, a lamp shattered to pieces.

"No, no and definitely not." Ollivander uttered, going back behind a stack of boxes for another wand.

There was a pause and they heard Ollivander murmur: "I wonder," before he re-emerged from behind the boxes. He opened up the boxes and handed the wands to the twins.

Selena and Harry both expected something else to break, but instead sparks flew out of both wands and a warm feeling overcame the twins when the sparks joined together.

Ollivander's blue eyes twinkled creepily. "Curious," he murmured under his breath. "Very curious,"

"Sorry," Harry started. "But what's curious?"

Ollivander took the wands back and packed them back in their boxes, which Selena paid for with five Galleons each. "I remember every wand I've sold Mr Potter, including your parent's wands. Both your wand and your sisters are made from the same kind of wood; holly, but from different trees. No two Ollivander wands are exactly the same, but they can however be similar, such as the case for your wands."

"Then what's curious?" Selena asked, taking an interest in the subject.

Ollivander heisted for a moment and said: "Every wand has a magical core; unicorn hair, dragon heartstring or phoenix feather, just to name a few. Your wands have Phoenix feathers. But this particular Phoenix gave three feathers away, just three. Two of these feathers reside in your wands. It is curious how you two are destined for these wands, when their brother… _gave you those scars_." He finished, pointing at the twin's foreheads.

Harry and Selena paled.

"Mr Ollivander, who owned that wand?" Selena asked.

Ollivander flinched slightly. "Ah Selena, we dare not speak his name. The both of you must remember this, the wand chooses the witch or wizard, though it is not always clear why. But I think it is clear that we can expect great things from the two of you. After all, He-Who-Must-Not-Be-Named did great things, terrible yes, but great."

The twins were broken out of the conversation when they heard a familiar voice calling them from the window. They spun around and saw Hagrid holding two cages, each containing an owl, one snowy and one a great horned owl. "Happy Birthday!" he cried.

Later that day, they had returned to the Leaky Cauldron for a bite to eat. Harry and Selena couldn't shake off what Ollivander had told them back in the wand shop. Their wand's brother gave them their scars? What did that mean? They had to know.

 _"Hagrid must know something, you saw him earlier."_ Selena said through her mind.

Harry replied with: _"I know what you mean Lena, maybe we should ask."_

"You alright there you two, you seem rather quiet." Hagrid asked them, concerned.

Harry spoke up first. "He killed our parents, didn't he? The one who gave Selena and I our scars."

Hagrid sighed heavily.

"You know Hagrid, we know you know." Selena urged.

"Alright but yer need to remember this you two. Not all wizards and witches are good. A few years ago, there was a wizard who went as bad as yer could go and his name was V-" he trailed off as he visibly shuddered.

"Maybe you could write it down?" Selena suggested.

"Nah, I can' spell it. Alright, _Voldemort_."

"Voldemort?!" The twins nearly shouted.

"Shh!" Hagrid hissed and began to tell a tale, the fire in the fireplace flickered in the background.

"It was dark times kids, dark times. Voldemort started gathering followers, brought em o'er to the Dark Side. Those who refused, ended up dead. Your parents fought bravely to protect you both, but no one lived once _He_ decided to kill them," Hagrid explained with a hint of sadness. "No one, not one, except you two."

The twins gulped in horror.

" _Us_! Voldemort tried to kill, _us_?" They murmured.

Hagrid nodded. "Those aren't any normal cuts you have on your foreheads. No, those are what you get when a powerful, evil curse touches you."

"What happened to Vol-sorry, You-Know-Who?" Selena asked.

Hagrid shrugged. "Some say he died, codswallop in my opinion, don' think he had any human left in him to die. No, I reckon he's still out there somewhere, too weak to carry on. But something about the two of you stopped You-Know-You that night he murdered your parents. That's why the two of you are famous. That's why every little boy an' girl in our world knows your names. You are The-Twins-Who-Lived."


	5. Platform 9 34

The last month with the Dursley's was not fun. Now that the cat was out of the bag, neither Aunt Petunia or Uncle Vernon spoke a word about them. Dudley would scream and run out of the room whenever Harry or Selena entered the room.

Selena tried to make it seem funny and often joked about it with Harry saying: "Look on the bright side, at least we're giving him the motivation he needs to exercise."

Most of the time, the twins hung out in their room, reading through their new school books and bonding with their new pets. Harry and Selena decided to name their owls; Hedwig and Elvis. Most nights the window would be left open so both owls could be let out to go flying and hunting. It was a relief that Aunt Petunia didn't come in to snoop anymore as Hedwig and Elvis kept bringing back dead mice.

Eventually September 1strolled around, they were quick to figure out they had no idea how they were going to get to the train station that Hagrid explained they need to be at by 11 o'clock AM. Before they parted ways with Hagrid that day at Diagon Alley, he had given them a train ticket that was labelled for Platform 9 ¾, wherever that was. The next thing they realised was how they were going to get to Kings Cross on time.

The night before term started, Harry and Selena had a talk. "So, any ideas on how we can get to Kings Cross Station on time?" Harry asked from under the doona and sheets. "I doubt Uncle Vernon or Aunt Petunia would take us."

"Maybe if we sneak out before dawn we could walk there or catch public transport." Selena suggested.

Harry rolled over in his bed so he was facing her. "There's no way we can walk that far and arrive on time, and what public transport is going to let two eleven-year-old kids with owls on board?"

Harry explained the logical side of things. Selena sighed, laying her head on the pillow. "Guess we've got some bribing to do tomorrow. Goodnight Harry,"

"Goodnight Selena,"

* * *

"All we're asking is for a lift to Kings Cross!" Harry argued.

"Get away from me, boy." Uncle Vernon grunted, half-walking, half-running away from his niece and nephew.

"But Uncle Vernon, we have to be there by eleven. Please can you take us to the train station?"

"No!"

Selena and Harry looked at each other. This wasn't going as they had planned. _"We've got to do something, it's almost 9AM."_ Selena said to Harry.

 _"I'm open for suggestions, any ideas?"_

Selena thought for a bit and brightened as the perfect plan came to her head. "But if you don't take us to the train station, you'll be stuck with us for a year. Think about it, an entire year without Harry and I, we won't even come back for Christmas." she said with a grin.

Uncle Vernon paused, sighed and Selena could tell he was convinced. "Alright, fine…I'll give you and your brother a ride to Kings Cross, just a drop off, then you're on your own, is that clear?"

"Clear," the twins said.

The ride to the station was like an interrogation. No one said a word and the only noise was from the owls, communicating with each other in hoots and screeches. When the car pulled up in the car park of Kings Cross, Uncle Vernon was all too relieved to get rid of the twins.

Once they got their luggage out of the car and onto a trolley each, Uncle Vernon had driven off without a goodbye. Neither of the twins were surprised.

"Come on, let's find our Platform." Selena said, rolling her trolley into the station. The twins walked around looking for the Platform 9 ¾. They had an idea that it might be somewhere between Platforms 9 and 10, however when they found the latter, there was no Platform 9 ¾ in sight.

"Crap," Selena swore under her breath. "I don't think it's been built yet."

"Maybe we should ask a conductor or something?" Harry suggested.

"Harry a highly doubt a normal looking conductor is going to know about a wizard train platform?"

"Okay, well. What else have we got?"

"I don't know, but I don't think Hagrid would lie about the Platform, would he?"

"I suppose not,"

"And there's bound to be someone else looking for the same Platform, only problem is we can't tell anymore who's a Muggle and who has magic."

"We are so screwed right now," Harry muttered.

"…packed with Muggles of course, hurry up now!" chimed a nearby voice.

Selena looked up and saw a large family of red-heads marching in between Platforms 9 and 10.

"Harry, that lady over there just mentioned Muggles!" Selena cried, excitedly.

Harry hadn't heard the lady but Selena was already ahead of him.

"Lena!" he hissed.

"Excuse me, ma'am?" Selena called out to the woman. The woman turned and smiled when she saw the girl.

"Yes dear, how can I help you?"

"My brother and I were wondering how t-to, well…"

"How to get onto the Platform?" The woman answered with a kind smile.

"Yes, ma'am," Harry said when he caught up.

In total, Selena counted about four boys and one girl. Two of the boys appeared to be twins themselves. All of them had flaming red hair and freckles. Selena also noted that the girl, who looked like the youngest wasn't pushing a trolley.

"Not to worry dears, it's Ronald's first time at Hogwarts too."

A young boy around the same age as them, waved shyly. "Now all you have to do, is run straight at the wall between Platform 9 and 10."

This surprised Selena and Harry, as they stared at the wall that looked solid and hard. "Okay," Selena gulped. "Thank you,"

Selena looked over at Harry and both shared the same thoughts. _"I'm right behind you,"_

They started running straight at the wall. Selena closed her eyes bracing herself for the crash, but…there was no crash. Her legs continued to run and when she opened her eyes, she was standing on a different platform, in front of a scarlet engine that read; Hogwarts Express; on the front. All around them were students saying goodbye to their parents and hoisting their luggage onto the train.

Harry came out from behind her and the twins gawked in shock. "We've done it!" Selena squealed, hugging Harry around the neck.

"Lena, don't tell me your excited for school." Harry teased.

"We're going to a school for magic, Harry. But if I get another science lesson I'm gonna kill myself."

"Come on Selena, we're going to a school or magic, I doubt there's going to be any science involved. Let's just get our stuff on board."

The Platform was astounding to say the least. The first few carriages were already packed with students, some hanging out of the window to talk to their families, some fighting over seats. The twins pushed their carts off down the platform in search of an empty seat.

They passed a round-faced boy who was saying, "Gran, I've lost my toad again."

"Oh, Neville," Harry heard the old woman sigh. A boy with dreadlocks was surrounded by a small crowd.

"Give us a look, Lee, go on." The boy lifted the of a box in his arms, and the people around him shrieked and yelled as something inside poked out a long, hairy leg. They pressed on through the crowd until they found the storage compartment down the back of the train.

They put Hedwig and Elvis inside first and then started to shift and heave their heavy trunks on board. Even after they worked together to lift the trunks up the steps, they could only raise one end and twice it accidently got dropped painfully onto Harry's foot. "Want a hand?"

It was one of the red-haired twins they'd followed through the barrier. "Yes, please," Harry panted.

Selena nodding instead of speaking, due to being out of breath. "Oi, Fred! C'mere and help!"

With the twins' help, both Harry and Selena's trunks were at last tucked away in a corner of the compartment.

"Thanks," said Harry, pushing his sweaty hair out of his eyes.

"Greatly appreciated." Selena added, politely as her wavy hair moved away from her forehead.

"What are those?" said one of the twins suddenly, pointing at the twins' lightning scars.

"Blimey," said the other twin. "Are you -?"

"They are," said the first twin. "Aren't you?" he added to the twins.

"What?" said Selena.

"Harry Potter and Selena Potter." chorused the twins.

"Oh, them," said Harry. "I mean, yes, we are."

The two boys gawked at them, and both Harry and Selena felt themselves becoming red. Then, to their relief, a voice came floating in through the crowded platform. "Fred, George? Are you there?"

"Coming, Mum." With a last look at Harry and Selena, the twins hopped off the train. Harry and Selena could faintly hear what was going on outside.

"Have either of you seen Percy?" said the red-haired woman.

"He's coming now." The oldest red-haired boy came striding into view. He was already changed into his billowing black Hogwarts robes, and both twins acknowledged a shiny silver badged on his chest with the letter P on it.

"Can't stay long, Mother," he said. "I'm up front, the prefects have got two compartments to themselves-"

"Oh, are you a prefect, Percy?' said one of the twins, with an air of great surprise. "You should have said something, we had no idea."

"Hang on, I think I remember him saying something about it," said the other twin. "Once-"

"Or twice-"

"A minute-"

"All summer-"

"Oh, shut up," said Percy the Prefect.

"How come Percy gets new robes, anyway?" said one of the twins.

"Because he's a prefect," said their mother fondly. "All right, dear, well, have a good term – send me an owl when you get there." She kissed Percy on the cheek and he left.

Then she turned to the twins. "Now, you two – this year, you behave yourselves. If I get one more owl telling you've – blown up a toilet or-"

"Blown up a toilet? We've never blown up a toilet."

"Great idea though, thanks, Mum."

"It's not funny. And look after Ron."

"Don't worry, ickle Ronniekins is safe with us."

"Shut up!" said Ron. He was almost as tall as the twins already.

"Hey, Mum, guess what? Guess who we just met on the train?" The twins leaned back quickly so they couldn't see them peeking. "You know that black-haired boy and that red-haired girl with the green ribbon who were near us in the station? Know who they are?"

"Who?"

"Harry Potter and Selena Potter!"

Harry heard the little girl's voice. "Oh, Mum, can I go on the train and see them, Mum, please…"

"No, Ginny, the poor children aren't something you goggle at in a zoo. Was it really them, Fred? How do you know?"

"Asked them. Saw their scars. They're really there – like lightening."

"Poor dears – no wonder they were alone, I wondered. Selena was ever so polite when she asked how to get onto the platform."

"Never mind that, do you think they remember what You-Know-Who looks like?"

Their mother suddenly became very stern. "I forbid you to ask either of them, Fred. No, don't you dare. As though they need reminding of that on their first day at school."

"All right, keep your hair on." Harry and Selena didn't hear anything else from the conversation as a whistle sounded and the train began to move.

Harry and Selena quickly realised that they were one of the later people to arrive as there were virtually no vacancies in the compartments throughout the train. However, to their luck, they ended up finding one empty compartment toward the back of the train. It was a good thing too, as the train started to pick up speed, leaving the station behind.

Not long after they took their seats, the youngest red-haired boy was looking in with a hopeful glance.

"Hello," he said. "I was wondering if I could sit with you…everywhere else is full."

"No problem," Selena said cheerfully. The boy walked over and sat in the seat opposite the twins.

"Nice to meet you, I'm Ron Weasley, by the way."

"Nice to meet you too Ron," Selena said. "I'm Selena,"

"And I'm Harry, her twin brother." Harry said.

Ron's mouth dropped, and the twins realized that they didn't have to tell Ron their last names has he immediately recognized them. He looked from both Harry to Selena in complete bewilderment.

"You're _the_ Potter Twins," Ron said with his face going a little red. "I heard that you two were coming this year. Do you really have the…er…scars?" he asked, his eyes scanning the twin's foreheads.

Both Harry and Selena pushed aside the hair that covered the scars and Ron's face lightened up when he saw them.

"Wicked," he uttered.

Ron talked with the twins for a while as the train continued its journey to Hogwarts. They learned a lot about his family and some new things about Hogwarts – including what Houses and Quidditch were. There was a knock on the compartment door and there stood a plump woman pushing a trolley of sweets. "Anything off the trolley dears?"

"No thanks," Ron mumbled, holding up two lumpy sandwiches wrapped in plastic. "I'm all set."

Harry and Selena however, hadn't had any breakfast and were up and ready with pockets rattling with wizard money and they were ready to buy as many Mars Bars as they could carry. But the woman didn't have Mars Bars. What she did have was Bertie Botts Every Flavour Beans, Drooples Best Blowing Gum, Chocolate Frogs, Cauldron Cakes, Liquorice Wands, Pumpkin Pasties, and lots of strange and unusual sweets that Harry and Selena had never heard off.

Not wanting to miss out on anything and maybe wanting to try these new sweets, they got something of everything and paid the woman with seven Galleons and three Sickles. "Hungry, are you?" Ron uttered.

"Starving!" Harry cried, setting the pile of sugar on the empty seat.

"You have no idea, if our cousin Dudley was here, all of this would be gone before we get to Hogwarts." Selena giggled, trying to decide on what to try first. "Come on Ron, have some," she offered.

* * *

Pretty soon, they were all eating through different types of wizard candy. Selena noticed the sandwiches that Ron had bought with him were lying abandoned in the corner. "What's in those?"

"Corned beef," Ron said with disgust. "Mum made them, she always forgets I don't like corned beef."

"I do, I'll trade you." Selena offered, holding out a Cauldron Cake.

"You don't want that stuff, it's all dry."

"Believe me, I've had worse. I've had enough sugar already." Selena continued. She had already eaten two Cauldron Cakes, a Pumpkin Pasty and several smaller sweets that looked like gummy dragons. "Fine, knock yourself out." Ron said, not caring as he traded the healthy option for the unhealthy.

Harry brought out a box of Bertie Botts Every Flavour Beans, Ron gave him a nervous look. "You wanna be careful with those," he warned.

"Why?" Selena asked after taking a bite of a sandwich. It wasn't too bad actually, a little dry, but she didn't care.

"When they say every flavour, they mean business. I mean, you can get all the normal flavours like strawberry, chocolate and vanilla, but then there's also spinach, liver and tripe. My brother George swears he had a bogey flavoured one once."

"Gross," Selena uttered.

"Come on Selena, just try a couple." Harry convinced.

They all had good fun with Every Flavour Beans. Harry got toast, coconut, grass, coffee and baked beans. Selena got peach, dog food, rotten eggs, blueberry, mouldy cheese and even tried her luck a bright red one, thinking it was cherry, but it turned out to be blood.

"Not fair," she uttered to Harry, as she spat out the Blood flavoured one. "You got all the delicious ones and I got the gross stuff." she groaned in disgust. "Ugh, it just stays there, it's so disgusting!" she whined, picking at her teeth.

"It's not my fault." Harry protested, while laughing.

Selena glared at her twin, reaching for a Chocolate Frog. "I need to rinse my mouth with something other than those beans." She opened it up and jumped as the Chocolate Frog moved and leapt from the packet onto the glass, startling everyone in the compartment.

The chocolate frog climbed up the window glass and leapt from the top part of the window, which was opened. Ron shook his head. "Don't worry about it Selena, besides it's the card you want, I've got about 500 myself."

"Card?" Selena and Harry asked at the same time.

"Oh right, Chocolate Frogs have cards in them, you know to collect. They're pictures of famous witches and wizards, but I haven't got Merlin or Circe."

Selena picked up the card and flipped it over, showing a picture of an old wizard with a long silver beard. The name plague above read: Albus Dumbledore. "I've got Dumbledore!" Selena chimed.

"I've got about six of him." Ron said.

"That's so cool, the pictures moving!" Harry cried.

Selena flipped the card over and saw a biography printed on the back. When she flipped it over again, the man in the picture was gone.

"He's gone!" the twins cried, startled.

"Well you can't expect him to hang around all day, can you?"

"No…I suppose not…"

They were interrupted by the sound of something snoring in Ron's pocket. A worm-like tail curled out of said pocket. "What the hell is in your pocket Ron?!" Selena shrieked in surprise.

Ron snorted and pulled out a fat, grey rat, lightly snoring. "It's just my rat Scabbers, useless, isn't he?" Selena raised an eyebrow in confusion.

"But I thought the letter said that we're only allowed to bring an owl, cat or toad. How did you get to bring a rat?"

"Scabbers used to belong to my brother Percy, until my parents gave him an owl for becoming a Prefect. But that's the thing when you have five older brothers. Bill and Charlie have already left. Bill's in Egypt working for Gringotts and Charlie's over in Romania studying dragons."

"Working with dragons? That doesn't exactly sound like the easiest job in the world." Selena uttered.

Ron chuckled. "You're right about that, the way Charlie goes on about it, you'd think it was easier than tying your shoelaces."

Scabbers continued to snore like a mini foghorn. Ron frowned in disgust. "Pathetic, he hardly ever wakes up. My brother Fred gave me a spell to turn him yellow, wanna see?"

Selena and Harry both shrugged. "Sure," Harry said. Ron pulled out his wand, which looked like a hand-me-down. Just as he started waving his wand, the compartment door opened, revealing a girl with bushy, brown hair and hazel eyes, already wearing her Hogwarts Robes.

"Has anyone seen a toad, a boy named Neville's lost one."

All three heads shook.

The girl then noticed Ron, holding his wand.

"Oh, are you doing magic? Let's see then," Ron cleared his throat and chanted the 'spell'.

 _Sunny shine daisies,_

 _Butter mellow,_

 _Turn this stupid, fat, rat yellow,_

It didn't so much as tint a whisker as the girl smirked at Ron. "Are you sure that's a real spell? Well, it's not very good, is it? I've only tried out a few simple spells, and they all worked perfectly for me. Which is quite a surprise, no one in my family's magic at all."

Selena raised her hand to catch the girl's attention. "I'm sorry, but I don't think you've told us your name yet."

"Oh, right. I'm Hermione Granger."

"Ron Weasley," Ron said, with his mouth full of Pumpkin Pasty.

"Pleasure." Hermione said in disgust.

Selena waved shyly. "I'm Selena Potter,"

"And I'm Harry Potter,"

Hermione's eyes widened. "You're the Potter Twins! I've read all about the two of you!"

Selena looked up at her in surprise.

"You have?" she asked. "Of course, don't you know. You're in all these different books." The twins looked at each other, then turned back to Hermione. "No, we didn't." Harry said, shaking his head. Selena shook hers too.

"Well I better go now, I just spoke with the driver and he say's we're almost there, so you three better get into your Hogwarts Robes."

Hermione turned back to Ron, giving him a stern look. "You've got dirt, on your nose by the way. Right here," she finished, pointing to the bridge of her own nose.

Ron gave a snort and hastily rubbed at the dark patch on his nose. "Don't let it bother you Ron," Selena said, sympathetically.

The compartment doors opened again and there stood three boys, all wearing their Hogwarts robes. Selena immediately recognised one of the boys as Draco. "Is it true what people are saying on the train? The Potter Twins are coming to Hogwarts." He said, standing between the other two boys who seemed to act like bodyguards.

Draco got a better look and saw Selena sitting next to her brother. "Oh, I remember you from Diagon Alley – what was your name? Selena, wasn't it?"

Selena nodded. "That's right, and this is Harry, my brother." She said, introducing Harry for him.

Draco's eyes widened. "I thought you looked familiar back in the shop! You're Selena Potter, and that means you," he said, turning to Harry. "are Harry Potter."

Selena's eyes fell upon the two other boys standing either side of Draco. She frowned slightly, they reminded her of Dudley's gang.

Harry and Ron just looked at Draco confused. "Who are you?" Harry asked.

"Oh, where are my manners, this is Crabbe and Goyle. I'm Malfoy, Draco Malfoy."

Ron snickered a little bit and Selena glared at him. "Ron!" she scolded.

Draco glared as well. "Think my name's funny, do you? No need to ask who you are; red hair, second-hand everything. You must be a Weasley. Father told me all about the Weasley's. They all have red hair, freckles and more children than they can afford."

"What's that supposed to mean?" Selena demanded, growing increasing angry at Draco.

He seemed so different back in the shop and she prayed that boy she met in Diagon Alley was the real Draco.

Draco smirked at the twins. "You'll soon realise Potters, that some wizarding families are better than the others. You don't want to go making friends with the wrong sort," he added, flashing Ron a dirty look.

"I can help you with that." He said, holding out his hand for Harry. Harry looked at his hand, then at Draco himself.

"I think," he snarled. "I can tell the wrong sort for myself thanks."

Selena gawked at Harry in shock. Malfoy sneered at him, "Your loss, Potter. I'd watch it if I were you. You may realize this fact too late, Potter, but this choice of yours has made you an idiot."

Finally, Selena had had enough, "Hey!" she snapped as she jolted to her feet and marched over to Malfoy. He was a head taller than her, but she glared at him dead in the eyes.

Harry and Ron laughed at her sudden attitude. "Nobody," she whispered dangerously. "and I mean nobody talks to my brother like that. Talk to him like that again and I'll throw you off the train."

"Aww, how cute. Lil Miss Potter is sticking up for her brother." Goyle sneered.

"I warned you, I didn't get this scar because of a small cut." She snarled, pushing aside her bangs, revealing the lightening shaped scar.

Goyle shut himself up.

Draco sneered at the red-haired girl, but deep down, he was impressed. Not many girls had stood up to him in the past.

"You may be new to the wizarding world Selena, but you must learn to never, ever touch a Malfoy. I'll see you at school then, Moonlight." He finished with a wink.

Selena just stood there, completely bewildered at Draco's reaction. First, he threatens her and then he practically flirts with her. Not knowing what else to do she sat back down next to Harry. Ron was staring at her in surprise. "That was bloody brilliant, you owned him Selena!"

"I've never seen you act like that before Selena," Harry commented. "Where did that savage, hard-core personality come from anyway? How do you even know Draco in the first place?"

"We meet at Madam Malkins, back in Diagon Alley. He seemed so different then, what changed?"

Ron let out a dramatic gasp. "Don't tell us you think he's cute?" he exclaimed.

Selena's eyes widened in shock. "NO! I mean…I just…" she let out a sigh. "Forget it, I'm gonna go change into my school robes."

* * *

"Goyle!" Malfoy hissed, insulted. "What were you thinking? Speaking to her in that way!"

"You weren't any better, mate." Goyle argued.

"Yeah, why are you defending her in the first place?" Crabbe added.

He then smirked at the blonde boy. "You think she's pretty?"

Draco stopped in his tracks and whirled around with an angry expression. "I do not!"

"Yes, you do,"

"Do not,"

"Do to,"

"Do not,"

"Do to,"

"Do not,"

"Do until the end of time,"

"DAMMIT!"

"HA! You do think she's pretty."

Goyle snorted in distaste. "Really Malfoy, what do you see in her? She's a prat, just like her twin."

"I've told you already, don't talk about her like that!" Draco sneered.

Crabbe continued to tease. "See, you keep defending her. Come on Draco, what part is it that you like? Her ember red hair, her bright green eyes, her pale English skin? You want that Potter girl; don't you deny it?"

Draco was growing fed up. "Just leave it be fellas, go back to the compartment. I need some time alone." He hissed.

Crabbe and Goyle chuckled to themselves like idiots as they walked back to their compartment. Draco stood there in the hallway, pinching the bridge of his nose. "Idiots," he muttered.

He looked up and saw Selena walking down the other end of the hallway, towards the changing rooms. Grinning, he started to follow her. "Speak of the devil, if it isn't Moonlight?"

Selena jumped and whirled around with a sour expression. "What do you want, Malfoy?" she asked, annoyed.

"I want a chance to be your friend."

Selena stared at him with a cocked eyebrow. "Seriously? After what happened back in the compartment." she snapped.

"Listen, Selena," he started, grabbing her wrist. "I'm sorry for how I acted back in the compartment. It was a stupid, but I really do want to be your friend. Can you give me a second chance?"

Selena looked at him. His usually colourless cheeks had hints of pink on them. " _Is he blushing?"_ she wondered to herself.

Sighing, she looked down at the floor. "I think we were both at fault Draco. I tend to get agitated when people pick on my brother, since he's the only true family I have left. I wasn't thinking straight. So, I'll give you another chance, but you must never offend my brother again, or there will be trouble."

Draco chuckled. "Shake on it?"

Selena didn't hesitate as she grabbed his hand, shaking on it. "That incident in the compartment never happened," she said, cheerfully.

She looked around and noticed that he was alone. "Hey, where are Tweedle-Dee and Tweedle-Dum?"

"Who?"

"Crabbe and Goyle,"

"Oh, they've gone back to our compartment. Probably eating halfway through all my lunch, well, half each anyway. Nice nicknames for them by the way."

"Thanks, I think it really suits them."

They chuckled for a bit.

"You going to change into your robes?"

"Yes."

"Cool. I'm bored, so I'll keep you company."

Selena frowned slightly. "Stalker much?"

"I won't peek," Draco said, offering his arm. "Shall we,"

"We…shall," Selena uttered, relieved that she was talking to the Draco she met back in Diagon Alley.

Selena went into the changing rooms, with Draco standing outside the curtain. She was nearly ready, when her elbow got stuck inside her Hogwarts jumper and she couldn't move. Hearing the fidgeting, Draco tapped on the wall next to the curtain. "You alright in there?"

"No, my jumpers stuck."

"Do you need some help?"

"Yes please,"

Draco didn't waste a minute, pulling the curtain back and almost laughing at the scene. Selena was already wearing her skirt, shoes, socks and shirt. However, somehow her school jumper had twisted and she had gotten her head wedged between her elbow that was sticking out of the head pocket. Her ember coloured hair was all messy and tangled from the struggle. Selena glared through her frizzed-up hair, her blazing green eyes glowing from underneath the tangles. "It's not funny,"

"I know," Draco said, pulling the stuck jumper off her body. "You were putting it on the wrong way – arms up, there you go. Now we just need your tie."

Selena gulped. At her old school, the girls never wore ties, only one-piece dresses that stopped at the knees. "I've…never worn a tie before." She stuttered aloud, embarrassed.

Draco raised an eyebrow in surprise. "You've never worn a tie?"

She nodded. "At my old school, the girls never wore ties, only the boys did."

"Old school, you mean a Muggle school?"

Selena shrugged. "You could say that, what about you. What school did you attend before Hogwarts?"

Draco started to untie his own tie. "Mother and Father had me home schooled. Now, about that tie of yours. I'll show you how to tie it the proper way."

He then demonstrated by tying his own tie back around the collar of his shirt. "See, it's easy."

Selena blinked and picked up her own tie and wrapped it around her neck like it was a scarf. "Maybe if I do this," she said, using her own special power.

Draco's eyes widened in shock as the tie started to move on its own, tying up by itself. Selena looked up and frowned at his shocked expression. "What?" she questioned.

"You're a telekinetic!" Draco exclaimed.

"I'm a what?"

"A Telekinetic, you can move objects without the use of magic. Both Muggles and Magic-folk can get be telekinetic, so I've heard."

"So, I'm gifted then, I just thought it was just something I could do because I'm a witch. I haven't even mentioned it to Harry yet."

"Selena, it's extremely rare for a Muggle to have telekinesis, but it's rarer for a witch or wizard. You must be the first witch I've ever met who has telekinesis."

"How do you know that Muggles can get it too?" Selena asked, growing curious.

Draco sighed. "Mother once told me about an incident she heard about when she was visiting America. Apparently in 1984, a group of Muggle scientists were experimenting on a little girl who had telekinesis. I think her name was Jane – yes, Jane Hopper. They kept her as a sort of guinea pig her whole life and those stupid scientists accidently made her open up a Gate into a parallel dimension and a monster from that same dimension was unleashed onto the town."

"A monster!" Selena squeaked.

Draco nodded. "Yeah, it was nicknamed the Demogorgon, after a monster from a Muggle board game. Those Muggles shouldn't have been tampering with things they don't understand. It'll eventually get them killed. The Muggle World is a messy place, better stick to the Wizarding World Selena."

"What happened to Jane?"

Draco shrugged. "I don't know, Mother wouldn't tell me, only that the Demogorgon was killed and the doorway was closed forever. I just hope that those Muggles learned their lesson over playing with things they can't handle. That's a job for the Wizards and Witches, not them. But I must warn you Selena, Telekinesis is a very rare and valuable gift to have. There are Wizards and Witches out there who are like those stupid Muggles,"

"I know, Hagrid told me. I'm guessing you mean people like Voldemort."

Draco flinched slightly. "Exactly, but why would you say his name?"

"Draco, to fear the name, only increases fear of the thing itself. Yes, he killed my mother and father, but he was stopped right? This right here," she said, pointing to her scar. "is proof that he couldn't kill two little babies. Bit embarrassing right?"

Draco laughed. "When you put it like that, I suppose it is embarrassing. But I just want you to be careful, people like Voldemort will try to use your gift for their own. I think it'll be better if you keep this power a secret between yourself and those you trust with your life." He explained.

Selena nodded. "I understand Draco, I understand…"

"Good girl, do you need me to walk you back?"

"I think I can walk back on my own. Thanks anyway," she declined. Draco just smirked, lifted her right hand and planted a quick kiss onto her knuckles, causing the girl to blush as red as her hair. "I'll see you at Hogwarts then, Moonlight." The boy said, smirking.

Selena packed up her Muggle clothes into her bag and walked back to the compartment. Ron and Harry had already finished half the food and were talking. They both looked up when Selena entered the compartment and sat down, the blush still there. "Where have you been?" Ron asked.

"And why are you blushing?" Harry asked, noticing the redness on his sister's cheeks.

"Draco kissed my hand," she said in a nutshell.

The boys stared at her in shock. "And you let him?!" they hollered.

"Yes, I did. It was actually rather sweet…" Selena finished.

For the rest of the train ride, they just talked, laughed, ate sweets and both Harry and Selena learned more and more about the Wizard World. Yet throughout the train ride, Selena couldn't keep her mind off of Draco, how he had kissed her hand. Little did she know, that Draco was thinking the same thing.

* * *

 **Ooooh, Draco and Selena ;)**

 **Yes...I did include a Stranger Things** **Reference, just because I love that show to bits! Eleven, Dustin and Mike are my favourite characters.**


	6. The Sorting Ceremony

Once they got off the train it was night time and Selena couldn't contain her excitement. "We're here! We're here!" she squealed. "I think I might faint," she added, putting a hand to her forehead.

"Calm down Lena, we're all excited." Harry said.

He and Ron had changed into their robes at the last minute.

"First Years over here! Come on now, First Years. Don' be shy!" hollered at familiar voice.

Hagrid stopped in front of the twins and they smiled at him. "Ello Harry, Selena, had a good trip."

"It was amazing, it's so good to see you Hagrid." Selena said.

"Good to see you too, Selena. Now First Years, follow me. This way to the boats!"

Selena looked at Harry confused. "Boats?"

"The schools built by a lake, it's a tradition for all First Years to arrive by boat." Ron explained.

They followed the group towards the docks where there were several small, rowing boats docked. Hagrid was standing on the dock, holding a lantern and barking orders. "Four to each boat – come on now – don't crowd or you'll fall in the lake – you there, is this ya toad?" Hagrid asked, holding up a fat, warty toad.

A fawn haired boy gasped and ran up, taking the amphibian. "Trevor!"

"You keep an eye on him then, he's a slippery little devil." Hagrid said, sitting down in a boat.

"Right now, everyone ready. Forward!" he hollered. Selena and Harry gasped as the boats began to move on their own. Each boat had a smaller lantern attached to light the way. When the twins looked up, their eyes were met with a magnificent looking castle. "I don't know what Fairy Tale dream this is, but don't wake me up!" Selena murmured.

"Don't worry sis. We are living a Fairy Tale, Selena the Witch." Harry chuckled, playfully nudging his sister in the ribs.

When the boats were docked on the other end everyone climbed out and were met with a grubby looking man and a cat with red eyes. Selena frowned slightly as the man sneered at the group. "Follow me First Years," he said.

It sounded like it was the last thing he wanted to do. The group abandoned the docks and followed the man and his cat into the castle and up a flight of stairs. At the top of the stairs, was an elderly witch in emerald green robes. "Welcome to Hogwarts, my name is Professor McGonagall. In a few moments, you will pass through these doors and be sorted into your houses,"

Harry whispered to Ron. "What does she mean?"

Ron shrugged. "Dunno, Fred said it's a sort of test."

Selena gulped. _What did that mean? Did they have to perform a spell?_ She looked over and could see Hermione mumbling to herself about what spell she needed to use.

"They are Ravenclaw, Hufflepuff, Gryffindor and Slytherin," McGonagall continued. "Now, while you're here. Your House will be like your family. Your triumphs will earn you points, any rule breaking and you will lose points. At the end of the year, the House with the most Points will be awarded the House Cup. The Sorting Ceremony will begin momentarily." She finished, entering the room.

A raven-haired girl pushed through the crowd. "Let me through," she said when she saw the twins. "I want to see the Potter Twins."

The group immediately began murmuring among themselves.

"Potter, did she say?"

"Harry and Selena?"

" _The_ Potter Twins?"

"I'm Blackwood, Veronica Blackwood. I've heard so much about the two of you."

Draco just snorted in distaste. "Everyone has," he muttered.

Veronica noticed. "What's this? You think it's funny, do you? No need to ask your name. Blond hair, blue-grey eyes, you must be a Malfoy. I know all about you Purebloods. I'm a Muggle-born, see, and I know exactly what arts of magic your family tamper with," she scowled.

Selena clenched her fists in anger. How dare she say stuff about him when she doesn't know him! It wasn't right! She stepped forward and shoved Veronica out of the way. "Leave my friend alone, how dare you say that about his family!"

Veronica sneered in disgust. "He's your friend? Really Potterina, I thought that you of all people could do better than his lot. You'll soon learn that there are magic families out there that are a dangerous bunch of witches and wizards. Make friends with their lot, and you're as good as dead. Like your parents," she added.

There was a slap and suddenly Veronica was clutching her cheek.

A gasp erupted from the crowd.

" _Damn_ …" whispered a girl nearby.

Selena was giving Veronica the Death Stare. "I think," she snarled. "I can tell who's the wrong sort for myself, thank you."

"Why you little bi-" Veronica snarled.

Luckily, Professor McGonagall came out of the room just in time to stop the brewing cat fight. "We're ready for you now," she said, leading the group through the doors.

The doors opened by themselves and a huge candle lit dining room greeted them with four long tables filled with older students and another long table up front for the teachers. Selena looked up at the ceiling and gasped seeing the night sky looking back at her. At least she thought it was the night sky until she overheard

Hermione told another girl; "It's just a spell, it charms the ceiling to make it look like the night sky. I read about it."

Selena held tight to Harry's hand as she still had no clue what this test was. They approached the front table and McGonagall turned to them. "Wait along here please, Professor Dumbledore would like to say a few words."

The old wizard that Selena recognised from the card stood up and spoke aloud to the students: "I have a few start-of-term notices that I wish to announce. The First Years please know, that the Dark Forest is strictly forbidden to all students. I have also been informed by our caretaker, Mr Filch, that the third-floor corridor on the right-hand side, is out of bounds to anyone who doesn't wish to die a most painful death. Thank you." He said, making Selena even more scared.

"Lovely," she muttered.

Professor McGonagall unrolled a scroll. "When I call your name, you shall come forth and I shall place the Sorting Hat on your head and you will be sorted into your Houses."

Selena breathed a sigh of relief.

Ron grumbled to the twins. "So, we just have to try on the hat, I'll _kill_ Fred. He was banging on about wrestling a troll."

McGonagall called out the first name on the list. "Hannah Abbott,"

A girl with blonde pigtails walked up to the stool and McGonagall placed a grubby looking hat on her head. Selena and Harry jumped as the hat spoke. "Right then, hmm, right. Okay, Hufflepuff!"

The Hufflepuff table cheered as Hannah ran to join her House.

Draco whispered into Selena's ear. "Father says that Hufflepuff's are a load of duffers."

Selena looked back at the Hufflepuff table. They did look over-excited and happy, but not crazy. She then glanced at the Ravenclaw table. They all looked nerdy and bookish. Selena didn't mind a little intelligence, but she wasn't a fan of those kinds of people who acted like they were better than everyone because they were smart.

She then glanced at the Slytherin table and felt a cold vibe from them. Most of the older Slytherins didn't smile and few more reminded her of Dudley's gang.

Draco was alright though, but he seemed like the most decent of the Slytherin's. Finally, she looked over at the Gryffindor Table. They were smiling, kind looking and pleasant. Like herself. "Hermione Granger," McGonagall called out. Hermione started shaking and after some words from the hat, the hat yelled out.

"Gryffindor!"

Selena looked around the room and locked eyes with a teacher with long, greasy black hair. He was staring intently at her and her brother. "Ahh!" Harry gasped, feeling a sharp pain on his forehead.

Selena clutched her forehead to, feeling the same pain. "What's wrong?" Ron asked.

"Nothing," they said together.

"Draco Malfoy," Draco walked up and Selena whispered to him. "Good luck,"

The hat hardly touched his head when it yelled. "Slytherin!"

Said table started cheering as Ron told Selena. "There's not a Witch or Wizard who went bad that wasn't in Slytherin."

"Doubt that," she hissed, not believing old rumours.

Asha Grail was made Hufflepuff, then there was 'Moon, 'Nott, 'Parkinson, then a pair of twin girls, Patil and Patil.

"Veronica Blackwood," McGonagall called.

Veronica walked up smugly and after some silence, the hat yelled out. "Ravenclaw!"

"Thank God!" Selena cheered, mentally.

Evangeline Barkridge was also made Ravenclaw, and Selena noticed that Evangeline shot McGonagall a dirty look when she addressed her name; while Lavender Brown was made Gryffindor.

Finally, McGonagall called out. "Ronald Weasley." Ron gulped and walked up to the hat. "Ha, another Weasley. I know just what to do with you, Gryffindor!" Ron breathed a sigh of relief and ran to join his brothers.

"Harry Potter," McGonagall called.

Harry gulped and Selena could hear the tables chattering among themselves. McGonagall then placed the hat on her brother's head. The hat made a face and said: "Hmm, peculiar, very peculiar, plenty of courage I see. There's talent and a thirst to prove yourself, but where to put you."

Harry started muttering. "Not Slytherin, not Slytherin,"

"Not Slytherin, hey?" The hat said. "Are you sure, you'd be great you know, it's all here in your head. No, well if you're sure, better be, Gryffindor!"

The Gryffindor Table cheered the loudest.

"Selena Potter,"

Selena breathed in and walked up to the stool.

She could read Draco's mind from over at the Slytherin table. _"Please let her be in Slytherin,"_ The hat again made a face as it was place on her head.

"Hmm, strange. You're a tricky one I see. There are the values for all Houses in your head; There's kindness, creativity, cunning, intelligence and great amounts of bravery, that makes you a born leader. I see that you are loyal to those you love, especially your twin,"

Selena chuckled. "I didn't need to be told that, he's my brother,"

The hat chuckled back. "There are definitely similarities between you and Harry, Selena. You are witch of the kindest heart, Hufflepuff would be very proud of you. You would do well in that House, but I see your also brave at heart, you wish is to stand by your brother just has you always have, you would put yourself between him and danger if you must. There are definitely some traits belonging to your mother Lily, a brave and gifted Gryffindor, you are a spitting image of her from your appearance down to your heart. There is a cunning wit about you that would do you some good in Slytherin, you could break the stereotype with that heart of gold, but I sense the resemblance between you and your mother is uncanny. Better for you to follow in her footsteps, you will be in... Gryffindor!"

The table cheered loudly again.

"YES!" Harry and Ron cried, fist pumping the air.

The Weasley Twins, Fred and George started chanting: "We got the Potters! We got the Potters!"

Selena send an apologetic look at Draco, who looked disappointed. "NO!" he cried.

Selena hugged Harry around the neck, grateful that they weren't separated from each other. Finally, they knew where they belonged. When the cheering died down, Dumbledore stood up and announced. "Let the Feast, begin."

Suddenly, the tables were filled with so many things the twins liked to eat: roast beef, roast chicken, pork chops, lamb chops, sausages, bacon and steak, boiled potatoes, roast potatoes, sweet potatoes, chips, Yorkshire Pudding, peas, carrots, beetroot, buttered corn, gravy, ketchup and for some strange reason, mint humbugs. Selena and Harry grabbed a bit of everything, except the humbugs and began to eat.

Dudley always took anything that the twins really wanted, even if it made him sick. But tonight, Dudley wasn't there to spoil their feast.

Over dinner, the talk turned into their families. "I'm half and half," a boy named Seamus Finnigan said. "Me Dad's a Muggle, Mam didn't tell him she was a witch still after they were married, imagine the shock when he found out,"

"What about you Neville?" Selena asked.

"I live with my Gran, who's a witch but the family although I was all Muggle for ages, until I got my letter."

Harry nudged Percy Weasley. "Percy, who's that teacher talking to Professor Quirrell?" Selena followed their gaze and saw the same, greasy haired teacher talking with Quirrell.

"Oh, that's Professor Snape," Percy explained.

"What does he teach?" Selena asked.

"Potions, but everyone knows it's the Dark Arts he fancies, he's been after Quirrell's job for years."

"He certainly looks better for the job than Quirrell," Selena commented.

"You aren't wrong, but we can't be too harsh on poor Quirrell. He had some run ins with vampires in the Romanian forests and had some nasty trouble with a hag back in the day."

"Yikes, that doesn't sound pleasant." Selena whispered.

Ron reached out for a third chicken leg when a transparent head popped up, making everyone nearby jump in shock. "Hello," the head spoke cheerfully. "Welcome to Gryffindor,"

Everyone looked up and saw other transparent people floating around the room. Ghosts.

Percy smiled and greeted the ghost who had surprised them all. "Hello, Sir Nicholas, had a nice summer?"

Sir Nicholas rose out of the table and started floating above them. "Regretfully, my request to join the Headless Hunt has been denied once again."

Ron gasped in surprise. "I know you, you're Nearly Headless Nick! My brothers told me about you!"

Sir Nick glared at the boy. "I prefer it if you called me Sir Nicholas De Mimsy Porpington, Resident Ghost of the Gryffindor Tower."

"Nearly Headless?" Hermione commented. "How can you be Nearly Headless?"

"Like this," Nick said as he pulled on his right ear and making his entire head fall off.

Someone had obviously tried to behead him but hadn't done it properly. Nick's head was only just hanging on by a small piece of skin. Selena cringed in disgust, suddenly she losing her appetite. Ron shrieked as Nick put his head back on and floated away.

* * *

At the Slytherin table, Draco was pouting. Blaise patted him on the back. "Don't worry about it too much Draco, she's just a girl."

Draco stared at his best friend in shock. "She's not _just a girl,_ Blaise, she's Selena Lillian Potter, for Slytherin's sake!"

Pansy Parkinson groaned. "So what if she's famous, she's not even that pretty,"

Draco blushed as he muttered under his breath. "I think she's beautiful," he sighed, staring at the girl sitting next to her brother at the Gryffindor Table.

She was the definition of a natural beauty. Her skin was flawless and fair toned. Her eyes reminded him of the emerald's his mother kept in her jewellery box and her hair was the colour of a glowing ember and waved around her face like silk.

His thoughts were cut off when he noticed Goyle hogging the chicken. "Oi! Tweedle-Dum, ever heard of sharing?"

Goyle stopped in his tracks as the rest of the Slytherins looked at the blond boy in surprise.

"Mate, where did ya hear that?" Blaise chuckled at Goyle's embarrassed expression.

"Selena came up with it,"

"Selena Potter?"

"No, some other Selena, of course Selena Potter!" Draco snapped.

"Jeez, it was just a question." Blaise muttered. "Maybe I spoke too soon, that girl does come up with some great nicknames."

"What about me?" Crabbe asked, stupidly.

"She came up with Tweedle-Dee,"

"That's stupid!"

"Would you prefer Crabbie Cakes?"

Crabbe glared at everyone sniggering into their food and tried to focus on his own plate. "No!"

"Then Tweedle-Dee it is then,"

Pansy cleared her throat and smirked at Draco. "I hear we're going to be doing broom riding with the Gryffindors," she said, taking a swig of Pumpkin Juice.

Draco nearly choked on his pork chop. "W-what?"

"Looks like you'll be seeing the Potter Girl again." Pansy teased.

"Hey, hey!" Blaise cheered excitedly. "Bet you guys ten Galleons that Malfoy's gonna fall off his broom from staring at her."

"Nah mate, 20 Galleons,"

"30!"

"Shut up you lot!" Draco snapped. "I will not fall off my broom! My Father will hear about this!" he warned.

The other Slytherins just laughed.

* * *

Half an hour later, the uneaten food disappeared of everyone's plates and the puddings appeared: Blocks of ice cream in every flavour you could think of, apple pies, treacle tarts, chocolate eclairs, jam doughnuts, trifle, jelly and custard. Selena was busy making herself an ice cream sundae. "This is awesome!" she cried, pouring chocolate sauce over her raspberry and chocolate ice cream.

She looked up and saw Draco talking with the other First Year Slytherins. She couldn't deny that he was good-looking, for an eleven-year-old. Suddenly, she couldn't tear her eyes away from the boy. He was the cutest boy she had ever seen. His platinum blonde hair was slicked back and his eyes reminded her of the sea after a storm, blue, but also greyish.

She continued to stare until Harry started snapping his fingers in her face, yelling: "Hello, Earth to Selena, anyone there. I don't think a sundae needs that much sauce." Selena looked back at her bowl and gasped.

The bowl was nearly filled to the top with chocolate sauce and the scoops of ice cream looked like drowning islands in a sea of brown.

"Oh god, I didn't realise!" she cried, quickly setting the pitcher back on the table.

"You zoned out sis, where were you?"

"I was," she paused, taking one last glance at Draco, before looking back at her brother. " _Thinking_ …about school tomorrow."

Harry and Ron nodded at each other, though it was clear that they weren't buying it. " _Right_ , thinking about school."

"Hey," Harry said, nudging his sister.

"I'll have some off that extra sauce."

"You sure?"

"You can't get through that much chocolate without wanting to throw up."

"Fine," Selena held her bowl over Harry's and poured the extra sauce into his own bowl. "Thanks Harry," she said.

Another half-hour, the puddings disappeared also, leaving behind clean plates. Dumbledore stood up again, starting another announcement. "I hope you all enjoyed the feast and I finally welcome the First-Year students to Hogwarts,"

Everyone in the room started clapping and cheering. "Now, we will all finish this night with the school song, everyone may use their favourite tune, on the count to three!" Dumbledore flicked his wand like a conductor stick and the whole school started singing the Hogwarts Song, the First Years picking up the lyrics from the older students.

However, people started to take notice that some of the students had stopped singing as one voice was echoing throughout the Hall. Everyone slowly started to stop singing, trying to work out who the person the voice belonged to. Even Dumbledore looked around the room, searching for the person. The voice was clearly belonging to a girl and it was coming from the centre of the room. Soon, the silent message reached everyone and it was clear it was coming from the Gryffindor Table. Everyone, but one person had stopped singing, with the Great Hall echoing with the voice of one, red haired First Year.

Selena Potter was singing her heart and soul out in a voice, that would nearly have been mistaken for that of an angel, bringing tears to everyone who wasn't gapping in shock. She was so wrapped up into the song, she hadn't noticed that she was the only person singing. When the song finally ended, Selena held out the last note for a good minute before finally finishing gracefully.

She looked around the room and froze. Everyone had their eyes on her, either with their mouths open or tears in their eyes or both. Selena felt her face go as red as her hair when she realised the entire school had been watching her. There was a pause, before the Hall exploded into cheers and clapping. "That was amazing Selena!" Hermione cried, excitedly.

"Go Selena!" Fred and George cheered.

"That's my sister! That's my sister!" Harry cheered, hugging her tightly.

Dumbledore nodded in the girl's direction. "That was very beautiful Selena,"

"M-My neighbour taught me," she stammered into a whisper.

"She must be an amazing teacher." Dumbledore said, wiping away a tear. "Ah, music. A magic beyond all we teach here. Now, bedtime. Off you trot."

It was then that Selena realised just how tired she was. Never before had she been this sticky and full of food. She giggled at her brother because it was clear that Harry felt the same way. Once again, the Great Hall was full of sound of chattering pupils. Selena stuck close to Harry as Percy started barking orders. "First Years follow me now – quickly, First Years – don't dawdle." Percy led the First Year Gryffindor's through the wide, open hallways only lit up by flaming torches until they reached an open, spaced room lined with portraits of exotic animals, beautiful women, men in suits of armour and much more. But that wasn't all that attracted Selena's gaze.

There were openings in the walls that continued going up and each opening was connected to a stone staircase. "This way to the Gryffindor Tower, careful of the staircases, they like to move around." Selena overheard Percy saying. Instantly, she looked up and gasped when the staircase above her moved across to the opening on the opposite end of the room. Quickly, she and Harry tried to stick close to the group, but they were soon distracted by the people in the portraits moving and even started to talk to them.

"Hello there,"

"Welcome, Welcome,"

"Welcome to Hogwarts, young ones."

Percy then led the Gryffindors up a flight of stairs towards a portrait of a fat lady in a pink gown. "Password," she said as the red-haired Prefect approached her.

"Caput Draconis." Percy said.

The lady gave him a nod at the portrait swung open like a door, revealing an opening in the wall. Percy led the group through the passage and into a cosy looking room decorated in red and gold. Hanging from the ceiling were the House banners of the Gryffindor Lion. Five red couches were seated in front of a large, open fireplace. It truly felt like home.

Percy gathered everyone in the middle and gave out instructions. "Welcome to the Gryffindor common room. You will now all head up to your dorms. Boys dorm up the stairs on the left, Girls the same on your right. You will find that your belongings all been brought up."

Everyone started heading up to their dorms, exhausted from the long journey to get to Hogwarts and preparing for the hard studies ahead of them. Selena and Harry turned to look at each other, unsurely. "This is going to be the first time we are sleeping in separate rooms." Selena said, sadly.

Harry nodded, knowing that Selena was prone to nightmares. When they were little, Selena would get nightmares a lot, due to watching _Watership Down_ at six-years-old, only because Dudley wanted to watch it and she would wake up during the night, crying and screaming.

The Dursley's could care less about her troubles, so that meant that Harry had to get up and comfort her himself.

But Selena hadn't had a single nightmare since she was eight. "I know, we should've suspected that we would we put in with our own gender dormitory. Do you think you'll be fine sleeping away from me?" asked Harry concerned for her.

"I-I think so…I mean…It's been three years since my last nightmare. I guess I'll be fine if I'm with the other girls."

"Good, but if you get worried, wake me up with Twin Telepathy and I'll come get you."

"Promise,"

"Pinkie Swear," Harry said, holding out his pinkie finger. Selena smiled as they Pinkie Swore, before parting ways.

"Goodnight Harry,"

"Goodnight Selena,"

Selena made her way up the stairs to the Girls Dorms and passed by Hermione on the stairs; wearing pyjamas and toothbrush in mouth. Selena waved as she passed by and reached her dorm. The plague on the door read: Gryffindor First Years Girls Dorm B. She opened the door and her heart sank when she realised that were three other girls in her dorm that she didn't recognise. She didn't need to introduce herself as the girls already recognised her. "So, you're Selena Potter." A short blonde girl with large, hipster glasses, asked when Selena stood in the doorway.

Selena shrugged. "What gave it away then? The scar?"

"No – okay maybe, you have a lovely singing voice by the way. Did you do lessons outside of school?"

"Thank you and no, my neighbour taught me. What's your name?"

"Oh, silly me, forgot my manners. My name is Odessa Digby."

"I'm Adeline Knotley," said an Indian girl with tan skin, freckles, bright gold eyes and strangely, magenta hair.

Selena narrowed her eyes in curiosity. "Is that…natural?"

Adeline nodded. "Yup, same thing goes for the eyes, funny, right?"

"I guess, how is it natural?"

Adeline shrugged jokingly. "Dunno, but it's still cool though."

The third girl chuckled. She had a faint tan, brown hair cut above the shoulders, brown eyes, raspy accent and a rebellious expression. "Hi there, names Vanessa, Vanessa Shadowmend, but my friends call me 'Nessie' or 'Loch Ness'."

Selena chuckled. "After the Monster that Muggles claim to see from time to time."

Vanessa snapped her fingers. "You got it. My whole family has been to Hogwarts. I've also got a cousin in Ravenclaw, First Year as well. Can you girls believe it? We are sharing a dorm with _the_ Selena Potter?"

Selena rolled her eyes, giggling. "I'm still trying to process that I'm a witch and will be learning Magic tomorrow." she said, switching her school robes for a pair of polka-dot pyjamas.

"Understandable. I heard that you were raised by your Muggle Aunt and Uncle. What are they like?" Odessa asked.

"Horrible, and my cousin is no better," she looked over to Vanessa. "You're lucky you have a cousin who's like you, magic wise I mean."

"True that, though Evan is a bit…well… _bananas_." She explained, twirling her index finger in a circle next to her temple.

"Oh," Selena's nose wrinkled in confusion. "Hang on, there's no Evan in Ravenclaw. Only an Evangeline."

Vanessa shook her head, chuckling at the obvious. "Evangeline is Evan's birth name, but she prefers to be called Evan."

"Oh, that makes sense."

Adeline smiled, climbing into bed. "She's a lovely person, I met her on the train. She's really funny."

"I look forward to meeting her." Selena said, crawling under the doona and crisp clean white sheets.

"So, Draco Malfoy then?" Odessa smirked, setting her glasses on the table next to her bed.

Selena shot up in shock. "Excuse me?"

"We saw you looking at him all dreamily," said Adeline.

She and Odessa started giggling at the stunned look on Selena's face.

"So, it's true then," Odessa smiled.

"What's true?"

"That the two of you are in love and are an item!" Adeline exclaimed.

Selena's face turned as red as a baboon's bottom. "What in Elvis's name? No! Draco and I are not an item, or in love. We're just friends."

Vanessa frowned that the girls' behaviour. "Jeez Adeline, give Selena a break. Besides, we're too young to be dating anyway."

"That doesn't stop you from crushing on your cousin's friend, Alec Rathmore."

It was then Vanessa's turn to blush. "Excuse me?"

"Oooo, looks like two of our dorm friends are crushing in boys. I will go down with Dralena and Vanelec!"

"WE ARE NOT CRUSHING!" The two blushing girls shouted.

Selena sighed, not just from the situation, but also exhaustion. "Now all of you – please – Go. To. Sleep!"

"Fine," The girls groaned as they all climbed into bed.

Selena's head fell back on her pillow. _Maybe I don't like Draco that much right now, but what if Adeline's right. Maybe I do like him._ After the feast and the emotional exhaustion of the day, she fell asleep quickly with a smile on her face.

 _Brace yourselves Wizarding World, The Potter Twins have come to Hogwarts._

* * *

 **So she's in Gryffindor and he's in Slytherin?**

 **Sound familiar? *wink***


	7. The Potions Master

Selena woke up pretty early to get ready for classes. She got up and saw some clean school robes sitting on the stool next to her bed. She climbed out of bed, picked up the robes and walked towards the attached bathroom quietly as Vanessa was still asleep in her bed. Selena chuckled at her and walked into the dorm bathroom to wash up and get dressed. Odessa, and Adeline were already there, dressed and ready doing their hair and make-up. "Good morning, Selena. Dream about Malfoy?" Odessa giggling.

Selena glared at the shorter girl. "Really? Still, freaking still. It's been a day already and you're still on about it?"

"She's right Odessa, quit teasing the poor girl." Adeline stepped in, brushing her hair and teeth at the same time.

She then frowned at Selena for some reason.

Selena raised an eyebrow. "What?"

"Girl, you're a mess this morning."

"So what if I've got a case of bed hair? Big deal, I'll just brush it."

"No, no, no, Selena. What I mean is that you need to look presentable for your first day at Hogwarts."

"Fine, just don't doll me up."

"Good, but first, shower. No offense girl, but you stink."

Selena laughed. "I suppose I do."

After a quick shower, Selena came out of the shower cubicle wearing her robes. She stood in front of the mirror as Adeline and Odessa set to work. Operation: First Day Makeover, they called it. "How do you get your hair this silky? Seriously, what's your secret?" Adeline asked as she started drying Selena's hair with a blow-dryer.

"I guess it's always been like that."

"Wow, it's a lovely shade of red as well, it really goes well with your eyes."

"My mother's eyes. Apparently, I look just like her."

"Is that so?" Adeline asked, putting curlers in Selena's now damp hair.

"Yes, I haven't got any pictures of her though and my Aunt and Uncle refused to talk about them."

"Dirty Muggles, my bio parents were Indian Muggles. They abandoned me as soon as I was born, I'm what people call a 'Dumpster Baby',"

"I'm sorry," said Selena sadly.

Adeline half-chuckled. "It's fine, after that I was adopted by two half-blood witches, Mummy Tatiana and Mummy Astra."

"How do you know you look like your Mum, Selena?" Odessa asked.

"Hagrid told me, Harry apparently looks like our Dad, but he has Mum's eyes."

"There you go," Adeline said, waving her wand to make the curlers disappear and Selena's hair fell in waves and curls as she tied her hair up in a loose ponytail with her green ribbon. "Now make-up!"

Selena waved her hands up in protest. "Not too much, I don't want to look like a seventh year."

Adeline chuckled. "Relax, it's just some lip gloss and blush."

Selena narrowed her eyes at Adeline through the mirror. "Just those, okay…"

"Whatever you say Selena." Adeline opened up a make-up bag and powdered Selena's cheeks with rose coloured blush, while Odessa coated Selena's lips in a shiny gloss of the same colour. "There we go, what do you think?"

They stepped back and Selena couldn't even recognise the girl in the mirror. Her reflection showed that her dorm mates had curled her hair to make sideways waves rather than her usual waves that was natural for her. Her cheeks were pink from the blush and her lips sparkled under the light from the bathroom window.

"That stuff as also got some special powder in it were it'll stay on all day, even if you have something to eat or drink." Adeline explained.

"I love it, thank you girls so much." Selena said, loving her new look.

The door opened and there was a chuckle. "Oh Merlin, Selena. What have these girls done to you?" Vanessa asked sarcastically.

"We've just perfected her for her first day at Hogwarts." Odessa explained.

"She was perfect already, she didn't need to be dolled up."

"You wouldn't say that if you saw her an hour ago."

Selena glared at Adeline. "Hey!"

The tanned girl smiled sheepishly. "Sorry Selena."

Odessa packed up the beauty things and asked. "Hey, has anyone got the time?"

Vanessa looked down at her watch. "Just gone 8."

The girls gasped. "Yipe! Breakfast starts at 8:30 and classes start at 9 o'clock!" Adeline shrieked.

"We better get going now!" Selena cried.

Selena gathered up her school books, wand and timetable and ran down stairs into the common room. The common room was empty, save for the glowing orange fire crackling in the fireplace. She and her dorm mates seemed to be the last people to get up that morning. The girls exited the common room and half-ran down the stairs, trying to remember the directions to the Great Hall.

* * *

When they arrived, the Great Hall was filled with students chattering at each of the House Tables, with the teachers sitting up front like the previous night. Selena spotted Harry sitting next to Ron Weasley at the Gryffindor table, eating bacon and eggs. "There's my brother over there next to Ron, let's go join them."

The girls nodded at her, approvingly. "Sounds like a plan," Adeline smiled and all five girls walked over to where the two boys were sitting.

Harry's eyes brightened when he saw his twin. "What happened to you?" he asked when he noticed her new appearance, as Selena tackled her brother into a hug.

Selena chuckled and looked back at her overly excited dorm mates. "Ask them," she said, pointing her thumb back at the two girls who had given her the makeover as the latter giggled behind her. "Mind if we join you boys?"

"I can't refuse my own sister."

The girls giggled and sat down around the table, helping themselves to some breakfast.

Ron finally looked up from his food and was taken aback. "Woah, you look great Selena, who are your friends."

Selena nearly face palmed herself for forgetting to introduce her new friends. "Oh right, Harry, Ron, these are my dorm mates. Adeline Knotley, Odessa Digby and Vanessa Shadowmend,"

The brunette looked up from her Chai tea and said: "Just call me Loch Ness."

The boys just nodded. "Nice to meet you girls," Harry said, offering to shake each girls hand. "I'm Harry Potter,"

The girls giggled. "We know, you're The Boy Who Lived and Selena's twin brother." Odessa guffawed.

"I'm Ron Weasley," said Ron with a mouth full of scrambled eggs. The girls cringed in disgust but did their best to hide it.

Selena then started to take notice of all the different platters that were set upon the table. Eggs; poached, fried, boiled and scrambled; bacon, sausages, mushrooms, tomatoes, baked beans, crumpets, muffins, waffles, pancakes, porridge, cornflakes and toast. Selena's mouth watered at the sight and smell. She began piling three fluffy looking pancakes onto her plate and started drenching them in maple syrup and topping with whipped cream.

"Steady now ya sweet tooth!" Vanessa chuckled. "Potter, control your sister."

Harry chuckled. "You only control Selena if you have a Death Wish," he said, nudging Selena as the red-haired girl laughed.

"It's true." She muttered, before digging into her pancakes.

"Anyone checked the timetable yet?" Adeline asked. "Lemme check," Odessa said, reaching into her book bag and checking over her timetable.

"Apparently, Potions is with the Slytherins." she added, sending a smirk Selena's way. Ron groaned at the mention of Potions.

Selena's roommates all started 'oohing' in her direction. Ron and Harry frowned at their actions. "Why are you girls doing that?" Ron asked them, completely bewildered.

Odessa giggled like an idiot. "Selena's got an eye out for Malfoy."

Selena nearly choked on her pancakes. "I DO NOT!" she snapped.

Harry gave his sister a look of shock. "I thought you said you didn't like Malfoy?"

"I don't, not in _that_ way at least. Draco's my friend."

"She's blushing!" Odessa teased, pointing at Selena's bright red face.

Ron nudged Harry in the ribs, rolling his eyes. "Girls,"

* * *

Turned out the girls only had enough time for a single helping of breakfast before classes started. Harry and Selena were quick to learn that they were the main gossip of the school.

"There, look."

"Where?"

"With the tall kid with the red hair."

"With that group of Gryffindor girls,"

"Wearing his glasses,"

"Wearing her ribbon,"

"She's rather pretty,"

"Did you see their faces?"

"Did you see their scars?"

Whispers followed the twins from the moment they left the Great Hall. People even lined up outside classrooms standing on their tiptoes to get a better look at them, or doubled back pass them in the corridors again, staring.

It didn't help that it was a daily obstacle course to get to classes. The castle had a hundred and forty-two staircases: wide, sweeping ones; narrow, rickety ones; some that led somewhere different on a Friday; some with a vanishing step halfway you had to remember to jump. Then there were doors that wouldn't open unless you asked politely, or tickled them in exactly the right place, or the most annoying; doors that weren't really doors at all, but solid walls of stone pretending. It was extremely hard to remember where everything was, because it all seemed to change around a lot.

However, there was some help at hand. The people in the portraits and Nearly Headless Nick were always happy to point the First Years in the right direction, but Peeves the Poltergeist was worth two locked doors and a trick staircase if you bumped into him on the way to class. He would drop wastepaper baskets on your head, pull rugs from under your feet, pelt you with bits of chalk, or sneak up behind you, grab your nose, and screech, "GOT YOUR CONK!"

And then, once you had managed to find them, there were the classes themselves. There was a lot more to magic; as Harry and Selena quickly found out, than waving your wand and saying a few funny words.

They had to study the night skies through their telescopes every Wednesday at midnight and learn the names of different stars and the movements of the planets. Selena wasn't too ecstatic upon hearing this news as it reminded her too much of a science lesson and she was more than eager to go back to bed. Three times a week they went out to the greenhouses behind the castle to study Herbology, with a dumpy little witch called Professor Sprout, where they learned how to take care of all the strange plants and fungi and found out what they were used for. Easily the most boring lesson was History of Magic, which was the only one taught by a ghost. Professor Binns had been very old indeed when he had fallen asleep in front of the staff room fire and got up next morning to teach, leaving his body behind him. Binns droned on and on while they scribbled down names and dates and got Emetic the Evil and Uric the Oddball mixed up.

Charms Classes proved to be the most entertaining. Professor Flitwick, the charms teacher was a short, quirky little wizard who had to stand on a pile of books to see over his desk. At the start of their first class he took the roll call, and when he reached Harry and Selena's names he gave an excited squeak and toppled out of sight.

Professor McGonagall was again different. She wasn't exactly the kind of teacher you'd like to cross paths with. Strict and clever, she gave them a talking-to the moment they sat down in her first class. "Transfiguration is some of the most complex and dangerous magic you will learn at Hogwarts," she said. "Anyone messing around in my class will leave and not come back. You have been warned." After taking down a lot of complicated notes, they were each given a match and started to try to turn it into a needle. By the end of the lesson, only Hermione and Selena had made any difference to their matches; Professor McGonagall showed the class how the matches had gone all silver and pointy and gave the girls a rare smile.

The classes everyone had been looking forward to was Defence Against the Dark Arts, but Quirrell's lessons turned out to be a bit of a joke. His classroom smelled strongly of garlic, which everyone said was to ward off a vampire he'd met in Romania and was afraid it would be coming back to get him someday. His turban, he told them, had been given to him by an African prince as a thank-you for getting rid of a troublesome zombie, but no one was sure if they believed him or not as Quirrell stammered nervously anytime the story was brought up. Another clue as to suggest the story was baloney was when Seamus Finnigan asked eagerly how Quirrell had fought off the zombie, Quirrell went pale and started talking about the weather; for another, they all noticed that a funny smell hung around the turban, however the Weasley Twins insisted that it was stuffed with garlic too, so Professor Quirrell would be protected everywhere he went.

Friday was an important day for Harry and Selena. They finally managed to find their way down to the Great Hall for breakfast without getting lost once, which was a big relief.

"What's on for today?" Harry asked Ron.

"Double Potions," said Ron. "Snape's Head of Slytherin House. They say he always favours them."

"Wish McGonagall favoured us," said Selena, buttering her toast.

Professor McGonagall was Head of Gryffindor House, but that hadn't stopped her from giving them a mountain of homework the day before. Just then, the mail arrived.

The twins had gotten used to this by now, but it had given them a bit of a shock the first morning, when about a hundred owls suddenly streaming into the Great Hall during breakfast, circling the tables until they saw their owners, and dropping letters and packages onto laps. Hedwig and Elvis hadn't brought the twins anything so far, as expected.

Sometimes they flew in to nibble their ears and have a bit of toast before going off to sleep in the owlery with the other school owls. This time however, both owls flew by the twins and each dropped a letter onto their laps. This surprised the twins has they hadn't expected to get mail at all, unless it was from someone in school. Harry opened up his letter and saw the messy scribble belonging to Hagrid. The letter read:

 _Dear Harry and Selena,_

 _I know you both have Friday afternoons off,_

 _so, I was hoping you two would like to come down to my hut for some tea and a chat around three._

 _I want to hear all about your first week. Send me an answer back with Hedwig._

 _Sincerely,_

 _Hagrid_

Harry borrowed Ron's quill, scribbled _Yes, please, see you later,_ on the back of the note, and sent Hedwig off again. "That sounds like fun, I wonder if Ron and the girls would like to come."

Selena said as she read her own letter, with Elvis flying off shortly afterwards. She frowned upon seeing it was an anonymous note and not a letter. It read:

 _Ms Potter,_

 _I know that you have telekinetic powers so for your safety,_

 _I shall keep your secret from the other students and teachers._

 _Because you are Lily's daughter I will tell you of a place where you can practice them._

 _There is a big oak tree on the lakeside far from the castle, just head east._

 _Do not ask who I am,_

 _Just know that your secret stays safe with me…_

Selena felt a lump in her throat. How did this person know she had telekinesis? Did Draco dob her in? She looked up at the Slytherin table where Draco was showing off a very expensive looking broach he must have received in the mail. She had to know.

Excusing herself from the table she walked over to the Slytherin table, walking up behind Draco and tapping him on the shoulder. Draco's jaw dropped when he saw her standing there behind him. She was an angel. He was broken out of his trance when he finally spoke. "Selena?" Draco exclaimed. "What are you doing here?"

"Draco, can I talk to you? In private?"

Draco looked at the other Slytherins, who all shrugged, then back at Selena. "Sure." He said, following her away from the table and into the corridor outside the Great Hall.

"Did you tell anyone?"

"Tell anyone what?" Draco asked, genuinely confused.

"That I had telekinesis?" Selena hissed under her breath.

Draco frowned at her. "What? No! Why would you think that I dobbed you in?"

Selena held up the letter she got. "Funny thing is, I got this anonymous letter in the mail today. Read it," she said, pushing the letter into Draco's hand.

The blonde boy read the message and his eyes widened in shock. "What the bloody hell?" he muttered.

"I know, someone else clearly knows my secret."

"Selena, I swear on Slytherins soul that I did not tell anyone your secret."

"Then how could this person have known I have psychic powers."

"Maybe someone else in the school has psychic powers. I heard that Snape can also read minds, but look at it again Selena. Whoever this person is, is trying to help you."

Selena rolled her eyes. "What if they're lying?"

Draco shook his head. "Selena, the message is written in a magically incrusted ink. You can't write down a lie with it."

Selena looked at him with pleading eyes. "Promise?"

"Promise,"

"I'm just scared Draco, I'm already getting stares from people over having my scar." She whimpered as she started to cry.

"Hey, hey," Draco said, dabbing her eyes with a hanky. "It's going to be okay. You've got a Malfoy on your side. Tell you what, I'll come with you to the location to keep you company." Selena smiled and hugged him, causing Draco to blush bright pink as he nervously returned the hug.

It was lucky Harry had tea with Hagrid to look forward to, because the Potions lesson turned out to the worst thing that had happened to him so far. At the start-of-term banquet, Harry had gotten the idea that Professor Snape disliked him. By the end of the first Potions lesson, he found out he had been wrong. Snape didn't dislike Harry – he _hated_ him.

But oddly enough, Snape seemed to like Selena for some unknown reason as they discovered that day in Potions Class.

Potions were held in the castle dungeons and the whole classroom smelled of chemicals and pickled onions.

Selena found a seat next to Harry, while being surrounded with her friends. Selena and Harry sat together at desk. Draco was sitting down the front row with Blaise. "Hey Slytherin, sorry I didn't get Sorted into your House." Selena said, sitting a row behind him.

"I-It's fine Selena," He said with a tinge of red coming to his cheeks. Selena reflected his affectionate stare, brushing a strand of hair behind her ear. "Thank you," she uttered, sitting down at her desk.

Adeline was sitting in the row behind her. "Mixing with the Slytherins again." she whispered.

"You know, Draco not so bad once you get to know him. I think all the Slytherins should be given a chance to prove they're not at all like the stereotype, I'm sure there are other kind hearted Slytherins."

"Fair point, I on the other hand want to know who that Italian boy next to Draco is, what was his name? Brandon?"

"I think his name is Blaise,"

"Right,"

"Why do you ask? Like him?" Selena teased.

Adeline gulped. "No, just curious."

The door bust open and Professor Snape strutted to the front of the class. "There will be no foolish wand waving or any incarnations in my class," He began, eying all the students with a cold stare. "I could teach you all," he paused looking to Draco and Selena, smiling slightly. "how to bottle fame, brew glory and even put a stopper in Death."

 _Woah…_ Selena thought.

Snape turned to Harry, who was writing down notes to what was being said aloud. "Then again, maybe some of you have come to Hogwarts with abilities so formidable that you feel confident enough, _to not pay attention_!" he snapped.

Selena jabbed Harry, shaking her head at him to tell him to stop. Harry looked up in attention. Snape eyed the Potter Twins strangely. "Mr. Potter and Miss. Potter, our new celebrities."

The class started murmuring and the twins started to feel rather awkward.

Snape turned to Harry. "Tell me, Mr. Potter. What would I get if I added powdered root of asphodel to an infusion of wormwood?"

Selena thought back to her Potions text book, thinking she might know the answer. It was clear that Hermione knew the answer as her hand shot up instantly.

Harry was shifting uncomfortably in his seat. "I-I don't know…" he said nervously.

"Interesting…" Snape said. "How about this: where would you look if I told you to find me a bezoar?"

Hermione's hand shot up again.

Selena smirked and raised her hand, knowing the answer was the stomach of a goat and that a bezoar was a kind of stone that could cure most poisons.

"Don't know that one either," Snape said. "This one should be easier: what's the difference between monkshood and wolfsbane?"

Selena lowered her hand and frowned. It appeared that Snape was intimidating Harry and that ticked her off when he completely ignored her and Hermione's hands.

Maybe he was doing this because he was the Head of Slytherin house and had it out for the Gryffindor House.

On the way to class, Ron mentioned that no one really enjoyed Potions, besides the Slytherins because Snape could turn really nasty towards anyone who wasn't in his house.

Snape smirked at Harry after he shook his head again. "Tsk, tsk, clearly fame isn't everything."

Selena cleared her throat, having enough of this joke. Snape turned to the young girl and narrowed his glare at her and pacing the room. "Ms. Potter, perhaps you know the answer." Selena smirked and stood up from her desk.

"I do Professor; there is no difference between monkshood and wolfsbane as they are in fact the same thing. As for the other questions, a bezoar is a stone taken from the stomach of a goat and is used to cure most poisons and a powdered root of aspheral to an infusion of wormwood would create a sleeping potion so strong its known as the Draught of the Living Death." She finished with a smug look on her face.

Snape had stopped pacing and stared at her, a surprised look on his face.

The whole class stared at the young girl in shock, even Hermione stared at her in shock. "That…is…correct,"

Snape started. "At least one of you has had the decency to open up a book."

After that remark, Professor Snape continued on by writing instructions on the blackboard for the potion they were supposed to make. "All of you will be paired up and you and your partner will make a potion that will be used to cure boils. Potter, you will work with Mr. Malfoy."

Selena squealed in delight, at the same time Harry groaned "No!"

"Wait…which one of us?" The twins asked together.

"Ms. Potter will be working with Mr. Malfoy. Knotley will be working with Mr. Zabini. Ms. Shadowmend will be working with Ms. Granger; Mr. Potter will be working with Mr. Longbottom and Ms. Digby will be working with Ms. Parkinson."

The class all shifted seats to be next to their partner. Selena hugged Draco as she sat down beside him. "Hey, partner." They said together.

Snape walked around the classroom, criticizing everyone, except Draco and Selena, whom he seemed to like. There was a loud explosion, followed by a whimper, and Longbottom was drenched in the potion.

Boils were spurting all over his body. "Idiot boy!" snapped Professor Snape as he cleared away the mess with his wand. "Did you put the porcupine quills after you took the potion off the fire? Potter, why didn't you tell him. That's two points you've lost for Gryffindor."

Selena's head shot up like a bullet, but she swallowed her pride and continued to sit down in her seat.

"Someone take Mr. Longbottom up to the Hospital Wing!"

When class was over, Selena approached Snape at his desk. "Pardon me Professor, but don't you think you were being a little extreme with Neville and my brother?"

Snape looked up from what appeared to be some Seventh-Year homework assignments he was marking.

"The potion was a very simple concoction to brew. The fact that Longbottom couldn't brew it properly, even with the supposed help from your brother, is rather pathetic."

Selena frowned. "So you expect us all to come into your classroom, with no previous knowledge of potion making and concoct a perfect brew on the first try. Is that what you expect us to do?"

Snape stared at her in surprise, his mouth opening and closing like a codfish as he couldn't find anything to say except: "Then what you do expect me to do then, Ms. Potter?"

"I expect that you would try and a little nicer."

Snape narrowed his eyes at her. "I suppose I could try."

He said, forcefully. Selena gave him a small smile. "Thank you, I'll be going now. Goodbye Professor."

"Goodbye Li- I mean, Selena." he said, looking uncomfortable.

Selena turned around in surprise and Snape turned a shade of ghostly grey, a shocked look on his face.

"Pardon?" Selena asked him.

"I think it's time you left now, Selena." Snape said quickly.

As they all met up at the steps out of the dungeons, Harry's mind was racing and his spirits were low. He'd lost two points for Gryffindor in his first week – why did Snape hate him so much? And why did he seem to like Selena?

"Cheer up," said Ron, "Snape's always taking points off Fred and George. Can I come and meet Hagrid with you?"

"Sure," Harry said.

"I'll ask the girls if they'd like to come to." Selena said, adding. "Also, I asked Snape if he could try and be nicer to you Harry."

Harry and Ron stared at her like she had just admitted that she had a crush on Dudley. "You did what?!"

"Yeah, he said he was going to try."

"WHAT?! How did you do that?" Ron asked as they ascended the staircase.

"I think Snape's already picked you as one of his favourites, and on the first day."

"I figured that, as to why he favours me, I have no idea…" Selena murmured.

At around five to three they left the castle with Vanessa and a Hufflepuff girl named Asha, who turned out to be a childhood friend of Vanessa's.

Odessa and Adeline had to decline the offer to visit Hagrid as they already had plans.

"Evan couldn't come, Ravenclaw's don't have the afternoon off like we do." Vanessa had said on the way.

"It's fine, perhaps I'll meet her some other time." Selena replied.

Hagrid lived in a small wooden house on the edge of the Forbidden Forest. A crossbow and a pair of galoshes were outside the front door. When Harry knocked they heard a frantic scrabbling from inside and several booming barks.

Then Hagrid's voice rang out, saying, " _Back_ , Fang – _back_." Hagrid's big, hairy face suddenly poked through the crack as he pulled the door open. "Hang on," he said. " _Back_ , Fang."

He let them all in, struggling to keep a hold on the collar of an enormous black boarhound. There was only one room inside. Hams and Pheasants were hanging in the rafters, a copper kettle was boiling on the open fire, and in the corner stood a massive bed with a patchwork quilt over it.

"Make yerselves at home," said Hagrid, letting go of Fang, who bounded straight at Selena and started licking her ears.

Like Hagrid, Fang was clearly not as fierce as he looked. "This is Ron, Asha and Vanessa," Harry told Hagrid, who was pouring boiling water into a large teapot and putting rock cakes onto a plate.

"Another Weasley, eh?" said Hagrid, glancing at Ron's freckles. "Spent half me life chasin' yer twin brothers away from the forest."

The rock cakes were shapeless lumps with raisins that almost broke their teeth, but the kids pretended to be enjoyed them as they told Hagrid about their lessons. Fang laid on his back, panting as the girls rubbed his tummy affectionately.

Everyone was delighted to hear Hagrid called Filch, the school's caretaker that everyone hated, "that old git."

"An' as fer that cat, Mrs. Norris, I'd like ter introduce her to Fang sometime. D'yeh know, everytime I go up ter the school, she follows me everywhere? Can't get rid of her – Filch puts her up to it."

Harry told Hagrid about Snape's lesson. Hagrid, like Ron, told Harry not to worry about it, that Snape liked hardly any of the students.

Until Harry mentioned that Snape seemed to favour Selena. "He seemed to really _hate_ me, but he seems to really _like_ Selena."

"Rubbish!" said Hagrid. "Why should he hate you Harry?"

Selena looked up at Hagrid and said. "I asked Snape if he could try and be nicer to Harry and he said that he'd try."

Hagrid had a look of surprise, like he hadn't expected that at all. "Huh, that is odd. But I wouldn't worry too much about it. Ron, how's yer brother Charlie? I liked him a lot – great with animals." Harry and Selena exchanged glances, wondering if Hagrid had changed the subject on purpose.

* * *

 **So a bit more on Adeline's character, a muggle-born, adopted by lesbian parents, born with unique hair and eyes and fancies Blaise Zabini... hmm**

 **And someone knows about Selena's powers?**


	8. Broomsticks and Broken Hearts

Harry had never believed he would meet a boy he hated more than Dudley, but that was before Draco Malfoy came into his life. Selena however, seemed to be taking an interest in the Slytherin Boy, even though she denied that she saw Draco has more than a friend.

Harry and Ron couldn't understand how Selena had developed a friendship with their enemy, but Harry knew his sister was the type who saw the good in everyone. It was just how Selena was, though Ron accused Selena of being naïve several times Malfoy had said hi to her on the way to classes. His stomach churned at the idea that his sister may have had a crush on Draco, because he had caught Selena staring at him from the Gryffindor table, as if she was daydreaming.

However, one thing for certain that the twins could agree on was the harassment from Veronica Blackwood.

From day one, Veronica had been harassing Selena about how plain she looked and poor Selena was being pelted with bits of paper and had gotten names called at her in the corridors. Selena was used to this life and had put up a mental block to the name calling, but it was harder to ignore the pelting.

Harry remembered one funny moment where Selena snapped back during lunch. Veronica had passed by their table calling Selena a fake, when Selena surprised everyone with a savage comeback, "Veronica, being nice to someone you'd rather slap isn't being fake. It's sucking it up and acting like an adult." She said, smiling and taking another sip of apple juice.

Luckily for Harry, First Year Gryffindor's only had Potions with the Slytherins, so he didn't have to put up with Draco as much.

Until they woke up one morning to find a notice pinned up in the common room that made them all groan, well everyone except Selena. Flying lessons would be held on Thursday – and Gryffindor and Slytherin would be learning together. "Typical," said Harry darkly. "Just what I always wanted. To make a fool of myself on a broomstick in front of Malfoy."

Malfoy certainly did talk about flying a lot. He complained loudly about how First Years never getting on the house Quidditch teams and told long, boastful stories that always seemed to end with him narrowly escaping Muggles in helicopters. He wasn't the only one, though: the way Seamus Finnigan told it, he'd spent most of his childhood zooming around the countryside where he lived on his broomstick. Even Ron bragged about how he nearly crashed into a hand glider on Charlie's old broom.

Everyone from wizarding families talked about Quidditch constantly. Already, Ron and Dean Thomas had a big argument over soccer. Ron couldn't see what was exciting about a game with only one ball where no one was allowed to fly. Harry had even caught Ron poking Dean's soccer poster, trying to make the players move.

"Oh, come on Harry, what have you got against Draco? He's just a kid. The least you two could do is try to get along." Selena said, glaring at her brother.

"You only say that because he's your friend." Ron muttered, giving Selena a dirty look. Selena narrowed her eyes at the Weasley boy.

"What's wrong with making friends with other houses? All have you know, the only friend I grew up having, was Harry."

Ron grumbled to himself.

Neville had never been on a broom in his life, because as he told it, his grandmother never let him near one.

Hermione Granger was almost as nervous about flying as Neville was. This was something you couldn't learn by the words of a book – not that she hadn't tried. At breakfast on Thursday, Hermione had bored everyone with flying tips she'd gotten out of a library book called _Quidditch Through the Ages_. Neville was clinging onto every word, desperate for anything that might help him hang on to the broomstick later on, but everybody else, including Selena was very pleased when Hermione's lecture was interrupted by the arrival of mail.

When Ron's owl, Errol flew by he dropped a letter and a wrapped newspaper onto the table. A barn owl brought Neville a small package from his grandmother. He opened it excitedly and pulled out a glass ball with white smoke inside.

"Hey look," a boy exclaimed. "Neville's got a Remembral."

"I've read about those," Hermione said. "When the smoke turns red, it means you've forgotten something."

As she said that, the smoke in the Remembral had turned scarlet, meaning that Neville had forgotten something. "The only problem is, I can't remember what I've forgotten?" Neville said, trying to remember what it was that he forgot.

Harry was looking at the Daily Prophet, the wizard's newspaper. "Lena, Ron, check this out. Someone broke into Gringotts," Harry said, showing them the front page.

Selena stared at Harry in confused bewilderment. "Someone broke into Gringotts? How?! I thought that place was impossible to break into."

She said as she and Ron moved in a little closer to listen in as Harry read out the story. " _Believed to be the work of dark witches or wizards unknown, Gringotts goblins were acknowledging the breech and insist that nothing was taken. The volt in question number 713, had in fact been opened that very same day_."

Selena's eyes widened as she remembered something. "Hang on, that's the volt that we visited with Hagrid, that day in Diagon Alley."

"Then that means that the robber was possibly after what was in the volt." Harry said. Selena scoffed and shook her head. "Who in their right mind would go after a grubby little package?"

* * *

"Good morning Gryffindor and Slytherin First Years, I am Madame Hooch." announced a grey-haired woman with eyes like a Hawk. "Welcome to your first flying lesson. Well what are you waiting for – stand to the left side of your broom, quickly!" she spoke sharply.

The class followed her instructions and waited for the next. "Now, I want you all to stick your right hand over the broom and say up."

"Up!" Selena spoke clearly.

The broom shifted a little on the ground for a few minutes until it finally flew up into her hand where she held it there with a stunned look on her face.

She looked over at Harry, seeing that his broom was already in his hand. Ron however was having some trouble. When the broom finally decided to move off the ground, it flew back and hit him in the head. Selena and Harry choked out a laugh. "You okay Ron?"

"Stop laughing you both," Ron grumbled, a red mark starting to appear on his face.

When the class all had their brooms in hand Madame Hooch gave the next instructions. "Now, I want you all to mount your brooms, hold on tight and when I blow my whistle, kick off from the ground, keep your brooms steady, hover for a bit, lean forward and touch back down." The class mounted their brooms and awaited the sound of the whistle blow.

Madame Hooch blew her whistle, but only one student started hovering. Selena recognised the boy as Neville Longbottom. Neville started to whimper as the broom floated even higher. "Mr Longbottom!" Madame Hooch said, thinking Neville was being disobedient. Neville however was starting to panic. The class moved back in shock.

Selena tried to control the broom with her powers but Neville accidently kicked her in the face out of panic, knocking the girl to the ground and breaking her concentration. "Selena!" Harry cried, helping her up.

Neville's broom shot forward and flew high above the grounds, moving around like a bucking horse, trying to throw its rider off. The broom succeeded and Neville fell off screaming. Mid fall, his cloak got caught on a gargoyle's spear.

The cloak ripped and Neville fell head first onto the grass with a sickening crunch before Selena could stop the fall with her powers. "Everybody out of the way!" Madame Hooch barked, running towards Neville's aid. She knelt down and helped Neville up.

Neville let out a painful whimper when Madame Hooch touched his arm. "Oh dear, it's a broken wrist. Come on, let's get you to the Hospital Wing." She said, soothingly.

When they stood up Madame Hooch turned her attention to the rest of the class. "All of you stay on the ground while I take Mr Longbottom to the Hospital Wing. If I see one broom in the air, the person responsible will be out of Hogwarts before they can say Quidditch."

Draco smirked as he picked up a small, red, glass ball. Selena recognised it as the Remembral that Neville's Grandmother had sent him by mail. "Did you see his face? If the fat lug had given this a squeeze, he's have remembered to fall on his fat arse."

All of the Slytherins laughed at his joke.

Selena gave Draco a look of disappointment. "You can't say stuff like that, didn't you hear Madame Hooch, Neville's broken his wrist."

Harry marched over glaring angrily at Draco. "Give it here Malfoy."

Draco returned the glare. "No Potter, I think I'll leave it somewhere for Longbottom to find, perhaps the roof."

The blonde hopped onto his broom and took off into the sky. Selena was in shock and confused at his actions. "What's the matter Potter, bit beyond your reach?" Draco mocked, causing a gasp out of Selena.

Right now, she was more concerned about Draco getting in trouble, than him teasing Harry.

Harry growled under his breath and reached for his broom when Selena stopped him. "Harry no way, you're gonna get yourself in trouble!"

Hermione stepped in and said. "Your sister's right Harry, you're going to get expelled!" Harry ignored the girls and took off anyway.

Selena bit her lip in nervousness. There were students watching the whole thing so she couldn't use her telekinesis to pull the boys back to the ground. From up above she heard Harry shout at Draco. "Give it here Malfoy or I'll knock you off your broom!"

"Is that so?" Draco mocked.

Selena decided that she had had enough of this joke. Detention or no detention she was not letting another accident happen. She mounted a broom and flew up in between the two boys. "Stop both of you! You're going to break someone's neck!"

"I'm gonna break his neck!" Harry shouted, pointing at Draco.

Draco sneered. "Really? Alright then, catch!" Draco tossed the Remembral in the air and it flew high and far into the air. Harry immediately flew past Draco and Selena, trying to catch the ball. Selena glared at Draco.

"Really? You know your better than that Draco. Why would you do that?" Draco's facial expression changed to one of guilt. He stammered under the glare from her emerald green eyes that seemed to be burning holes in his soul.

"I-I-I was…"

Selena relaxed and gave him a panicked look. "Just get down before we get spotted!"

Both Selena and Draco flew down to the ground faster than a sprinting cheetah and tossed the brooms to the ground like nothing happened. They spun around when everyone was watching something in the distance. A tiny red and black dot was flying closer and closer until Selena could see that it was her brother. He was holding something red in his hand and too Selena's shock it was Neville's Remembral.

The whole class cheered as Harry landed on the grass and ran towards them, waving in triumph. Selena tackled him into a hug, relieved that he didn't get caught and that he retrieved the Remembral. This happy moment was ended quickly when they heard a stern voice of an older woman.

"Harry Potter!" barked Professor McGonagall. "Never in all my years at Hogwarts…you could've broken your neck! Come with me now!" Everyone's face fell as Harry walked away with the older woman.

Selena's heart broke as she watched her brother walk away with Professor McGonagall. It felt like McGonagall had just taken away a part of her body from her. Selena gave Draco a look that was a mixture of disappointment and sadness.

"How could you?" she muttered to him. Draco's own heart broke when she saw the look she was giving him. It was heartbreaking. Selena's eyes filled with tears as she ran away from the lawn. She couldn't bear the idea of Harry being expelled. Hermione and, Selena's roommates tried to stop her.

"Selena!" they cried.

Blaise slapped Draco on the arm. "Smooth move Draco, now the girl of your dreams hates your guts. You just got her brother expelled!"

Draco buried his face in his hands, feeling the terrible wave of guilt wash over him.

* * *

Selena ran away to hide somewhere on the school grounds. She ran past the Greenhouses, the lake and the Dark Forest. She then saw some sort of Willow Tree sitting alone in the grounds. She figured that maybe that she could climb it and wait it out before the next class started. She didn't care if she got expelled. She didn't think she could continue on with school at Hogwarts without Harry with her.

If he was going to be expelled, then she was going with him, she couldn't let him deal with the Dursley's on his own could she. The tree moaned and groaned in the wind and possibly from the eleven-year-old girl climbing its branches. She was about halfway up the branches, one of the vines coiled around her ankle tightly and before she could register what was happening, the vine yanked her into the air and started throwing her around like a ragdoll. Selena screamed as she clutched onto the vine to hang on for dear life. The vine flung her around in the air with the rest of the branches thrashing about.

The vine then started to drag her along the dirt and grass then through its tangles of branches, twigs and vines. Selena continued to scream as the branches left horrible scratches and cuts on her body. What kind of tree was this?! The girl continued to scream for help, hoping that someone could hear her and come save her.

Finally, she heard someone holler out a spell and the tree froze and the vines fell limp. Selena lost her grip and slipped from the vine, falling to the ground. Luckily, she wasn't as high as she thought she was and she landed on a patch of soft grass. She saw stars and her hair was filled with leaves, twigs and dirt. Her uniform was stained and scratched. Her face was now smeared with dirt and the make-up was now ruined. Selena also had multiple cuts, scratches and bruises on her body, but nothing too serious. Someone came running over to her and picked her up, carrying her to safety.

It was Professor Snape and he was wearing the facial expression of someone who had just witnessed murder. "Selena, can you hear me?!" he pleaded, kneeling down with her in his arms.

"P-Professor Snape?" she murmured. Snape breathed a sigh of relief and hugged her tight, confusing the girl at how affectionate he was being towards her. He was acting like a parent who nearly lost their child. "Are you hurt? Can you stand?"

"I think so," Selena replied, regaining proper speech.

Snape helped her up and brushed off all the dirt and leaves. All the while, Selena could swear she heard him mutter.

"I won't make the same mistake again. I'm sorry Lily, I'm so sorry Lily."

 _Lily? That was my Mum's name_. Selena thought.

"Pardon?" she asked. Snape didn't say anything, taking her hand and pulling her further away from the demon tree.

"What were you doing climbing the Whomping Willow?!" he shouted at her, angrily.

"The what?!"

"The tree you were just in, foolish girl!"

"Professor, I thought it was just a regular tree."

Snape's expression softened slightly. "That tree has been on these grounds since before you were born, it's very dangerous and is not supposed to be climbed."

"I won't ever go near that tree again."

"Good," He cupped her chin, examining her bruises and scrapes.

She winced from the sting. "Ow!"

"Sorry," he apologised, sounding genuinely truthful. Snape reached into his robe pocket and handed the girl a small vial. "Drink this, it'll heal you."

Selena hesitated and downed the tiny bottle in one gulp. She cringed at the medicinal taste. Sure, enough her skin started to heal before her eyes, even her make-up was restored back to normal. "Thank you, Professor,"

"You're welcome Lil – I mean, _Selena_ …" he stammered, going a bit pale. "Now you will never speak of this to anyone, understand? Off you go. Back to class!" he said, turning on his heel and speed walking away, leaving Selena alone and confused.

"Weird," she said to herself, walking back towards the lawn. She gave the Whomping Willow a wide berth as she rushed back to the lawns before Madame Hooch returned.

* * *

It wasn't until dinnertime when Selena saw Harry again. She walked into the Great Hall and spotted him sitting next to Ron at the Gryffindor table. "Harry!" she cried out in joy, tackling him from behind.

"Selena! Where were you? I heard from Adeline that you ran off in tears after McGonagall took me away. Look at you, your covered in dirt."

"I was upset," she simply stated, sitting down next to Harry. "Why are you covered in dirt?" Harry asked, concerned. Selena paled, briefly looking up at the teachers table where Snape was sitting.

"I tripped over a rock." She lied, not wanting to tell Harry about her being attacked by the Whomping Willow.

She had promised Snape that she couldn't tell anyone about him saving her life. "Please tell me that you're not having your last meal at Hogwarts?" she pleaded.

Harry laughed. "Nah, I'm now the Gryffindor Quidditch Seeker."

Selena's jaw dropped open. "No way! No freaking way!"

Fred and George Weasley now came into the hall, spotted Harry, and hurried over. "Well done, Harry," said George in a low voice. "Wood's just told us. We're on the team too – Beaters."

"That Quidditch cups got our name on it this year," said Fred. "We haven't won since Charlie left, but this year's team is going to be brilliant. You must be good, Harry, Wood was almost skipping when he told us."

Selena looked at Harry. "Who's Wood?"

"Oliver Wood is the Gryffindor Quidditch Captain, I start training next week." explained Harry.

"I can't believe my brother is the new Gryffindor Seeker." Selena squealed proudly.

"Did my ears just deceive me or did I just hear that Harry Potter is now on the Gryffindor Quidditch Team?" called a raspy voice.

Selena turned her head and smiled. "Hey Loch Ness!" she greeted.

Vanessa walked over to the Gryffindor table, along with another girl around her age.

"So, you're the Potter Twins then," said the girl in the same raspy accent as Vanessa. "Everyone, this here is my cousin Evan."

"Nice to meet you all." Evan waved. She was a couple inches taller than Vanessa, with a brunette pixie cut and ocean blue eyes.

"What house are you in?" Ron asked.

"Ravenclaw." Evan replied.

Fred and George looked at each other than back at Evan. "I thought your name was Evangeline!" George said.

Evan instantly looked like she was going to throw up as she glared daggers at the second Weasley Twin. "Don't. Call. Me. Evangeline!" she snapped.

"Evan hates being called that name," Vanessa explained quickly to avoid a confrontation.

"Okay, okay, then," George said, backing up.

"We have to go anyway. Lee Jordan reckons he's found a new passage way out of the school."

"Bet it's that one behind the statue of Gregory the Smarmy that we found in our First Year. See you," Fred and George had hardly disappeared when they heard someone approach them from behind.

"Well, well, well, look what we have here." added another voice. A voice belonging to someone far less welcome. They all turned around and saw Veronica Blackwood strutting towards them in a way that was far too mature for someone her age.

Evan frowned. "What do you want, Blackwood?"

"I just wanna know if what I heard on the grapevine is true. That the famous Harry Potter has been expelled from Hogwarts on his first week."

Veronica smirked down at Selena. "What are you going to do about that, Potterina. Spend the rest of the year without her big brother to protect her." She sneered.

Selena and Harry smiled smugly up at her. "Actually, I think you might be a bit behind on the rumours, Blackwood." Harry started.

"Harry's the new Gryffindor Seeker." Evan said smugly.

Veronica stared in shock, her perfectly lip glossed mouth morphed into a shiny, pink 'O'. "W-What? B-B-But First Years aren't allowed to join the House Team!"

"Not Harry, I expect this might come as a shock, Blackwood, but it's the truth." Selena sneered, giving Veronica a 'ha, ha' expression.

Blackwood glared at them all and gave a tiny 'hmph'. "I hope you break your neck Potter, and as for you Potterina, I hope you get expelled." She said, sticking her nose in the air and strutting away back to her table.

Vanessa unclenched her fist, that was now bleeding from where her nails had cut into her palms. "Grrr, I hate that snob!" she hissed.

Evan nodded. "Worst for me, I have to share a dorm with her, she's a Ravenclaw too." Everyone looked up at Evan sympathetically.

"I'm sorry," they said.

"I know right! She's an absolutely nightmare. She goes on and on about how many awards she's won from all the Beauty Pageants she's entered, not to mention she hogs the bathroom every morning. You wouldn't believe how many times I've been tempted to put a live tarantula in her bed." explained Evan.

"Beauty Pageants huh? That explains a lot,"

Selena looked over at Harry. "You okay Harry?" she asked.

"I'm just worried about Quidditch, what if I mess up." As he said that, Hermione walked up. "You won't mess up, it's in your blood." Harry and Selena stared at the brunette in confused shock.

"What?" they said. "Follow me," she said. They all got up from the table and followed Hermione towards a glass case full of trophies and shields. Hermione pointed to a shield and Harry and Selena's jaws dropped in shock seeing the name chiselled on a gold badge: James Potter.

Evan and Vanessa smirked in surprise at the twins. "Well what do ya know?" Vanessa said.

"Looks like Quidditch is in your blood, Harry." Evan said, mirroring her cousins smirk.

Ron finally spoke up. "Harry, Selena, why didn't you tell us that your father was a Quidditch Player."

Selena reached out to touch the glass with her finger while Harry continued to stare in wonder at the cabinet.

"W-W-We didn't know…" they said in wonder.


	9. The Midnight Duel

Throughout the first week of school, Selena became best friends with her dorm mates and night times were like a constant sleepover. Although, it was hard to ignore Veronica and her snobby attitude. Selena would often get crumpled paper and spit balls thrown in her hair and Draco picked up on the harassment when he bumped into Selena picking paper out of her hair with a grim expression. "You okay there Moonlight?" Draco asked her. "What happened?"

"Blackwood and her plastic attitude happened." She said grimly.

Draco grimaced and started picking spit balls out of her hair. "That girl is such a witch."

Selena snorted a laugh. "I'm a witch too Draco."

"You know what I mean." He chuckled.

* * *

"I can't stand that girl!" Selena complained to her friends after class.

"I can't either, she's like Heather Chandler, from that movie." said Vanessa.

"I wish she was more like Veronica Sawyer." chuckled Odessa.

"I know what you mean, she's worse than Dudley." said Selena nodding.

"She tripped me over on the staircase the other day. I nearly broke my neck." Asha explained.

"What? That's like attempted murder." shrieked Adeline.

"Well look who we have here," Veronica sneered as she approached the girls from behind. "A dog, a frog, a freak, a toad and Scarface." Veronica sneered at the group of girls.

Selena glared at her nemesis. "You'd be a lot more likeable if not for that hole in your mouth that noise comes out of, Blackwood." She snapped.

Veronica narrowed her eyes at the red-haired girl. "I'd could take you on anytime on my own, girl to girl." said Blackwood.

"Tonight, if you want. Witches' duel. Wand's only – no contact,"

Harry and Ron had already seen the raven-haired girl approach the girls and immediately hurried over. "Oh no, I smell trouble." Harry said, worried.

"I think that's her perfume." Ron chuckled as Veronica continued on.

"What's the matter? Never heard of a witches' duel before, I suppose?"

"Yes, she has!" Ron stepped in. "Harry and I are her seconds, who's yours?"

Veronica looked at Ron in surprise. She gritted her teeth together. "I don't need a second you pureblood filth, cause I am the perfect one in this school."

She said before turning to Selena. "Midnight, in the Trophy Room. That place is always unlocked."

When Blackwood had gone, Ron smiled at the girls. "You ladies okay?"

"We're fine Ron, thanks for saving our butts." Selena said.

Odessa looked at the twins in concern. "I don't think you guys are out of the woods yet. You just said that you were gonna duel Veronica." "

Which begs the question," Harry started. "What's a witch's duel?"

"And what's a second?" Selena added

"Well, a second's there to take over if you die,' said Ron casually. Catching the looks on the twins faces, he added quickly. "But people only die during real duels, you know, with real witches and wizards. The most you and Blackwood'll be able to do is send sparks at each other. Neither of you know enough magic to do any real damage, even with Veronica's bragging. I bet she expected you to refuse, anyway Selena." Ron explained.

"What if I wave my wand and nothing happens?"

"Throw it away and slap that bitch in the face." Vanessa suggested.

 _Or I could throw her across the room with my telekinesis._ Selena thought savagely.

Odessa stared at Selena in surprise, her glasses slipping down the bridge of her nose. "You're not seriously thinking of actually duelling her, are you? It's forbidden to wander the corridors at night, think of what that could cost for Gryffindor if you get caught." she said, pushing her glasses back into place.

"If it makes you feel better, Veronica's doing the same." Ron said matter-of-factly.

Vanessa frowned. "True, I think Evan would hate us if we costed Ravenclaw a few points. I wanna put that girl in her place as much as the next witch, and you've already said you were going to, so I don't think you have much choice."

All the same, the end of the day wasn't what you'd call perfect. Harry let his thoughts wander, as he lay awake much later listening to Neville's snoring. Ron had spent the whole evening lecturing the twins on duelling advice. Selena also lay awake in her bed, thinking over her options. She had never managed to stand up to a bully before so that was a good enough excuse to duel Blackwood, even if there was a good chance of getting caught by Filch or Mrs Norris. Still, Selena felt like she was pushing her luck.

On the other hand, Blackwood's sneering face along with her harassment kept looming out of the darkness – this was her big chance to beat Blackwood face-to-face. She couldn't miss it. "Half-past eleven," she muttered at last. "I'd better go."

She met Ron and Harry down in the common room, pulled on their bathrobes, picked up their wands, and crept towards the portrait hole when a lamp flickered on. It was Hermione Granger, wearing a pink bathrobe and a frown. "You!" said Ron furiously. "Go back to bed!"

"Hermione, how did you know?" Selena demanded.

"I overheard your little lecture," Hermione explained, before turning to Ron. "I almost told your brother. Percy – he's a prefect, he'd put a stop to this!" Hermione snapped.

Harry couldn't believe someone could be so interfering. "Come on," he said to Ron and Selena.

He pushed open the portrait of the Fat Lady and climbed through the hole. Hermione wasn't giving up that easily so she followed them through, hissing like an angry goose. "None of you care about Gryffindor, do you? You only care about yourselves! If we lose our chance at the House Cup this year, we'll know who's to blame."

"Go away," Ron said. "No one's asking you to follow us Hermione."

"All right, but I warned you, when you're on the train back home tomorrow, you're so – "

But what they were, they never knew as the portrait of the Fat Lady was now void of the latter, leaving Hermione locked out. "Now what I going to do?" she asked, shrilly.

"That's your problem," said Ron. "We've gotta go, we're going to be late."

They hadn't even reached the end of the corridor when Hermione caught up with them. "I'm coming with you." she said.

Selena turned around and smiled. "Why the sudden change?"

"D'you think I'm going to stand out here and wait for Filch to catch me? If he finds all four of us, I'll tell him the truth and you can back me up."

"No one's gonna get caught." Selena said. "Come on,"

They flitted along the corridors striped with bars of moonlight from the high windows. At every turn, Harry and Selena expected to run into Filch or Mrs Norris, but they were lucky. They sped up the staircase to the third floor and tiptoed toward the trophy room.

Veronica wasn't there yet.

The crystal trophy cases glimmered where the moonlight caught them. Cups, shields, plates, and statues winking in silver and gold in the darkness. They edged along the walls, keeping their eyes on the doors at either end of the room. Everyone had their wands ready in case Veronica leapt in and started at once. The minutes crept by.

"Maybe she's chickened out," Ron whispered.

"Psst!" hissed a voice that made them jump.

They all looked around for the source of the voice.

"Psst!"

Selena whirled her head around and saw someone standing in the darkness behind one of the cabinets, a tall, pixie haircut, blue eyed someone. "Evan!" Selena whispered. "What are you doing here?"

Evan stepped into their line of sight, wearing a midnight bluebathrobe. "I came to warn you, Veronica was never going to be here,"

Harry and Selena stared at the Ravenclaw girl in stunned surprise. "What?"

"Yes, Vanessa owled me on what was happening and asked me to spy on Veronica. I woke up around eleven o'clock, but she was fast asleep in her bed. She was never going to meet you in the first place."

"So this was all just a skit to get us into trouble?" Ron asked.

Evan nodded.

Selena felt completely stupid. Of course, Veronica would try something like this. While she was safe and warm in her bed, they were left running about the school like headless chickens until they were caught by Filch and sent home on the train the next morning. How diabolical could a person be?

"There's more, she tipped- "Evan covered her mouth when they heard someone else speak – and it wasn't Blackwood.

"Sniff around, my sweet, they might be lurking in a corner." It was Filch talking to Mrs Norris.

Horror-struck, Harry waved madly at the other four to follow him as quickly as possible; they scurried silently toward the door, away from Filch's voice. Evan had barely whipped around the corner when they heard Filch enter the trophy room.

"They're in here somewhere," they heard him mutter. "probably hiding."

"This way!" Harry mouthed to the others and, petrified, they began to creep down a long gallery full of suits of armour.

They could hear Filch getting nearer. Evan stubbed her toe in the dark on an uneven bit of flooring and she toppled right into a suit of armour.

The crashing and clanging was loud enough to wake the whole castle.

"RUN!" Harry yelled, and the five of them sprinted down the gallery, not looking back to see whether Filch was following them – they swung around the doorpost and galloped down one corridor and the next, Harry in the lead, clinging to Selena's hand, without any idea where they were or where they were going – they ripped through a tapestry and found themselves in a hidden passageway, hurtled along it and came out near their Charms Classroom, which they knew was miles from the trophy room.

"I think we lost him," Harry panted, leaning against the cold wall and wiping his sweaty forehead. Evan was bent double, wheezing and spluttering. "I – told – you," Hermione gasped, clutching the stitch in her chest.

"We've got to get back to our House Towers," said Ron. "ASAP!"

"How did Filch know we were in there?" Selena panted breathlessly.

"That's – what I was – trying – to tell you all," Evan wheezed, getting her breath back. "Veronica tipped Filch off that someone was going to be in there tonight."

"Remind me to give that bitch a good hard smack in the morning." Selena scowled. Her face flushed with embarrassment at her use of language. "Pardon my French."

"I'll do your homework for the next two weeks if you break her nose." Evan winked.

"Enough, we have to go now." Harry said. "Come on."

It wasn't going to be that simple. They hadn't one more than a dozen paces when a doorknob rattled and something came shooting out of a classroom in front of them. It was Peeves. He caught sight of them instantly and gave a squeal of delight. "Shut up, Peeves – please – you'll get us all caught."

Peeves cackled. "Wandering around at midnight, Ickle Firsties? Tut, tut, tut. Naughty, naughty, you'll get caughty."

"Not if you don't give us away, Peeves, please." Selena begged.

"Should tell Filch, I should," said Peeves in a saintly voice, but his eyes glittered wickedly. "It's for your own good, you know."

"Piss off!" Evan snapped, taking a swipe at Peeves.

This was a big mistake. "STUDENTS OUT OF BED!" Peeves bellowed, "STUDENTS OUT OF BED DOWN THE CHARMS CORRIDOR!"

Ducking under Peeves, they ran for their lives, right to the end of the corridor where they slammed into a door – and it was locked.

"This is it!" Ron moaned, as they pushed helplessly against the door, "We're done for! This is the end!" They could hear footsteps, Filch running as fast as he could toward Peeve's shouts. "Oh, move over," Hermione snarled. She grabbed Harry's wand, tapped the lock, and whispered, " _Alohomora_!"

The lock clicked and the door swung open. They piled through it, shut it quickly, and pressed their ears against it, listening. "Which way did they go, Peeves?" Filch was saying. "Quick, tell me."

"Say 'please.'"

"Stop messing around Peeves, now _where did they go_?"

"Shan't say nothing if you don't say please," said Peeves in his annoying singsong voice.

"All right – _please_."

"NOTHING! Ha haaa! Told you I wouldn't say nothing if you didn't say please! Ha ha! Haaaa!"

And they heard the sound of Peeves whooshing away and Filch cursing in rage.

"H-H-Harry," Selena whimpered quietly.

"He thinks this door is locked." Harry whispered, not hearing his sister. "I think we'll be okay – get _off_ Selena."

For Selena had been tugging on her brother's sleeve for the last minute. " _What is it?"_ Selena whimpered and pointed into the room with a shaking arm. Harry followed her finger and froze. For a moment, he wasn't sure if he had walked into a nightmare – this was too much, on top of everything that had happened so far.

They weren't in a room, as they had supposed. They were in a corridor, the Forbidden Corridor on the Third Floor. And now they knew why it was forbidden. They were looking straight into the eyes of a monstrous dog, a dog that filled the whole space between ceiling and floor. The monster canine was covered in black, shaggy fur. It had three heads.

Three pairs of rolling, mad eyes; three noses, twitching and quivering in their direction; three drooling mouths, saliva hanging in slippery robes from yellowish fangs. It was standing quite still, all six eyes staring at them, and the twins knew that the only reason the dog hadn't charged was that they had taken it by surprise, but it was quickly getting over that, there was no mistaking what those thunderous growls meant. Harry groped for the doorknob – between Filch and death, he'd take Filch.

They practically jumped out of the room – Harry slammed the door shut, locked it, then they ran, back down the corridor. Filch must have hurried off to look for them somewhere else, because they didn't see him anywhere, even after they split up with Evan, who ran in the direction of the Ravenclaw tower. They hoped she wouldn't get caught.

None of them stopped running until they reached the Portrait of the Fat Lady on the seventh floor. "Where on earth have you all been?" she asked, looking at their bathrobes hanging off their shoulders and their flushed, sweaty faces.

"Never mind that – pig snout, pig snout," panted Harry, and the portrait swung open. They all scrambled into the common room and collapsed, trembling, into armchairs.

It was a while before anyone said anything, Selena, indeed, looked as if she'd never speak again.

But she did. "Safest place on earth? Safest place on earth besides Gringotts?! What a joke, keeping a creature like that locked up in a school of all places."

"Agreed, what are they thinking? If any dog needs exercise, that one certainly does." Ron nodded.

Hermione had gotten her breath and her bad temper back again. "You don't use your eyes, any of you, do you?" she snapped. "Didn't you see what it was standing on?"

"The floor?" Harry suggested. "I wasn't looking at its feet, I was too busy with its heads."

"No, not the floor. It was standing on a trapdoor. It's obviously guarding something." She stood up, glaring at them. "I hope you're pleased with yourselves. We could all have been killed – or worse, expelled. Now, if you don't mind, I'm going to bed."

Ron stared after her, his mouth open. "Unbelievable," he said. "You'd think we dragged her along, wouldn't you." he said, walking up into his dorm. Harry and Selena looked at each other, now alone in the common room.

Hermione had given the twins something else to think about as they sat there in the dark. The dog was guarding something…What had Hagrid said?

Gringotts was the safest place in the world for something you wanted to hide – except perhaps Hogwarts. Selena looked into her brother's identical green eyes. "Harry, I think we may have just found where that grubby package from Vault 713 is kept."

* * *

 **So instead of Draco being the one to start the midnight duel, it's the bi- I mean... _Veronica..._**


	10. The Oak Tree by the Black Lake

Selena couldn't help but smirk in Veronica's direction the next morning at breakfast. Everyone involved in last night's fiasco were tired, but perfectly cheerful. Indeed, they had all agreed that the meeting the three-headed dog had been an excellent adventure, and they were quite keen on another one. In the meantime, Harry and Selena filled Ron and the girls on what had been moved from Gringotts to Hogwarts, and they spent a lot of time wondering what could possibly need such heavy protection.

Vanessa, Odessa and Adeline stared at Selena in stunned shock. "No way!" they hissed when they mentioned the three-headed-dog.

"I'll never look at the Third Floor the same way again." Odessa muttered.

"I can't believe you entered the Forbidden Corridor?" Adeline asked.

"No wonder Evan was so upset when I saw her this morning." murmured Vanessa.

"And you said it might be guarding something down there?" Odessa whispered.

"Yep," Selena said, sipping her green tea that Vanessa had gotten her into.

"Whatever it is, it's either really valuable or really dangerous." said Ron.

"Or both," said Harry.

Hermione however, showed not even the slightest interest in what lay underneath the dog and the trapdoor. They hadn't spoken to Evan yet, though the expression on her face from over at the Ravenclaw table was enough to tell them that she never wanted to go near that dog again.

Hermione was now refusing to speak to the twins and Ron, but she was such a bossy know-it-all that they saw this as an added bonus. Selena on the other hand, already at a lot on her plate that wasn't her breakfast that morning nor was it whatever mystery lay beneath that trapdoor. Her mind still plagued with who her anonymous helper was and at seven o'clock that evening, she had planned to head out to the location her helper had advised her to go.

She had spent most of her spare time looking for information on telekinesis and how the powers were supposed to work. As of recently, all she had managed to find out about psychic powers was it required intense concentration, but if you were a Muggle Telekinetic, there would be side effects such as bleeding from the ears and nose, bruising around the face and fainting spells.

For a magic person however, it was a lot less dangerous, which was ironic because Muggles apparently were more likely to be born with it, though it was usually cause by an electrocution to the mother's brain during the pregnancy. Hearing that, made Selena's stomach churn.

As the owls flooded into the Great Hall as usual, everyone's attention was caught at once by a long, thin package carried by six large owls. The twins were just has interested as everyone else to see what was in this large parcel and were amazed when the owls soared down and dropped it right in front of Harry, knocking his bacon to the floor. They had hardly fluttered away when another owl dropped a letter on top of the parcel. Harry tore open the letter first, which was lucky, because it said:

 _DO NOT OPEN THE PARCEL AT THE TABLE_

 _It contains your new Nimbus Two Thousand, but I don't want everybody knowing you've got a broomstick of they'll all want one. Oliver Wood will meet you tonight on the Quidditch field at seven for your first training session._

 _Professor McGonagall_

 _Good_ , Selena thought. The Quidditch Pitch was on the opposite side of the school, away from her own practice location. Selena grinned at Harry as he tried to hide his excitement as he handed the note to Ron to read. "A Nimbus Two Thousand!" Ron moaned enviously. "I've never even _touched_ one." Selena's grin grew wider.

"I'll try not to be jealous," she said, cheekily.

"Harry, you are so lucky!" Adeline squealed.

"I've only got a Cleansweep Seven at home." Vanessa moaned in jealousy. Harry, Ron and Selena left the hall quickly, wanting to unwrap the broomstick in private before their first class, but halfway across the entrance hall they found the way upstairs barricaded by Crabbe and Goyle.

Draco seized the package from Harry and felt it. "That's a broomstick," he said, handing it back to Harry with a mixture of jealousy and spite on his face. "You're in for it this time, Potter, first years aren't allowed them."

Ron couldn't resist it. "Not just any broomstick," he said. "it's a Nimbus Two Thousand. What did say you've got at home, Malfoy, a Comet Two Sixty?" Ron grinned at Harry. "Comets look flashy, but they're not in the same league as the Nimbus."

"What would you know about it, Weasley, you couldn't afford half the handle," Malfoy snapped back. Selena suddenly came between the three boys.

"Alright, that's enough okay! Please, for the love of Elvis Presley can't you boys _try_ to get along for five minutes without getting at each other's necks?!"

Harry, Ron and Draco stared at her for a second, but the aggravated glare in Selena's emerald green eyes told them she was being more than serious and all they could do was crack their knuckles and scowl.

Selena turned to Draco, with a tired expression, like an exhausted, single mother with five children. "Draco, Harry was given his broomstick by Professor McGonagall for special circumstances. There's no need to be crude." She finished, before walking away with Harry and Ron in a huff.

As she walked away, Draco couldn't help but stare at Selena in surprise as she walked up the stairs. Most girls usually swooned or giggled whenever he passed by, but…not Selena. She didn't fall down at his feet like a lot of the other girls or drool over him in the corridors. She was unique and that only made her even more likeable. "You're grinning," Crabbe said, nudging Draco in the ribs.

"Clear off," he huffed, pushing his friend away. Whether Draco had a crush on Selena or not, he couldn't deny that he liked her.

"Well, it's true," Harry said as they reached the top of the marble staircase, "if he hadn't stolen Neville's Remembral I wouldn't be on the team…"

"So I suppose you think that's a reward for breaking rules?" came an angry voice from just behind them. Hermione was stomping up the stairs, looking disapprovingly at the package in Harry's hand.

"I thought you weren't speaking to us?" said Harry.

"Yes, don't stop now," said Ron, "it's doing us so much good."

"Hermione, just let it go." Selena said, not in the mood for another confrontation. Hermione marched away with her nose in the air. Harry had a lot of trouble keeping his mind on his lessons that day. It kept wandering up to the dormitory where his new broomstick was lying under his bed or straying off to the Quidditch Pitch. He bolted down his dinner that evening without noticing what he was eating, then rushed out onto the field for his first training session.

* * *

As seven o'clock drew nearer, Selena left the castle and set off in the dusk toward the secret location. She could see Harry flying around on his new Nimbus Two Thousand from across the grounds. She walked towards the spot where she and Draco had agreed to meet up, before setting out to find the location. The mysterious helper hadn't given a description of the place other than the directions to it. Head east along the Black Lake. Whatever that meant.

Selena smiled once she saw Draco propped up against the castle wall, holding a lumpy pillow sack under his arm. "Hey Draco," she greeted.

"Hey Moonlight, you ready?"

"Ready as I'll ever be, let's go." They walked along the grounds, following the Black Lake, though not going too close to the water due to the Giant Squid and the Merpeople that lived in those pitch-dark waters. "So, how do you feel about telekinesis practice?" Draco asked her.

"It's alright, though I feel like I'm double crossing my brother doing this."

"Potter still doesn't know you have psychic powers?" Draco asked, surprised that Selena still hadn't told Harry.

"I'll tell him as soon as I feel ready and don't call him 'Potter.'" Selena explained, hissing the last bit of that sentence. Selena looked over to Draco. "How are you feeling about Harry getting a broomstick?" Draco gave a snort, kicking a pebble into the water.

"My father's not going to be impressed when he hears about this. You must be really proud." Draco added bitterly. Selena gave him a sympathetic look.

"I can see why you'd be upset. Playing Quidditch all your life, and then upstaged by someone who has never been on a broom in his life, that's understandable." Draco stopped in his tracks and stared at her, bewildered. "How did you- "he paused for a second – then chuckled. "right, you're telepathic as well, I forgot."

Selena laughed as they continued walking. "Out of curiosity, what's in the pillow sack?"

"Stuff,"

"What kind of stuff?"

"Stuff you can practice on."

"Do you think we're there yet?" Selena asked, looking at the sunset glow on the lake waters. They stopped and looked around. They were quite a distance away from the castle, on the other side of the lake. "This must be it." Draco said, setting the pillow case down.

The area they were in had a lone oak tree that towered high above the waters, with long, thick branches stretching out far and wide, perfect for climbing. It was the perfect location to practice. Draco started searching through the pillow case while Selena watched on from the boulder she was sitting on. "What's the first thing I need to do?" she asked.

Draco stood up and showed her a set of long, needle shaped darts and a silver goblet. "Hop off the boulder, I think we should start out lightly. By making objects move on their own." Draco said as he placed a simple, silver goblet on the rock.

"You saw me tie my tie on the train," Selena argued.

"I know I did. Now, try to make that goblet fly, no wands allowed." He finished, nodding towards the goblet on the rock. Selena stood in front of the goblet and tried to remember what was written on telekinesis.

The power required intense concentration and focus. All you had to do, was focus on the object and what you wanted it to do. Selena focused her attention on the goblet and heard a white noise in the back of her head as the goblet started to hover three inches off the rock and move around. Selena broke her concentration out of delight and the goblet clattered to the ground.

"That was a good start." Draco said, picking up the goblet – replacing it back on the rock. "Try and bring it over to you, don't break your focus." He said, stepping back. Selena concentrated once again and watched as the goblet floated up and towards her, before landing into her cupped hands. "Great job! You're a natural." Draco said, taking the goblet from her and giving her a smile. Selena smiled back.

Draco waved his wand, drawing a target on the tree and handed Selena the darts, telling her to throw the darts at the target with her mind. Selena didn't miss the target once. By the time practice was over, Selena had a massive headache.

"It's normal, but it'll lessen over time." Draco explained as they sat down, back against the boulder. Draco reached into the pillow sack and pulled out some Cauldron Cakes and Pumpkin Pasties, along with a bottle of Pumpkin Juice.

"How did you get those?" Selena asked, her head still throbbing with pain.

"My mother sent them in the mail. Want one?" he offered, holding out a pasty.

"Sure."

By the time they had finished the last of the cakes, night had fallen and the Full Moon was casting a silver glow upon the waters of the lake.

"I think we should head back soon," Selena said, standing up. They packed up all the practice equipment back into the pillow sack and continued the walk back to the school. "Not bad for the first try." Draco said.

"Same time tomorrow?"

"If I manage to sneak past Filch."

"There's that Slytherin Spirit shining through." Draco chuckled.

Selena chuckled with him, blushing slightly. It was hard to see anything in the dark but using the reflective moonlight on the waters and the lights from the castle windows as navigation back to the castle. Suddenly, Selena slipped on a loose part of ground and rolled onto the grass, pulling Draco down with her, landing on top of her.

The both of them didn't even have time to render the shock of what just happened when they found their faces were inches away from each other's. "Uhh…" Selena stammered. "Umm…"

"This just got awkward." Draco muttered, trying to hide his blush.

"…yeah…" Selena uttered as Draco stood up to help her to her feet.

They dusted themselves off and quickly walked back in the direction of the castle, the moonlight illuminating their blushing red faces. By the time they got back to the castle, everyone was heading up to the common rooms for bed. "Well," Draco said, turning to Selena. "I guess this is where we part ways."

"Yeah…" she replied, hiding behind her hair and fidgeting.

"Goodnight Draco." She whispered. Draco took her hand and kissed her knuckles again, like he did on the train. "Goodnight, Selena…"

* * *

"Where on earth have you been Drake?" Blaise asked as soon as Draco walked into the dorm. "Out," he half-snapped, tucking the pillow sack under his bed.

"Out with Selena?" Blaise teased.

Draco sent his friend a glare. "Leave it Blaise!"

"Ha! I knew it! Sneaking out with the girl of your dreams,"

Goyle laughed from his bed in the corner. "Seems to me like you enjoy her company."

"For how long Drakey? Since that moment on the train?" Crabbe continued to tease, getting on Draco's nerve.

"Shut it, all of you." he hissed.

"You fancy Selena Potter!" they all said together.

"No!" Draco yelled. "I do not fancy her!"

"Okay fine then, you don't fancy her." Blaise said, rolling his eyes. "You love her!"

" _Selena and Draco, sitting in a tree, K-I-S-S-I-N-G, first comes love, then comes marriage, then comes a baby in a baby carriage!_ " Crabbe and Goyle chanted. Draco's face turned beet red.

"I do not love her!" Draco snapped again, rolling over. "Leave me alone!"

Theodore Nott scoffed at Draco. "I can't believe it? You're a Malfoy and you're in love with a Gryffindor Half-Blood."

"I AM NOT IN LOVE WITH SELENA POTTER!" Draco yelled into his pillow, growing fed up. "This conversation is over. I'm going to bed. Goodnight!"

"So, you can dream about Selena?" Blaise asked, putting emphasis on her name.

"Blaise! I'm warning you!" Draco said before closing his eyes. _I don't know what they're on about. I don't fancy Selena, I just **admire** her… Yeah, that's it, that's all it was._

But how often did he admire Selena? He had girls throw themselves at him, just for who he was, since he was nine. But Selena was the first girl to treat him as an actual person who had feelings, rather than cling to him like a leech or some other parasite.

All his life, he had heard stories of The Potter Twins and he thought he knew them already, until he met _her_ …

Selena Potter was a fighter, in her own unique way. She had the ability to kick arse without causing any physical harm, but she was perfectly capable of breaking one's jaw.

All that was covered up by a sweet, innocent, easy-going young girl, until you made her angry, then she had the attitude of a hissing viper.

She was a kind, compassionate, caring, headstrong, cunning, brave and clever girl.

She was protective of those she loved. Her brother especially.

She was intelligent and one of the smartest witches in school.

Then she was friendly, showing her Hufflepuff side by befriending anyone and practically everyone. Just one kind word from her, was enough to make you go from being sad and lonely, to happy and cheerful.

She made friends with her dorm-mates, Vanessa, Adeline and Odessa, along with people from other Houses, such as Vanessa's cousin Evan (a Ravenclaw) and Asha (a Hufflepuff).

She was also musically inclined. She could pick up any instrument and figure it out within a week.

She had the ability to sing her heart out and damn, she was a phenomenal person! That girl had a voice!

She was also cunning and found great use to her telepathic and telekinetic abilities.

She was full of surprises.

When Draco met Selena, Cupid's arrow hit him straight into his cold, black heart. That ember red hair, that sweet little smile, the adorable way she hid her face beneath her hair when she was embarrassed and those emerald green eyes, goodness he could get lost in those eyes...all of that smashed the stone wall he had been building up his whole life to become the typical Malfoy, to pieces, then flecks of dust in the wind.

Draco's eyes snapped open clutching his heart as the truth hit him like a bag of stone bricks. _They're right. I do fancy her…but does she fancy me?_

* * *

 **Ooooh ;) It's getting juicy!**

 **I think Draco might have an itty, bitty, teeny, weeny crush on Selena.**


	11. Halloween

Selena walked alone down an unfamiliar corridor. It was odd, it seemed like this was a place people tended to avoid going down as much as possible and only passed through if they absolutely had too. There was only one door on this long stretch of wall, absent of any portraits.

The sign nailed to the door read: Girls Bathroom, Out of Order.

"Strange?" Selena wondered. It looked like it had been out of order for decades. You'd think Dumbledore would've made an effort to fix it up or something. She thought. Looking around, she saw that she was alone, with only her flickering shadow by the light of the torches for company. No sign of Filch, Mrs Norris or Peeves anywhere. Curious, she laid her hand on the doorknob and jiggled it. to her surprise, it was unlocked.

Slowly pushing the door open she stepped into the room. The whole room was definitely ancient. There was a mass of broken sinks on the wall and mould was growing in certain places. Most of the cubicles were still standing, but they were covered in cobwebs and neglect. The air in the room smelled funny and the temperature was icy cold.

Selena took a few slow steps into the room, her Mary Janes clicking against the cobblestone floor. She stopped as she heard the slightest sound coming from the second cubicle.

There was a sob coming from inside the cubicle. "Who's there?"

Selena jumped at the voice. "I-I-I…" she stammered.

There was a whooshing sound and a squat ghost of a Hogwarts Student floated up from the cubicle. She had the glummest face Selena had ever seen.

"Who are you?" the ghost said.

"I-I-I-I w-was j-j-just e-e-exploring."

"Hmm, really? The only ones who bother to come in here are the ones who come here to tease and make fun of me. Nobody cares about me, Miserable, Moping, Moaning Myrtle."

Myrtle gave a wail that broke Selena's heart. "Myrtle, I'm sorry to hear that."

"No, you're not! No one ever is? You're just here to tease me! Aren't you?"

"I would never tease another person! I'm not like that! I swear!"

"I don't believe you,"

"Oh Myrtle, I'm sure those people who tease you are horrible people, but I'm not one of those people."

Myrtle gave a sniff. "Really?"

"Really, really," Selena said, giving Myrtle a genuine smile.

"How long have you been here?" Selena asked.

"Since my death, in 1943. In life I was known as Myrtle Warren, but now, everyone calls me Moaning Myrtle."

"I'm sorry to hear that," Selena said, feeling sorry for Myrtle.

Myrtle scoffed and floated up into the U bend. "Don't. Nobody missed me even when I was alive. Took them hours to find my body – I know, I was sitting there waiting for them."

Selena slowly approached the U bend. "I'm sure someone missed you when you died, what about your parents?"

Myrtle turned her head around slowly. "They wouldn't have missed me at all, I may have been a witch, but I was a pathetic one. They wouldn't want to remember their failure of a daughter."

"I'm sure your parents loved you and her heartbroken when you passed away." Selena said.

"Yeah sure,"

"I'm serious, at least you knew your parents," Selena said with a huff.

Myrtle's eyes widened. "Y-You never knew your parents?"

"No, they're dead and I was raised by my Muggle Aunt and Uncle, it was horrible."

"How horrible?"

"Like having to sleep in a cupboard, doing all the chores, being ignored or criticised completely and being used as a punching bag for a fat slob of a cousin." Selena said, counting off the list on her fingers.

Myrtle stared at her in surprise but said nothing.

"See, you're not the only one who has had a hard life. I was also bullied and at times, I wanted to die too."

Myrtle floated down. "So why didn't you?"

"Because what good would dying do, that's just quitting and not taking on the challenges and pull through." said Selena, "I think you deserve a friend,"

"A f-f-friend?" Myrtle stammered, sounding like a mixture of astonishment and suspicion.

"Yes, a friend. Someone you can rely on, someone who will always listen to your worries. I will be more than happy to be your friend, Myrtle."

Myrtle narrowed her eyes. "How do I know you're not lying?"

Selena smiled at the ghost girl. "Because I was in your situation before,"

"Really? – say, what's your name?" Myrtle asked, realising that she never asked her name.

Selena giggled. "Selena, Selena Lillian Potter,"

* * *

On Halloween morning, the school woke to the delicious smell of baking pumpkin wafting through the corridors. Even better than the festivities, was that Professor Flitwick announced in Charms that he thought they were ready to start making objects fly, something they had all been dying to try since they'd seen him make Neville's toad, Trevor zoom around the classroom. Professor Flitwick put the class into pairs to practice. Harry's partner was Seamus Finnigan and Selena's was Adeline.

"Now, don't forget the movement we have practiced, the swish and flick, now enunciate the charm. _Wingardium Levisosa_ , off you go then." The whole class started to chant the spell to make their feathers levitate in the air. As expected, no one got it right the first try.

Selena knew that she didn't need to use a simple charm to make stuff fly, she could do that with her own mind. She had the urge to show it off during class before, but she remembered what Draco had told her on the train. _"There are Wizards and Witches out there who are like those stupid Muggles. They will try to use your gift for their own. It'll be better for your safety if you keep this power a secret between yourself and those you trust with your life…"_

Selena picked up her wand and tried her luck with the charm. "Wingardium Leviosa." Nothing happened. She tried again, but she stopped when she overheard Hermione talking to Ron.

"You're saying it wrong, it's Wing- _gar_ -dium Levi- _o_ -sa, make the ' _gar_ ' nice and long."

"You do then if you're so clever." Ron grumbled. Selena thought about for a second and tried the spell again. Her feather rose off the desk and hovered about four feet above their heads, alongside another feather which happened to be Hermione's.

Professor Flitwick squealed gleefully. "Oh well done girls, look here everyone. Ms. Potter and Ms. Granger have done it!" Selena and Hermione smiled at each other. Ron was in a very bad mood after class. Selena parted ways with Harry and Ron to return a book she borrowed from the library.

Ron was complaining about Hermione after class. "It's no wonder no one can stand her," Ron said to Harry as they pushed through the crowded corridor, "She's a nightmare! No wonder she hasn't got any friends!"

Someone knocked into Harry as they hurried past him. It was Hermione. Harry caught a glimpse of her face – which was stained with tears. "I think she heard you Ron." He said. Hermione didn't turn up for the next class and wasn't seen all afternoon.

* * *

Selena walked down the hallway down towards the girl's bathroom on the first floor to wash up before going downstairs to the Halloween Feast. She opened the door and stepped into the bathroom, making her way over to one of the sinks. As she was washing her face she heard someone sniffling in the middle stall. Selena stopped and turned the water off to hear better. "Hello?" she started. "Is someone in here with me?"

"Go away!" sobbed a voice from the middle stall.

Selena's eyes widened. "Hermione, is that you?"

"Go away Selena!" snapped Hermione.

Selena walked over to the middle stall and knocked on the door. "Hermione, have you been in here all afternoon?"

There was a pause and another sob. "Just leave me alone," Selena decided that if Hermione wasn't going to tell her, she was going to find out herself.

Closing her eyes and scanning through Hermione's mind, she found the main thought that Hermione was thinking about. Selena felt a boiling rage build up inside her stomach. How dare Ron say that stuff about her!

Swallowing her anger, Selena headed for the door, knowing that Hermione was in no mood to talk. "Okay, come out when you're ready." She whispered to Hermione before she left the bathroom and headed towards the Great Hall.

Selena never felt so angry at Ron before. How dare he upset Hermione. The poor girl had locked herself in the girl's toilets all afternoon, crying her eyes out. She saw Ron sitting next to Harry at the Gryffindor Table and she almost felt like marching back up to the Common Room.

But instead she marched straight towards the red-haired boy and hit him over the head with a Transfiguration book. "Owww!" Ron cried out in pain, clutching the back of his head. "What was that for?"

"Guess who's been crying her eyes out in the girl's toilets all afternoon? Go on, Weasel, guess?!" Selena snapped, sitting next to Harry. Everyone turned to look at Ron, who glanced down at his plate, looking guilty.

"Is she okay?" Neville asked. "She's alright, but I let her alone so she can come out when she's ready."

Everyone turned to look at Ron, who was shifting awkwardly in his seat, but the Halloween decorations put Hermione out of their minds. A thousand live bats fluttered from the walls and ceiling while a thousand more swooped over the tables in low, black clouds, making the candles in the pumpkins stutter. The feast appeared suddenly on the golden plates, as it had at the start-of-term banquet.

The Halloween Feast continued on and Hermione still wasn't there. Harry was just helping himself to a jacket potato when Professor Quirrell came sprinting into Hall, turban askew and terror on his face. "TROLL! IN THE DUNGEONS! TROLL IN THE DUNGEONS!" he stopped at the teachers table murmuring. "Thought you'd ought to know," before sinking to the floor in a dead faint.

There was an uproar as students started to panic. It took several blasts from Dumbledore's wand to silent the chaos. "Everyone please, don't panic. Prefects, lead your houses back to their dormitories immediately. Teachers, follow me to the dungeons."

Percy was in his element. "Follow me! Stick together, first years! No need to fear of the troll if you just follow my orders. Stay close behind me, now. Make way, first years coming through! Excuse me, I'm a Prefect!"

"How could a troll get in?" Harry asked as they climbed the stairs.

"Don't ask me they're supposed to be really stupid." Ron replied. "Maybe Peeves let it in for a Halloween joke."

Selena scoffed. "That prick has got a sick sense of humour."

They passed different groups of people hurrying in different directions. They were jostling past a group of confused Hufflepuffs, when suddenly, Selena when chalk white and grabbed both Harry and Ron on the arm.

"What?" They asked her, a tad bit annoyed.

"Hermione, she doesn't know about the troll." Selena hissed.

Ron bit his lip. "Well, okay…" he snapped. "But Percy'd better not see us."

Ducking down, they joined the Hufflepuff's going the other direction, slipped down an empty corridor and hurried off to the girl's bathroom, with Selena leading the way.

"This way!" she hissed, urging the boys to run faster. They were all on edge that they were either gonna get caught by a teacher or the troll. They had just past by a statue of Alexander the Great when they heard a chorus of footsteps behind them. "Percy!" Ron hissed and they ducked behind the statue, ducking into the shadows.

Peering around it, however, they saw that it was not Percy who was making the footsteps, but Snape. They watched as he disappeared down the hallway and out of sight.

"What's he doing?" Ron asked. "Why isn't he down in the dungeons with the other teachers?"

"Search me?" Selena muttered. Quietly as possible, they crept along the next corridor after Snape's fading footsteps.

"I think he's heading towards the third floor." Harry muttered.

"Ugh, you guys smell that?" Selena asked, her nose crinkled from the stench. It was the worst smell imaginable. A mixture of old socks and the kind of public toilet no one ever cleans. Then they heard it – a low grunting, and the shuffling footfalls of gigantic feet. Ron pointed – at the end of a passage to the left, something huge was moving towards them. They shrank into the shadows and watched as it emerged into a patch of moonlight.

Selena covered her mouth to muffled the squeal that threatened to escape her mouth. It was a horrible sight. The thing was twelve feet tall, it's skin was a dull, granite grey, it's great lumpy body was like a boulder with a small bald head perched on top like a coconut. It had short legs, thick as tree trunks with flat, horny feet. The smell coming from it was incredible. It was holding a huge wooden club that looked like an actual log, which dragged along the floor because it's arms were so long. "I think the troll has left the dungeons." Ron mumbled. The troll walked in front what appeared to be an empty classroom. It waggled its long ears making up its tiny mind, then slouched slowly into the room.

" _Oh no_ ," Selena froze, turning pale as the Bloody Baron. "That's the girls bathroom!" she hissed.

"Hermione!" they all cried, sprinting towards the bathroom.

It was the last thing they wanted to do, but what choice did they have?

Hearing the high-pitched, terrified scream coming from within the room, made them all run faster. They burst through the door and saw Hermione cowering under the remains of the cubicles, looking like she was about to faint, a huge ugly troll standing over her. "Hermione, run!" Selena screamed.

Hermione started crawling on her stomach to escape as Harry, Ron and Selena started throwing stuff at it. "Confuse it!" Harry said desperately to Ron and Selena, seizing a broken tap and threw it as hard as he could against the wall.

"Hey ugly! Cop this!" Selena snapped, levitating several broken pieces of wood with her powers and pelting the wall next to the troll just like she had practiced with Draco's darts. The troll stopped a few feet from Hermione. It lumbered around, blinking stupidly, to see what was making the noise.

"Oi, pea-brain!" Ron shouted, throwing a metal pipe at the troll's head. The troll didn't seem to notice the pipe hitting its shoulder, but it heard the yell and paused again, turning its ugly snout toward Ron instead, giving Selena enough time to levitate Hermione into the air.

Hermione squealed as the invisible force lifted her into the air. "Don't panic!" Selena cried. "It's going to be fine!"

Hermione hovered over to Selena, thrashing and panicking. The shouting and the echoes seemed to be driving the troll berserk. It roared again and started toward Selena, who was nearest.

Selena froze in terror – her concentration broke and Hermione fell a short distance to the floor. There was no chance of escape. Harry then did something very brave and very stupid. He took a great running jump and managed to fasten his arms around the troll's neck from behind. The troll couldn't feel Harry hanging there, but even a troll will notice if you stick a long, bit of wood up its nose, and Harry's wand had been in his hand when he'd jumped – it had gone straight up one of the troll's nostrils.

Howling in pain, the troll twisted and flailed its club, with Harry clinging on for dear life; any moment now, the troll was either gonna rip him off or catch him a terrible blow with the club. "Do something!" he cried out for help.

Hermione and Selena had sunk to the floor in fright; Ron pulled out his wand – not knowing what he was doing to do he heard himself cry the first spell that came to mind: "Wingardium Leviosa!" The club flew suddenly out of the troll's hand, rose high into the air, turned slowly over – and dropped, with a sickening crack, onto its owner's head.

The troll swayed on the spot and then fell flat on its face, with a thud that made the whole room tremble. Selena caught Harry as the troll fell and levitated him over to her. Harry felt his feet on the ground again. He was shaking and out of breath. Ron was standing there with his wand still raised, staring at what he had done. It was Hermione who spoke first. "Is it – dead?"

"I don't think so," said Harry, "just knocked out." Harry looked up at Selena, who was shifting her feet awkwardly.

"How did you do that?" he asked her, wanting to know how Selena had managed to make him levitate without the use of magic.

"I-I'm a telekinetic." She stammered, knowing the truth was finally out. "I can move objects with my mind."

"You have psychic powers!" Ron gasped, turning to the other red head. "wicked…" he finished with a grin.

"Why didn't you tell me earlier?" Harry asked her, bending down and pulling his wand out of the troll's nose. It covered in what looked like lumpy, grey glue. "Urgh – troll bogies." He wiped it on the troll's trousers.

A sudden slamming and loud footsteps made all four of them look up. They hadn't realized the racket they had made, but of course, someone downstairs must have heard the crashes and the troll's roars. A moment later, Professor McGonagall had come bursting into the room, closely followed by Snape, with Quirrell bringing up the rear. Quirrell took one look at the troll, let out a faint whimper, and sat quickly down on a toilet, clutching his heart. Snape bent over the troll.

Professor McGonagall was looking at Ron, Harry and Selena. Harry had never seen her look so angry. All hopes of winning fifty points for Gryffindor faded quickly from Harry's mind. "Explain yourselves, all of you!" said Professor McGonagall, with cold fury in her voice. "What were you thinking? Why aren't you three in your dormitory?"

Snape gave Harry a swift, piercing look, but when his eyes laid on Selena and he gave her a look of disappointment. Selena looked away from him, shuffling her feet in shame. Then a small voice came out of the shadows. "Please, Professor McGonagall – they were looking for me."

"Miss Granger!" Hermione had managed to get to her feet at last. "I went looking for the troll because I – I thought I could handle it – I read about them." Ron dropped his wand and Selena's mouth fell open. Hermione Granger, telling a downright lie to a teacher?

"If they hadn't found me, I'd probably be dead. Harry stuck his wand up its nose, Ron knocked it out with its own club and Selena picked me up and got me to safety. They didn't have time to come fetch anyone. It was about to finish me off when they arrived." Harry, Ron and Selena tried to look as though this story wasn't new to them.

"Well – in that case…" said Professor McGonagall, staring at the four of them. "Miss Granger, you foolish girl, how could think of tackling a mountain troll on your own?"

Hermione hung her head. Harry was speechless. Hermione was the last person to do anything against the rules, yet here she was, pretending to be to get them out of trouble. It was as if Snape, had started handing out sweets. "Miss Granger, five points will be taken from Gryffindor for this," said Professor McGonagall. "I'm very disappointed in you. You better get off to Gryffindor Tower. Students are finishing the feast in the common rooms."

Hermione left. Professor McGonagall turned to Harry, Ron and Selena. "You three were lucky, not many first-year students could take on a fully-grown mountain troll. You each win Gryffindor five points. You may go."

They hurried out of the chamber and didn't speak at all until they had climbed two floors up. It was a relief to be away from the smell of the troll. "We should've have gotten more than fifteen points," Ron grumbled.

"Ten, you mean," Selena informed him. "once she's taken off Hermione's."

"Good of her to get us out of trouble like that." Ron admitted. "Mind you, we _did_ save her."

"She might not have needed saving if you hadn't upset her." Harry reminded him.

Harry turned to Selena. "Why didn't you tell me that you were telekinetic?"

"I-I was afraid someone else would find out…" Selena whispered. "Remember what Hagrid said, not all witches and wizards are good. What if one such person uses me as some kind of weapon?"

"Who would want to use you as a weapon?" Ron asked.

"You-Know-Who," Selena murmured.

Harry nodded his head. "Fair point, next time you have a secret, just tell me."

"Okay," They reached the portrait of the Fat Lady. "Pig Snout," they said and entered. The common room was packed and noisy. Everyone was eating the food that had been sent up, Hermione however, stood alone by the door, waiting for them.

There was a very embarrassed pause. Then, none of them looked at each other, they all said "Thanks," and hurried off to get plates. From then on, Hermione Granger became their friend. There are some things you can't share without ending up liking each other and knocking out a twelve-foot troll is one of them.

* * *

 **Wow**

 **Myrtle's made an** **appearance and Selena's powers have been discovered**


	12. Quidditch

As they entered November, the weather turned very cold. The mountains around the school became icy grey and the lake like chilled steel. Every morning the grounds were covered in frost. Hagrid could be seen from the upstairs windows, defrosting broomsticks on the Quidditch Field, bundled up in a long moleskin overcoat, rabbit fur gloves, and enormous beaver skin boots.

Selena and Draco still visited the oak tree for telekinesis practice every day after dinner, bundled up in winter robes and blushing. Now that Selena's secret was out of the bag, she felt more comfortable to demonstrate her powers in front of her friends, humouring them by making the sofa's float with them on it, without the use of magic.

" _Wicked_ ," the Weasley Twins uttered when they saw the display for the first time.

Even Hagrid knew about her powers by then, after she made the teapot do something of an Irish dance on the table. Though, Selena had everyone who knew swear a silent oath they would never tell a soul, much to the Weasley Twins disappointment.

Selena remained true to her word when she told Myrtle she was her friend. Selena would visit Myrtle in her bathroom and listen to her complaints and Selena would share her own childhood. It was fun and Myrtle laughed at a joke for the first time in almost fifty years, though Selena didn't have the guts to ask Myrtle how she had died so young, because she figured it would be too personal.

* * *

Quidditch season had also begun and on Saturday, Harry was going to be playing in his first match after weeks of training. Gryffindor versus Slytherin. If Gryffindor won, they would move up into second place in the house championship. Hardly anyone had seen Harry play because Wood had decided that, as their secret weapon, Harry should be kept, well, secret.

But the news that he was playing Seeker had leaked out somehow, and Harry didn't know which was worse – people telling him he'd be brilliant or people telling him they'd be running around underneath him holding a mattress. Luckily, he had Selena to reassure him that the feelings he was experiencing were just nerves and he was going to do great.

It was also lucky that Hermione was now considered a friend of theirs. Neither Harry or Selena knew how they managed to keep up with their homework without her, what with all the practices they had that week.

Hermione also lent Harry _Quidditch Through the Ages_ , which turned out to be a very interesting read. Hermione had become a bit more relaxed about breaking rules since Harry, Ron and Selena had saved her from the troll, and she was much more nicer for it. The day before Harry's first Quidditch Match the four of them, were out in the freezing courtyard during break, sitting around a jar of blue fire to keep warm, when Professor Snape crossed the yard. Harry noticed at once that Snape was limping. Harry, Ron, Hermione and Selena moved closely together to block the fire from view.

Unfortunately, something about their guilty faces caught Snape's eyes. He limped over. He hadn't seen the fire, but he seemed to be looking for an excuse to punish them anyway. "What's that you've got there, Potter?"

It was _Quidditch Through the Ages_ , Harry showed him. "Library books are not to be taken outside the school," said Snape. "Give it to me. Five points from Gryffindor."

"He just made that rule up," Harry muttered angrily as Snape limped away. "Wonder what's wrong with his leg?"

"Dunno, but I hope it's really hurting him," said Ron bitterly. The Gryffindor common room was very noisy that evening. Harry, Ron, Hermione and Selena sat together next to a window. Hermione was checking Harry and Ron's Charms homework for them.

She would never let the boys copy, but by asking her to read it through, they got the right answers anyway. Selena, however seemed to be fixated on the window, staring into the frosty countryside in a daydream.

"Selena, are you paying attention?" Hermione said harshly.

"Hmm, sorry Hermione. I just got distracted that's all."

"Well get your head out of the clouds and back into your homework so you can learn."

Harry was getting restless and Selena could sense it. "Harry, I know you want your book back, but are you sure you want to catch Snape in a bad mood?" she asked after taking a peek at his thoughts. Ron and Hermione looked up at her in stunned surprise.

Harry just rolled his eyes. "Lena, give us a warning before you do that." He said.

"Aw come on, you know it's not the first time we've read each other's minds."

"Wait, you two can read minds?" Ron asked. "does that mean that you also have telekinesis, Harry?" Harry shook his head. "Nah, just Twin Telepathy. It's how Selena and I used to communicate when we were younger."

"Oh, so if you can read minds then does that mean you…"

Selena chuckled. "Don't worry Ron, I won't say anything."

She turned to Harry, who was suddenly getting up to leave. "Don't Harry, you know how nasty Snape can be."

"Why should I be afraid of Snape anyway?"

"Lots of reasons," Ron snorted. "You should count yourself lucky Selena, you're the only Gryffindor, Snape actually favours. Everyone else, he treats like a dog that rolled in dung."

"Yeah, why does he favour you anyway Selena?"

Selena shrugged.

"I really don't know and he keeps calling me Lily by mistake."

"Lily? That was your mother's name wasn't it?"

"Yes, it was."

"Weird." Ron mumbled.

Harry got up and started towards the door. "I'm going to get my book back." he said, heading for the portrait hole.

Selena hopped off, following him. She grabbed him by the arm. "Wait, I'll come with you. I have a feeling he won't be able to refuse when I'm around. I guess that means I have an advantage." she giggled.

Ron stared at her, dumbfounded. "Oh Merlin, Selena. You're starting to sound like a _Slytherin_. What as Malfoy done to you?"

Selena turned her head and glared. "Draco," she corrected him. "Don't call him Malfoy."

"Fine," Ron grumbled. She turned back to Harry, giving him a quick smile. "Now, let's go get your book."

They made their way down to the staffroom and Harry knocked. There was no answer. He knocked again. Nothing. "I don't think anyone's in. Maybe we should head back." Selena said, feeling a bit uneasy.

"But I need my book back. Perhaps Snape's left it in there?" before Selena could object, Harry pushed the door ajar and peered inside – and a horrible scene met his eyes. Snape and Filch were inside, alone. Snape was holding his robes above his knees.

One of his legs was bloody and mangled. Filch was handing Snape bandages. "That blasted thing," Snape was saying. "How are you supposed to keep your eyes on all three heads at once?" Harry tried to shut the door quietly, but –

"POTTER!" Snape's face twisted with fury as he dropped his robes quickly to hide his leg.

Harry gulped. "I was wondering if I could have my book back?"

"GET OUT! _OUT!_ "

"Let's go!" Selena cried, hearing the commotion – pulling Harry away from the door in fear of losing more points for Gryffindor. They both sprinted back upstairs. Selena took a glimpse of Harry's memories and gasped in shock, seeing the image of Snape's injured leg. "No wonder he was limping!" she hissed under her breath.

They finally entered the common room. "Did you get it?" Ron asked as they joined them. "What's wrong?" Hermione asked, seeing the shocked and disturbed looks on the twins faces. Harry then explained to them what they had seen in a hushed whisper.

"You realise what this means right? He tried to get past the three-headed dog on Halloween. That's where he was going when we saw him – he's after whatever it's guarding! And I'd bet my broomstick _he_ let that troll in, to create a diversion!"

Hermione's eyes were wide. "No – he wouldn't," she said. "I know he's not very nice, but he wouldn't try and steal something Dumbledore was keeping safe."

"Hermione's right Harry, I think you may be jumping into conclusions." Selena said, placing a hand on Harry's arm.

"Honestly, you girls think all teachers are saints or something," snapped Ron. "I'm with Harry. I wouldn't put anything past Snape. But what's he after? What's that dog guarding anyway?"

Selena sighed, thinking about what she had heard and had seen through Harry's memory. There was no way Snape was the one responsible for letting that troll in. He had saved her life after all, so why would he suddenly want to steal something Dumbledore was hiding. Unless…he _wasn't_ trying to steal anything and was instead trying to stop someone else from stealing it, but that didn't explain how he got bitten by the dog, if he was trying to stop someone else from stealing it. She wished that she could take a peek at Snape's mind to see if that was truthfully the case, but she didn't have enough skill to use telepathy on adults yet.

She truthfully, didn't know what to think.

The next morning dawned very bright and cold. The Great Hall was full of delicious smell of fried sausages and the cheerful chatter of everyone looking forward to a good Quidditch match. However, Harry wasn't in any mood to have breakfast, despite his friend's efforts of getting him to eat.

"You've got to eat some breakfast."

"I don't want anything."

"Just a bit of toast," wheedled Hermione.

"I'm not hungry."

"Don't make me force feed you." Selena scolded, holding a fork-full of scrambled eggs in front of Harry's mouth.

"Selena, don't you dare-"

" _Here comes the aeroplane,_ " she teased, while Hermione, Adeline and Vanessa laughed.

Harry scowled at his sister, shoving her away. "Get _off_ – Selena!" he snapped.

He felt terrible. In an hour's time he'd be walking onto the field.

"You need to eat!"

"Your sister's right Harry," said Seamus Finnigan. "Seekers are always the ones who get clobbered by the other team."

"Thank, Seamus," said Harry, watching as Seamus let out a grunt of pain as it appeared that Selena had kicked him in the shin.

* * *

By eleven o'clock the whole school seemed to be out in the stands around the Quidditch Pitch. Many students had binoculars.

The seats might be raised high in the air, but it was difficult to see what was going on sometimes. Ron and Hermione joined Neville, Seamus, and Dean the West Ham fan in the top row, alongside Selena, Odessa, Adeline, Vanessa, Evan and Asha. As a surprise for Harry, Ron and Hermione had painted a large banner on one of Ron's sheets that Scabbers' had ruined. It said _Potter for President_ , and Dean, who was good at drawing, had done a large Gryffindor Lion underneath. Then Hermione had performed a tricky little charm so that the paint flashed different colours.

Selena and her girl-friends went a step further with their support. Adeline, who had an act for arts and crafts, made them all red and gold paper pom-poms to wave around in the air while cheering as a sort of Cheerleading Squad and Odessa had painted red and gold stripes on their cheeks. Selena had done a simple charm to make a shimmering gold lion appear above them set to appear when the Gryffindor's cheered at a certain volume.

Meanwhile, in the locker room, Harry and the rest of the team were changing into their scarlet Quidditch robes (Slytherin would be playing in green). Wood cleared his throat for silence. "Okay, men," he said.

"And women," said Chaser Angelina Johnson.

"And women," Wood agreed. "This is it,"

"The big one," said Fred Weasley.

"The one we've all been waiting for," said George.

"We know Oliver's speech by heart," Fred told Harry, "we were on the team last year."

"Shut up, you two," said Wood. "This is the best team Gryffindor's had in years. We're going to win. I know it." He glared at them all as if to say, "Or else."

"Right. It's time. Good luck, all of you." Harry followed Fred and George out of the locker room and, hoping his knees weren't going to give way, walked onto the field to loud cheers and a towering golden Gryffindor Lion roaring above a certain group of first year Gryffindor girls, wheedling pom-poms.

 _"Selena!"_ Harry cried to her.

" _Sisterly support! Just do your best in the game, then you can kill me."_ Selena replied, laughing in the stand.

Harry could just taste the sarcasm in her voice. _"Good luck Harry,"_ she finished.

Madam Hooch was refereeing. She stood in the middle of the field waiting for the two teams, her broom in her hand. "Now, I want a nice fair game, all of you," she said, once they were all gathered around her. Harry noticed that she seemed to be speaking particularly to the Slytherin Captain, Marcus Flint, a sixth year. Harry thought Flint looked like he had some troll blood in him.

Out of the corner of his eye he saw his sister and their friends in the stands, Ron and Hermione flashing their _Potter for President_ banner in the alongside the girls little cheerleading squad. Harry's heart skipped. He felt braver.

"Mount your brooms, please." Harry clambered onto his Nimbus Two Thousand. Madam Hooch gave a loud blast on her silver whistle. Fifteen brooms rose up high, high into the air. They were off. "And the Quaffle is taken immediately by Angelina Johnson of Gryffindor – what an excellent Chaser that girl is, and rather attractive too –" "JORDAN!" "Sorry Professor." The Weasley twins' friend, Lee Jordan was doing the commentary for the match, closely watched by Professor McGonagall. "And she's really belting along up there, a neat pass to Alicia Spinnet, a good find of Oliver Wood's, last year only a reserve and – blimey folks, check out down there in the stands – seems like Seeker Harry Potter's twin sister Selena Potter, has rallied together a little cheering squad – talk about family support! And they're a rather attracti – no wait, they're First Years, sorry girls – back to the game – no, the Slytherins have taken the Quaffle, I take my eyes away from the game and this happens, Slytherin Captain Marcus Flint gains the Quaffle and off he goes – Flint flying like an eagle up there – he's going to sc – no, stopped by an excellent move by Gryffindor Keeper Wood and the Gryffindors take the Quaffle – that's Chaser Katie Bell of Gryffindor there, nice dive around Flint, off up the field and – OUCH – that must have hurt a lot, hit in the back of the head by a Bludger – Quaffle taken by the Slytherins – that's Adrian Pucey speeding off toward the goal posts, but he's blocked by a second Bludger – sent his way by Fred or George Weasley, can't tell which – nice play by the Gryffindor Beater, anyway, and Johnson back in possession of the Quaffle, a clear field ahead and off she goes – she's really flying – dodges a speeding Bludger – the goal posts are ahead – come on, now, Angelina – Keeper Bletchley dives – misses – GRYFFINDORS SCORE!" Gryffindor cheers filled the cold air, with howls and moans from the Slytherins.

"Budge up there, move along,"

"Hagrid!" Ron and Hermione squeezed together to give Hagrid enough space to join them. "Bin watchin' from me hut," said Hagrid, patting a pair of binoculars around his neck, "But it isn't the same as bein' in the crowd. No sign of the Snitch yet, eh?"

"Nope," said Ron. "Harry hasn't had much to do yet."

"He will," Selena said, after pausing her cheerleading for a moment to speak to Hagrid. "I'm sure Harry's gonna do great." She finished, smiling up at her brother and waving the pom-poms, screaming: "GO HARRY!"

Way above them, Harry was gliding over the game, squinting about for some signs of the Snitch. This was part of his and Wood's game plan. When Angelina had scored, Harry had done a couple of loop-the-loops to let go of his feelings.

Now he was back to staring around for the Snitch. Once he caught sight of a flash of gold, but it was just a reflection from one of the Weasleys' wristwatches, and once a Bludger decided to come pelting his way, but Harry dodged it and Fred Weasley came chasing after it. "All right there, Harry?" he had time to yell, as he beat the Bludger furiously toward Marcus Flint. "Slytherin is possession," Lee Jordan was saying, "Chaser Pucey ducks two Bludgers, two Weasleys, and Chaser Bell, and speeds toward the – wait a moment – was that the Snitch?"

A murmur ran through the crowd as Adrian Pucey dropped the Quaffle, too busy looking over his shoulder at the flash of gold that had passed his left ear. Harry saw it. in a great rush of excitement, he dived downward after the streak of gold. Slytherin Seeker Terence Higgs had seen it, too. Neck and neck, they hurtled toward the Snitch – all the Chasers seemed to have forgotten what they were supposed to be doing as they hung in mid-air to watch. Harry was faster than Higgs – he could see the little round ball, wings fluttering, darting up ahead – he put on an extra spurt of speed –

WHAM! A roar of rage echoed from the Gryffindors below – Marcus Flint had blocked Harry on purpose, and Harry's broom was spun off course, Harry holding on for dear life and Selena screamed in terror. "Foul!" screamed the Gryffindors. Madam Hooch spoke angrily to Flint and then ordered a free shot at the goal posts for Gryffindor. But in the confusion, the Golden Snitch had disappeared from sight again. Down in the stands, Dean Thomas was yelling, "Send him off, ref! Red card!"

"What are you talking about, Dean?" said Ron.

"Red card!" said Dean furiously. "In soccer you get shown the red card and you're out of the game!"

"This isn't soccer, Dean," Vanessa reminded him, her eyes blazing in anger. Hagrid, however, was on Dean's side.

"They oughta change the rules. Flint coulda cost Harry's life for that!"

Selena's eyes were blazing with rage. "I'm with Hagrid, Flint's about to get a taste of his own potion."

"Selena, what are you- "Ron was cut off as Selena focused her attention on Flint's broom and started waving it around out of control. Flint clung onto the broom for dear life as he was tossed about in the air, screaming like a baby.

Luckily, it was just after Flint dodged a Bludger, so no one gave it a second thought. They all laughed as Selena grinned innocently, having her fun. "Nice," Evan said, giving her a fist bump.

Lee Jordan was finding it difficult not to laugh as well. "Well – that's what he gets after that obvious and disgusting bit of cheating – "

"Jordan!" growled Professor McGonagall. "I mean, after that open and revolting foul…"

" _I'm warning you Jordan_ ,"

"All right, all right. Flint nearly kills the Gryffindor Seeker, but gets a dose of Karma. Gryffindor still in possession!" It was as Harry dodged another Bludger, which went spinning dangerously past his head, that it happened. His broom suddenly gave a frightening lurch. For a split second, he thought he was going to fall. He gripped the broom tightly with both his hands and knees. He'd never felt anything like that. It happened a second time. It was as though the broom was trying to buck him off. But Nimbus Two Thousand's, did not suddenly decided to buck their riders off. Harry tried to turn back toward the Gryffindor goal posts – then he realised his broom was completely out of control. He couldn't turn it. He couldn't direct it at all. It was zigzagging through the air, and every now and then making violent swishing movements that almost unseated him.

Lee was still commentating. "Slytherin in possession – Flint with the Quaffle – passes Spinnet – passes Bell – Slytherins score – oh no…" The Slytherins were cheering. No one seemed to have noticed that Harry's broom was behaving strangely. It was carrying him slowly higher, away from the game, jerking and twitching as it went. Suddenly, people were pointing up at Harry all over the stands. His broom had started to roll over and over, with him only just managing to hold on. Then the whole crowd gasped. Harry's broom had given a wild jerk and Harry swung off it, ("HARRY!" Selena screamed.) he was now hanging from the handle up one arm.

"Did something happen to it when Flint blocked him?" Seamus whispered.

"Can't have," Hagrid said, his voice shaking. "Can't nothing interfere with a broomstick except powerful Dark Magic, or telekinesis." All heads turned to Selena, who was in a state of shock and panic, it was clear she was trying her hardest to focus, but the movement of the other players and the broom itself were making it nearly impossible from that angle.

"Do something Selena!" Odessa cried, looking quite ill.

"I'm trying!" Selena hissed. This wasn't going to work. She needed to get higher.

She turned to Hagrid. "Hagrid, give me a boost, Harry doesn't have much time!" she added.

Hagrid looked down at her and said: "Alright, up yeh get!" he picked up the young girl and placed her on his shoulders.

Selena immediately tried her hardest to control the broom. Her head hurt like Hell and she felt tears in the corners of her eyes. " _Hold on Harry!"_ she cried to him, trying to stop him from falling to his death.

"Come on Selena, stop messing around!" Asha shouted.

"I'm not! There's – something else – controlling – the broom – it's too strong!" she wheezed.

At these words, Hermione seized Hagrid's binoculars, but instead of looking up at Harry, she started looking frantically at the crowd. "What are you doing?" moaned Ron, grey-faced.

"I knew it," Hermione gasped. "Snape – Look!"

Ron grabbed the binoculars. Snape was in the middle of the stands opposite them. He had his eyes fixed on Harry and was muttering nonstop under his breath. "He's doing something – jinxing the broom," said Hermione.

"What do we do?"

"Leave it to me." Before Ron could say another word, Hermione had disappeared. Ron turned the binoculars back on Harry. His broom was vibrating so hard, it was impossible for him to hang on much longer. The whole crowd was on its feet, watching, terrified. Selena was starting to build up a sweat as she tried her best to save Harry. She hadn't heard Hermione's words. Even as the Weasleys flew up to try and pull Harry to safety onto one of their brooms, but it was no good – every time they got near him, the broom would jump higher still.

They dropped lower and circled beneath him, obviously hoping to catch him if he fell. Marcus Flint seized the Quaffle and scored five times without anyone noticing. "Come on, Hermione," Ron muttered desperately. Hermione had fought her way across to the stand where Snape stood, and was now racing along the row behind him; she didn't even stop to say sorry as she knocked Professor Quirrell headfirst into the row in front. Reaching Snape, she crouched down, pulled out her wand, and whispered a few, well-chosen words. Bright blue flames shot out from her wand onto the hem of Snape's robes. It took perhaps thirty seconds for Snape to realize that he was on fire. A sudden yelp told her that she had done her job. Scooping the flames into a little jar in her pocket, she scrambled back along the row – Snape would never know what had happened.

It was enough. Up in the air, Harry was suddenly able to clamber back onto his broom and Selena was able to breathe a sigh of relief. "Neville, you can look!" Ron said. Neville had been sobbing into Hagrid's jacket for the last five minutes. Harry was speeding toward the ground when the he saw a flash of gold zip past him. Terence had also seen the Snitch and both Seekers were soon neck and neck with each other, chasing after the Snitch. They were approaching the ground too fast and Harry briefly saw the flames of terror flickering in the Slytherins eyes.

Terence changed direction, but Harry did something that shocked everyone. Balancing on the broom like it was a tight rope, he stood up and reached out his arm to grab the Snitch. He ended up stepping a little too far and he toppled off the broom and onto the field. Harry stood up, looking like he was going to vomit. A murmur spread through the crowd. Selena watched nervously as Harry started choking. "Looks like he's gonna be sick!" Hagrid informed them, putting down his binoculars.

Harry suddenly spat out something shiny and gold into his hand. "He's got the Snitch! Harry Potter has caught the Snitch!" Lee announced in excitement. Madam Hooch blew her whistle.

"GRYFFINDOR WINS!" The crowd roared into cheers, excluding the boos and groans from a few Slytherins.

"YES! YES! YES!" Selena screamed, waving her pom-poms around in the air in proud joy. Harry felt a large grin spread across his face as he held the Snitch up in triumph, the other Gryffindor team member surrounding him in the air as the Gryffindor Lion gave a loud roar of victory.

"He didn't catch it, he nearly swallowed it," Flint howled to Madam Hooch twenty minutes later. Harry never heard the end of it as his ears were suddenly filled with the shrill scream from a certain twin sister.

"YOU DID IT! YOU DID IT! YOU DID IT!" Selena squealed, dog-piling her brother, followed by her friends.

"Ladies, let him up! Our new Seeker needs to breathe." Oliver Wood chuckled, but he too, was showing his excitement in the form of a little jig. The girls clambered off him, giggling as Selena pulled Harry up. "Sorry, I'm just so proud of you. You won on your first game!"

"I can't believe it either," Harry uttered, recovering from the shock.

Evan laughed. "You should have seen Flint's face, he looked ready to kill."

"You've really done Gryffindor proud Harry," Fred or George Weasley said as they walked past, giving him a pat on the back.

A minute later, Harry, Ron, Hermione, Selena and Selena's friends were all crammed inside Hagrid's hut and were being made a strong cup of tea. "It was Snape," Ron was explaining, "Hermione and I saw him. He was cursing your broomstick Harry, muttering, he wouldn't take his eyes off you."

"Nonsense," said Hagrid, who hadn't heard a word of what had gone on next to him in the stands while he was helping Selena. "Why would Snape do somethin' like that?"

"I agree! Snape's a Hogwarts Teacher, why would he try to kill Harry?" Selena said.

"Especially when people were watching," Evan commented.

"I wouldn't say that, there's this thing called the Bystander Effect, where people automatically assume someone else is going to take control of the situation." Asha murmured, not sure what to think.

Adeline faced Harry. "What reason would Snape have to want to kill you Harry?"

"Because Selena and I found out something about him," he explained. "He tried to get past that three-headed dog on Halloween. It bit him. We think he was trying to steal whatever it's guarding."

Hagrid dropped the teapot. "How did you know about Fluffy?" he said.

"Fluffy?" They all shouted.

"That _thing_ has a name!" Selena hissed.

"Course he's gotta name – he's mine – bought him off a Greek chappie I met in the pub las' year – lent him to Dumbledore to guard the –"

" _Yes_?" said Harry eagerly.

"Now, don't ask me anymore," said Hagrid gruffly. "That's top secret, that is."

"But Snape's trying to steal it!"

"Rubbish," said Hagrid. "Snape would do nothing of the sort."

"So why did he try and kill Harry?" cried Hermione.

"Why _would_ he want to kill Harry. I swear on Gryffindor's name, Hermione, you're not making a lick of sense." Selena argued.

"Just because you never saw what we saw." Ron grumbled.

Hermione rambled on. "I know a jinx when I see one, Hagrid, I've read all about them! You've got to keep eye contact, and Snape wasn't blinking at all, I saw him!"

Evan frowned in distaste. "So, if Selena focuses her attention on the broom, it's alright, but when a Teacher starts to focus his attention on the broom, it's arson?"

Everyone stared at the Ravenclaw in surprise. Asha nodded. "Evan does have a point, maybe Snape was trying to do the same thing as Selena, save Harry."

Harry gave a laugh. "Snape? Save me? Asha, don't be daft. He hates my guts."

"Evan has got the right idea!" said Hagrid hotly. "I don' know why Harry's broom acted like that, but Snape wouldn' try an' kill a student! Now, listen to me, all of you, especially you four," he said, directing to Harry, Ron, Hermione and Selena. "yer meddlin' in things that don' concern yeh. It's dangerous. You forget that dog, an' you forget what it's guardin', that's between Professor Dumbledore an' Nicolas Flamel –"

"Aha!" said Harry, "so there's someone called Nicolas Flamel involved, is there?"

Hagrid looked furious with himself.


	13. The Mirror of Erised

Christmas was coming. One morning in mid-December, Hogwarts woke to find itself covered in several feet of snow. The lake froze solid and the Weasley Twins were punished for bewitching several snowballs so that they followed Professor Quirrell around, bouncing off the back of his turban. No one could wait for the holidays to start.

While the Gryffindor common room and the Great Hall had roaring fires, the drafty corridors had become icy and a bitter wind rattled the windows in the classrooms, where their breath rose in a mist before them and they kept as close as possible to their hot cauldrons. "How on earth do you survive down here," Selena said to Draco as she shivered from the cold. The Slytherin Common Room was down in the dungeons.

Draco shrugged. "I don't know, perhaps we Slytherins are immune to the cold." Selena chuckled, rubbing her hands together for friction against the cold temperatures.

"Too bad I'm not immune to the cold."

Draco looked over at Harry, then back at Selena. "I feel sorry, for all those people who have to stay at Hogwarts for Christmas because they're not wanted at home."

Selena rolled her eyes. "I did tell my folks that Harry and I wouldn't come back for Christmas. Hogwarts is my home now."

Earlier that same week, Professor McGonagall had gone around the school, making a list of students who would be staying for the holidays, and the twins had signed up at once. Neither of them felt sorry for themselves at all; this would probably be the best Christmas they'd ever had. Ron and his brothers were staying, too, because Mr and Mrs Weasley were going to Romania to visit Charlie.

Selena felt a burst of excitement when she saw Veronica Blackwood's name was absent from the list of those staying.

"It's a good thing Veronica's going home for Christmas, finally I'll have a peaceful time, even if it is for a few weeks." said Selena, though she was disappointed when she learned that Draco was going home for Christmas.

"I'll miss you," Selena murmured. Draco looked over at her, a hint of pink coming to his cheeks. "I'll miss you too,"

When they left the dungeons at the end of Potions, Selena and Draco parted and Selena ran to join her brother and his friends. When they reached the top of the stairs, they all found a large fir tree blocking the corridor ahead. Two enormous feet sticking out at the bottom and a loud puffing sound told them that Hagrid was behind it. "Hi, Hagrid, want any help?" Ron asked, sticking his head through the branches.

"Nah, I'm all right, thanks, Ron."

"Excuse me? Some of us have places to be!" shrieked a high pitch voice. Selena groaned as she heard Veronica's shrill tone coming from behind her.

"Be patient, Ms Blackwood," Hagrid puffed, sounding very grumpy.

"The world doesn't revolve around you Veronica." Selena snapped as she whirled her head around to glare at the Ravenclaw brat. "Especially this world,"

Veronica pursed her lips until they turned a whitish-blue. "At least I'm not some recreation of Cinderella. Bet your family must really miss their little servants, oh wait – what family could you possibly have?"

" _Me_ ," Harry snarled as he dived at Blackwood just as Snape came up the stairs.

"POTTER!" Harry let go of the front of Blackwood's robes. "He was provoked, Professor Snape," said Hagrid, sticking his huge hairy face out from behind the tree.

"Blackwood was insultin' Selena."

"Bet that as it may, fighting is against the Hogwarts rules, Hagrid," said Snape silkily.

"Five points from Gryffindor, Potter, and be grateful it isn't more," Veronica was giving Selena a sort of smug look, while Selena glared dangerously at her. However, the smug smile on Veronica's face slowly disappeared as Snape narrowed his eyes at her.

"I think," he began in a harsh whisper. "the same can be said for you, Miss Blackwood. Insulting other students is strictly forbidden. Fifteen points will be taken from Ravenclaw, for your bad mouth."

Veronica's jaw dropped in shock. Selena nearly laughed at the expression Veronica was making. "Move along, all of you."

Veronica let out a stammered snarl and pushing roughly past the tree, scattering needles everywhere and scowling.

"I'll get her," said Harry, grinding his teeth at Veronica's back. "one of these days, I'll get her – "

"I hate them both," said Ron, "Blackwood and Snape."

"Blackwood's worse than Dudley," Selena sighed, feeling the intense headache Veronica was giving her. "she's pathetic."

"Come on, cheer up, it's nearly Christmas," said Hagrid. "Tell yeh what, come with me an' see the Great Hall, looks a treat."

All four of them followed Hagrid and his tree off to the Great Hall, where Professor McGonagall and Professor Flitwick were busy with the Christmas decorations.

"Ah, Hagrid, the last tree – put it in the far corner, would you?" The hall looked spectacular. Festoons of holly and mistletoe hung all around the walls, and no less than twelve towering Christmas trees stood around the room, some sparkling with tiny icicles, some glittering with hundreds of candles.

"How many days you got left until yer holidays?" Hagrid asked.

"Just one," said Hermione. "And that reminds me – Harry, Selena, Ron, we've got half an hour before lunch, we should be in the library."

"Oh yeah, you're right," said Ron, tearing his eyes away from Professor Flitwick, who had golden bubbles blossoming out of his wand and was trailing them over the branches of the new tree.

"The library?" Said Hagrid, following them out of the hall. "Just before the holidays? Bit keen, aren't yeh?"

"Oh, we're not working," Harry told him brightly. "Ever since you mentioned Nicholas Flamel we've been trying to find out who he is."

"You what?" Hagrid looked shocked. "Listen here – I've told yeh – drop it. It's nothin' to you what that dog's guardin'."

"We just want to know who Nicholas Flamel is, that's all,"

"Unless you could tell us who he is and save us the trouble?" Selena added. "We've been through hundreds of books already and we can't find him anywhere – just give us a hint, Hagrid, please – I know I've read his name somewhere."

"I'm sayin' nothin'," said Hagrid flatly. "Guess we just have to find out for ourselves, then," said Ron, and they left Hagrid looking disgruntled and hurried off to the library.

They had indeed been searching books for Flamel's name ever since Hagrid had let it slip, because how else were they going to find out what Snape was trying to steal? Even though Selena kept insisting that it wasn't Snape.

The trouble was, it was very hard to know where to begin, not knowing what Flamel might have done to get himself into a book. It was like looking for a needle in a haystack as the library itself was a network of tens of thousands of books; thousands of shelves; hundreds of narrow rows.

Hermione took out a list of subjects and titles she had decided to search while Ron strode off down a row of books and started pulling them off the shelves at random. Harry and Selena wandered over to the Restricted Section.

Unfortunately, you needed a specially signed note from one of the teachers to look in any of the restricted books, and both of them knew they had a fat chance of getting one. Those books contained powerful Dark Magic never taught at Hogwarts, and only read by older students studying advanced Defence Against the Dark Arts.

"Forget it Harry, those books are more trouble than they're worth." Selena said, realising that they had no chance of getting in there, without getting caught red handed. Harry let out a sigh.

"Yeah, you're right." The twins left the library and waited outside in the corridor to see if the other two had found anything, but they weren't very hopeful. They had been looking for two weeks, but as they only had odd moments between lessons it wasn't surprising they'd found nothing. What they really needed was a nice long search without Madam Pince, the Librarian, breathing down their necks.

Five minutes later, Ron and Hermione joined them, shaking their heads. They went off to lunch. "You will keep looking while I'm away, won't you?" said Hermione.

"And send me an owl if you find anything."

"And you could ask your parents if they know who Flamel is," said Ron. "It'd be safe to ask them."

"Very safe, as they're both dentists," said Hermione.

Selena face palmed. "Ron, I don't think they're going to know what we're talking about?" Selena explained.

* * *

Once the holidays had started, Ron, Harry and Selena were having too good a time to think much about Flamel. Out of all of Selena's friends, only Adeline had stayed behind ("My Mum's are staying with my Great Grandfather, he's got a poorly hip and I couldn't go because he lives in Russia.")

All four of them had the dormitories to themselves, and the common room was far emptier than usual, so they were able to get the good armchairs by the fire. They sat by the hour eating anything they could spear on a toasting fork – bread, English muffins, marshmallows – and plotting ways of getting Blackwood or Malfoy expelled ("Leave Draco alone, he's my friend remember,"), which were fun to talk about even if they wouldn't work.

Ron also started to teach Harry how to play wizard chess, which turned out to be exactly like Muggle chess except that the figures were alive and you had to verbally tell them where to move to. Ron's chess set was very old and battered. Like everything else he owned. However, old chessmen weren't a drawback at all. Ron knew them so well he never had trouble getting them to do what he wanted.

Meanwhile, Selena entertained Adeline by showing her how to do a traditional Indian Dance, something that Adeline was ecstatic about, having never learned about her Indian heritage. _"_ Like this, move your hips in rhythm and then you can't go wrong _."_

On Christmas Eve, Harry and Selena went to bed looking forward to the next day for the food and the fun, but not expecting any presents at all. But when they awoke to the winter sunlight glowing onto their faces, along with the calls from their friends telling them to 'Get up', both of them threw off the covers and pulled on their bathrobes.

"Merry Christmas," said Ron and Adeline as the twins walking into the common room. To the twins' surprise, there were two small piles of presents sitting under the tiny Christmas Tree that sat in the corner of the room. "You, too," said Harry.

"Harry, look at this! We've got presents!" Selena squealed.

Adeline giggled. "What did you expect, turnips?" she said, as she and Ron turned to their own piles, which were a lot bigger than Harry and Selena's.

Harry picked up the top parcel. It was wrapped in thick brown paper and scrawled across it was: To Harry and Selena, from Hagrid. Inside were two roughly cut wooden flutes. Hagrid had obviously whittled them himself. Harry gave his flute a try – it sounded a bit like an owl. Selena picked up a medium sized box, wrapped in silver paper and silver ribbon. The note taped to the lid of the box read: To Selena, from Draco. She opened it up and inside was an expensive-looking silver lyre with gold designs. Harry picked up his second parcel, which was very small, only containing a note:

 _We received your message and enclose your Christmas present. From Uncle Vernon and Aunt Petunia_. Taped to the note were two fifty-pence pieces. "That's friendly," said Harry. Ron was fascinated by the fifty pence. "Weird!" he said, "What a shape! This is money?"

Adeline pushed out a huge parcel wrapped in scarlet wrapping paper, wearing a knitting scarf she had gotten from Vanessa.

"This one is from Mummy Tatiana and Mummy Astra," she said. Inside was a book on sewing charms and a miniature sewing kit, along with several rolls of material.

"Mummy Tatiana owns a sewing shop, I told her how good you are at sewing, so she figured you'd want some supplies."

Harry was eying at another small pile of parcels that seemed to be a bit of a mystery.

"Who sent these?" Harry wondered. "I think I know who those one's are from," said Ron, turning a bit pink and pointing to two very lumpy parcels on the twins' piles.

"My Mum. I told her that you two didn't expect any presents and – oh no," he groaned. "she's made you both a Weasley jumper."

Harry and Selena had torn open the parcels to find a thick, hand-knitted jumper in emerald green and a large box of homemade fudge, each. "Every year she makes us a sweater," said Ron, unwrapping his own, "and mine's always maroon."

"What's wrong with maroon?" Adeline frowned, flicking her magenta hair at Ron. Adeline picked up a medium sized box. "Here Selena, this one's from me." said Adeline, handing Selena the box. "Thanks Adeline." Selena opened up the box. Inside was a silvery-blue felt bound diary, locked shut by a silver padlock. A key was taped to the lock. The next few presents also contained sweets – a large box of Chocolate Frogs each, Harry and Selena got from Hermione. Selena received a packet of Jelly Slugs from Odessa, a witch's friendship charm bracelet from Asha with a charm from each of her friends.

Each charm had a tiny picture of each friend, including Draco. The photos all smiled and waved back at Selena, while glowing and shimmering brightly. Evan sent Selena a pair of rabbit fur gloves and a packet of CD albums from her favourite artists. Vanessa sent her a polaroid camera wrapped in hand-knitted midnight blue scarf with silver dots for stars, and instructions on how to make the pictures move once taken.

Soon, there was only one parcel left. Harry felt it, then noticed the label that read: To Harry and Selena.

"Selena," he started.

"Yes, Harry," Selena said, taking a picture of Adeline, who was doing a catwalk pose.

"This one's for the both of us." Harry told her. Selena stopped testing out her new camera and she began to help Harry slowly unwrap the parcel in his hands. It was very light. Something fluid and silvery grey went slithering to the floor where it lay in gleaming folds.

"What's that?" Adeline muttered.

Ron gasped. "I've heard of those," he said in a hushed voice, dropping the box of Every Flavour Beans he'd gotten from Hermione.

"If that's what I think it is – they're really rare, and really valuable."

"What is it?" Harry picked the shining, silvery cloth off the floor. It was strange to the touch, like water woven into material.

"It's an invisibility cloak," said Ron, a look of awe on his face. "I'm sure it is – try it on." Harry threw the cloak around his and Selena's shoulders and Ron gave a yell. "It is!"

"Oh my God, look down!" Adeline squealed.

The twins looked down at their feet, but they were gone. "Our bodies are gone!" Selena cried.

"That's so cool, your heads are just floating in mid-air." Adeline said, in awe.

Selena giggled – "Now you see me," and pulled the cloak over her head, "now you don't!"

"There's a note!" said Ron suddenly. "A note fell out of it!"

Harry pulled off the cloak and seized the letter. Selena rolled up the cloak and read the note over Harry's shoulder. Written in narrow, loopy writing they had never seen before were the following words:

Your father left this in my possession before he died,

It's time it was returned to you two,

Use it well,

A Very Merry Christmas to you both.

There was no signature. Harry and Selena stared at the note. Ron and Adeline were admiring the cloak. "I'd give anything for one of these," he said. "What's the matter?" Adeline asked, noticing the look on the twins' faces.

"Nothing," said Harry. He felt very strange and by the look on Selena's face she felt the same has he did. Who had sent the cloak? Had it really once belonged to their father? Before either of them could say of think of anything else, the sound of a dormitory door flinging open from upstairs and Fred and George Weasley bounded down the stairs.

It was obvious that they had beaten them to the presents earlier and had opened their own pile. Selena quickly stuffed the cloak under a couch cushion out of sight. She didn't feel like sharing it with anyone else yet.

"Merry Christmas!"

"Hey, look – Harry and Selena have got Weasley jumpers, too!"

Fred and George were wearing blue sweaters, one with a large yellow F on it, the other a G. "Yours are better than ours, though," said Fred, holding up Harry's sweater. "She obviously makes more of an effort if you're not family."

"Why aren't you wearing yours, Ron?" George demanded. "Come on, get it on, they're lovely and warm."

"I hate maroon," Ron moaned half-heartedly as he pulled it over his head. "You haven't got a letter on yours," George observed. "I suppose she thinks you don't forget your name. But we're not stupid – we know we're called Gred and Forge." The girls giggled like teenagers.

"What's all this noise?" Percy Weasley had come down into the common room, looking tired and disapproving. It seemed that the prefects had their presents brought up to their dormitory rather than being left under the tree.

Percy had clearly gotten through half his presents as he too, carried a lumpy sweater over his arm, which Fred seized. "P for prefect! Get it on, Percy, come on, we're all wearing ours, even Harry and Selena got one."

"I – don't – want –" said Percy thickly, as the twins wrestled the jumper over his head, knocking his glasses askew.

"And you're not sitting with the prefects today, either," said George. "Christmas is a time for family."

Selena laughed, picked up her new camera and snapped a picture. The picture printed out almost immediately and Selena laughed at the awkwardly hilarious pose the three Weasley brothers were doing.

"Look at that," she said, showing Adeline.

Adeline guffawed. "It's even funnier when the picture is frozen in that hilarious position."

Ron gave her a funny look. "You're crazy, you know that?"

Harry and Selena had never in all their lives had such a Christmas dinner. A hundred fat, roast turkeys: mountains of roast and boiled potatoes: platters of chipolatas; tureens of buttered peas, silver boats of thick, rich gravy and cranberry sauce – and stacks of wizard crackers every few feet along the table. These fantastic party favours were nothing like the feeble Muggle ones the Dursleys usually bought, with their little plastic toys and their flimsy paper hats inside. Harry pulled a wizard cracker with Selena and it didn't just bang, it went off with a blast like a cannon and engulfed them all in a cloud of blue smoke, while from the inside exploded a rear admiral's hat and several live white mice.

Up at the High Table, Dumbledore had swapped his pointed wizard's hat for a flowered bonnet and was chuckling merrily at a joke Professor Flitwick had just read him. Selena enjoyed snapping pictures with her camera at all the festivities. She was even bold enough to use her telekinesis powers to snap a group picture of them, all wearing Santa Hats and smiling wide.

Flaming Christmas puddings followed the turkey. Percy nearly broke his teeth on a silver Sickle embedded in his slice. Harry watched Hagrid getting redder and redder in the face as he called for more wine, finally kissing Professor McGonagall on the cheek, who, to Harry's amazement, giggled and blushed. When Harry and Selena finally left the table, they were laden down with a stack of things out of the crackers, including a pack of non-explodable, luminous balloons, a Grow-Your-Own-Warts kit, a diamond headband made from real diamonds – cut into the shape of snowflakes and sparkled like the stars, and Harry's own new wizard chess set. The white mice had disappeared and the twins had a nasty feeling they were going to end up as Mrs Norris's Christmas dinner.

Harry, Selena, Adeline and the Weasleys spent a happy afternoon having a furious snowball fight on the grounds. Then, cold, wet, and gasping for breath, they returned to the fire in the Gryffindor common room, where Harry broke in his new chess set by losing spectacularly to Ron. He suspected he wouldn't have lost so badly if Percy hadn't tried to help him so much.

After a meal of turkey sandwiches, crumpets, trifle, and Christmas cake, everyone felt too full and sleepy to do much else before bed except sit and watch Percy chase Fred and George all over Gryffindor tower because they'd stolen his prefect badge. It had been Harry and Selena's best Christmas day ever.

Yet something had been nagging at the back of their minds all day. Not until they had retired to bed were they free to think about it: the invisibility cloak and whoever had sent it. Ron and Adeline, full of turkey and cake and with nothing mysterious to bother them, fell asleep almost as soon as they'd drawn the curtains of their four-posters.

Harry leaned over the side of his own bed and pulled the cloak out from under it. His father's…this had been his father's. He let the material flow over his hands, smoother than silk, light as air. Use it well, the note had said.

" _Harry, why are you still up?_ " Selena's voice echoed through his mind.

" _I could ask you the same question, Lena_."

" _I was thinking about the invisibility cloak, I can't believe that it really belonged to our father_."

" _Me too, we have to try it out now_."

" _The note did say to, Use it well_ ,"

Suddenly, Harry felt wide-awake. The whole of Hogwarts was open to them in this cloak. Excitement flooded through him as he slipped out of bed and stood in the dark and silence. He and Selena could go anywhere in this, anywhere, and Filch or Mrs Norris would be none the wiser. Ron grunted in his sleep. Should Harry wake him? Something held him back – his father's cloak – he felt that this time – the first time – he wanted to use it with Selena.

" _Let's try it out_ ,"

" _I'll meet you down in the common room_." Selena replied, with excitement in their voice.

Harry crept out of the dormitory, down the stairs, and into the common room. He turned his head up to the staircase that lead to the girl's dormitory and saw Selena walking down the stairs in her polka-dot pyjamas. The smile on her face was enough to tell Harry that she was in and they both crawled under the cloak and climbed through the portrait hole.

"Who's there?" squawked the Fat Lady. Neither twin said anything. They walked quickly down the corridor.

" _Where should we go_?" Selena asked Harry.

" _The Restricted Section in the Library_!" Harry replied.

Selena looked at him and they smirked at each other. They would be able to read as long as they liked, as long as it took to find out who Flamel was. They set off, drawing the invisibility cloak tight around them both as they walked. The library was pitch-black and very eerie. Harry lit a lamp to see their way along the rows of books. The lamp looked as if it was floating along in mid-air, and even though Harry could feel his arm supporting it, the sight gave him the creeps.

It gave Selena the creeps as well. The Restricted Section was right at the back of the library. Stepping carefully over the rope that separated these books from the rest of the library, Harry held up the lamp to read the titles, while Selena kept watch. The books didn't tell him much. Their peeling, faded gold letters spelled words in languages Harry couldn't understand. Some had no title at all. One book had a dark stain on it that looked horribly like blood.

The hairs on the back of Selena's neck were beginning to prickle. "Harry," she whispered. "Can you hear that?"

"Hear what?" he whispered back.

" _That_ – faint whispering – coming from the books."

"It's probably just a draft or something, Selena, don't worry about it." Harry said, dismissing her claims. Setting the lamp down carefully on the floor, Harry looked along the bottom shelf for an interesting looking book.

A large black and silver volume caught his eye. Selena was getting more and more nervous. "Harry, I really think we should leave, something doesn't feel right."

"Just one moment," Harry said, balancing the book on his knee and let it fall open.

A piercing, bloodcurdling shriek split the silence – the book was screaming! Harry snapped it shut, but the shriek went on and on, one high, unbroken, ear-splitting note. Selena's hands were already covering her ears to block out the noise. They stumbled backwards into each other and knocked over the lamp, which went out at once.

Selena heard the sound of footsteps coming down the corridor outside. " _It's Filch! Run!"_ she screamed to Harry. Harry abandoned the screaming book and they ran for it. They passed Filch in the doorway; Filch's pale, wild eyes looked straight through him, and the twins slipped under Filch's outstretched arm and streaked off up the corridor, the book's shrieks still ringing in their ears.

They came to a sudden halt in front of a tall suit of armour. Both Harry and Selena had been so busy getting away from the library, they hadn't paid attention to where they were going. Perhaps because it was dark, neither of them could recognize where they were at all. There was a suit of armour near the kitchens, they knew, but they must be five floors above there.

"You asked me to come directly to you, Professor, if anyone was wandering around at night, and somebody's been in the library Restricted Section." Harry felt the blood drain out of his face. Whenever they were, Filch must know a shortcut, because his soft, greasy voice was getting nearer, and to his horror and Selena's surprise, it was Snape who replied, "The Restricted Section? Well, they can't be far, we'll catch them."

They back away as quietly as they could. A door stood ajar to Harry's left. It was their only hope. They squeezed through it, holding their breaths, trying to not move it, and to their relief both of them managed to get inside the room without making any sounds. They walked straight past, and the twins leaned against the wall, breathing deeply, listening to their footsteps dying away. That had been close, very close. It was a few seconds before either of them noticed anything about the room they had hidden in. It looked like an unused classroom, given the fact that the room was completely absent of any furniture, except for a mirror.

It was a magnificent mirror, as high as the ceiling, with an ornate gold frame, standing on two clawed feet. There was an inscription carved around the top: Erised stra ehru oy tube cafru oyt on wohsi. Their panic fading now there was no sound of Filch or Snape, the twins moved nearer the mirror, why, they did not know. Perhaps out of curiosity. Or perhaps the mirror was more intriguing because of it being the only piece of furniture in the room.

As the twins stood in front of the mirror, they were shocked to see not only their reflections, but also the images of a man and a woman standing behind them. But the room was empty. Breathing very fast, they turned slowly back to the mirror. There they were, reflected in it, white and scared-looking, and there, reflected behind them, were two others. Harry looked over his shoulder – but still, no one was there.

The woman standing right behind Harry was smiling at them and waving. He reached out a hand and felt the air behind him. If she was really there, he'd touch her, their reflections were so close together, but he felt only air. Selena reached out a hand to hold his arm down. "Harry, I think they only exist in the mirror." She whispered.

The twins stood side by side and soon got a closer look at woman. She was a very pretty woman. She had dark red hair and her eyes – her eyes are just like ours, the twins thought, edging a little closer to the glass. Bright green – exactly the same shape. Her hair was also the same ember red as Selena, falling around her face in gentle waves of red. Selena's eyes widened. The woman looked like an adult version of herself, same face shape, same hairline, same nose, even the same long, dark eyelashes.

The tall, thin, black-haired man standing next to her put his arm around her. He wore glasses, and his hair was very untidy. It stuck up at the back, just as Harry's did. The twins were so close to the glass that their noses were nearly touching that of their reflections.

"Mum?" they whispered. "Dad?"

They just looked at them, smiling. Harry and Selena were looking at their parents, for the first time in their lives. Lily and James smiled and waved at their son and daughter as they stared hungrily back at them, hands pressed against the glass as though they would fall right through it and reach them. They felt a powerful kind of ache inside them, half joy, half terrible sadness. How long they stood there, they didn't know. The reflections did not fade and they looked and looked until a distant noise them back to their senses.

"We can't stay here," Selena finally whispered to Harry. They tore their eyes away from their mother's face, and whispered, "We'll come back," and hurried from the room.

Yet Selena looked back at the mirror one last time, and she could have sworn she saw the image of Draco Malfoy in the corner of the mirror, smiling and waving at her as she left the room with Harry.

* * *

"You should have woken us up," said Ron, crossly.

"Why didn't you?" Adeline added.

"Both of you can come tonight, we're going back," Harry said.

"I'd like to see your mum and dad," Ron said eagerly.

"And I want to see all your family, all the Weasleys, you'll be able to show us all your brothers and everyone."

Selena smiled. "And you'll be able to show us your Mum's and the rest of your family, too, Adeline."

Ron and Adeline chuckled. "You can see them any old time," Ron said. "Just come round my house in the summer."

"I had the same idea! Mummy Tatiana and Mummy Astra would both like to meet you Selena, we could have a girl's sleepover."

"Shame about not finding anything about Flamel, though. Have some bacon or something, why aren't either of you eating anything?"

Harry and Selena couldn't eat. They had just seen their parents and would be seeing them again tonight. Harry had almost forgotten about Flamel. It didn't seem very important anymore. Who cared what the three-headed dog was guarding? What did it matter if Snape stole it, really?

"Are you two all right?" said Ron. "You look odd."

What Harry and Selena feared most was that they might not be able to find the mirror room again. With Ron and Adeline covered in the cloak, too, they had to walk much slowly much more slowly the next night. They tried retracing the twins route from the library, wandering around the dark passageways for nearly an hour.

"I'm freezing," said Ron.

"Let's forget it and go back."

"No!" Harry hissed. "I know it's here somewhere."

They passed the ghost of a tall witch gliding in the opposite direction but saw no one else. Just as Ron started moaning that his feet were dead with cold, Harry spotted the suit of armour. "It's here – just here – yes!" They pushed the door open. Harry and Selena dropped the cloak from around their shoulders and ran to the mirror. There they were. Their mother and father beamed at the sight of them both. "See?" Harry whispered.

"I can't see anything."

"Look! Look at them both…I really do look like our Mum!" Selena insisted.

Adeline's brow crinkled. "We can only see the two of you."

"Look in it properly, go on, stand where we are."

Harry and Selena stepped aside, but with Ron and Adeline in front of the mirror, they couldn't see their family anymore, just their friends in their pyjamas. Selena looked to her best friend.

"Adeline?"

Adeline was staring at her reflection with a confused look. "I – I see myself, except, there are two people with me, a man and a woman." Harry and Selena felt a burst of excitement. "Is it our parents?"

"I don't think so, they're both Indian. The woman's wearing a beautiful purple sari and gold jewellery and the man has a turban similar to the one Quirrell wears and he has a beard. They're both smiling and hugging me." Adeline finished. Harry and Selena looked at each other, confused.

Adeline then let out a murmur. "Mum, Dad?!"

Selena raised an eyebrow. "Is it showing you your biological parents?"

"It looks like it, though I'm not sure how I feel about that. I'd rather see Mummy Tatiana and Mummy Astra in the mirror."

Ron, though, was staring transfixed at his image. "Look at me!" he said.

"Can you see all your family standing around you?"

"No – I'm alone – but I'm different – I look older – and I'm Head Boy!"

"What?" "I'm wearing the badge like Bill used to – and I'm holding the House Cup and the Quidditch Cup – I'm Quidditch Captain, too." Ron tore his eyes away from this splendid sight to look excitedly at Harry. "Do you think this mirror shows the future?"

"How can it? Both our parents are dead,"

Adeline finally looked away from the mirror as well. "And my parents abandoned me because of my appearance, apparently they couldn't except the fact that they had a 'freak' for a daughter."

"You're not a freak Adeline," Selena whispered.

"That's not what they thought when they dumped me in that box on the street, it was lucky that the Minister of Magic at the time was visiting India and found me when she did." Adeline frowned.

"Let us have another look –" Harry said.

"I don't really want to see my biological parents right now." Adeline said, moving away from the mirror, wearing a mixed expression of hate, sadness and wonder.

"You two had to yourselves all last night, give me a bit more time." Ron hissed.

"You're only holding the Quidditch cup, what's interesting about that? I want to see my parents." Harry snapped.

"Don't push me –"

"Guys!"

A sudden noise outside in the corridor put an end to their discussion. They hadn't realized how loudly they had been talking.

"Quick! Under the cloak!" Selena hissed, picking up the cloak. She threw the cloak over them all as the luminous eyes of Mrs Norris came around the door. Ron, Harry, Adeline and Selena stood quite still, both thinking the same thing – did the cloak work on cats? After what seemed an age, she turned and left.

"This isn't safe – she might have gone for Filch, I bet she heard us. Come on." And Selena pulled them all out of the room.

The snow still hadn't melted the next morning. "Want to play chess, Harry?" said Ron.

"No."

"Why don't we go down and visit Hagrid?"

"No…you go…"

"I know what you're thinking about, Harry, Selena, that mirror. Don't go back tonight." Said Adeline.

"Why not?"

"I dunno, I've just got a bad feeling about it – and anyway, you guys have had too many close calls already. Filch, Snape, Mrs Norris, it's too dangerous to keep wandering around. So, what if they can't see you? What if they walk into you? What if you knock something over?"

"You're starting to sound like Hermione."

"Someone has too!"

"Adeline's right Harry, don't go."

But the twins only had one thought in their heads, which was to get back in front of the mirror, and neither Ron or Adeline were going to stop him.

The third night, they found their way more quickly than before. They were walking so fast they knew they were making more noise than was wise, but they hadn't met anyone.

And there were their mother and father smiling at them again. Harry and Selena sank down to sit on the floor in front of the mirror. There was nothing to stop them from staying there all night with their parents. Nothing at all.

Except –

"So – back again, Harry and Selena?"

The twins felt their insides turn to ice. They looked behind them. Standing in the corner of the gloomy room was none other than Albus Dumbledore. They must have walked straight past him, so desperate to get to the mirror they hadn't noticed him. "Professor," Selena stammered as they stood up. "We didn't see you, sir." Harry said.

"Strange how nearsighted being invisible can make you," said Dumbledore, and the twins were relieved to see that he was smiling. "So," said Dumbledore, striding over to stand before them. "you two, like hundreds before you, have discovered the delights of the Mirror of Erised."

"We didn't know it was called that, Sir." The twins said.

"But I expect you've realized by now what it does?"

"It – well – it shows us our family –"

"And it showed your friend Ron himself as Head Boy and your other friend Adeline with her biological parents."

"How did you know –"

"I don't need a cloak to become invisible," said Dumbledore gently. "Now, can either of you think what the Mirror of Erised shows us all?"

The twins shook their heads.

"Let me give you a clue. The happiest man on earth would be able to use the Mirror of Erised like a normal mirror, that is, he would look into it and see himself exactly as he is. Does that help?" Harry and Selena thought.

Then Harry said slowly, "It shows us what we want…"

"Whatever we want…" Selena added, looking back at the mirror.

"Yes and no," said Dumbledore quietly. "It shows us nothing more or less than the deepest, most desperate desire of our hearts. You two, share the same desire. You have never known your parents, so you see them standing beside you. Ronald Weasley, who has been overshadowed by his brothers, sees himself standing alone, the best of all of them. Adeline Knotley, who was abandoned by her Muggle family because of her strange appearance, sees that same family, excepting her for who she is. However, this mirror gives neither knowledge or truth. Men have wasted away before it, entranced by what they have seen, even gone mad, not knowing if what it shows is real or even possible."

"The Mirror will be moved to a new home tomorrow, Harry, Selena, I ask of you both not to go looking for it again. If you ever do run across it, you will now be prepared. It does not do to dwell on dreams and forget to live, remember that. Now, why don't you put that admirable cloak back on and get off to bed?"

"Sir – Professor Dumbledore? Can I ask you something?" Harry said.

"Obviously, you've just done so," Dumbledore smiled. "You may ask me one more thing, however."

"What do you see when you look in the mirror?"

"I? I see myself holding a pair of thick, woollen socks."

Harry stared.

"Socks?" Selena questioned.

"One can never have enough socks," said Dumbledore. "Another Christmas has come and gone and I didn't get a single pair. People will insist on giving me books."

As the twins prepared to leave, Selena stayed behind a little, while Harry waiting outside under the cloak. She turned to Dumbledore.

"Professor," she whispered, purely for Dumbledore to hear. "When I looked into the Mirror, I didn't just see my parents. I know this may sound silly, but I could have sworn I saw Draco Malfoy in the mirror as well. Why?"

Dumbledore smiled at the young girl. "Selena, I cannot be sure, if I had to guess, I'd say that the mirror works a little bit differently for you. You, Selena, are a remarkable girl. You refuse to choose what you desire the most, so you treat your two main desires as one, therefore you see them both in the Mirror of Erised. I think, there will be a time in the future where you will find that Draco is more than just a friend to you. Now, off to bed with you."

It was only until the twins were safety back in bed that it struck Harry that Dumbledore might not have been quite truthful. But then, he though, as he shoved Scabbers off his pillow, it had been quite a personal question. Selena, however laid awake. The Mirror showed her two deepest desires, instead of one. The second being Draco. But Draco was her friend and her telekinesis coach, nothing more. Right?

* * *

 **So Selena not only saw her parents, she also saw Draco in the Mirror!**

 **Yes, I am aware that this may not be the way the Mirror works, but this is** **fan fiction, I can do what I want (not really...)**

 **Adeline's part was a lot deeper than I intended it to be...**


	14. Nicholas Flamel

Dumbledore had convinced Harry and Selena not to go looking for the Mirror of Erised again, and for the rest of the Christmas holidays the invisibility cloak stayed folded at the bottom of Harry's trunk. They wished that they could forget what they'd seen in the mirror as easily, but they couldn't. They started having nightmares.

Over and over again they dreamed about their parents disappearing in a flash of green light, while a high voice cackled with laughter. It was as if history had repeated itself like the _Watership Down_ incident. "You see, Dumbledore was right, that mirror could drive you mad," said Ron, when the twins told him and Adeline about these dreams.

Hermione, who came back the day before term started, took a different view of things. She was torn between horror at the idea of Harry and Selena being out of bed, roaming the school three nights in a row ("If Filch had caught you!"), and disappointment that they hadn't at least found out who Nicolas Flamel was. They were almost close to giving up hope of ever finding Flamel in a library book, even though the twins were certain they'd read the name somewhere. Once term had started they were back to skimming through books for ten minutes during their breaks. Harry had less time than the other three, because Quidditch practice had started again.

Wood was working the team harder than ever. Even the endless rain that had replaced the snow couldn't dampen his spirits. The Weasleys complained that Wood was becoming a fanatic, but Harry was on Wood's side. If they won their next match, against Hufflepuff, they would overtake Slytherin in the house championship for the first time in seven years. Quite apart from wanting to win, Harry found that he had fewer nightmares when he was tired out after training. The same however, could not be said for Selena, though she found comfort in her evening telekinesis practices, she refused to tell Harry about Draco being her coach.

Then, during one particularly wet and muddy practice session, Wood gave the team a bit of bad news. He'd just gotten very angry with the Weasleys, who kept dive-bombing each other and pretending to fall off their brooms.

"Will you stop messing around!" he yelled. "That's exactly the sort of thing that'll lose us the match! Snape's refereeing this time, and he'll be looking for any excuse to knock points off Gryffindor!"

George Weasley really did fall off his broom at these words.

"Snape's refereeing?" he spluttered through a mouthful of mud. "When's he ever refereed a Quidditch match? He's not going to be fair if we might overtake Slytherin."

"It's not my fault," said Wood. "We've got to make sure we play a clean game, so Snape hasn't got an excuse to pick on us." Which was all very well, thought Harry, but he had another reason for not wanting Snape near him while he was playing Quidditch…

The rest of the team hung back to talk to one another as usual at the end of practice, but Harry headed straight back to the Gryffindor common room, where he found, Ron and Hermione playing chess, Selena watching in amusement. Chess was the only thing Hermione ever lost at, something Harry and Ron thought was very good for her. "Don't talk to me for a moment," said Ron when Harry sat down next to him, "I need to concen –"

He caught sight of Harry's face. "What's the matter with you? You look terrible."

Speaking quietly so that no one else would hear, Harry told the other three about Snape's sudden, sinister desire to be a Quidditch referee.

"Don't play," said Hermione at once.

"Say you're ill," said Ron.

"Pretend to break your leg," Selena suggested.

"Really break your leg," said Ron.

"Ron!" Selena scolded.

"Selena's right, I can't," said Harry. "There isn't a reserve Seeker. If I back out, Gryffindor can't play at all."

At that moment Neville toppled into the common room. How he had managed to climb through the portrait hole was anyone's guess, because his legs had been stuck together with what they recognized at once as the Leg-Locker Curse. He must have had to bunny hop all the way up to Gryffindor Tower.

Everyone fell over laughing except Hermione, who leapt up and performed the countercurse. Neville's legs sprang apart and he got to his feet, trembling. "What happened?" Hermione asked him, leading him over to sit with Harry, Ron and Selena.

"Malfoy," said Neville shakily. "I met him outside the library. He said he'd been looking for someone to practice that on."

Selena stared at Neville in shock. She couldn't believe that Draco had done something like that. "You need to go to Professor McGonagall!" Hermione urged Neville. Neville shook his head. "I don't want more trouble," he mumbled.

"You've got to stand up to him, Neville!" said Ron. "He's used to walking all over people, but that's no reason to lie down in front of him and make it easier."

"There's no need to tell me I'm not brave enough to be in Gryffindor, Malfoy's already done that,"

"We're not saying that," Selena added. Harry felt in his pocket of his robes and pulled out a Chocolate Frog, the very last one from the box Hermione had given him for Christmas. He gave it to Neville, who looked as though he might cry.

"You're worth twelve of Malfoy," Harry said. "The Sorting Hat chose you for Gryffindor, didn't it? And where's Malfoy? In stinking Slytherin." Neville's lips twitched in a weak smile as he unwrapped the frog.

"Thanks, Harry… I think I'll go to bed… D'you want the card, you and Selena collect them, don't you?"

As Neville walked away, Ron gave Selena a dirty look. "You really sure you want to mix with Malfoy's kind again Selena, look what he's done to Neville."

Selena gapped at Ron. "His kind?! All have you know, Draco's not as mean as you think."

"Not when your around him. Why do you keep treating Malfoy like a Saint? Why do you keep hanging around him?"

"Because he's my friend!"

"Ugh, Selena I don't understand why you would want to be friends with a bully, when you hate Veronica with a burning passion."

"Because nobody is born evil!" she snapped, silencing Ron, who's red contorted into one of shock.

"I know that Slytherins are supposed to be evil and manipulative monsters, but is that really a reason to label someone as being a villain, especially when you have no idea about why they behave like that? I mean, look at Veronica, she's a bully but she's in Ravenclaw, not in Slytherin?" she said, pausing for a bit.

Ron stared at her in astonishment as she continued.

"Everyone has a reason for their behaviour being the way it is. Veronica was raised as a winner in many competitions, so she's grown up thinking she's on top of everyone. Draco grew up an only child, isolated from everyone, so don't expect him to act like a social butterfly on the first try. I'm friends with Draco because I believe that deep down there is a decent person and he has shown it before. People only bully others because they likely have a difficult life at home or elsewhere, and right now Ron, you're just being the bigger person."

Ron, Hermione and Harry stared at her in shock. Ron tried to come up with something to say against her, but failed.

Hermione spoke up. "Selena's got a point, Ron."

"B-But Malfoy cursed Neville." Ron argued.

Selena shook her head. "I don't like that he did that either Ron, I'll talk to him tomorrow and ask him if he could apologize to Neville."

"Good, he listens to you Selena." Harry said, finally looking at the Famous Wizard Card. "Dumbledore again," he said, "Now Selena and I have one each-"

He gasped. He stared at the back of the card. Then he looked up at Ron, Hermione and Selena. "I've found him!" he whispered. "I've found Flamel! I knew we had read the name somewhere, we read it on the train coming here – listen to this: 'Dumbledore is particularly famous for his defeat of the dark wizard Grindelwald in 1945, for the discover of the twelve uses of dragon's blood, and for his work on alchemy with his partner, Nicholas Flamel!"

Hermione jumped to her feet. She hadn't looked so excited since they'd gotten back the marks for their very first piece of homework.

"Stay there!" she said, and she sprinted up the stairs to the girls' dormitories. Harry, Ron and Selena barely had time to exchange mystified looks before Hermione was dashing back, an enormous old book in her arms.

"I never thought to look in here!" she whispered excitedly. "I got this out of the library weeks ago for a bit of light reading."

"Light?" said Ron, but Hermione told him to be quiet until she'd looked something up, and started flicking frantically through the pages, muttering to herself.

At last she found what she was looking for.

"I knew it! I knew it!"

"Are we allowed to speak yet?" said Ron grumpily. Hermione ignored him. "Nicholas Flamel," she whispered dramatically, "is the only known maker of the Philosopher's Stone!"

This didn't have quite the effect she'd expected.

"The what?" said Harry and Ron.

Selena just looked confused.

"Oh, honestly, don't you three read? Look – read that, there."

She pushed the book toward them, and Harry, Ron and Selena read:

The ancient study of alchemy is concerned with making the Phliosopher's Stone, a legendary substance with astonishing powers. The stone will transform any metal into pure gold. It also produces the Elixir of Life, which will make the drinker immortal.

There have been many reports of the Philosopher's Stone over the centuries, but the only Stone currently in existence belongs to Mr. Nicolas Flamel, a noted alchemist and opera lover. Mr. Flamel, who celebrated his six hundred and sixty-fifth birthday last year, enjoys a quiet life in Devon with his wife, Perenelle (six hundred and fifty-eight).

"See?" said Hermione, when Harry, Ron and Selena had finished. "The dog must be guarding Flamel's Phliosopher's Stone! I bet he asked Dumbledore to keep it safe for him, because they're friends and he knew someone was after it, that's why he wanted the Stone moved out of Gringotts!"

"A stone that makes gold and stops you from ever dying!" said Harry. "No wonder Snape's after it! Anyone would want it!"

"And no wonder we couldn't find Flamel in that Study of Recent Developments in Wizardry," said Ron. "He's not exactly recent if he's six hundred and sixty-five, is he?"

The next morning in Defence Against the Dark Arts, while copying down different ways of treating werewolf bites, Harry and Ron were still discussing what they'd do with a Philosopher's Stone if they had one. It wasn't until Ron said he'd buy his own Quidditch team that Harry remembered about Snape and the coming match.

"I'm going to play," he told Ron, Hermione and Selena. "If I don't, all the Slytherins will think I'm just too scared to face Snape. I'll show them…it'll really wipe the smiles off their faces if we win."

"Just as long as we're not wiping you off the field," said Hermione.

* * *

Draco was already waiting at the spot under the oak tree for Selena to arrive that evening. He grinned as he saw a head of ember red hair approach the tree. "Hey, ready to get started?" he asked her.

Selena looked up from the ground, a sign that she had heard him, but Draco frowned when he saw the expression on her face. "What's wrong? Is everything okay?"

"Everything's fine, Draco." She said.

"Well, come on then. I've picked up some bigger rocks to lift up." Draco said, nodding his head towards a pile of brick-sized rocks.

Selena continued to frown. At that moment, telekinesis practice wasn't even on her mind.

"Actually Draco, I need to talk to you."

Draco looked back at her, surprised, but not complaining. "Okay, what about?"

"It's about Neville," as soon as she said Neville's name, Draco's grin slowly disappeared. "last night, he came into the common room under the Leg-Locker curse, saying that you were the one who cursed him. Was it you?"

"I-I-I uh…" Draco stammered. "…umm…"

Selena didn't even need words to get an answer. She shook her head in disappointment. "Oh Draco, why would you do that?"

"I didn't think I was doing anything wrong?!"

"But you were. What you did was very wrong, Neville was almost crying when he told us."

"What do you want me to do then?"

"I want you to apologise to Neville,"

Draco blinked. "Apologise? To Longbottom? Selena that's crazy!"

"And you're just a Malfoy," Selena said with her arms crossed. "My friends think I'm crazy for being your friend and in situations like this, I wonder if they're right. I don't see any reason to not apologise for what you did when it's the right thing to do. I don't want to have a bully for a friend."

Draco gave her an astonished look. "Then…why? Why are you still my friend? Even after everything I've done?"

Selena sighed and sat down next to Draco, fixing his tie for him. "Because I believe there's something good in you Draco. I don't believe that you are the big, bad, Slytherin everyone says you are. I just don't understand why you keep it up?"

"Because…I…" he sighed and turned away. "it's personal…"

Selena looked at him, surprised. "Personal?"

"Yeah, I can't tell you why I act like I do," he said.

Selena nodded her head. "Okay then, but you have to promise me that you'll apologise to Neville in some way, write him a letter or something. Try to be a better person, because I know you can be."

Draco felt a strange feeling in his stomach. Maybe it was nerves. Maybe he didn't eat as much as he thought at dinner, but the feeling wasn't painful or anything. It was rather pleasant. "That was the sweetest thing anyone has ever said to me," he murmured.

Selena looked up at him. "Promise that you'll try to be a better person?" she asked him. "for me…" she gazed up at him with pleading eyes.

Draco smiled. "I promise, Moonlight."

Draco then did something he never imagined he'd do in his life. He wrapped his arm around Selena and pulled her closer so her head was resting just below his chin against his chest. When he looked down at her, her beautiful red waves tickled his nose. Selena smiled as her heart started beating faster to the rhythm of his own.

* * *

As the match drew nearer, Harry became more and more nervous, whatever he told anyone who asked. The rest of the team wasn't too calm, either. The idea of overtaking Slytherin in the house championship was wonderful, no one had done it seven years, but would they be allowed to, with such biased referee?

Harry didn't know whether he was imagining it or not, but he seemed to keep running into Snape wherever he went. At times, he even wondered whether Snape was following him, trying to catch him on his own. Potions lessons were turning into a sort of weekly torture, Snape was so horrible to Harry. Could Snape possibly know they'd found out about the Philosopher's Stone? Harry didn't see how he could – yet he sometimes had the horrible feeling that Snape could read minds like he and Selena could.

Harry knew, when they wished him good luck outside the locker rooms the next afternoon, that Ron, Hermione and especially Selena were wondering whether they'd see him alive again. It wasn't exactly comforting. Harry hardly heard a word of Wood's pep talk as he pulled on his Quidditch robes and picked up his Nimbus Two Thousand.

Ron, Hermione and Selena, meanwhile, had found a place in the stands next to Neville, who couldn't understand why they looked so grim and worried, or why Ron and Hermione had brought their wands to the match.

Little did Harry know that Ron and Hermione had secretly been practicing the Leg-Locker Curse. They'd gotten the idea from Draco using it on Neville, and were ready to use it on Snape if he showed any sign of wanting to hurt Harry. "Now, don't forget, it's Locomotor Mortis," Hermione muttered as Ron slipped his wand up his sleeve. "I know," Ron snapped. "Don't nag."

Selena rolled her eyes. "I think the two of you are over-reacting. Look – even Dumbledore's come to watch,"

Ron and Hermione looked at each other. "Dumbledore?"

Selena pointed up at the stands and they followed her finger. There was no mistaking that silver beard.

Hermione breathed a sigh of relief that Harry was safe. Even Snape wouldn't dare do anything with Dumbledore watching.

Perhaps that was why Snape looked so angry as the teams marched onto the field, something that Selena noticed, too.

"I've never seen Snape look so angry," she told Hermione. "Look – they're off. Ouch!"

Someone had poked Selena in the back of the head. It was Blackwood.

"Oh, sorry, Potterina, didn't see you there." Blackwood grinned broadly.

Selena bit the inside her cheek and ignored her.

"Wonder how long your brother's going to stay on his broom this time? Anyone want a bet? What about you, Weasley?"

Ron didn't answer; Snape had just awarded Hufflepuff a penalty because George Weasley had hit a Bludger at him. Hermione and Selena, who had all their fingers crossed in their laps, were squinting fixedly at Harry, who was circling the game like a hawk, looking for the Snitch.

"You know what I think about the Gryffindor team?" said Blackwood loudly a few minutes later, as Snape awarded Hufflepuff another penalty for no reason at all. "It's made up of people you would feel sorry for. See, there's Potter, who's got no parents, then there's the Weasleys, who've got no money – you should be on the team, Longbottom, you've got no brains."

Neville went bright red but turned in his seat to face Blackwood. "I-I do have brains, Blackwood," he stammered.

Veronica howled with laughter, but Ron, still not daring to take his eyes from the game, said, "You tell her, Neville."

"Longbottom, if brains were gold you'd be poorer than Weasley, and that's saying something."

Ron's nerves were already stretched to the breaking point with anxiety about Harry. "I'm warning you, Blackwood – one more word –"

"Ron!" said Selena suddenly, "Harry –"

"What? Where?"

Harry had suddenly gone into a spectacular dive, which drew gasps and cheers from the crowd. Selena stood up, her crossed fingers in her mouth, as Harry streaked toward the ground like a bullet.

"You're in luck, Weasley, Potter's obviously spotted some money on the ground!" said Blackwood.

Ron snapped. Before Veronica knew what was happening, Ron was on top of her, wrestling her to the ground. Neville hesitated, then clambered over the back of his seat to help.

"Come on, Harry!" Hermione screamed, leaping onto her seat to watch as Harry sped straight at Snape, neither she nor Selena noticed the fight occurring behind them, or the scuffles and yelps coming from the whirl of fists that was Neville, Ron and Veronica.

Up in the air, Snape turned on his broomstick just in time to see something scarlet shoot past him, missing him by inches – the next second, Harry had pulled out of the dive, his arm raised in triumph, the Snitch.

The stands were erupted; it had to be a record, no one could ever remember the Snitch being caught so quickly.

"Ron! Ron! Where are you? The game's over! Harry's won! We won! Gryffindor is in the lead!" shrieked Hermione, dancing up and down on the spot and hugging Selena. Selena was then able to see the commotion behind her, and dove in to break up the fight.

Harry jumped off his broom, a foot from the ground. He couldn't believe it. He'd done it – the game was over; it had barely lasted five minutes. As Gryffindors came spilling onto the field, he saw Snape land nearby, white-faced and tight-lipped – then Harry felt a hand on his shoulder and looked up into Dumbledore's smiling face. "Well done," said Dumbledore quietly, so that only Harry could hear. "Nice to see you haven't been brooding about that mirror…been keeping busy…excellent…"

Snape spat bitterly on the ground.

Harry left the locker room alone some time later, to take his Nimbus Two Thousand back to the broomshed. He couldn't ever remember feeling happier. He'd really done something to be proud of now – no one could say he was just a famous name anymore. The evening air had never smelled so sweet. He walked over the damp grass, reliving the last hour in his head, which was a happy blur: Gryffindors running to lift him onto their shoulders; Ron, Hermione and Selena in the distance, jumping up and down, Ron cheering with a heavy nosebleed and Selena with a large bruise on her cheek.

Harry reached the shed. He leaned against the wooden door and looked up at Hogwarts, with its windows glowing red in the setting sun. Gryffindor in the lead. He'd done it, he'd shown Snape…

And speaking of Snape…

A hooded figure came swiftly down the front steps of the castle. Clearly not wanting to be seen, it walked as fast as possible toward the forbidden forest. Harry's victory faded from his mind as he watched. He recognized the figure's prowling walk. Snape, sneaking into the forest while everyone else was at dinner – what was going on?

Harry jumped back on his Nimbus Two Thousand and took off. Gliding silently over the castle he saw Snape enter the forest at a run. He followed.

The trees were so thick he couldn't see where Snape had gone. He flew in circles, lower and lower, brushing the top branches of trees until he heard voices. He glided toward them and landed noiselessly in a towering beech tree. Below, in a shadowy clearing, stood Snape, but he wasn't alone. Quirrell was there, too. Harry couldn't make out the look on his face, but he was stuttering worse than ever. Harry strained to catch what they were saying.

"…d-don't know why you wanted t-t-to meet here of all p-places, Severus…"

"Oh, I thought we'd keep this private," said Snape, his voice like ice. "Students aren't supposed to know about the Stone, after all."

Harry leaned forward. Quirrell was mumbling something. Snape interrupted him. "Have you found out how to get past that beast of Hagrid's yet?"

"B-b-but Severus, I –"

"You don't want me as your enemy, Quirrell," said Snape, taking a step toward him.

"I-I don't know what you –"

"You know perfectly well what I mean."

An owl hotted loudly, and Harry nearly fell off his broom. He steadied himself in time to hear Snape say, " – your little bit of hocus-pocus. I'm waiting."

"B-but I d-d-don't –"

"Very well," Snape cut in. "We'll have another little chat soon, when you've had time to think things over and decided where your loyalties lie."

He threw his cloak over his head and strode out of the clearing. It was almost dark now, but Harry could see Quirrell, standing quiet still as though he was petrified.

"Harry, where have you been?" Hermione squeaked.

"We won! You won! We won!" shouted Ron, thumping Harry on the back. "And I gave Blackwood a black eye, and Neville tried to take her on single-handed! He's still out cold but Madam Pomfrey says he'll be alright."

Selena chimed in, holding an ice pack to her face. "Then I when I went in to break up the fight, she karate kicked me in the face, but I broke her arm using my powers. She has no idea it was me! She thinks she broke it from a rough landing. I don't think we would've been that brave if we had known that Veronica is actually an Orange Belt in karate? But talk about giving that bitch her just desserts!"

"Everyone's waiting for you in the common room, we're having a party, Fred and George stole some cakes and stuff from the kitchens."

"Never mind that now," said Harry breathlessly. "Let's find an empty classroom, wait til you hear this…"

He made sure Peeves wasn't inside before shutting the door behind them, then he told them what he'd seen and heard. Of course, Selena didn't believe him. "Rubbish! I know you hate Snape and everything, but this really isn't the time to be making up stories."

"I didn't make it up! Peek at my memories if you don't believe me."

"Fine, I will." Selena closed her eyes and searched Harry's mind. Her eyes shot open and her face contorted into shock and confusion. Ron couldn't help but smile smugly. "Now you believe us that Snape's after the Stone."

"I-I-I…I don't…I can't…no…" stammered Selena. "…h-h-he wouldn't…he couldn't…"

Ron groaned. "Selena…there's no use in denying it. Snape's after the Stone, end of story."

"But he can't be! I refuse to believe it! What if you're just getting the wrong message?"

"I know what I saw Selena, Snape was trying to convince Quirrell to get information on how to get past Fluffy – and he said something about Quirrell's 'hocus pocus' – reckon there are other things guarding the stone apart from Fluffy, loads of enchantments, probably, and Quirrell would have done some anti-Dark Arts spell that Snape need to break through –"

"So you mean the Stone's only safe as long as Quirrell stands up to Snape?" said Hermione in alarm.

Selena shook her head. "I still don't believe that Snape is trying to steal it? What if it's someone else?"

"Who then? Who else would be trying to steal the Stone?" Hermione asked.

Selena said nothing.

"Regardless if Snape's trying to steal it or not, with Quirrell being the one keeping information on how to break through the spell, it'll be gone by next Tuesday," said Ron.


	15. Norbert the Norwegian Ridgeback

Every time they passed the third-floor corridor, Harry, Ron, Hermione and Selena would press their ears to the door to check that Fluffy was still growling inside. Snape was sweeping about in his usual bad temper, which surely meant that the Stone was still safe. Whenever Harry passed Quirrell these days he gave him an encouraging sort of smile, and Ron had started telling people off for laughing at Quirrell's stutter.

Hermione, however, had more on her mind than the Stone. She had started drawing up study schedules and colour coding all her notes. Harry and Ron wouldn't have minded, but she kept nagging them to do the same.

"Hermione, the exams are ages away."

"Ten weeks," Hermione snapped. "That's not ages, that's like a second to Nicholas Flamel."

"But we're not six hundred years old," Ron reminded her. "Anyway, what are you studying for, you already know it's an A."

"What am I studying for? Are you mad? You realize we need to pass these exams to get into the second year? They're very important, I should have started studying a month ago, I don't know what's gotten into me…"

"And there will be no pulling all-nighter's either," added Selena, sternly. "it's not healthy for the brain and it doesn't help you remember anything."

"You're starting to sound like a Professor," said Harry.

Selena chuckled. "Is that a good thing? Someone has too."

"I'm glad someone other than me as the right idea to study." said Hermione, giving Selena a pat on the shoulder. She glanced at what Selena was writing in. It wasn't homework. "Although, I'd appreciate it if you didn't get distracted so easily? What are you writing in anyway?"

"My diary," Selena said, closing the tiny blue book.

"Since when did you have a diary?" Ron asked.

"Since Christmas, Adeline gave it to me."

"Ooo, what's in it?" Harry asked, taking a grab at the diary, but Selena held it out of his reach.

"Private stuff," she scolded. "No brothers allowed!"

* * *

Unfortunately, the teachers seemed to be on Hermione's side. They piled so much homework on them that the Easter holidays weren't nearly as fund as the Christmas ones. It was hard to relax with Hermione next to you reciting the twelve uses of dragon's blood or practicing wand movements. Moaning and yawned, Harry and Ron spent most of their free time in the library with her, trying to get through all their extra work. Selena was often at a separate table with her dorm mates and other friends.

"I'll never remember this," Ron burst out one afternoon, throwing down his quill and looking longingly out of the library window. It was the first fine day they'd had in months. The sky was a clear, forget-me-not blue, and there was a feeling in the air of summer coming.

Vanessa shot around to look at Ron from the table. The other girls were scribbling down notes on Q-cards. "Ron, there's no need to shout, or get into hysterics."

Selena set down her quill into the ink bottle. "She's right, Ronald. Maybe you should take a breather, help clear your mind."

Ron nodded and closed his book, looking relieved.

Harry, who was looking up "Dittany" in One Thousand Magical Herbs and Fungi, didn't look up until he heard Selena say, "Hagrid! What are you doing here?"

Hagrid shuffled into view, hiding something behind his back. He looked very out of place in his moleskin overcoat.

"Jus' lookin'," he said, in a shiftily voice that got their interest at once. "An' what're you lot up ter?" He looked suddenly suspicious. "Yer not still lookin' fer Nicholas Flamel, are yeh?"

"Oh no, we found out who he is ages ago," said Ron impressively. "And we know what that dog's guarding, it's a Phliosopher's St –"

"Shhhh!" Hagrid looked around quickly to see if anyone was listening. "Don' go shountin' about it, what's the matter with yeh?"

"There are a few things we wanted to ask you, as a matter of fact," said Harry, "about what's guarding the Stone apart from Fluffy –"

Evan groaned and let out a shudder. "Please – never mention that animal ever again –"

"SHHHH!" said Hagrid again. "Listen – come an' see me later, I'm not promisin' I'll tell yeh anythin', mind, but don' go rabbitin' about it in here, students aren' s'pposed ter know. They'll think I've told yeh –"

Hagrid shuffled off.

"What was he hiding behind his back?" said Hermione thoughtfully.

"Do you think it had anything to do with the Stone?"

Odessa, Adeline, Vanessa and Asha all looked at each other with confused and worried expressions on their faces. "What are you guys talking about?"

Evan just did her best to ignore the conversation.

"We found out what that dog is guarding. It's a Philosopher's Stone," Selena explained in a hushed whisper. The girls stared at her in confusion. "What's that?" Odessa asked.

Selena explained what it was briefly. The girls stared at her, mouths open, pure amazement. "So, Nicholas Flamel is the creator of this magical Stone." Odessa whispered.

"And it has the abilty to produce pure gold _and_ the Elixir of Life," Adeline murmured.

"That explains Hagrid's guard dog," Vanessa nodded.

"Wow…no wonder someone's after it. Anyone would go after the Stone." Asha muttered.

"Why was Hagrid acting so weird just now?" Evan asked, switching topics.

"I'm going to see what section he was in," said Ron, who'd had enough of working. He came back a minute later with a pile of books in his arms and slammed them down on the table.

"Dragons!" he whispered, drawing them all into a small crowd. "Hagrid was looking up stuff about Dragons! Look at these: Dragon Species of Great Britain and Ireland; From Egg to Inferno, A Dragon Keeper's Guide."

"Hagrid's always wanted a dragon," said Harry.

"But it's against our laws," said Ron. "Dragon breeding was outlawed by the Warlocks' Convention of 1709, everyone knows that. It's hard to stop Muggles from noticing us if we're keeping dragons in the back garden – anyway, you can't tame dragons, it's dangerous. You should see the burns Charlie's got off the wild ones in Romania."

"Ron, are there wild dragons in Britain?" Selena asked.

"Of course, there are," said Ron. "Common Welsh Green and Hebridean Blacks. The Ministry of Magic has a job of hushing them up, I can tell you. Our kind have to keep putting spells on Muggles who've spotted them, to make them forget."

"If there are dragons in Britain, how come we've never seen one?"

"Because they're real elusive, usually in remote forests or high up in the mountains."

"So, what on earth's Hagrid up to?" said Hermione.

When they knocked on the door of the gamekeeper's hut an hour later, they were surprised to see that all the curtains were closed. Hagrid called "Who is it?" before he let them in, and then shut the door quickly behind them.

It was stifling hot inside. Even though it was such a warm day, there was a blazing fire in the grate. Hagrid made them tea and offered them stoat sandwiches, which they refused.

"So – yeh wanted to ask me somethin'?"

"Yes," said Harry. There was no point beating around the bush. "We were wondering if you could tell us what's guarding the Phliosopher's Stone apart from Fluffy."

Hagrid frowned at him.

"O' course I can't," he said. "Number one, I don' know meself. Number two, yeh know too much already, so I wouldn' tell yeh if I could. That Stone's here fer a good reason. It was almost stolen outta Gringotts – I s'ppose ye've worked that out too an' all? Beats me how yeh even know abou' Fluffy in the first place."

Selena then had an idea. "Oh, come on, Hagrid, you might not want to tell us, but you do know, you know everything that goes on round here," she said in a warm, flattering voice. Hagrid's beard twitched and they could tell he was smiling. "We only wondered who had done the guarding, really." Selena went on. "We wondered who Dumbledore had trusted enough to help him, apart from you."

Hagrid's chest swelled at these last words. Harry, Ron and Hermione beamed at Selena.

"Well, I don' s'pose it could hurt ter tell yeh that…let's see…he borrowed Fluffy from from me…then some o' the teachers did enchantments…Professor Sprout – Professor Flitwick – Professor McGonagall –" he ticked them off on his fingers, "Professor Quirrell – an' Dumbledore himself did somethin', o' course. Hang on, I've forgotten someone. Oh yeah, Professor Snape."

"Snape?"

Selena grinned. "I knew it! He is trying to protect the Stone, not steal it."

"Yeah – yer not still on abou' that, are yeh? Look, Selena's right. Snape helped protect the Stone, he's not about ter steal it."

Harry knew Ron and Hermione were thinking the same as he was. If Snape had been in on protecting the Stone, it must have been easy to find out how the other teachers had guarded it. He probably knew everything – except, it seemed, Quirrell's spell and how to get past Fluffy.

"You're the only one who knows how to get past Fluffy, aren't you, Hagrid?" said Harry anxiously. "And you wouldn't tell anyone, would you? Not even one of the teachers?"

"Not a soul knows except me an' Dumbledore," said Hagrid proudly.

"Well, that's something," Harry muttered to the others. "Hagrid, can we have a window open? I'm boiling."

"Can't, Harry, sorry," said Hagrid. Selena noticed him glance at the fire. Harry looked at it, too.

"Hagrid – what's that?"

But he already knew what it was. In the very heart of the fire, underneath the kettle, was a huge, black egg.

"Ah," said Hagrid, fiddling nervously with his beard, "That's – err…"

"Where did you get it, Hagrid?" said Ron, crouching over the fire to get a closer look at the egg. "It must have cost you a fortune."

"Won it," said Hagrid proudly. "Las' night. I was down in the village haven' a few drinks an' got into a game o' cards with a stranger. Think he was quite glad ter get rid of it, ter be honest."

"But what are you going to do with it when it's hatched?" said Hermione.

"I've bin doin' some readin'," said Hagrid, pulling a large book from under his pillow. "Got this outta the library – Dragon Breeding for Pleasure and Profit – it's a bit outta date, o' course, but it's all in here. Keep the egg in the fire, 'cause their mothers breathe on em, see, an' when it hatches, feed it on a bucket o' brandy mixed with chicken blood every half hour. An' see here – how ter recognize diff'rent eggs – what I got there's a Norwegian Ridgeback. They're rare, them."

He looked very pleased with himself, but the girls weren't.

"Hagrid, you live in a _wooden_ house!" Hermione hissed.

Hagrid wasn't listening. He looked too cheerful as he hummed merrily, stoking the fire.

"Hagrid what's going to happen to you if anyone finds out that you're hiding an _illegal_ dragon in your hut!" Selena snapped.

Hagrid still didn't listen.

"Wonder what it's like to live a peaceful life," Ron sighed, as evening after evening they struggled through all the extra homework they were getting. Hermione had now started making study schedules for Selena, Adeline, Odessa, Vanessa, Evan and Asha. It was driving them nuts.

Then, one breakfast time, Hedwig brought Harry a note from Hagrid. He had written only two words: It's hatching.

Ron wanted to skip Herbology and go straight down to the hut. Hermione wouldn't hear of it.

"Hermione, how many times in our lives are we going to see a dragon hatching?"

"We've got lessons, we'll get into trouble, and that's nothing to what Hagrid's going to be in when someone finds out what he's doing –"

"Shut up!" Harry whispered.

Malfoy was only a few feet away and he had stopped dead to listen. How much had he heard? Harry didn't like the look on Malfoy's face at all.

"Hey Harry, where's Selena?" Ron asked in a hushed whisper.

"She's with Adeline and Odessa, they'll catch up with us soon."

Ron and Hermione argued all the way to Herbology and in the end, Hermione agreed to run down to Hagrid's with the others during morning break. When the bell sounded from the castle at the end of their lesson, the three of them dropped their trowels at once, Selena rounded up Evan and Asha and they all hurried through the grounds to the edge of the forest. Hagrid greeted them, looking flushed and excited.

"It's nearly out." He ushered them inside.

The egg was lying on the table. There were deep cracks in it. Something was moving inside; a funny clicking sound was coming from it. They all gathered around the table and watched with bated breath.

All at once there was a scraping noise and the egg spilt open. The baby dragon flopped onto the table. It wasn't exactly pretty; Harry though it looked like a crumpled, broken, black umbrella. Its spiny wings were huge compared to its skinny jet body, it had a long snout with wide nostrils, the stubs of horns and bulging, orange eyes.

It sneezed. A couple of sparks flew out of its snout.

"Isn't he beautiful?" Hagrid murmured. He reached out a hand to stroke the dragon's head. It snapped at his fingers, showing pointed fangs.

"Bless him, look, he knows his Mummy!" said Hagrid.

"Seems to me like he knows his food," Asha whispered to Evan.

Evan frowned. "Hey, I love dragons! They may be unpredictable, but they're amazing creatures."

Selena stepped away from the table out of sight from the window. "Hagrid, are you sure you know what you're doing?"

"Quite sure, look at him Selena, isn't he beautiful."

Vanessa frowned. "Your definition of beautiful is very – yipe!" The dragon snapped at her fingers. "– _different_ from ours." she said, counting her fingers.

"Hagrid," said Hermione, "how fast do Norwegian Ridgebacks grow, exactly?"

Hagrid was about to answer when the colour suddenly drained from his face – he leapt to his feet and ran to the window.

"What's the matter?"

"Someone was lookin' through the gap in the curtains – it's a kid – he's runnin' back up ter the school." Harry bolted to the window and looked out. Even at a distance there was no mistaking him. Malfoy had seen the dragon.

"It's Malfoy!"

All heads turned to Selena.

Selena frowned. "Why is everyone looking at me?"

"Did you tell Malfoy about the Dragon Egg?" Adeline asked.

"Why would I do that?" Selena said, crossing her arms.

Ron peeked through the window, muttering. "This is bad, this is bad, this is really, really bad."

"What's bad?"

Ron jerked his head around to snap at Selena. "Are you mad? Your boyfriend knows about the Dragon! What's gonna happen to Hagrid when _that_ –" he pointed at the dragon on the table. "gets found out."

"I talked to Draco about trying to be nicer to people and less of a bully, he probably thinks he's doing the right thing, and he is NOT MY BOYFRIEND!"

* * *

Although there was something about Malfoy's face during the next week made Harry, Ron and Hermione very nervous. Even Selena admitted to being worried for Hagrid. They spent most of their free time in Hagrid's darkened hut, trying to reason with him.

"Just let him go," Harry urged. "Set him free."

"I can't," said Hagrid. "He's too little. He'd die."

They looked at the dragon. It had grown three times in length in just a week. Smoke kept furling out of its nostrils. Hagrid hadn't been doing his gamekeeping duties because the dragon was keeping him so busy. There were empty brandy bottles and chicken feathers all over the floor.

"I've decided to call him Norbert," said Hagrid, looking at the dragon with misty eyes. "He really knows me now, watch. Norbert! Norbert! Where's Mummy!"

"He's lost his marbles," Ron muttered in Harry's ear.

"Hagrid, wake up!" said Selena loudly, "give it two weeks and Norbert's going to be a big as your house!"

"Malfoy could go to Dumbledore any moment!" Harry added.

Hagrid bit his lip.

"I – I know I can't keep him forever, but I can't jus' dump him, I can't."

Harry suddenly turned to Ron. "Charlie." He said.

"You're losing it, too," said Ron. "I'm Ron, remember?"

"No – Charlie – your brother, Charlie. In Romania. Studying dragons. We could send Norbert to him. Charlie can take of him and then put him back in the wild!"

Selena gave a squeal. "Brilliant Harry!"

"How about it, Hagrid?" said Ron.

Hagrid stammered for a bit.

Selena sighed. "Hagrid, you know Charlie, don't you? Don't you think Norbert would be much happier among his own kind."

In the end, Hagrid agreed that they could send an owl to Charlie to ask him.

* * *

The following week dragged by. Wednesday night found Hermione, Selena and Harry sitting alone in the common room, long after everyone else had gone to bed. The clock on the wall had just chimed midnight when the portrait hole burst open. Ron appeared out of nowhere as he pulled off Harry and Selena's invisibility cloak. He had been down at Hagrid's hut, helping him feed Norbert, who was now eating dead rats by the crate full.

"It bit me!" he said, showing them his hand, which was wrapped in a bloody handkerchief. "I'm not going to be able to hold a quill for a week. I tell you, that dragon's the most horrible animal I've ever met, but the way Hagrid goes on about it, you'd think it was a fluffy little bunny rabbit. When it bit me he told me off for frightening it. And when I left, he was singing it a lullaby."

There was a tap on the dark window.

"It's Hedwig!" said Harry, hurrying to let her in. "She'll have Charlie's answer!"

The four of them put their heads together to read the note.

Dear Ron,

How are you? Thanks for the letter – I'd be glad to take the Norwegian Ridgeback, but it won't be easy getting him here. I think the best thing will be to send him over with some friends of mine who are coming to visit me next week. Trouble is, they mustn't be seen carrying an illegal dragon.

Could you get the Ridgeback up the tallest tower at midnight on Saturday? They can meet you there and take him away while it's still dark.

Send me an answer as soon as possible.

Love,

Charlie

They all looked at one another.

"We've got the invisibility cloak," said Selena. "It shouldn't be too hard – the cloak's big enough to cover four people, what's say it can't cover Norbert as well?"

It was a mark of how bad the last week had been that the other three agreed with him. Anything to get rid of Norbert – and Malfoy. There was a hitch. By the next morning, Ron's bitten hand had swollen to twice its usual size. He didn't know whether it was safe to go to Madam Pomfrey – but Selena pressured him on. It was a good thing too because by then, the cut had turned a nasty shade of green. It looked as if Norbert's fangs were poisonous. Harry, Hermione and Selena rushed up to the hospital wing at the end of the day to find Ron in a terrible state in bed.

"It's not just my hand," he whispered, "although that feels like it's about to fall off. And guess what else happened Selena, Malfoy came in and told Madam Pomfrey he wanted to borrow one of my books so he could come in and have a good laugh at me. He kept threatening to tell her what really bit me – I told her it was a dog, but I don't think she believes me."

Harry turned to Selena, who was looking shocked and ashamed. "Still think he's trying to be a better person?"

"I know he is, just give him a chance! Draco's just a normal kid."

"Yeah, when he's around you."

"And you keep defending him," Hermione whispered to Selena. "You know what I think, I think Malfoy might have a crush on you Selena, that's why he acts so differently around you."

Harry looked outraged. "Oh, heck no!" he hissed. " - no way, no, no, no, no - no way is he crushing on my sister!"

Selena cleared her throat, blushing bright red. "Never mind that, everything will be over at midnight on Saturday,"

Ron suddenly bolted upright and broke into a sweat. "Midnight on Saturday!" he said in a hoarse voice. "Oh no, oh no – I've just remembered – Charlie's letter was in that book Malfoy took, he's going to know we're getting rid of Norbert."

None of them got the chance to answer. Madam Pomfrey came over at that moment and made them leave, saying Ron needed sleep.

"It's too late to change the plan now," Harry told Hermione. "we haven't got time to send Charlie another owl, and this could be our only chance to get rid of Norbert. We'll have to risk it. And we have got the invisibility cloak, Malfoy doesn't know about that."

They found Fang, the boarhound, sitting outside with a bandaged tail when they went to tell Hagrid, who opened a window to talk to them.

"I won't let you in," he puffed. "Norbert's at a tricky stage – nothin' I can't handle."

Selena stepped forward. "Hagrid, we've got to tell you something. We got Charlie's reply last night and he's agreed to take Norbert."

Hagrid's eyes suddenly filled with tears, although that might have been because Norbert had just bitten him on the leg.

"Aargh! It's all right, he only got my boot – jus' playin' – he's only a baby, after all."

The baby banged its tail on the wall, making the windows rattle. Harry, Hermione and Selena walked back to the castle feeling Saturday wouldn't come quickly enough.

They would have felt sorry for Hagrid when the time came for him to say good-bye to Norbert if they hadn't been so worried about what they had to do. It was a very dark, cloudy night, and they were a bit late arriving at Hagrid's hut because they'd had to wait for Peeves to get out of the way in the entrance hall, where he'd been playing tennis against the wall. Hagrid had Norbert packed and ready in a large crate.

"He's got lots o' rats an' brandy fer the journey," said Hagrid in a muffled voice. "And' I've packed his teddy bear in case he gets lonely."

From inside the crate came ripping noises that sounded to the twins as though teddy was having his head torn off.

"Bye-bye, Norbert!" Hagrid sobbed, as Harry, Hermione and Selena covered the crate with the invisibility cloak and stepped underneath it themselves. "Mummy will never forget you!"

It turned out to be easier to move the crate up to the castle because Selena used her powers to lift the crate, silently floating it along. Midnight ticked nearer as they climbed the marble staircase in the entrance hall and along the dark corridors. Up another staircase, then another –

"Nearly there!" Harry whispered as they reached the corridor beneath the tallest tower.

Then a sudden movement ahead of them made them almost drop the crate. Forgetting that they were already invisible, they shrank into the shadows, staring at the dark outlines of two people grappling with each other ten feet away. A lamp flickered.

Professor McGonagall, in a tartan bathrobe and a hair net, had Malfoy by the ear.

"Detention!" she shouted. "And twenty points from Slytherin! Wandering around in the middle of the night, how dare you –"

"You don't understand, Professor. Harry Potter's coming – he's got a dragon!"

"What utter rubbish! How dare you tell such lies! Come on – I shall see Professor Snape about you, Malfoy!"

The steep spiral staircase up to the top of the tower seemed the easiest thing in the world after that. Not until they'd stepped out into the cold night air did they throw off the cloak, glad to be able to breathe properly again. Hermione did a sort of jig.

"Malfoy's got detention! I could sing!"

"Don't," Harry advised her.

The expression on Selena's face was the opposite of Hermione's.

Chuckling about Malfoy, they waited, Norbert thrashing about in his crate. About ten minutes later, four broomsticks came swooping down out of the darkness.

Charlie's friends were a cheery lot. They showed Harry, Hermione and Selena the harness they'd rigged up, so they could suspend Norbert between them. They all helped buckle Norbert safety into it and then Harry, Hermione and Selena shook hands with the others and thanked them very much.

At last, Norbert was going…going…gone.

They slipped back down the spiral staircase, their hearts as light as feathers, now that Norbert was off them. No more dragon – Malfoy in detention – what could spoil their happiness?

The answer to that was waiting at the foot of the stairs. As they stepped into the corridor, Filch's face loomed suddenly out of the darkness.

"Well, well, well," he whispered, "we are in trouble."

They'd left the invisibility cloak on top of the tower.


	16. The Forbidden Forest

Things couldn't have been worse.

Filch took them down to Professor McGonagall's study on the first floor, where they sat and waited without saying a word to each other. Hermione and Selena were trembling. Excuses, alibis, and wild cover-up stories chased each other around Harry's brain, each more feeble than the last. He couldn't see how they were going to get out of trouble this time. They were cornered. How could they have been so stupid as to forget the cloak? There was no reason on earth that Professor McGonagall would accept for their being out of bed and creeping around the school in the dead of night, let alone being up the tallest astronomy tower, which was out-of-bounds except for classes. Add Norbert and the invisibility cloak, they might as well be packing their bags already.

Selena caught a look at Draco, he looked more shocked than disappointed to see her standing there under a cloud of shame, like he hadn't expected her to be involved at all. Professor McGonagall looked more ready to breath fire than Norbert as she towered over the four of them.

"I would never have believed it of any of you. Mr Filch says you were up in the astronomy tower. It's one o'clock in the morning. Explain yourselves."

It was the first time Hermione had ever failed to answer a teacher's question. She was staring at her slippers, as still as a statue.

"I think I've got a good idea of what's been going on," said Professor McGonagall. "It doesn't take a genius to work it out. You fed Draco Malfoy some cock-and-bull story about a dragon, trying to get him out of bed and into trouble. I've already caught him."

Selena caught Draco's eye to tell him without words that she was sorry he had gotten dragged into this mess. Draco nodded at her, a sign that he knew she was.

"I'm disgusted," said Professor McGonagall. "Four students out of bed in one night! I've never heard of such a thing before! You, Miss Granger, I thought you had more to you than this. As for you two, Potters, I thought Gryffindor meant more to you than this. All three of you will receive detentions – and fifty points will be taken from your Houses."

"Fifty?" Harry gasped – they would lose the lead, the lead he'd won in the last Quidditch match.

"Fifty points _each_ ," said Professor McGonagall, breathing heavily through her long, pointed nose.

"Professor – please –"

"You can't –"

"Don't tell me what I can and can't do, Potter's. Now get back to bed, all of you. I've never been more ashamed of Gryffindor students."

A hundred and fifty points lost. That put Gryffindor in last place. In one night, they'd ruined any chance of Gryffindor winning the House Cup. Harry felt as though the bottom had dropped out of his stomach. He looked over at Selena, who looked ready to cry. How could they ever make up for this?

Neither Harry or Selena slept a wink that night. Selena continued to sob into her pillow for what seemed like hours. They both knew, that they were each dreading the dawn. What would happen when the rest of Gryffindor found out what they'd done?

* * *

At first, the Gryffindors passing the giant hourglass that recorded the house points the next day thought there'd been a mistake. How could they suddenly have a hundred and fifty points fewer than yesterday? And then the story started to spread: Harry Potter, the famous Harry Potter, their hero of two Quidditch matches, had lost them all those points, him, his equally famous twin sister and a couple of other stupid first years.

From being some of the most popular and admired people at the school, Harry and Selena were suddenly the most hated. Even the Ravenclaws and Hufflepuffs turned on them, because everyone had been longing to see Slytherin lose the House Cup. Even Selena's friends had turned away from her, occasionally casting her looks of disappointment and shameful stares.

Everywhere they went, people pointed and didn't trouble to lower their voices as they insulted them. Slytherins, on the other hand, clapped as they walked past them, whistling and cheering, "Thanks Potter's, we owe you one!"

Selena found herself sobbing on the banks of the Black Lake one cloudy afternoon.

Veronica was using her mistake to her advantage and began harassing her more than often, sometimes physically shoving her to the ground and cursing her.

"I'd thought I'd find you here," said a familiar voice. Selena turned her head and saw Draco walking towards her, accompanied by two other Slytherin's, a dark-skinned boy and a tanned girl with dark hair, who stood at a distance.

"Draco," she stammered, quickly wiping away her tears, but Draco had already seen them.

"Selena, are you okay?" he asked, approaching her.

Selena couldn't contain herself anymore and burst into tears. Draco took her in his arms and let her cry into his robe. "No, I'm not okay. Gryffindor's in the mud, the whole school has turned on me and Harry, and Veronica has been harassing me any chance she gets!" she sobbed.

"Hey, hey, hey, it's alright. Everything's going to be okay. I haven't turned on you."

Selena wiped her eyes and choked back a whimper. "That's because you're in Slytherin, my mistake is helping your House."

The Slytherin girl had heard and sneered at Selena. "So you don't want us to win the House Cup?"

Draco jerked his head around and snapped. "Pansy!"

"N-no," Selena said, stepping back from Draco. "it's just my current situation. I'd rather have Slytherin win without having everything that's happening, happen."

The girl, Pansy suddenly looked sympathetic. "I'm sorry, I didn't realize. Name's Parkinson, Pansy Parkinson." she said, holding out her hand for a handshake, which Selena timidly did. The boy approached them. "I'm Blaise Zabini, Draco's best mate."

"Selena,"

Blaise and Pansy chuckled. "We know, you're Selena Potter."

"Yeah, I go from "The-Girl-Who-Lived" to "The-Girl-Who-Screwed-Up"!"

"Hey, we didn't mean to make you feel bad," Blaise said.

"I know you didn't, but I feel terrible." Selena whimpered, sitting down on the grassy bank. "I just don't know what to do. My friends won't even speak to me. I can't even talk to Harry because he's always at Quidditch practice, I have nothing left."

"That's not true, you have me." Draco said, sitting beside her.

"And you have us," Blaise added, joining them with Pansy.

"That is, if that's okay with you." Pansy said.

Selena gave the three Slytherin's a weak smile. "It's fine, I guess this proves my theory that not all Slytherin's are bad."

Draco smirked. "You're right about that,"

"While it's true that most of the pure-blooded students get sorted into Slytherin, it's doesn't necessarily mean we're born villains." said Pansy.

"Harry certainly thinks so,"

"Well your brother needs to pull his head out of the muck and realise we're normal kids, just like him." said Blaise

"Thanks for that Blaise, I really needed that." Selena said, giggling.

Her facial expression changed to a frown when she remembered that she still had detention. "Still, I don't think anyone's lost a hundred and fifty points in one night and I have detention."

"If it makes you feel better, we lost a great amount of points too." Pansy said, giving Draco a dirty look.

"And you're not alone, Draco's got detention as well." Blaise laughed.

Draco frowned. "Thanks mate,"

* * *

Selena quickly learned that aside from Draco, Blaise and Pansy – Ron also stood beside her and Harry. "Give it a few weeks and they'll all forget about it. Fred and George are always getting points taken off them, and people still like them."

"They've never lost a hundred and fifty points in one go, though, have they?" said Harry miserably.

"Well – no," Ron admitted.

It was a bit late to repair the damage, but Harry and Selena made a Sibling Oath to not meddle with things that weren't their business from now on. They had both had it with sneaking around and spying. They felt so ashamed of themselves that Harry went to Wood and offered to resign from the Quidditch team.

"Resign?" Wood thundered. "What good'll that do? How are we going to get any points back of we can't win at Quidditch?"

Even Quidditch had lost its fun. The rest of the team wouldn't speak to Harry during practice, and if they had to speak about them, they called him "the Seeker."

Hermione was suffering, too. Though, she didn't have as bad a time as Harry and Selena. Hermione stopped drawing attention to herself in class, keeping her head down and working in silence.

Harry and Selena were glad that the exams weren't far away. All the studying they had to do kept their mind off their misery. Harry, Ron, Hermione and Selena kept to themselves, working late into the night, trying to remember the ingredients in complicated potions, learn charms and spells by heart, memorize the dates of magical discoveries and goblin rebellions…

Eventually, the tension among Selena's girl-friends loosened up and they were able to forgive Selena for the mistake. The first being Evan, Vanessa, Asha – then Adeline and Odessa.

About a week before the exams were due to start, Harry was walking back from the library on his own one afternoon, when he heard somebody whimpering from a classroom up ahead. As he drew closer, he heard Quirrell's voice.

"No – no – not again, please –"

It sounded as though someone was threatening him. Harry moved closer.

"All right – all right –" he heard Quirrell sob.

The next second, Quirrell came hurrying out of the classroom straightening his turban. He was pale and looked as though he was about to cry. He strode out of sight; Harry didn't think Quirrell had even noticed him. He waited until Quirrell's footsteps had disappeared, then peered into the classroom. It was empty, but a door ajar at the other end. Harry was halfway toward it before he remembered what he'd promised himself about not meddling.

Harry ran back to the library, where Hermione was testing Ron on Astronomy and Selena going through a Potion recipe with Asha. Harry told them all what he'd heard.

"Snape's done it, then!" said Ron. "If Quirrell's told him how to break his Anti-Dark Force spell-"

"There's still Fluffy, though," said Hermione.

"Maybe Snape's found out how to get past him without asking Hagrid," said Ron, looking up at the thousands of books surrounding them. "I bet there's a book somewhere in here telling you how to get past a giant three-headed dog."

"If there was, you'd really think there would be such a book in the library?" Adeline said.

"Aw come on Adeline –" Ron moaned disappointed.

The light of adventure was already kindling in Ron's eyes, but Hermione answered before anyone else did.

"Go to Dumbledore. That's what we should have done ages ago. If we try anything ourselves we'll be thrown out for sure."

"We've got no proof!" said the twins.

"Quirrell's too scared to back us up. Snape's only got to say he doesn't know how the troll got in at Halloween and that he was nowhere near the third floor – who do you think they'll believe?" Harry added.

The others all frowned. All expressing their options and disagreeing with another.

"I suppose Dumbledore'll think we made it up," said Odessa.

"But Dumbledore's not like that," said Adeline.

"That's right, Dumbledore might understand if we explain what we know."

"Stuff that we're not supposed to know, Vanessa." said Asha.

"And that prick Filch wouldn't help you even if we paid him 2000 Galleons. In his eyes, the less students, the better." said Evan.

"But this is the Philosopher's Stone." Asha hissed.

"We know, but remember, we're not supposed to know about the Philosopher's Stone, how do you think we're going to explain that?" Harry said.

The girls looked convinced, but Ron didn't.

"If we just do a bit of poking around –"

"No," said Selena flatly, closing the book she was reading, "we've done enough poking around."

She pulled out a map of Jupiter and started to learn the names of its moons.

The following morning, notes were delivered to Harry, Hermione and Selena at the breakfast table. They were all the same:

Your detention will take place at eleven o'clock tonight.

Meet Mr. Filch in the entrance hall.

Professor McGonagall

"Right, we've still got our detentions to do." Selena muttered. Harry glanced at Hermione, half expecting her to complain that this was a whole night of studying they had lost, but she didn't say a word. Like Harry, she felt they deserved what they got.

At eleven o'clock that night, they said good-bye to Ron in the common room and went down to the entrance hall. Filch was already there – and so was Malfoy. Harry had forgotten that Malfoy had gotten a detention, too.

"Follow me," said Filch, lighting a lamp and leading them outside.

"I bet you'll think twice about breaking a school rule again, won't you, eh?" he said, leering at them. "Oh yes…hard work and pain are the best teachers if you ask me…It's just a pity they let the old punishments die out…hang you by your wrists from the ceiling for a few days, I've got the chains still in my office, keep 'em well oiled in case they're ever needed…Right, off we go, and don't think of running off, now, it'll be worse for you if you do."

They marched off across that dark grounds. Selena was shaking like a leaf. Harry wondered what their punishment was going to be. It must be something really horrible, or Filch wouldn't be sounding so delighted.

The moon was bright, but clouds scudding across it kept throwing them into darkness. Ahead, Harry could see the lighted windows of Hagrid's hut. Then they heard a distant shout.

"Is that you, Filch? Hurry up, I want ter get started."

Harry and Selena's hearts rose; if they were going to be working with Hagrid it wouldn't be so bad. Their relief must have showed on their faces, because Filch said, "I suppose you think you'll be enjoying yourself with that oaf? Well, think again, – it's into the forest you're going and I'm much mistaken if you'll all come out in one piece."

At this Selena let out a frightened whimper, and Malfoy stopped dead in his tracks.

"The forest?" he repeated, and he didn't sound quite as cool as usual. "We can't go in there at night – there's all sorts of things in there – werewolves, I heard."

Selena clutched the sleeve of Harry's robe and made a choking noise as they heard a howl coming from somewhere in the forest. "Werewolves?" she whimpered.

Draco nodded.

"That's your problem, isn't it?" said Filch, his voice cracking with glee. "Should've thought of them werewolves before you got in trouble, shouldn't you?"

Hagrid came striding toward them out of the dark, Fang at his heel. He was carrying his large crossbow, and a quiver of arrows hung over his shoulder.

"Abou' time," he said. "I bin waitin' fer half an hour already. All right, Harry, Hermione, Selena?"

"I shouldn't be too friendly to them, Hagrid," said Filch coldly, "they're here to be punished, after all."

"That's why yer late, is it?" said Hagrid, frowning at Filch. "Bin lecturin' them, eh? 'Snot your place ter do that. Yeh've done yer bit, I'll take over from here."

"I'll be back at dawn," said Filch, "for what's left of them," he added nastily, and he turned and started back toward the castle, his lamp bobbing away in the darkness.

Malfoy now turned to Hagrid.

"I'm not going in that forest," he said, and Harry was pleased to hear the note of panic in his voice.

"Yeh are if yeh want ter stay at Hogwarts," said Hagrid fiercely. "Yeh've done wrong an' now yeh've got ter pay fer it."

"He's right Draco, we've got to step up and take responsibility for our actions." Selena said, taking his hand to reassure him.

"But students aren't allowed to go in there! I thought we'd be copying lines or something, if my father knew I was doing this he'd –"

" – tell yer that's how it is at Hogwarts," Hagrid growled. "Copyin' lines! What good's that ter anyone? Yeh'll do summat useful or yeh'll get out. If yeh think yer father'd rather you were expelled, then get back off ter the castle an' pack. Go on."

Draco didn't move. He just looked at Hagrid furiously, but then softened his gaze when Selena squeezed his hand.

"Right then," said Hagrid, "now, listen carefully, 'cause it's dangerous what we're gonna do tonight, an' I don' want no one takin' risks. Follow me over here a moment."

He led them to the very edge of the forest. Holding his lamp up high, he pointed down a narrow, winding earth track that disappeared into the thick black trees. A light breeze lifted their hair as they looked into the forest.

"Look there," said Hagrid, "see that stuff shinin' on the ground? Silvery stuff? That's unicorn blood. There's a unicorn in there bin hurt badly by summat. This is the second time in a week. I found one dead last Wednesday. We're gonna try an' find the poor thing. We might have ter put it out of its misery."

"And what if whatever hurt the unicorn finds us first?" said Malfoy, unable to keep the fear out of his voice.

"What if it's a werewolf?" said Selena.

"There's nothing that lives in that forest that'll hurt yeh if yer with me or Fang," said Hagrid, "As fer it bin a werewolf, they're not fas enough. It's not easy to catch a unicorn, they're powerful magic creatures. I never knew one ter be hurt before. An' keep ter the path. I'll take yer into the forest, then we're gonna split inter two parties an' follow the trail in diff'rent directions. There's blood all over the place, it must've bin staggerin around since last night at least."

"The poor thing," Selena said, with a hint of sadness.

"Alright, but I get Fang," said Draco quickly, looking at Fang's long teeth.

"All right, but I warn yeh, he's a coward," said Hagrid, leading them along the path. "Now, me an Hermione'll go one way an' Draco, Selena, Harry and Fang'll go the other. Now if any of us finds the unicorn, we'll send up green sparks, right? An' if anyone gets in trouble, send up red sparks, an' well all come an' find yeh – so, be careful – let's go."

The forest was black and silent. They walked in silence, their eyes on the ground. Every now and then a ray of moonlight through the branches above lit up a spot of silver-blue blood on the fallen leaves. Harry saw that Hagrid looked very worried.

"if it can't be a werewolf, then what else could it be?" Harry asked.

"Dunno, there's nothin' in the forest that could harm a unicorn, mus' be somethin' that don' belong here." said Hagrid. They walked past a mossy tree stump. They could hear running water; there must be a stream nearby. There were still spot of unicorn blood here and there along the winding path.

"You all right, girls?" Hagrid whispered. "Don' worry, it can't've gone far if it's this badly hurt, an' then we'll be able ter – GET BEHIND THAT TREE!"

Hagrid seized Harry, Hermione, Selena and Draco and hoisted them off the path behind a towering oak. He pulled out an arrow and fitted it into his crossbow, raising it, ready to fire. They all listened. Something was slitherin over the dead leaves nearby: it sounded like a cloak trailing along the ground. Hagrid was squinting up the dark path, but after a few seconds, the sound faded away.

"I knew it," he murmured. "There's summat in here that shouldn't be."

"What in Merlin's name was that?" asked Draco shaking like a leaf.

"A werewolf?" Harry suggested.

"That wasn' no werewolf an' it wasn' no unicorn, neither," said Hagrid grimly. "Right, follow me, but be careful, now."

They walked more slowly, ears straining for the faintest sound. "D-Do you think I could use my telekinesis on whatever hurt the unicorn?" Selena whispered.

"It depends on what it is," Hagrid replied. Suddenly, in a clearing ahead, something rustled in the bushes ahead.

"Who's there?" Hagrid called. "Show yerself – I'm armed!"

And into their view came – was it a man, or a horse? To the waist, a man, with red hair and beard, but below that was a horse's gleaming chestnut body with a long, reddish tail. The kids jaw's dropped.

"Oh, it's you, Ronan," said Hagrid in relief. "How are yeh?"

He walked forward and shook the centaur's hand.

"Good evening to you, Hagrid," said Ronan. He had deep, sorrowful voice. "Were you going to shoot me?"

"Can't be too careful, Ronan," said Hagrid, patting his crossbow. "There's summat bad loose in this forest. This is Harry Potter, Selena Potter, Hermione Granger and Draco Malfoy, by the way. Students up at the school. An' this is Ronan, you four. He's a centaur."

"We noticed," said Hermione faintly.

"Good evening," said Ronan. "Students, are you? And do you learn much, up at the school?"

"Erm –"

"A bit," said Hermione faintly.

"A bit. Well, that's something." Ronan sighed. He flung back his head and stared at the sky. "Mars is bright tonight."

Selena glanced at Draco, who shrugged in confusion at what that meant.

"Yeah," said Hagrid, glancing up, too. "Listen, I'm glad we've run inter yeh, Ronan, 'cause there's a unicorn bin hurt – you seen anything?"

Ronan didn't answer. He stared unblinkingly upward, then sighed again. "Always the innocent are the first victims," he said. "So it has been for ages past, so it is now."

"Yeah," said Hagrid, "but have yeh seen anythin' Ronan? Anythin ususual?"

"Mars is bright tonight," Ronan repeated, while Hagrid watched him impatiently. "Unusually bright."

"Ah meant anything ususual nearer home," said Hagrid. "So yeh haven't noticed anythin' strange?"

Yet again, Ronan took a while to answer. At last, he said, "The forest hides many secrets."

A movement in the tree behind Ronan behind Ronan made Hagrid raise his bow again, but it was only a second centaur, black-haired and well-bodied and wilder-looking than Ronan.

"Hullo, Bane," said Hagrid. "All right?"

"Good evening, Hagrid, I hope you are well?"

"Well enough. Look I've jus' bin askin' Ronan, you seen anythin' odd in here lately? There's a unicorn bin injured – would yeh know anythin' about it?"

"Bane walked over to stand next to Ronan. He looked skyward. "Mars is bright tonight," he said simply.

"We've heard," said Hagrid grumpily. "Well, if either of you do see anythin', let me know, won't yeh? We'll be off, then."

Harry, Hermione, Selena and Draco followed him down the long winding path. "Never," said Hagrid irritably, "try an' get a straight answer out of a centaur. Ruddy stargazers. Not interested in anythin' closer'n the moon."

"Are there many out here?"

"Oh, a fair few…Keep to themselves mostly, but they're good enough about turnin' up if I want a word. They're deep, mind, centaurs…they know things…jus' don' let on much."

"D'you think that was a centaur we heard earlier?" said Selena.

"Did that sound like hooves to you? Nah, if yeh ask me, that was what's bin killin' the unicorns – never heard anythin' like it before."

They walked on through the dense, dark trees. Selena kept glancing behind them. She had the nasty feeling they were being watched. She looked over at Harry and could tell telepathically he was thinking the same thing. Harry was very glad they had Hagrid and his crossbow with them. However, that happiness soon faded away when they came to a fork in the road. "Alright, this is where we split up. Hermione and I'll go this way an' Harry, Selena an' Draco will go the other way with Fang."

Selena looked at Draco, then at Harry. Those two are like fire and ice, she thought. This should be a blast,

So, Selena and Harry set off into the heart of the forest with Draco and Fang. They walked for nearly half an hour, deeper and deeper into the forest, until the path became almost impossible to follow because the trees were so thick. "Let's just find this unicorn and get the heck outta here." Draco griped. "this is servant's stuff!"

"It's too late to back out now, we've got to do this if we want to continue our years at Hogwarts." Selena said.

Harry smirked. "If I didn't know you better Malfoy, I'd say you were scared."

Draco scoffed. "Scared Potter! Please! I'm just…protecting Selena from the dangers in here."

"Yeah, sorry to break it to you Malfoy, but that's my job."

"I don't need anyone to protect me," said Selena. "I'm perfectly capable to look after myself. Let's just focus on finding this poor unicorn. It can't have gone far."

Selena thought the blood seemed to be getting thicker. There were so many splashes on the roots of a tree, as though the poor creature had been thrashing around in pain close by. Harry could see a clearing ahead, through the tangled branches of an ancient oak.

"Look –" he murmured, holding out his arm to stop Malfoy and Selena.

Something bright white was gleaming on the ground. They inched closer.

"Oh no," Selena whispered sadly.

It was the unicorn all right, and it was dead. Harry and Selena had never seen anything so beautiful and so sad. Its long, slender legs were stuck out at odd angles where it had fallen and its mane was spread pearly-white on the dark leaves.

Harry had taken one step toward it when a slithering sound made them all freeze where they stood. A bush on the edge of the clearing quivered…then, out of the shadows, a hooded figure came crawling across the ground like some stalking beast. Harry, Draco, Selena and Fang stood transfixed. The cloaked figure reached the unicorn, lowered its head over the wound in the animal's side, and began to drink its blood.

"AAAAAAAAAGRH!"

Draco and Selena each let out a terrible scream and Fang bolted back down the path, barking like a rabid dog. Draco grabbed Selena's hand and pulled her to follow him. "Selena run!" he cried as the figure raised its head and looked right at them – unicorn blood was dribbling down its front. It got to its feet and came swiftly toward them.

"No! I'm not leaving without Harry!" she screamed in a panic, wrenching her hand out of his grasp.

"HARRY!" she cried, running forward to pull Harry back. "Let's go!"

"Come on Potter! Run! Run!" Draco screamed, trying to get the twins to flee.

Finally, Harry broke out of the trance and stumbled over tree roots to follow them when suddenly a pain like he'd never felt before pierced his head, it was as though his scar was on fire. Selena screamed as she too felt the same pain. The pain was so bad that the twins fell to their knees.

"Potter's what are you doing?!" Draco shouted, torn between fleeing for help or staying behind.

There was a gallop of hooves and suddenly the pain was gone. When they looked up, the figure had gone. A centaur was standing over them, not Ronan or Bane; this one looked younger; he had white-blond hair and a palomino body.

"Are you two all right?" said the centaur, pulling Harry and Selena to their feet.

"Yes – thank you –"

"Selena," Draco gasped, rushing to Selena. "What happened?"

"Why didn't you go for help, Malfoy?" Harry said.

"I wasn't going to leave –" muttered Draco, turning a shade of red. "…without Selena," he said only for her to hear.

Selena smiled. "Thank you," she whispered.

The centaur gave them a half smirk. "Is he a friend of yours?"

"Just me," said Selena truthfully.

"Thanks for saving us – what was that thing?" Harry asked the question they were all wondering.

The centaur didn't answer. He had astonishing blue eyes, like pale sapphires. He looked carefully at Harry and Selena, his eyes lingering on the scars that stood out, livid, on the twin's foreheads.

"You are the Potter Twins," he said. "You had better get back to Hagrid. The forest is not safe at this time – especially for you. My name is Firenze,"

"Pleasure, what was that thing you saved us from." Selena asked.

Firenze sighed, but said nothing and walked over to the unicorn, then looked back at the twins. "Potter's, would you come here, there's something you need to know," he reached out an arm to beckon the twins to come over. Harry and Selena looked at each other, then slowly approached Firenze, leaving Draco standing at a distance in silence.

The unicorn was more beautiful up close and Selena felt her heart break for the poor creature. It didn't deserve such a fate. Merlin knew how much pain it had died in. "It's so beautiful," she whispered.

"It is," said Harry.

"Potters," said Firenze. "Do either of you know the properties of unicorn blood?"

Harry and Selena looked at each other, wondering why Firenze had asked such an odd question.

"No," said Harry, "we only use the horn and tail hair in Potions,"

"That is because it is a monstrous thing, to slay a unicorn," said Firenze. "Only one who has nothing to lose, and everything to gain, would commit such a crime. The blood of a unicorn will keep you alive, even if you are an inch from death, but at a terrible price. You have slain something so pure and defenceless to save yourself, you will have but a half-life, a cursed life, from the moment the blood touches your lips."

Selena knelt down and tenderly stroked the unicorn's mane, feeling the tears begin to fall. "B-But who would be that desperate and that selfish, to kill something so enchanting."

"Selena's right," said Harry. "if you're going to be cursed forever, death's better isn't it?"

"It is," agreed Firenze, "unless all you need is to stay alive long enough to drink something else – something that will bring you to full strength and power – something that will mean you can never die. Mr. Potter, Miss. Potter, do both of you know was is hidden in the school at this very moment?"

Selena jolted her head around in surprise to look at Harry. "The Philosopher's Stone!" she whispered, not to let Draco hear them. Harry reflexed her surprise and volume.

"Of course, the Elixir of Life! But I don't understand who –"

"Can either of you think of anyone who has waited many years to return to power, who has clung to life, awaiting their chance?"

The twins looked at each other, a mixture of shock and fear imprinted on their faces. It was as though an iron fist had clenched suddenly around their hearts. Over the rustling of trees and Draco's shaking breaths, they seemed to hear once more what Hagrid had told them on that day in Diagon Alley: "Some say he died. Codswallop, in my opinion. Dunno if he had enough human left in him to die."

"You don't mean…" Selena stammered.

"Do you mean," Harry croaked, "that thing that killed the unicorn,"

"…was _Voldemort_ …" the twins whispered together.

Firenze gave them a nod.

Selena gulped.

She looked back at the dead unicorn, dreading that it had to have been slain like this, but also relieved that it was no longer in any pain. "I'm sorry," she whispered to it.

Selena planted a soft kiss just below its closed eye – stepped back and waved her wand, creating a ring of white and red roses around it's body. She wiped away the tears that were rolling down her face hastily. "That was very kind of you, Selena," said Firenze. "Come, we must get you kids back to Hagrid. Can all of you ride, it will be quicker." He said, as he lowered himself on to his front legs so that Harry, Selena and Draco could clamber onto his back.

There was a sudden gallop of hooves from the bushes. Ronan and Bane came bursting through the trees, their flanks heaving and sweaty.

"Firenze!" Bane thundered. "What are you doing? You have three humans on your back! Have you no shame? Are you a common mule?"

"Do you realize who these children are?" said Firenze. "This two are the Potter's kin and this boy is a friend of theirs."

"Draco's not my friend," corrected Harry.

"Feeling mutual, Potter," hissed Draco.

"Draco, Harry, _please_ ," Selena breathed, rolling her eyes. She really didn't want a fight to break out while she was wedged between the two boys.

Firenze hadn't heard them and continued to ramble on to Bane. "The quicker they all get out of this forest, the better."

"What have you been telling them?" growled Bane. "Remember, Firenze, we are sworn not to set ourselves against the heavens. Have we not read what is to come in the movements of the planets?"

Ronan pawed the ground nervously. "I'm sure Firenze thought he was acting for the best," he said in his gloomy voice.

Bane kicked his back legs in anger.

"For the best! What is that to do with us? Centaurs are concerned with what has been foretold! It is not our business to run around like donkey's after stray humans in our forest!"

Firenze suddenly reared on to his hind legs in anger, so that Harry, Selena and Draco had to cling on to each other to stay on.

"Do you not see that unicorn? I'd have thought you would've, Miss Potter was kind enough to give it a farewell. Do you not understand why it was killed? Or have the planets not let you in on that secret? I set myself against what is lurking in this forest, Bane, yes, with humans alongside me if I must."

And Firenze whisked around; with Harry, Selena and Draco clutching on as best they could, they plunged off into the trees, leaving Ronan and Bane behind them.

None of the knew what was going on.

"What was all that about?" Draco asked, more confused than a chameleon in a bag of Bertie Bott's Every Flavour Beans.

"Why was Bane so angry?" Harry asked.

"Bane believes that humans can't be trusted," Firenze said, urging them to move their heads down to avoid low hanging branches. "nor does he believe we centaurs should help them." Firenze said, slowing to a walk.

"Is someone going to explain to me what that thing was?!" Draco shouted.

"SHHH!" Harry hissed, looking around the trees in fear. Now he knew what was out here, he expected Voldemort to return for a second attack.

"We mustn't make too much noise, what is lurking in the forest is far dangerous than any creature that lives here, that I can tell you." Firenze said to Draco.

Catching the look on Draco's face, Selena said: "But we're safe as long as Firenze is with us, then once we get back to Hagrid, we'll be back inside our dorm before anything attacks us a second time."

"Wise words, Ms. Potter. You have a mind as bright as the Sun and a heart as pure as gold." Firenze whispered.

Harry smirked at Selena, who was blushing. "He's right Selena,"

"You're the Gold-Hearted Gryffindor," Draco whispered in her ear.

Selena giggled.

"Harry! Selena! Are you alright?"

Hermione was running toward them down the path, Hagrid and Fang puffing along behind her.

"We're fine," said Harry, hardly knowing what he was saying.

"The unicorn's dead, Hagrid, it's in that clearing back there, I left a little farewell for it." Selena explained.

"This is where I leave you," Firenze murmured as Hagrid hurried off to examine the unicorn. "You are safe now."

Harry, Selena and Draco slid off his back.

"Good luck, Harry Potter and Selena Potter," said Firenze. "The planets have been read wrongly before now, even by centaurs. I hope this is one of those times."

He turned and cantered back into the depths of the forest, leaving Harry and Selena shivering behind him.

* * *

Harry, Hermione and Selena returned to their common room to find Ron asleep on one of the couches. Harry roughly shook him. "Ron! Wake up!"

"Foul! That was a fo – ow!" Ron shouted as he fell off the couch, landing with a thump. "H-Harry, you're back. What's the matter?"

"I'll go wake up the girls, all of you need to hear this." Selena hissed, bolting up to her dorm.

Once they were all downstairs, Harry and Selena began to explain what had happened. Vanessa was rubbing her eyes groggily. She was not a morning person.

Neither Harry or Selena could sit down. They paced up and down in front of the fire. They were still shaking.

"Snape wants the stone for Voldemort…and Voldemort's waiting in the forest…and all this time we thought Snape just wanted to get rich…" Harry muttered.

"Stop saying the name!" said Ron in a terrified whisper, as if he thought Voldemort could hear them.

"Grow up Ron, this is serious!" Odessa snapped.

Neither of the twins were listening.

"Firenze saved us, but he shouldn't have done so…Bane was furious…he was talking about interfering with what the planets say is going to happen…They must show that Voldemort's coming back…Bane thinks Firenze should have let Voldemort kill us…I suppose that's written in the stars as well!" Selena continued.

"Will you two stop saying the name!" Ron hissed.

"Voldemort!" Selena snapped, growing impatient. "Honestly, I don't care what anyone says. I'd rather use his real name then 'You-Know-Who', it's stupid!"

"Now all we've got to wait for now is Snape or whoever is after the stone to steal it," Harry went one feverishly.

Selena paused and stared at him.

"Wait – did you just imply that Snape wasn't responsible?"

Harry ignored her. "then Voldemort will be able to return to power and finish me off, I suppose he'll go after Selena too…Well, I suppose Bane'll be happy."

Adeline, Odessa and Vanessa were looking very frightened, but Hermione had a word of comfort.

"Harry, everyone says Dumbledore's the only one You-Know-Who was afraid of with Dumbledore around, You-Know-Who won't touch you. Anyway, who says the centaurs are right? It sounds like fortune-telling to me, and Professor McGonagall says that's a very imprecise branch of magic."

The sky had turned light before they stopped talking. They went to bed, exhausted, their throats sore. But the night's surprises weren't over.

When Harry pulled back his sheets, he found his invisibility cloak folded neatly underneath them. There was a note pinned to it:

Just in case


	17. Down the Trapdoor

In years to come, Harry and Selena would never quite remember how they had managed to get through their exams when they half expected Voldemort to come bursting through the door at any moment. Yet the days crept by, and there could be no doubt that Fluffy was still alive and well behind that locked door.

It was sweltering hot, especially in the large classroom where they did their written papers. They had been given special, new quills for the exams, which had been bewitched with an Anti-cheating spell.

They had practical exams as well. Professor Flitwick called them one by one into his class to see if they could make a pineapple tapdance across the desk. Professor McGonagall watched them turn a mouse into a snuffbox – points were given for how pretty the snuffbox was, but were taken away if it had whiskers. Snape made them all nervous, breathing down their necks while they tried to remember how to make a Forgetfulness Potion.

Harry and Selena did their best to ignore the stabbing pains in their foreheads, which had been bothering them ever since the trip into the forest. Neville thought they had a bad case of exam nerves because neither of them could sleep, but the truth was that the twins were kept awake by the prickling sensation on their foreheads. Maybe it was because they hadn't seen what Harry and Selena had seen in the forest, or because they didn't have scars burning on their foreheads, but Ron and Hermione didn't seem as worried about the Stone as the twins. The idea of Voldemort certainly scared them, but they were so busy with their studying they didn't have much time to fret about it.

Their very last exam was History of Magic. One hour of answering questions about batty old wizards who'd invented self-stirring cauldrons and they'd be free, free for a while wonderful week until their exam results came out. When the ghost of Professor Binns told them to put down their quills and roll up their parchment, Harry and Selena couldn't help cheering with the rest.

"That was far easier than I thought it would be," said Hermione as the joined the crowds flocking out onto the sunny grounds. "I needn't have learned about the 1637 Werewolf Code of Conduct or the uprising of Elfric the Eager."

Hermione always liked to go through their exam papers afterward, but Ron said this made him feel ill, so they wandered down to the lake and flopped onto the grass. The Weasley twins and Lee Jordan were tickling the tentacles of the Giant Squid, which was basking in the warm shallows. "No more studying," Ron sighed happily, stretching out on the grass. "You could look more cheerful, Harry, we've got a week before we find out how badly we've done, there's no need to worry yet."

Harry was rubbing his forehead.

"I wish I knew what this means!" he burst out angrily. "My scar keeps hurting – it's happened before, but never as often as this."

"Go to Madam Pomfrey," Hermione suggested.

"No," said Selena, rubbing hers. "I have the same problem. The times when our scars hurt always happened at the same time."

"I think it's a warning…it means danger's coming…"

Ron couldn't get worked up, it was too hot.

"Both of you, relax, the Stone's safe as long as Dumbledore's around. Anyway, we've never had any proof Snape found out how to get past Fluffy. He nearly had his leg ripped off once, he's not going to try again in a hurry. Neville will play Quidditch for England before Hagrid let's down Dumbledore."

Harry and Selena nodded, but they couldn't shake off that lurking feeling that there was something they'd forgotten to do, something important. When they tried to explain this, Hermione said, "That's just the exams. I woke up last night and was halfway through my Transfiguration notes before I remembered we'd done that one."

Harry was quite sure the unsettling feeling didn't have anything to do with work, though. Selena had considered it might be a possibility, but she had no alternate explanation for the burning scars other than Harry's explanation. She watched as an owl fluttered over them and toward the school across the bright blue sky, a note clamped in its mouth. Hagrid was the only one who ever sent them letters. Hagrid would never betray Dumbledore. Hagrid would never tell anyone how to get past Fluffy…never…but…

Selena suddenly bolted upright and jumped to her feet.

"Where're you going?" said Ron sleepily.

"I've just thought of something," said Selena.

She had turned white. "All of you, get up! We need to go see Hagrid, now!"

"Why?" panted Hermione, hurrying to get up.

"What's going on Selena?" Harry demanded.

"Don't you think it's a bit suspicious," said Selena, scrambling up the grassy slope, "that what Hagrid wants more than anything else is a dragon, and a stranger turns up who just happens to have a dragon egg in his pocket? How many people walk around in public with dragon eggs in their pockets if it's against wizard law? Lucky, they found Hagrid, don't you think? Why didn't I see this sooner?"

"What are you talking about?" said Ron, but Selena, sprinting across the grounds toward the forest, didn't answer, her ember red ponytail blowing in the wind with the green ribbon dancing.

Hagrid was sitting in an armchair outside his house; his trousers and sleeves were rolled up, and he was shelling peas into a large bowl.

"Hullo," he said, smiling. "Finishing yer exams? Got time fer a drink?"

"Yes, please," said Ron, but Selena cut him off.

"Not right now Hagrid, we're in a hurry. We've got a question for you. You know that night you won Norbert? What did the stranger you were playing cards with look like?"

"I dunno Selena," said Hagrid casually, "he wouldn' take his cloak off."

He saw the four of them look stunned and raised his eyebrows.

"It's not that unusual, yeh get a lot o' funny folk in Hog's Head – that's the pub down in the village. Mighta bin a dragon dealer. I never saw his face, he kept his hood up."

Selena felt her stomach sink. "What did you talk to him about, Hagrid? Did you mention Hogwarts at all?"

"Mighta come up," said Hagrid, frowning as he tried to remember. "Yeah…he asked what I did, an' I told him I was gamekeeper here…he asked a bit about the sorta creatures I look after…so I told him…an' I said what I'd always really wanted was a dragon…an' then…I can' remember too well, 'cause he kept buyin' me drinks…Let's see…yeah, then he said he had the dragon egg an' we could play cards fer it if I wanted…but he had ter be sure I could handle it, he didn' want it ter go ter any old home…So I told him, after Fluffy, a dragon would be easy…"

"And did he – seem interested in Fluffy?" Harry asked, beginning to realise what Selena was panicking about.

"Well – yeah – how many three-headed dogs d'yeh meet, even around Hogwarts? So I told him, Fluffy's a piece o' cake if yeh know how to calm him down, jus' play him a bit o' music an' he'll go straight off ter sleep –"

Hagrid suddenly looked horrified.

"I shouldn'ta told yeh that!" he blurted out. "Forget I said it! Hey – where're yeh goin?"

Harry, Ron, Hermione and Selena didn't speak to each other at all until they came to a halt in the entrance hall, which seemed very cold and gloomy after the grounds.

"Oh God, oh God, oh God, oh God!" Selena muttered under her breath. "This is bad! This is extremely bad!"

"We've got to go to Dumbledore," said Harry. "Hagrid told that stranger how to get past Fluffy, and it was either Snape or Voldemort under that cloak – it must've been easy, once he'd got Hagrid drunk. I just hope Dumbledore believes us. Firenze might back us up if Bane doesn't stop him. Where's Dumbledore's office?"

They looked around, as if hoping to see a sign pointing them in the right direction. They had never been told where Dumbledore lived, nor did they know anyone who had been sent to see him.

"We'll just have to –" Harry began, but a voice suddenly rang across the hall.

It was Professor McGonagall, carrying a large pile of books.

"We want to see Professor Dumbledore," said Hermione, rather bravely, Harry, Ron and Selena thought.

"See Professor Dumbledore?" Professor McGonagall repeated, as though this was a very fishy thing to want to do. "Why?"

Harry swallowed – now what?

"It's sort of secret," he said, but he wished at once he hadn't, because Professor McGonagall's nostrils flared.

"Professor Dumbledore left ten minutes ago," she said coldly. "He received an urgent owl from the Ministry of Magic and flew off for London at once."

"He's gone?" said Selena frantically. "Now?"

"Professor Dumbledore is a very great wizard, Ms. Potter, he has many demands on his time –"

"But this is important."

"Something you have to say is more important than the Ministry of Magic, Ms. Potter?"

"Look," said Harry, throwing caution into the winds, "Professor – it's about the Philosopher's Stone –"

Whatever Professor McGonagall had expected, it wasn't that. The books she was carrying tumbled out of her arms, but she didn't pick them up.

"How did you know –?" she spluttered.

"Professor, I think – we know – that Sn – that someone's going to try and steal the Stone. We've got to talk to Professor Dumbledore."

She eyed them with a mixture of shock and suspicion.

"Professor Dumbledore will return tomorrow," she said finally. "I don't know how either of you found out about the Stone, but rest assured, no one can possibly steal it, it's too well protected."

"But Professor –"

"Miss Potter, I know what I'm talking about," she said shortly. She bent down and gathered up the fallen books. "I suggest you all go back outside and enjoy the sunshine."

But they didn't.

"It's tonight," said Harry, once he was sure Professor McGonagall was out of earshot. "Snape's going through the trapdoor tonight. He's found out everything he needs, and now he's got Dumbledore out of the way. He sent that note, I bet the Ministry of Magic will get a real shock when Dumbledore turns up."

"But what can we –"

Hermione gasped. Harry, Ron and Selena wheeled round.

Snape was standing there.

"Good afternoon," he said smoothly.

They stared at him.

"You shouldn't be inside on a day like this," he said, with an odd, twisted smile.

"We were –" Harry began, without any idea what he was going to say.

"You want to be more careful," said Snape. "Hanging around like this, people will think you're up to something. And Gryffindor really can't afford to lose any more points, can it?"

Harry and Selena flushed. They turned to go outside, but Snape called them back.

"Be warned, Potter's – any more night time wanderings and I will personally make sure you are expelled, which would be a shame for you, Selena. Good day to you both."

He strode off in the direction of the staffroom.

Out on the stone steps, Harry turned to the others.

"Right, here's what we've got to do," he whispered urgently. "One of us has got to keep an eye on Snape – wait outside the staff room and follow him if he leaves it. Selena, you'd better do that."

"Why me?"

"It's obvious," said Ron. "Snape favours you too much, he wouldn't dare think anything suspicious of you. Besides, next to Hermione you'd be the least likely to be suspected of anything. Just pretend you're waiting for Professor Flitwick or something, you know." He put on a high voice, "Oh Professor Flitwick, I'm so worried, I think I got question fourteen B wrong…"

"Okay, that is not what I sound like," said Selena, "anyway, this plan of yours Harry seems a bit of a stretch, there's no way we can pull that off without raising more suspicion, our school days are already hanging by the thread as it is."

"But we can't just sit by and do nothing," Ron argued.

"I never said that," Selena sighed, pinching the bridge of her nose. "look, let's just head back to the common room and talk there, it's too suspicious here."

Harry, Ron, Hermione and Selena we're continuing the discussion in the common room, when Hermione said. "We don't know where Snape went though, have any of you thought about that?"

Harry stood up. "Well, that's it then, isn't it?"

Ron and Hermione stared at him. He was pale and his eyes were glittering.

"I'm going out there tonight and I'm going to try and get to the Stone first."

"You're mad!" said Ron.

"You can't!" said Hermione. "After what McGonagall and Snape have said? You'll be expelled! Selena, tell him!"

Selena sighed and stood up. "I'm sorry Hermione, but I can't let Harry go down there alone. What kind of sister would I be if I let my only brother face Death head on?"

"But you can't go down there, not when Gryffindor's this deep in the mud!" said Hermione.

"SO WHAT!" Selena shouted. "Don't you understand?"

"If Snape gets hold of the Stone, Voldemort's coming back!" Harry added, starting a ranting loop.

"Haven't either of you heard off what it was like when he was trying to take over?"

"There won't _be_ any Hogwarts to get expelled from! History is about to repeat itself!"

"And Voldemort will probably flatten this place or turn it into a school for the Dark Arts!"

"D'you think he'll leave you and your families alone if Gryffindor wins the House Cup?"

"If we get caught before we can get to the Stone, well, I guess Harry and I'll have to go back to the Dursleys and wait for Voldemort to come knocking!"

"It's only dying a bit later than we would have, because neither one of us are going to the Dark Side!"

Harry and Selena nodded at each other, taking each other's hand, keeping the bond between brother and sister stronger than always. "We are going through that trapdoor tonight and there's nothing you two can say to stop us! Voldemort killed our parents, remember? He's the reason they're dead!"

Harry and Selena glared at them.

"You're right, both of you are right," said Hermione in a small voice.

"We can use the invisibility cloak," said Harry. "It's lucky I got it back,"

"And I can use my telekinesis against whatever danger we may face, I can break bones with it now."

"Uck!" Hermione cringed.

"But will the cloak cover all four of us?" said Ron.

"All – all four of us?"

"Oh, come off it will you, you don't think we'd let you two go alone?"

"We won't be alone, we'll have each other's back just like we always have." said Selena.

"We know that," said Hermione briskly. "How do you think you'd get to the Stone without us? I'd better go and look through my books, there might be something useful…"

"But if we get caught, you two will be expelled, too."

"Not if I can help it," said Hermione grimly. "Flitwick told me in secret that I got a hundred and twelve percent on his exam. They're not throwing me out after that."

After dinner the four of them sat nervously apart in the common room. Nobody bothered them; none of the Gryffindors had anything to say to them anymore, after all. This was the first night they hadn't been upset by it. Hermione and Selena were skimming through all their notes, hoping to come across one of the enchantments they were about to try to break. Harry and Ron didn't talk much. Both of them were thinking about what they were about to do.

Slowly, the room emptied as people drifted off to bed.

"Better get the cloak," Ron muttered, as Lee Jordan finally left, stretching and yawning. Harry ran upstairs to the Boy's Dormintory. He pulled out the cloak and then his eyes fell on the flute Hagrid had given him for Christmas.

He was about to pocket it when he heard Selena's quiet voice behind. "Don't bother," she said as he turned to look at her. She held up the lyre Draco had given her. "we can use this on Fluffy instead, plus I can always sing."

They ran back down to the common room.

"We'd better put the cloak on here, and make sure it covers all four of us – if Filch spots one of our feet wandering along on its own –"

"What are you doing?" said a voice from the corner of the room. Neville appeared from behind an armchair, clutching Trevor the toad, who looked as though he'd been making another bid for freedom.

"Nothing, Neville, nothing," said Harry, hurriedly putting the cloak behind his back.

Neville stared at their guilty faces.

"You're going out again," he said.

"No, no, no," said Hermione. "No, we're not. Why don't you go to bed, Neville?"

Harry lookd at the grandfather clock by the door. They couldn't afford to waste any more time, Snape might already be playing Fluffy to sleep.

"You can't go out," said Neville, "you'll be caught again. Gryffindor will be in even more trouble."

"You don't understand," said Selena, "this is important."

But Neville was clearly steeling himself to do something desperate.

"I won't let you do it," he said, hurrying to stand in front of the portrait hole. "I'll – I'll fight you!"

"Neville," Ron exploded, "get away from that hole and don't be an idiot –"

"Don't you call me an idiot!" said Neville. "I don't think you should be breaking any more rules! And you were the one who told me to stand up to people!"

"Yes, but not to us," said Ron in exasperation. "Neville, you don't know what you're doing."

He took a step forward and Neville dropped Trevor the toad, who leapt out of sight.

"Go on then, try and hit me!" said Neville, raising his fists. "I'm ready!"

Harry and Selena turned to Hermione.

"Do something," he said desperately.

Hermione stepped forward.

"Neville," she said, "I'm really, really sorry about this."

She raised her wand.

"Petrificus Totalus!" she cried, pointing it at Neville.

Neville's arms snapped to his side. His legs sprang together. His whole body rigid, he swayed where he stood and then fell flat on his face, stiff as a board.

Hermione ran to turn him over. Neville's jaws were jammed together so he couldn't speak. Only his eyes were moving, looking at them in horror.

"What've you done to him?" Selena whispered in shock.

"It's the full Body-Bind," said Hermione miserably. "Oh, Neville, I'm so sorry."

"We had to, Neville, no time to explain," said Selena.

"You'll understand later, Neville," said Ron as they stepped over him and pulled on the invisibility cloak.

But leaving Neville lying motionless on the floor didn't feel like a very good omen. In their nervous state, every statue's shadow looked like Filch, every distant breath of wind sounded like Peeves swooping down on them. At the foot of the first set of stairs, they spotted Mrs. Norris skulking near the top.

"Oh, let's kick her, just this once," Ron whispered in Harry's ear, but Harry shook his head.

"Are you mad? That'll blow our cover," Selena hissed in Ron's ear.

As they climbed carefully around her, Mrs Norris turned her lamp-like eyes on them, but didn't do anything.

They didn't meet anyone else until they reached the staircase up to the third floor. Peeves was bobbing halfway up, loosening the carpet so that people would trip.

"Who's there?' he said suddenly as they climbed toward him. He narrowed his wicked black eyes. "I know you're there, even if I can't see you. Are you a ghoulie or ghostie or wee student beastie?"

He rose up in the air and floated there, squinting at them.

"Should call Filch, I should, if something's a-creeping around unseen."

Harry had a sudden idea.

"Peeves," he said, in a hoarse whisper, "the Bloody Baron has his own reasons for being invisible."

Peeves almost fell out of the air in shock. He caught himself in time and hovered about a foot off the stairs.

"So sorry, your bloodiness, Mr. Baron, Sir," he said greasily. "my mistake, my mistake – I didn't see you – of course I didn't, you're invisible – forgive old Peevsie his little joke, sir."

"I have business here, Peeves," croaked Harry. "Stay away from this place tonight."

"I will, sir, I most certainly will," said Peeves, rising up in the air again. "Hope your business goes well, Baron, I'll not bother you."

And he scooted off.

" _Brilliant_ , Harry!" whispered Ron.

A few seconds later, they were there, outside the third-floor corridor – and the door was already ajar.

"Well, there you are," Harry said quietly, "Snape's already got past Fluffy."

Seeing the open door somehow seemed to impress upon all three of them what was facing them. Underneath the cloak, Harry and Selena turned to the other two.

"if you want to go back, we won't blame you," Harry said.

"You can take the cloak, we don't need it now."

"Don't be stupid," said Ron.

"We're coming too," said Hermione.

Harry pushed the door open.

As the door creaked, low, rumbling growls met their ears. All three of the dog's noses sniffled madly in their direction, even though it couldn't see them.

"What's that at its feet?" Hermione whispered.

"Looks like a harp," said Ron. "Snape must have left it there."

"It must wake up the moment you stop playing," said Selena, pulling out the lyre. "Well here goes…"

She held the lyre in her hands and started to play, creating a low lullaby-like melody.

" _Thank you, Draco_!" she thought as she continued to play the beautiful tune.

As soon as Selena started to play, the beast's eyes began to droop. Selena started singing low, Celtic vocals to add affect. Harry, Ron and Hermione hardly drew breath. Slowly, the dog's growls ceased – it tottered on its paws and fell to its knees, then it slumped to the ground, fast asleep.

Ron let out a yawn. "Bloody hell Selena," he whispered, "you're making me tired."

"Keep playing," Harry warned as they slipped out of the cloak and crept toward the trapdoor. They could feel the dog's hot, smelly breath as they approached the giant heads. "I think we'll be able to pull the door open," said Ron, peering over the dog's back. "Want to go first, Hermione?"

"No, I don't!"

"All right." Ron gritted his teeth and stepped carefully over the dog's legs. He bent and pulled the ring of the trapdoor, which swung up and open.

"What do you see?" Harry said anxiously.

"Nothing – just black – there's no way of climbing down, we'll just have to jump down."

Selena stopped singing, but continued playing. "What? Are you crazy?"

"There's no other alternative Selena, I'll go first." Said Harry.

"But we don't know how deep this thing goes," Ron argued.

"I know, but if we want to get to the Stone first, we have to risk it." Harry said, climbing over Fluffy's massive paw and looked down the trapdoor. There was no sign of the bottom.

He lowered himself through the hole until he was hanging on by his fingertips. Then he looked up at Ron and said, "If anything happens to me, don't follow. Go straight to the owlery and send Hedwig to Dumbledore, right?"

He then looked up at Selena, who's eyes were wide with anxiety.

"I couldn't ask for a better sister," he said to her.

Selena choked a sob and her bottom lip quivered. "See you at the bottom, I hope…" she said.

And Harry let go. Cold, damp air rushed past him as he fell down, down, down and –

FLUMP. With a funny, muffled sort of thump he landed on something soft. He sat up and felt around, his eyes not used to the gloom. It felt as though he was sitting on some sort of plant.

"It's okay!" he called up to the light the size of a postage stamp, which was the open trapdoor, "it's a soft landing, you can jump!"

Ron followed right away. He landed, sprawled next to Harry.

"What's this stuff?" were his first words.

"Dunno, some sort of plant thing. I suppose it's here to break the fall. Come on girls!"

Hermione jumped down just as the distant sound of a lyre stopped. There was a loud bark from the dog, but Selena had already jumped. She landed on Harry's other side.

"We must be miles under the school," she said.

"Lucky this plant thing's here, really," said Ron.

"Lucky!" shrieked Hermione. "Look at you three!"

She leapt up and struggled toward a damp wall. She had to struggle because the moment she had landed, the plant had started to twist snakelike tendrils around her ankles. Selena shrieked and began to squirm like a trapped animal. As for Harry and Ron, their legs had already been bound tightly in long creepers without their noticing.

Hermione had managed to free herself before the plant got a firm grip on her. Now she watched in horror as the two boys and Selena fought to pull the plant off them, but the more they strained against it, the tighter and faster the plant wound around them.

"Stop moving!" Hermione ordered them. "I know what this is – it's Devil's Snare!"

"Oh, I'm so glad we know what it's called, that's a great help," snarled Ron, leaning back, trying to stop the plant from curling around his neck.

"Shut up, I'm trying to remember how to kill it!" said Hermione.

"Well, hurry up, I can't breathe!" Harry gasped, wrestling with it as it curled around his chest.

Selena however, had stopped struggling on the mention of Devil's Snare. "Did you just say this was Devil's Snare?" 

"Yes, I did! But I can't remember how to kill it."

"Hermione don't you remember, Professor Sprout taught us with a rhyme;

 _Devil's Snare, Devil's Snare,_

 _It's deadly fun –_ "

"But will sulk in the sun!" Hermione finished. "Selena that's it! Devil's Snare hates sunlight!"

"So light a fire!" Harry choked.

"Yes – of course – but there's no wood!" Hermione cried, wringing her hands.

"HAVE YOU GONE MAD?" Ron bellowed. "ARE YOU A WITCH OR NOT?"

"Oh, right!" said Hermione, and she whipped out her wand, waved it, muttered something, and sent a jet of the same bluebell flames she had used on Snape at the plant. In a matter of seconds, the two boys and Selena felt it loosening its grip as it cringed away from the light and warmth. Wriggling and flailing, it unravelled itself from their bodies, and they were able to pull free.

"Lucky you girls pay attention in Herbology," said Harry as they joined Hermione by the wall, wiping sweat off their faces.

"Yeah," said Ron, "and lucky Harry doesn't lose his head in a crisis – 'there's no wood', honestly."

"Doesn't matter, we can't relax now. This can't be the last we have to pass to get to the Stone. What kind of protection would that be?" said Selena

"This way," said Harry, pointing down a stone passageway, which was the only way forward.

All they could hear apart from their footsteps was the gentle drip of water trickling down the walls. The passageway sloped downward, and the twins were reminded of Gringotts. With an unpleasant jolt of the heart, Selena remembered the dragons said to be guarding vaults in the wizards' bank. She tapped Harry on the shoulder. "H-Harry, you don't think that a dragon could also be guarding the Stone. What happens if we meet a dragon down here?"

Harry turned to her and gave her a reassuring smile. "Nah, I don't think they would have a dragon down here."

"What makes you say that?" Ron asked.

"Look at the walls, if there was a dragon, don't you think it would be a lot warmer and drier down here, not to mention there would be scorch marks in places?"

They all looked at each other, nodding their heads in agreement.

"Can you guys hear something?" Hermione whispered, straining her eardrums.

They listened. A soft rustling and clinking seemed to be coming from up ahead.

"Do you think it's a ghost?"

"I don't know…sounds like wings to me?"

"There's a light ahead – I can see something moving."

They reached the end of the passageway and saw before them a brilliantly lit chamber, it's ceiling high above them. It was full of small, jewel-bright birds, fluttering and tumbling all around the room. On the opposite side of the chamber was a heavy wooden door.

"Do you think they'll attack if we cross the room?" said Ron.

"Probably," said Harry. "They don't look very vicious, but I suppose if they all swooped down at once…well, there's no other choice…I'll run."

He took a deep breath, covered his face with his arms, and sprinted across the room. He expected to feel sharp beaks and claws tearing at him any second, but nothing happened. He reached the door untouched. He pulled the handle, but it was locked.

The other three followed him. They tugged and heaved at the door, but it wouldn't budge, not even when Hermione tried her Alohomora charm. Ron turned to Selena. "Do you think you can use telekinesis?"

"I'll try," she said, starting to use her powers.

After a few seconds, Selena let out a frustrated groan and stepped back, clutching her forehead. "Nope, not even telekinesis will work."

"Now what?"

"These birds…they can't be here just for decoration," said Hermione.

Selena looked up and squinted at the birds soaring overhead, glittering – glittering?

"That's because they're not birds at all! They're keys! Winged keys – look carefully. So that must mean –" she looked around the chamber while the other's squinted up at the flock of keys. "…yes – look!" Broomsticks! We've got to catch the key to the door!"

"Brilliant Selena!" Harry praised, giving her a high-five.

"Don't celebrate just yet, there's hundreds of them up there! How will know which key is the key to the door?" Hermione asked.

Ron examined the lock on the door.

"We're looking for a big, old-fashioned one – probably silver, like the handle."

They all seized a broomstick and kicked off into the air, soaring into the midst of the cloud of keys. They grabbed and snatched, but the bewitched keys darted and dived so quickly it was almost impossible to catch one.

Not for nothing, though, was Harry the youngest Seeker in a century. He had a knack for spotting things other people didn't. After a minute's weaving about through the whirl of rainbow feathers, he noticed a large silver key that had a bent wing, as if it had been caught already and stuffed roughly into the keyhole.

"That one!" he called to the others. "That big one – there – no, there – with the bright blue wings – the feathers are all crumbled on one side."

Selena spotted it. "I see it!" she shouted. Selena went speeding in the direction that Harry was pointing, but lost the key in a flurry of other keys.

"We've got to close in on it!" Harry called, not taking his eyes off the key with the damaged wing. "Ron, you come at it from above – Hermione, stay below and stop it from going down – Selena, you be my second set of eyes if it disappears, make sure to chase it towards me and I'll try and catch it. Right, NOW!"

Ron dived, Hermione rocketed upward and Selena chased the key towards Harry. The key dodged both Ron and Hermione and Harry streaked after it; it sped up toward the wall, Harry leaned forward and with a nasty, crunching noise, pinned it against the stone with one hand. Ron, Hermione and Selena's cheers echoed around the high chamber.

They landed quickly, and Harry ran to the door, the key struggling in his hand. He rammed it into the lock and turned – it worked. The moment the lock clicked open, the key took flight again, looking very battered now that it had been caught twice.

"Ready?" Harry asked the other three, his hand on the door handle. They nodded. He pulled the door open.

The next chamber was so dark they couldn't see anything at all. But as they stepped into it, light suddenly flooded the room to reveal an astonishing sight.

They were standing on the edge of a huge chessboard, behind the black chessman, which were all taller than they were and carved from what looked like black stone. Facing them, way across the chamber, were the white pieces. Harry, Ron, Hermione and Selena shivered slightly – the towering white chessmen had no faces.

"Now what do we do?" Harry whispered.

"It's obvious, isn't it?" said Ron. "We've got to play our way across the room."

Behind the white pieces they could see another door.

"How?" said Hermione nervously.

"I think," said Ron, "we're going to have to be chessmen."

"I'll check," said Selena. She walked up to a black knight and put her hand out to touch the knight's horse. At once, the stone sprang to life. The horse pawed the ground and the knight turned his helmeted head to look down at Selena.

"Do we – er – have to join you to get across?"

The black knight nodded.

Selena turned to the other three. "This needs thinking about…" she said. "I suppose we've got to take the place of three of the black pieces…"

Harry, Ron and Hermione stayed quiet, watching Selena think. Finally she said, "Now, I don't want to be offending or anything, three of us aren't any good at chess, that's me, Harry and Hermione. That means only Ron knows what he's doing."

"We're not offended," said Harry quickly. "Just what do you need us to do."

"I think we should let Ron decided that, he's the expert."

Ron beamed proudly. "Thank you, Selena. Now, Harry, you take the place of that bishop, Hermione, you next to him instead of that castle, and Selena, you take the spot of the other castle."

"What about you?"

"I'm going to be a knight," said Ron.

The chessmen seemed to have been listening, because at these words a knight, a bishop and two castles turned their backs on the white pieces and walked off the board, leaving four empty squares that Harry, Ron, Hermione and Selena took.

"White always plays first in chess," said Ron, peering across the board. "Yes…look…"

A white pawn had moved forward two squares.

Ron started to direct the black pieces. They moved silently wherever he sent them. Harry's knees were trembling. What if they lost?

Selena must have been reading his mind because she hollered from across the board: "As anyone thought about what might happen to us if we lose?"

"We can't back down now! We've come this far!" Hermione said.

"Harry – move diagonally four squares to the right."

Their first real shock came when their other knight was taken. The white queen smashed him to the floor and dragged him off the board, where he lay quite still, facedown.

"I had to let that happen," said Ron, looking shaken. "leaves you free to take that bishop, Hermione, go on."

Every time one of their men was lost, the white pieces showed no mercy. Soon there was a huddle of limp black players slumped along the wall. Twice, Ron only just noticed in time that Harry, Hermione and Selena were in danger. He himself darted around the board, taking almost as many white pieces as they had lost black ones.

"We're nearly there," he muttered suddenly. "Let me think – let me think…"

The white queen turned her blank face toward him.

"Yes…" said Ron softly, "It's the only way…I've got to be taken."

"NO!" Harry, Hermione and Selena shouted.

"That's chess!" snapped Ron. "You've got to make some sacrifices! I take one step forward and she'll take me – that leaves you free to checkmate the king, Harry!"

"But –"

"Do you want to stop Snape or not?"

"Ron –"

"Look, if you don't hurry up, he'll already have the Stone!"

There was no alternative.

"Ready?" Ron called, his face pale but determined. "Here I go – now, don't hang around one you've won."

He stepped forward, and the white queen pounced. She struck Ron hard across the head with her stone arm, and he crashed to the floor – Hermione and Selena screamed but stayed on their squares – the white queen dragged Ron to one side. He looked as if he'd been knocked out.

Shaking, Harry moved three spaces to the left.

The white king took of his crown and threw it at Harry's feet. They had won. The chessmen parted and bowed, leaving the door ahead clear. With one last desperate look back at Ron; Harry, Hermione and Selena charged through the door and up the next passageway.

"What if he's –?" Selena stammered, worried that Ron had been killed.

"He'll be all right," said Harry, trying to convince himself. "What do you reckon's next?"

"We've had Sprout's, that was the Devil's Snare; Flitwick must've put charms on the keys; McGonagall transfigured the chessmen to make them alive; that leaves Quirrell's spell, and Snape's."

They had reached another door.

"All right?" Harry whispered.

"Go on."

Harry pushed it open.

A disgusting smell filled their nostrils, making them pull their robes up over their noses. Eyes watering, they saw, flat on the floor in front of them, a troll even large than the one they had tackled, out cold with a bloody lump on its head.

"Be thankful we didn't have to fight that one," Harry whispered as they stepped carefully over one of its massive legs.

"Let's get outta here, I can't breathe." said Selena.

She pulled open the next door, both of them hardly daring to look at what came next – but there was nothing very frightening in here, just a table with seven differently shaped bottles standing on it in a line.

"Snape's," said Harry. "What do we have to do?"

They stepped over the threshold, and immediately a fire sprang up behind them in the doorway. It wasn't an ordinary either; it was purple. At the same instant, black flames shot up on the doorway leading onward. They were trapped.

"Look!" Hermione seized a roll of paper lying next to the bottle. Harry and Selena over her shoulder to read it:

Danger lies before you, while safety lies behind,

Two of us will help you, whichever you would find,

One among us seven will let you move ahead,

Another will transport the drinker back instead,

Two among our number hold only nettle wine,

Three of us are killers, waiting bidden in line,

Choose, unless you wish to stay here forevermore,

To help you in your choice, we give you these clues four:

First, however slyly the poison tries to hide,

You will always find some on nettle wine's left side;

Second, different are those who stand at either end,

But if you would move onward, neither is your friend;

Third, as you see clearly, all are different size,

Neither dwarf nor giant holds death in their insides;

Fourth, the second left and the second on the right

Are twins once you taste them, though different at first sight,

Hermione let out a great sigh and Harry, amazed, saw that she was smiling, the very last thing he felt like doing.

"Brilliant," said Hermione. "This isn't magic – it's logic – a puzzle. A lot of the greatest wizards haven't got an ounce of logic, they'd be stuck in here forever."

"But so will we, won't we?"

"Of course not," said Hermione. "Everything we need is here on this paper. Seven bottles: three are obviously poison; two are wine; one will get us safety through the black fire, and one will get us back through the purple."

"But how do we know which to drink?" Selena asked, going over the poem over and over again.

"Keep your ribbon on, I need to focus."

Hermione read the paper several times. Then she walked up and down the line of bottles, muttering to herself and pointing at them. At last, she clapped her hands.

"I got it," she said. "The smallest bottle will get us through the black fire – toward the Stone."

Selena picked up the tiny bottle.

"There's only enough in here for two of us," she said. "Barely enough for three people."

They all looked at each other.

"Which one will get you back through the purple flames?" asked Harry.

Hermione pointed at the rounded bottle at the right end of the line.

"You drink it," said Harry. "No, listen, get back and get Ron. Grab brooms from that flying-ket room, they'll get out of the trapdoor and past Fluffy – go straight to the owlery and send Hedwig to Dumbledore, we need him. Selena and I might be able to hold Snape off for a while, but we're no match for him, really."

"But Harry – what if You-Know-Who's with him?"

"Hey – we were lucky once, weren't we?' said Selena, pointing at her scar. "We might get lucky again." Deep down, Selena was trembling with fear. But you couldn't give her all the gold in Gringotts to walk away and let her Harry carry on without her. Harry was more to her than her brother, he was her best friend, her twin, her partner in crime.

Hermione's lip trembled, and she suddenly dashed at the twins and threw her arms around them.

"Hermione!"

"Harry, Selena – you're a great witch and wizard, you know."

"Come off it Hermione," said Selena, very embarrassed as she let go of them. "I'm not as good as you."

"Me!" said Hermione. "Books! And cleverness! There are more important things – friendship and bravery and – oh Harry, Selena – be careful!"

"You drink first," said Harry. "You are sure which is which, aren't you?"

"Positive," said Hermione. She took a long drink from the round bottle at the end, and shuddered.

"It's not poison?" said Selena anxiously.

"No – but it's like ice."

"Quick, go, before it wears off."

"Good luck – take care you two."

"GO!"

Hermione turned and walked straight through the purple fire.

Harry turned to Selena and took a deep breath. "Ready?" Selena asked him.

"Ready," he confirmed.

Selena gulped half the liquid inside the bottle down and quickly past the bottle to Harry, who downed the rest in a second.

It did indeed feel like ice was flooding through their bodies. Harry put the bottle down and they both stood at the fire. Selena looked over at Harry. "Hey, we're in this together. Brother and sister forever." She said, smiling and taking his hand.

Harry smiling back at her and they turned to the fire. Harry breathed in. "Here we go," he said, and they walked forward; they braced themselves, saw the black flames licking their bodies, but couldn't feel them – for a moment all they could see was nothing but dark fire – then they were on the other side, in the last chamber.

There was already someone there – but it wasn't Snape. It wasn't even Voldemort.


	18. The Man with Two Faces

It was Quirrell.

"You!" the twins gasped.

Quirrell smiled. His face wasn't twitching at all.

"Me," he said calmly. "I wondered whether I'd be meeting you here, Potter's."

"But I thought – Snape –" muttered Harry.

"Severus?" Quirrell laughed, and it wasn't his usual quivering treble, either, but cold and sharp. "yes, Severus does seem the type, doesn't he? Such a pity only one of you could be fooled," said Quirrell, looking directly at Selena, who was scowling. "should've believed your sister Potter, she had it right the whole time. So useful to have Snape swooping around like an overgrown bat, though. Next to him, who would suspect p-p-poor, st-stuttering P-Professor Quirrell?"

Harry couldn't take it in. This couldn't be true, it couldn't.

Selena couldn't either, but she was fuming in mixed anger and disbelief. "I knew it wasn't Snape, but… _you_!"

"Snape tried to kill me!" Harry shouted.

"No, no, no. I tried to kill you. Your friend Miss Granger accidentally knocked me over as she rushed to set fire to Snape at that Quidditch match. She broke my eye contact with you. Another few seconds and I'd have got you off that broom, though I couldn't quite place where all the extra force was coming from, even when Snape was muttering a counter curse, trying to save you, though it seemed to be stopping you from falling."

Selena felt her face grow hot, trying to hide her guilt. Thankfully, Quirrell didn't notice.

"Snape was trying to save me?"

"Of course," said Quirrell coolly. "Why do you think he wanted to referee your next match against Hufflepuff? He was trying to make sure I didn't do it again. Funny, really…he needn't have bothered. I couldn't do anything with Dumbledore watching. All the other teachers thought Snape was trying to stop Gryffindor from winning, he did make himself unpopular…and what a waste of time, when after all that, I'm going to kill you both tonight."

Quirrell snapped his fingers. Ropes sprang out of thin air and wrapped themselves tightly around Harry and Selena.

"You're too nosy to live, Potter's. Scurrying around the school on Halloween like that, for all I knew you'd seen me coming to look at what was guarding the Stone."

"It was you," Selena said, "you let that troll in?"

"Certainly. I have a special gift with trolls – you must have seen what I did to the one in the chamber back there? Unfortunately, while everyone else was running around looking for it, Snape, who already suspected me, went straight to the third floor to head me off – and only did my troll fail to beat you two to death, that three-headed hound of Hagrid's didn't even manage to bite Snape's leg off properly.

"Now, wait quietly, Potter's. I need to examine this interesting mirror."

It was only then that Harry and Selena realized what was standing behind Quirrell. It was the Mirror of Erised.

"This mirror is the key to finding the Stone," Quirrell murmured, tapping his way around the frame. "Trust Dumbledore to come up with something like this…but he's in London…I'll be far away by the time be gets back…"

All Harry and Selena could think of doing was to keep Quirrell talking and stop him from concentrating on the mirror.

"I saw you and Snape in the forest –" Harry blurted out.

"Yes," said Quirrell idly, walking around the mirror to look at the back. "He was on to by that time, trying to find out how far I'd get. He suspected me all along. Tried to frighten me – as though he could, when I had Lord Voldemort on my side…"

Selena paled. "V-Voldemort?"

Quirrell came back out from behind the mirror and stared hungrily into it.

"I see the Stone…I'm presenting it to my master…but where is it?'

The twins struggled against the ropes binding them, but they didn't give.

Selena gave Harry a wink and the ropes started to slither out of their coils.

"But Snape always seemed to hate me so much." Harry said.

"Oh, he does," said Quirrell casually, "heavens, yes. He was at Hogwarts with your father, didn't you know? They loathed each other. But he never wanted you dead."

"But Snape treats me the complete opposite?" Selena demanded.

"Yes, indeed. He even had the generosity to provide you with a secret place to practice your telekinesis."

Selena's eyes widened as she remembered what Draco had told her: "Maybe someone else in the school has psychic powers. I heard that Snape can also read minds, but look at it again Selena. Whoever this person is, is trying to help you,"

"Snape sent that note?"

Harry looked at Selena in confusion. "What note?"

Quirrell gave them a cold chuckle. "So, you haven't told him yet, have you girl? I'm quite surprised, twins usually share each other's secrets."

"We do," Selena snapped. "How did you know I'm a telekinetic?"

Quirrell chuckled again. "The art of Mind Reading, commonly known as Legimancy or telepathy, is not as rare as you think, Selena. Telekinesis on the other hand, is something that has been a mystery for centuries. It is something of a pseudo-magic, being that you don't have to be of the magical art to possess it, it only requires the force and focus of a person's brain,"

"Magnetic waves, you mean," Selena corrected.

"Whatever the Muggles call it," Quirrell scoffed. "Telekinesis is something that the Muggles can possess. I suppose the Malfoy boy told you about the case of Jane Hopper, the Muggle Telekinetic?"

"Yes, he told me on the train here. He also warned me of people who would use my powers as a weapon, people like you and your master!"

"Indeed, and you listened to his warning."

Harry could not believe this. Selena looked over at him with sorrowful eyes. "Selena, is this true?"

Selena hung her head. She did not want this to come out under these circumstances.

Harry didn't need a mind-reading to know she was sorry. But that wasn't important right now.

"I heard you a few days ago, sobbing – I thought Snape was threatening you…" Harry said to Quirrell.

For the first time, a spasm of fear flittered across Quirrell's face.

"Sometimes," he said, "I find it hard to follow my master's instructions – he is a great wizard ad I am weak –"

"You mean he was there in the classroom with you?" Harry gasped.

"He is with me wherever I go," said Quirrell quietly. "I met him when I travelled around the world. A foolish young man I was then, full of ridiculous ideas about good and evil. Lord Voldemort showed me how wrong I was. There is no good and evil, there is only power, and those too weak to seek it…Since then, I have served him faithfully, although I have let him down many times. He has had to be very hard on me." Quirrell shivered suddenly. "He does not forgive mistake easily. When I failed to steal the stone from Gringotts, he was most displaced. He punished me…decided he would have to keep a closer watch on me…"

Quirrell's voice trailed away. Harry and Selena remembered their trip to Diagon Alley – how could they have been so blind? They'd seen Quirrell there that very day. "We give shook your hand," Selena muttered in disgust.

Quirrell cursed under his breath.

"I don't understand…is the Stone inside the mirror? Should I break it?"

Harry and Selena's minds were racing.

We they wanted more than anything else in the world at the moment, was to find the Stone before Quirrell did. So if we look into the mirror, they thought, we should see ourselves finding it – which means I'll see where it's hidden! But how can we look without Quirrell realizing what we're up to?

Selena loosened the robes around their ankles and they edged to the left, to get in front of the glass without Quirrell noticing, but the ropes trailed over the floor: they tripped and fell over. Quirrell ignored them. He was still talking to himself.

"What does this mirror do? How does it work? Help me, Master!"

And to the twins' horror, a voice answered, and the voice seemed to come from Quirrell himself.

"Use the twins…Use the twins…"

Quirrell rounded on Harry and Selena.

"Yes – Potter's – come here."

He clapped his hands once, and the ropes that were binding the twins fell off. Harry and Selena got slowly got to their feet.

"Come here," Quirrell repeated. "Both of you, look in the mirror and tell me what you see."

Harry and Selena walked toward him.

" _We must lie, then we can look for Stone while Quirrell's distracted_." Selena said to Harry.

Quirrell moved close behind them. Harry and Selena breathed in the funny smell that seemed to come from Quirrell's turban They closed their eyes, stepped in front of the mirror, and opened them again.

They saw their reflections, pale and scared-looking at first. But a moment later, the reflections smiled at them. Harry's reflection winked at Selena's and reached into its pocket and pulled out a blood-red stone, show Selena's reflection, who grinned – took it – winked and put the Stone into her pocket – and as it did so, Selena felt something heavy drop into her real pocket. Somehow – incredibly – she'd gotten the Stone.

"Well?" said Quirrell impatiently. "What do you see?"

Harry screwed up his courage. "I see myself shaking hands with Dumbledore," he invented. "I – I've won the House Cup for Gryffindor."

"I see myself on the banks of the Black Lake, playing my lyre while watching the sunrise." Selena said when Quirrell turned to her.

Quirrell cursed again.

"Get out of the way," he said. As Harry and Selena moved aside, Selena felt the Philosopher's Stone against her hips. " _I've got the Stone,"_ she said to Harry.

" _Can we make a break for it_?" Harry replied.

" _Let's not lose our chance_ ,"

But they hadn't walked five paces before a high voice spoke, though Quirrell wasn't moving his lips.

"They lie…they lie…"

"Potter's, come back here!" Quirrell shouted. "Tell me the truth! What did you just see?"

The high voice spoke again.

"Let me speak to them…face-to-face…"

"Master, you are not strong enough!"

"I have strength enough…for this…"

Harry and Selena felt as if Devil's Snare was rooting them to the spot. They couldn't move a muscle. Petrified, they watched as Quirrell reached up and began to unwrap his turban. What was going on? The turban fell away. Quirrell's head looked strangely small without it. Then he turned slowly on the spot.

Harry and Selena would have screamed, but they couldn't make a sound. Where there should have been a back to Quirrell's head, there was a face, the most terrible face Harry and Selena had ever seen. It was chalk-white with glaring red eyes and slits for nostrils, like a snake.

"Harry Potter, Selena Potter…" it whispered, "we meet again…"

Harry and Selena tried to take a step backward but their legs wouldn't move. "Voldemort," Selena uttered.

"Yes, see what I have become?" Voldemort said. "Mere shadow and vapor…I have form only when I can share another's body…but there have always been those willing to let me into their hearts and minds…Unicorn blood has strengthened me, these past weeks…you saw faithful Quirrell drinking it for me in the forest…and once I have the Elixir of Life, I will be able to create a body of my own…Now…why don't you give me that Stone in your pocket, Selena?"

So he knew. The feeling suddenly surged back in their legs. Harry and Selena stumbled backward.

"Don't be a fool," snarled Voldemort. "Better save your own lives and join me…or you'll meet the same end as your parents…They died begging me for mercy…"

"YOU LIAR!" Harry shouted suddenly.

"THEY DID NO SUCH THING!" Selena added.

Quirrell was walking backward at him, so that Voldemort could still see them. The evil face was now smiling.

"How touching…" it hissed. "I always value bravery…Yes, your parents were brave…I killed your father first; and he put up a courageous fight…but your mother needn't have died…she was trying to protect you two…Now give me the Stone, unless you want her to have died in vain."

"NEVER!"

Harry and Selena sprang toward the flame door, but Voldemort screamed "SEIZE THEM!" and the next second, Selena felt Quirrell's hand close on her wrist.

At once, a needle-sharp pain seared across their scars; their heads felt as though they were about to spilt in two; Harry yelled "DON'T TOUCH MY SISTER!", wrestling Quirrell's hand off with all his might, and to his surprise, Quirrell let go of her.

The pain in their heads lessened – Harry looked around wildly to see where Quirrell had gone, and saw him hunched in pain, looking at his fingers – they were blistering before his eyes.

"Seize them! SEIZE THEM!" shrieked Voldemort again, and Quirrell lunged at Harry. Selena flung herself at Quirrell, shoving him with all her strength. "DON'T TOUCH MY BROTHER!" she growled as Quirrell wrapped his hand around her throat, choking her. Her scar was almost blinding her with pain, yet she could see Quirrell howling in agony.

"Master, I cannot touch her – my hands – my hands!"

And Quirrell, though close to beating Selena, let go of her neck and stared, bewildered, at his own palms – Harry and Selena could see they looked burned, raw, red and shiny.

"Then kill them, fool, and be done!" screeched Voldemort.

Quirrell raised his hand to perform a deadly curse, but Selena, by instinct, reached up and grabbed Quirrell's face, digging her nails into his flesh –

"AAAARGH!"

Harry joined in and Quirrell backed away, his face blistering, too, and then the twins knew: Quirrell couldn't touch their bare skin, not without suffering terrible pain – their only chance was to keep hold of Quirrell, keep him in enough pain to stop him from doing a curse.

Harry jumped up, caught Quirrel by the amr, and hung on as tight as he could. Quirrell screamed and tried to throw Harry off – the pain in Harry and Selena's heads was building.

Selena felt a boiling rage build up inside her and suddenly she heard two loud snaps, followed by Quirrell howling and collapsing to the floor. "Master, she broke my legs, she broke my legs!"

"Harry!" Selena screamed, joining in taking hold of the other arm. Neither of them could see a thing – they could only hear Quirrell's terrible shrieks and Voldemort's yells of, "KILL THEM! KILL THEM!" and other voices, maybe in their own heads, crying, "Harry! Selena!"

Harry and Selena felt Quirrell's arms wrenched from their grasp, knew all was lost, and fell into blackness, down…down…down…

Something gold was glinting just above them. The Snitch! They tried to catch it, but his arms were too heavy. They blinked. It wasn't the Snitch at all. It was a pair of glasses. How strange.

They blinked again. The smiling face of Albus Dumbledore swam into view above them.

"Good afternoon, Harry," said Dumbledore, "you too Selena."

Harry and Selena stared at him. Then they remembered: "Sir! The Stone! It was Quirrell! He's got the Stone! Sir, quick –"

"Calm yourself, dears, you are a little behind the times," said Dumbledore. "Quirrell does not have the Stone."

"Then who does? Sir, we –"

"Selena, please relax, or Madam Pomfrey will have me thrown out."

Selena blinked in confusion. "What?"

She looked around the room and realized she was in the hospital wing. She and Harry were lying in beds with white linen sheets, side by side and in between them was a table piled high with what looked like half the sweet shop.

"Tokens from your friends and admirers," said Dumbledore, beaming. "What happened down in the dungeons between you and Professor Quirrell is a complete secret, so, naturally, the whole school knows. I believe your friends Misters Fred and George Weasley were responsible for trying to send you a toilet seat. No doubt they though it would amuse you. Madam Pomfrey, however, felt it might not be very hygienic and confiscated it."

"How long have we been in here?" Harry asked.

"Three days. Mr. Ronald Weasley and Miss Granger will be most relieved you have some round, they have been extremely worried."

"But sir, the Stone –"

"I see you are not to be distracted, Ms. Potter. Very well, the Stone. Professor Quirrell did not manage to take it from you. I arrived in time to prevent that, although with the combined strength and bond between you and Harry, you were doing very well on your own, I must say."

"You got there? You got Hermione's owl?"

"We must have crossed in mid-air. No sooner had I reached London than it became clear to me that the place I should be was the one I had just left. I arrived just in time to pull Quirrell off you two."

"It was you."

"I feared I might be too late."

"You nearly were, I couldn't have kept him off the Stone much longer –"

"Not the Stone, girl, you and Harry, of course – the effort involved nearly killed you both. For one terrible moment there, I was afraid it had. As for the Stone, it had been destroyed."

"Destroyed?" said the twins blankly. "But your friend – Nicholas Flamel –"

"Oh, you know about Nicholas?" said Dumbledore, sounding quite delighted. "You did do the thing properly, didn't you? Well, Nicholas and I have at a little chat, and agreed it's all for the best."

"But," Selena stammered, "that means he and his wife will die, won't they?"

"They have enough Elixir stored to set their affairs in order and then, yes, they will die."

Dumbledore smiled at the look of amazement on the twins' face's.

"To those as young as you two are, I'm sure it seems incredible, but to Nicholas and Perenelle, it really is like going to bed after a very, very long day. After all, to the well-organized mind, death is but the next great adventure. You know, the Stone was really such a wonderful thing. As much money and life as you could want! The two things most human beings would choose above all – the trouble is, humans do have a knack of choosing precisely those things that are worst for them."

Harry and Selena lay there, lost for words. Dumbledore hummed a little and smiled at the ceiling.

"Sir?" said Harry. "I've been thinking…sir – even if the Stone's gone, Vol – , I mean, You-Know-Who –"

"Call him Voldemort, Harry. Always use the proper name for things. Fear of a name –"

"Only increases fear of the thing itself," Selena finished, cutting Dumbledore off.

Dumbledore, instead of being ticked off, gave her a smile.

"Yes, sir. Well, Voldemort's going to try other ways of coming back, isn't he? I mean, he hasn't gone, has he?"

"No, Harry, he has not. He is still out there somewhere, perhaps looking for another body to share…not being truly alive, he cannot be killed. He left Quirrell to die; he showed just as little mercy to his followers as his enemies. Nevertheless, Harry and Selena, while it may only have delayed his return to power, it will merely take someone else who is prepared to fight what seems a losing battle next time – and if he is delayed again, and again, why, he may never return to power."

The twins nodded, but stopped quickly, because it made their heads hurt. Then Harry said, "Sir, there are some other things I'd like to know, if you can tell me…things I want to know the truth about…"

"The truth." Dumbledore sighed. "It is a beautiful and terrible thing, and should therefore be treated with great caution. However, I shall answer your questions unless I have a very good reason not to, in which case I beg you'll forgive me. I shall not, or course, lie."

"Well…Voldemort said that he only killed our mother because she tried to stop him from killing me and Selena. But why would he want to kill us in the first place?"

"Harry's right, I don't understand. We were only babies, why would he want to kill two innocent little babies?"

Dumbledore sighed very deeply this time.

"Alas, the first thing you ask me, I cannot tell you. not today. Not now. You will know, one day…put it from your mind for now, Harry and Selena. When you are older…I know you hate to hear this…when you are ready, you will know."

And the twins knew that it would be no good to argue.

"But why couldn't Quirrell touch us?" Selena asked.

"Because your mother died to save you. She sacrificed her life you that you two would live. There is something about the two of you that Voldemort could never understand. It is something that leaves a mark. Not a scar, no visible sign, yet it shows itself when you least expect it. It lives in your very skin. It is something that you both displayed during the battle against Quirrell, side by side."

"And what is that thing, Professor?" they asked, eyes filled with wonder.

Dumbledore smiled at them. "Love, Potter's. Love. Your mother loved you both so much, she was willing to die so that you two could live. To be loved so deeply, even though the person who loved us is gone, will give us a protection forever. It is also shown when you both put yourselves between the other and danger, showing just how much you love each other. Because you are twins, you were born with a special person to always be your anchor, your shoulder to cry on and your best friend. And they are always right next to you," he paused as the twins looked over at each other smiling. "Quirrell, full of hatred, greed, and ambition, sharing his soul with Voldemort, could not touch you for this reason. It was agony to touch a person marked by something so good."

Dumbledore now became very interest in a bird out of the windowsill, which gave Harry and Selena time to dry their eyes on the sheets. When Harry found his voice again, he said, "And the invisibility cloak – do you know who sent it to us?"

"Ah – your father happened to leave it in my possession, and I thought you might like it." Dumbledore's eyes twinkled. "Useful things…your father used it mainly for sneaking off to the kitchens to steal food when he was here."

"And I suppose my secret's no longer a secret anymore," said Selena.

"That you are a telekinetic? Yes, I'm afraid there is no point in keeping it to yourself anymore, Selena."

"I'm definitely going to get an earful when I'm out of bed." she chuckled.

"There's something else…" Harry said.

"Fire away."

"Quirrell said Snape –"

"Professor Snape, Harry."

"Yes, him – Quirrell said he hates me because he hated our father. Is that true?"

"Well, they did rather detest each other. Not unlike yourself and Mr. Malfoy as well as Selena and Miss. Blackwood. And then, your father did something Snape would never forgive."

"What?"

"He saved his life."

"What?"

"Yes…" said Dumbledore dreamily. "Funny, the way people's minds work, isn't it? Professor Snape couldn't bear being in your father's debt…I do believe he worked so hard to protect you this year because he felt that would make him and your father even. Then he could go back to hating your father's memory in peace…"

"But he treats Selena well, it doesn't make sense?"

"I think…it may have to do with the fact that Selena resembles your mother through and through?"

"Did Professor Snape know our mother too?" Selena asked.

Dumbledore suddenly looked grim and sighed. "I'm afraid that's a story for another time, but in time, you will know the whole truth."

The twins tried to understand what he meant, but it made their heads pound, so they stopped.

"And sir, there's one more thing…"

"Just the one, Selena?"

"How did we get the Stone out of the mirror?"

"Ah, now, I'm glad you asked me that. It was one of my more brilliant ideas, and between you two and me, that's saying something. You see, they who wanted to find the Stone – find it, not use it – would be able to get it, otherwise they'd just see themselves making gold or drinking Elixir of Life. My brain surprises even me sometimes…Now, enough questions. I suggest you make a start on these sweets. Ah! Bertie Bott's Every Flavour Beans! I was unfortunate enough in my youth to come across a vomit flavoured on, and since then I'm afraid I've rather lost my liking for them – but I think I'll be safe with a nice toffee, don't you?"

He smiled and popped the golden-brown bean into his mouth. Then he choked and said, "Alas! Ear wax!"

* * *

Madam Pomfrey, the nurse, was a nice woman, but very strict.

"Just five minutes," Harry pleaded.

"Absolutely not."

"You let Professor Dumbledore in…"

"Well, of course, that was the headmaster, quite different. You need rest."

"We are resting, look, lying down and everything. Oh, go on, Madam Pomfrey…"

"Oh, very well," she said. "But five minutes only."

And she let Ron, Hermione, Adeline, Odessa, Vanessa, Evan and Asha in.

"Harry! Selena!"

Hermione looked ready to fling her arms around them again, but Harry and Selena were glad she held herself in as their heads were still very sore.

"Oh, Harry, Selena, we were sure you were going to – Dumbledore was so worried –

"Neville nearly fainted when he heard –" said Adeline.

"The whole school's talking about it," said Ron. "What really happened?"

It was one of those rare occasions when the true story is even more strange and exciting than the wild rumours. Harry and Selena told them everything: Quirrell; the mirror; the Stone; and Voldemort. They were a good audience; they gasped in all the right places, and when Harry mentioned what was under Quirrell's turban, Hermione screamed out loud.

"I guess you were right all along, Selena. Next to Snape, I would've never suspected Quirrell." Said Ron.

"Just goes to show, one should never judge a book by the cover." Vanessa said.

"So, the Stone's gone?" said Adeline finally. "Flamel's just going to die?"

"That's what we said, but Dumbledore thinks that – what was it?" Harry asked.

"'To the well-organized mind, death is but the next great adventure.'" Selena answered.

"Yeah, that,"

"I always figured he was off his rocker," said Ron, looking quite impressed at how crazy his hero was.

"I'm sure Dumbledore was right in his words," said Odessa, "he is the greatest wizard in the world."

"I never said he wasn't,"

"So, what happened to you two?" said Harry, to Ron and Hermione.

"Well, I got back all right," said Hermione. "I brought Ron around – that took a while – and we were dashing up to the owlery to contact Dumbledore when we met him in the entrance hall – he already knew – he just said, 'Harry and Selena have gone after him, haven't they?" and hurtled off to the third floor.

"D'you think he meant for you two to do it?" said Ron. "Sending you your father's cloak and everything?"

"Well," Hermione exploded, "if he did – I mean to say that's terrible – you two could've been killed."

"No, it isn't," said Selena thoughtfully. "He's a funny man, Dumbledore. I think he sort of wanted to give us a chance. I think he knows more or less everything that goes on here, you know. I think he already had a pretty good idea we were going to try, and instead of stopping us, he just taught us enough to help. I don't think it was an accident he let us find out how the mirror worked. It's almost like he thought we had the right to face Voldemort if we could…"

"Well, Voldemort killed your parents. Seems only fair that you two kick his arse." Evan chuckled.

"But they're kids, Evan. Who sends two eleven-year-old kids to fight a powerful Dark Wizard?" said Asha.

"Yeah, Dumbledore's off his rocker, all right," said Ron proudly. "Listen, you've got to be up for the end-of-year feast tomorrow. The points are all in and Slytherin won, of course – you missed the last Quidditch match, we were all steamrollered by Ravenclaw without you Harry – but the food'll be good."

At that moment, Madam Pomfrey bustled over.

"You've had nearly fifteen minutes, now OUT!" she said firmly.

As they all got up to leave, Adeline whispered in Selena's ear. "Between you and me, it wasn't Neville who nearly fainted, it was Draco. The second he heard that you were in the hospital wing, he nearly fainted on the spot. Lucky Blaise was there to brush it off as a slip, we came quite close after that, me and Blaise." She said, blushing.

Selena gave her friend a painful smirk. "Sounds like you weren't just curious about his name that day in Potions."

"True, but Draco was so worried about you. He visited you on the first night when you were out. Never left your side, until Madam Pomfrey threw him out."

Selena's eyes widened as she visibly blushed. "Draco did that? For me?"

Adeline nodded, then gave her a smirk. "If I didn't know any better Selena, I'd say you were in love with the boy."

Selena's face flushed. "What? No, he's –"

"Oh, come off it Selena, I'm not stupid. I've seen the way you look at him all year, admit it."

Selena looked at Harry to make sure he wasn't listening, which he wasn't, he was too busy fishing through the boxes of sweets to hear.

She turned back to Adeline. "Okay, fine. But it's just a school girl crush, nothing more."

Adeline giggled. "That so adorable. I think he might have feelings for you too, after all, he stayed by your side when you were unconscious."

"You think so?"

"I know so," said Adeline, "who knows, maybe one day you'll be walking down the aisle to him."

Selena rolled her eyes, laughing. "Yeah, that's gonna happen," she whispered sarcastically.

Madam Pomfrey stormed over. "What did I just say? OUT!"

* * *

Later that night, Harry had been asleep for almost three hours, but Selena lay awake, thinking about what Adeline had said. She admitted it. She, Selena Potter, had a crush on Draco Malfoy. A Gryffindor and a Slytherin. "That'll never work out, Gryffindor's and Slytherin's are rivals." She said, rolling over onto her side.

She heard footsteps approach her bed, and a hand pressed onto her shoulder. Selena gasped and rolled over to see Draco Malfoy standing over her in a black bathrobe. "Hey Moonlight," he said in a hushed whispered.

"Draco?" she murmured, sitting up. "What are you doing here? You'll get caught,"

"I had to see you, I'm glad you're okay Selena."

"How did you get here?"

"Short cut,"

"And Filch didn't catch you?"

"Nah, that old git is upstairs, checking over the third floor. Are you okay?"

Selena shrugged. "I've had better days,"

"I've missed you," he said, wrapping his arms around her.

"I've missed you two,"

"So, the whole school knows your secret?"

"Yeah, even Quirrell knew. But the oak tree is going to remain between the two of us, unless that's out to the school as well."

"Nah, only the telekinesis part."

"I found out who sent the anonymous note."

Draco looked up at her in surprise. "Really? Who?"

"Professor Snape, he must've figured out my secret through mind reading sent me that note to let me in on a spot where I can practice."

Draco looked over at Harry's bed. "Potter's not awake, is he?"

"No, he's been asleep for hours, he won't wake up anytime soon, not after this whole ordeal."

"I was so worried about you," Draco said, cupping her face. "I thought you were dead. I didn't even le –"

"Leave my side the first night, until Madam Pomfrey threw you out?" Selena whispered.

Draco smirked at her. "Telepathy, I'm guessing?"

Selena shook her head. "No, Adeline told me. I'm touched you would do that for me."

Draco blushed. "You coming to the feast tomorrow?"

"If I can get out of bed." Selena said. "Congratulations on the win, by the way."

"The Slytherin's win every year. Okay, I better go before Madam Pomfrey catches me." Draco said, planting a kiss on her forehead, just in the centre of her scar.

"Goodnight, my moonlight."

Selena, completely at a loss on what to say, so she said: "Goodnight, my dragon."

* * *

After a good night's sleep, Harry and Selena felt nearly back to normal.

"We want to go to the feast," Harry told Madam Pomfrey as she straightened the many sweet boxes. "We can, can we?"

"Professor Dumbledore says you two are to be allowed to go," she said stiffly, as though in her opinion Professor Dumbledore didn't realize how frisky feasts could be. "And you two have another visitor."

"Really?" said Selena. "Who is it?"

Hagrid sidled through the door as he spoke. As usual when he was indoors, Hagrid looked too big to be allowed. He sat down in between Harry and Selena, took one look at them, and burst into tears.

"It's – all – my – ruddy – fault!" he sobbed, his face in his hands. "I told that evil git how ter get past Fluffy! I told him! It was the only thing he didn't know, an' I told him! Yeh could've died! All fer a dragon egg! I'll never drink again! I should be chucked out an' made ter live as a Muggle!"

"Hagrid!" said Harry, shocked to see Hagrid shaking with grief and remorse, great tears leaking down into his beard. "Hagrid, he'd have found out somehow, this is Voldemort we're talking about, he'd have found out even if you hadn't told him."

"Yeh could've died! Both of yeh!" sobbed Hagrid. "An' don' say the name!"

"VOLDEMORT!" The twins bellowed, and Hagrid was so shocked, he stopped crying. "We've met him and we're both calling him by his name."

"Cheer up Hagrid, it wasn't your fault at all. No one makes right choices when drunk, that's just what alcohol does to you. We saved the Stone, it's gone, he can't use it. Have a Chocolate Frog, we've got loads…" said Selena.

Hagrid wiped his nose on the back of his hand and said, "That reminds me. I've got yeh a present."

"It's not a stoat sandwich, is it?" said Harry anxiously, and at last Hagrid gave a weak chuckle.

"Nah. Dumbledore gave me the day off yesterday ter fix it. 'course, he shoulda sacked me instead – anyway, got yeh this…"

It seemed to be a handsome, leather-covered book. Hagrid opened it carefully and showed the twins. It was full of wizard photographs. Smiling and waving at them from every page were their mother and father.

"Sent owls off ter all yer parents' old school friends, askin' fer photos…knew yeh didn' have any…d'yeh like it?"

Harry couldn't speak. Selena felt tears in the corners of her eyes, but Hagrid understood.

Harry and Selena made their way down to the end-of-year feast side by side that night. They had been held up by Madam Pomfrey's fussing about, insisting on giving them one last check-up, so the Great Hall was already full. It was decked out in the Slytherin colours of green and silver to celebrate Slytherin's winning the House Cup for the seventh year in a row. A huge banner showing the Slytherin serpent covered the wall behind the High Table.

When Harry and Selena walked in there was a sudden hush, and then everybody started talking loudly at once, pointing. They slipped into a seat beside Ron, Hermione and Selena's dorm-mates at the Gryffindor table and had to ignore the fact that people were standing up to look at them.

Fortunately, Dumbledore arrived moments later. The babble died away.

"Another year gone!" Dumbledore said cheerfully. "And I must trouble you with an old man's wheezing waffle before we sink out teeth into our delicious feast. What a year it has been! Hopefully your heads are all a little fuller than they were…you have the whole summer ahead to get them nice and empty before next year starts…

Now, as I understand it, the House Cup here needs awarding, and the points stand thus: In fourth place, Gryffindor, with three hundred and twelve points; in third Hufflepuff, with three hundred and fifty-two; Ravenclaw has four hundred and twenty-six and Slytherin, four hundred and seventy-two."

A storm of cheering and stamping broke out from the Slytherin table.

"Yes, yes, well done, Slytherin," said Dumbledore. "However, recent events must be taken into account."

The room went very still. The Slytherins' smiles faded a little.

"Ahem," said Dumbledore. "I have a few last-minute points to dish out. Let me see. Yes…

"First – to Mr. Ronald Weasley…"

Ron went purple in the face; like a radish with a bad sunburn.

"…for the best-played game of chess Hogwarts has seen in many years, I award Gryffindor house fifty points."

Gryffindor cheers nearly raised the bewitched ceiling; the stars overhead seemed to quiver. Percy could be heard telling the other prefect, "My brother, you know! My youngest brother! Got past McGonagall's giant chess set!"

At last there was silence again.

"Second – to Miss Hermione Granger…for the use of cool logic in the face of fire, I award Gryffindor house fifty points."

Hermione buried her face in her arms; Harry strongly suspected she had burst into tears. Gryffindor's up and down the table were beside themselves – they were a hundred points up.

"Third – to Mr. Harry Potter and Ms. Selena Potter…" said Dumbledore. The room went deadly quiet. "…for pure nerve and outstanding courage, I award Gryffindor house, thirty points – thirty points, _each_ ,"

The din was deafening. Those who could add up while yelling themselves hoarse knew that Gryffindor now had four hundred and seventy-two points – if only Dumbledore had given Harry and Selena just one more point.

Dumbledore raised his hand. The room gradually fell silent.

"There are all kinds of courage," said Dumbledore, smiling. "It takes a great deal of bravery to stand up to our enemies, but just as much to stand up to our friends. I therefore award ten points to Mr. Neville Longbottom."

Someone standing outside the Great Hall might well have thought some sort of explosion had taken place, so loud was the noise that erupted from the Gryffindor table. Harry, Ron, Hermione and Selena stood up to yell and cheer as Neville, white with shock, disappeared under a pile of people hugging him. He never won so much as a point for Gryffindor before. Selena, still cheering, glanced at the Slytherin table and frowned. Draco was sitting there, looking more stunned then as if he'd just had the Body-Bind Curse put on him. Her happiness quickly faded.

It didn't seem fair to her, Draco had done some good things worthy of a few points in the year, but those moments were known between herself and Draco. Until Dumbledore silenced the room one again.

"Now, before the Gryffindor's celebrate, there is one boy in Slytherin who has gone above and beyond the call of duty of the traditional Slytherin. He has welcomed a Gryffindor into his life, been helpful and kind to her, and overall proved to be a good person after all. Therefore, I award Mr. Draco Malfoy ten points."

The reaction was mixed, only the Slytherins cheered much and a few people booed as Draco locked eyes with Selena and they both blushed.

Eventually, the whole Great Hall exploded into cheers. It didn't matter anyway, Slytherin wasn't the only one carrying the House Cup. Gryffindor was finally on the same level as Slytherin.

"Which means," Dumbledore called over the storm of applause, "we need a little change of decoration."

He clapped his hands. In an instant, half the green hangings turned scarlet and the silver became gold; the Slytherin banner spilt into two smaller banners, one remained a Slytherin, the second was gold and scarlet, and the towering Gryffindor Lion was embroided on the fabric.

Snape was shaking Professor McGonagall's hand, with a horrible, forced smile. He caught Harry's eye and Harry knew at once that Snape's feelings toward him hadn't changed one jot. This didn't worry Harry, nor Selena. It seemed as though life would be back to normal next year, or as normal as it ever was at Hogwarts.

It was the best evening of their lives, better than winning at Quidditch, or Christmas, or knocking out mountain trolls…they would never, ever forget this night.

Selena smiled at Draco at the Slytherin table. She was sad to know she wasn't going to see him until next term, but she would wait. There was no way she was ever going to forget him. She remembered how she was before she came to Hogwarts; sad, quiet, confused and eager to learn.

Then she met Draco. Her Slytherin Prince. She would be leaving Hogwarts with new friends, stories to tell, magic learned and a crush. That was the cherry on top for her night.

Harry and Selena had almost forgotten that the exam results were still to come, but some they did. To their great surprise, both of them and Ron had passed with good marks; Hermione, of course, had the best grades of the First Years. Even Neville scraped through, his good Herbology mark making up for his abysmal Potions one. Selena had hoped that Veronica, who implied that she had no other intellect other than to decide what shade of lipstick would look good with her hairstyle, and might be thrown out, but she passed, too. It was a shame, but as Ron said, you couldn't have everything in life.

* * *

Selena sighed heavily, folding her clothes and packing them into her trunk, her classmates called "The Muggle Way".

She was doing so, so she could stay in the Castle a little longer, even if it was just for a few precious seconds. With any luck, she would miss the train back home. She was sad that the term was over and wished that she could stay in Hogwarts for the rest of the Summer.

"Packing already Moonlight?" called a voice that shocked Selena to the core.

Whirling around she saw Draco Malfoy leaning coolly against the doorframe. "Draco! How is Merlin's name in you get in here? You're a Slytherin!"

Draco chuckled and walked towards her. "I bribed the Bloody Baron to persuade the Fat Lady to let me into the common room just this once. Selena, would you mind if we take a little walk around the grounds before we leave. The train doesn't leave for another two hours." He said, holding out his hand.

Selena blushed furiously. "I'd love to Draco, but…" she looked back at the rest of her luggage still unpacked. "I haven't finished packing."

"I can fix that," Draco said, pulling out his wand and giving it a wave.

Within seconds, all of Selena's clothes and school books were folded up and packed in her trunk. "Now, about my offer."

Two figures walked around the Hogwarts School grounds. One in robes trimmed with red and gold, while the other trimmed with silver and green. A Gryffindor Girl and a Slytherin Boy. "So, terms ended." Draco muttered, kicking a pebble.

"Yeah, but it feels like the year went by so quickly. This year was best year of my life, well aside from facing Voldemort a second time and winning."

"From what I heard, you used your telekinesis against Quirrell down in the dungeons,"

Selena nodded.

Draco pulled her to the side and faced her. "Cunning move. Such a shame you're not a Slytherin, Selena."

Selena smiled. "Thanks, but I think I'll stay with my brother."

They then continued walked side by side. Their hands nearly touching. "What are your thoughts on going home back to live with Muggles?"

"Dreading them, Hogwarts is my home now. I think if I hide under my dormitory bed no one will find me." She chuckled.

Draco chuckled along with her. "I hate to ruin your day, but they magically search the castle for any students who got left behind, you'd be found within the hour."

"I could slip by them, you said yourself I'd make a decent Slytherin."

They stopped at the top of a hill, overlooking the entire school grounds, The Dark Forest and The Black Lake.

"Beautiful view, isn't it?" she sighed.

"If you put it that way, I suppose it does take your breath away." Draco turned to Selena, holding her hand, making the girl blush. "Selena, I must admit. You defiantly surprised me with your kindness and consideration for others. I have never met a girl with a heart as gold as yours!"

Selena felt her heart flutter as he said those words, leaning in a bit closer. "Draco…"

"Which is why I wanted to give you this." Draco reached into his robe pocket and pulled out a small velvet box.

Selena decided to have a little fun and grinned cheekily. "Draco, are you trying to propose?"

Draco stared at her, shocked, his normally pale face was now beet red. "Merlin no! We're too young for that and we're not even dating, Selena." He opened the box and pulled out a silver chain necklace with silver snake with emerald eyes coiled around a golden lion with ruby eyes. " _This_ is your present,"

Selena's eyes widened as she gasped, covering her mouth. "It's beautiful."

Draco clipped the necklace around her neck and stepped back. Selena glanced down at the piece of jewellery with affection. "Take care of it and if any of them rotten Muggles gives you beef, owl me, yeah?"

"Promise you'll write to me?"

"I'll write to you every day, Selena Potter. Friends?" he asked holding out his hand for her to shake.

"Friends," she replied, shaking on it.

"SELENA! WHERE ARE YOU?! THE TRAIN'LL BE LEAVING ANY MINUTE!" The voices of Harry, Ron and Hermione echoed from the courtyard. Selena glanced at Draco, who was smiling.

"I think we better run. Last one to the courtyard is a mouldy cauldron!" she cried, taking off.

Draco chuckled, pursuing the red-haired girl at full speed. "And the first one's gotta clean it without magic. Get back here Moonlight!"

* * *

"I win!" Selena cheered, fisting bumping the air.

"Only by a minimum!" Draco whined, coming up behind her, out of breath.

"Please Draco, when you spent your whole life running away from your cousin and his gang trying to beat you up, you learn a few skills."

Three pairs of footsteps approached them from the arch to the right. Selena and Draco turned around and saw Harry, Ron and Hermione running towards them. Selena quickly removed the necklace and stuffed it into her dress pocket. "There you are Selena, where have you been. The trains leaving any minute now." Hermione barked.

"Hermione's right sis, where have you been?"

"I was taking one last look at the school before we leave."

Ron finally noticed Malfoy and glared at the Slytherin boy. "What's _he_ doing here?"

Draco glared back. "If it's any of your business Weasel, I had the same idea as Miss Potter right here."

Selena jumped in between the two boys, with her arms outstretched in case things got physical. "Come on boys, is a fight really necessary?" she scolded.

"Selena's right," Hermione stated. "Right now, we've really got to get to the train."

Harry sighed. "Alright Hermione, come on Selena." He said to his sister.

Selena looked back at Draco and whispered. "See you on the train,"

"I'll be waiting for you Selena."

The train ride back was very much like the trip at the start of term, but instead of sitting alone in an empty compartment not knowing anyone at all, the Potter Twins were sitting in a full compartment, eating wizard sweets and laughing with new friends. Selena had tried to convince Harry, Ron and Hermione to let Draco join them, but they refused. Draco, instead went to hang out with the other Slytherins in the compartment next door. Selena stayed with her brother and best friends. About halfway to Platform 9 ¾, all four Gryffindor's had traded their Hogwarts robes for normal, Muggle clothing. Selena wore her signature blue dress, stockings, and trainers.

When the train pulled up into Platform 9 ¾, Selena didn't see Draco through the crowd of people running towards their families and taking their luggage off the train. Selena and Harry piled up their trunks and owls onto a trolley each and waved goodbye to their friends. Selena found herself tackled into a group hug.

"Write to us remember!" Odessa cried.

"Take care Lena." Adeline smiled.

"Tell your folks I said: 'Thank you for the material and sewing kit.'" Selena cried out to Adeline.

"Will do,"

"I'll miss you," Vanessa cried. "Evan and I are having a sleepover in the holidays, you should come two, I'll send an owl!"

"That would be great, I look forward to it." Selena said, choking.

"Have a good holiday!" Evan cried.

"So long Selena," said Asha, squeezing Selena tighter to the point she thought her ribs had cracked.

"Girls! I need to breathe!" Selena wheezed.

The girls let go and giggled. "Sorry, sorry, but make sure you write?"

"I won't forget." Selena chuckled, before parting ways with her friends.

"Promise you'll write every day?" Hermione begged.

"I promise, I'll miss you Mione." Selena uttered, hugging her best friend.

"You two must come and stay this summer," Ron said, shaking the twin's hands, "I'll send you an owl."

"Thanks," said Harry, "We'll need something to look forward to."

People jostled them as they moved forward the gateway back to the Muggle World. Some of them called:

"Bye, Harry! Bye, Selena!"

"See you, Potter's!"

"Still famous," said Ron, grinning at them.

"Not where we're going, I promise you that," said Selena.

She, Harry, Ron and Hermione passed through the gateway together. "There he is, Mum, there he is, look!"

It was Ginny Weasley, Ron's younger sister, but she wasn't pointing at Ron.

"Harry Potter!" she squealed. "Look, Mum! I can see –"

"Be quiet, Ginny, and it's rude to point."

Mrs Weasley smiled down at them.

"Busy year?" she said.

"Very," said Harry. "Thanks for the fudge and the sweater, Mrs Weasley."

"Oh, it was nothing, dear."

A head of platinum blonde hair caught Selena's eye through the crowd. Her eyes brightened and she started pushing through the crowd, immediately recognizing that hair. "Draco!" she cried, when she finally reached the boy. He had traded his school robes for a white button up shirt and black trousers.

"Selena?!" Draco gasped in surprise, hugging her. "I was looking for you,"

"Same, I couldn't leave without saying goodbye."

"Where's your brother?"

"With the Weasley's."

"Do you want me to walk you back?" Selena smiled with a hint of red coming to her cheeks.

"I'd be honoured, Mr. Malfoy."

The two students walked together back to Selena's trolley. "So," Draco muttered, turning to Selena. "Terms officially over."

"Yeah, sorry I couldn't sit with you on the train." Selena apologised.

Draco chuckled. "It's fine, you wouldn't liked it anyway, Crabbe and Goyle were making a huge mess of the compartment, then Crabbe ate too much threw up into an Every Flavour Bean box."

"Yuck!"

"Well, I guess this is goodbye, until next term." He added with a chuckle as he moved in a bit closer.

"I'll miss you, Selena Potter," he murmured. Selena blushed as his lips were inches away from hers. She leaned in too, waiting for that special moment when a loud voice interrupted her thoughts.

"SELENA'S GOT A BOYFRIEND!"

"Dudley!" Selena hissed, feeling an overbearing rage as she jumped back away from Draco.

"Hurry up girl! We haven't got all day!" Uncle Vernon snapped, gesturing to Aunt Petunia, Dudley and Harry. She hung her head and looked at Draco. "Well, I'll see you next term."

Selena slowly leaned in and kissed Draco on the cheek. "Goodbye Draco," she whispered to him, wheeling her trolley to the Dursley's car.

Draco just stood there on the Platform, a hand cupped over the cheek Selena had kissed. Little did Selena know, she had just given him the best goodbye present ever.

Selena climbed into the car besides Harry, blushing. Harry noticed. "What are you blushing about?" he teased.

"Nothing," she lied.

In truth, she was fuming at Dudley for ruining the moment she and Draco were having. Selena touched her lips for the first time once they were pulling out of the Kings Cross car park, remembering how soft Draco's skin felt against her lips. Reaching into her dress pocket she pulled out the necklace he had given her.

Smiling, she clipped the precious jewellery around her neck.

Maybe Summer wasn't going to be so bad after all. The Dursleys didn't know they weren't allowed to use magic at home, but even that wasn't going to stop Selena from using her telekinesis, because it didn't require magic to use. She was going to have a lot of fun messing with Dudley this summer.

She looked over at Harry and the mischievous wink he gave her told her one thing. Yep, he was thinking the same thing.


End file.
